FIGHTING
by arietha13
Summary: Hidup adalah perjuangan. Bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun tak ada jalan pintas dalam kehidupan. Kyuhyun bukan seorang jagoan, namun ia juga bukan seorang pecundang. Ia hanya mau hidupnya berarti, untuk dirinya dan orang-orang yang disayanginya/Super Junior fanfiction/
1. Chapter 1

Author : arietha13

Genre : Family, brothership, friendship

Rated : T

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Ryeowook, Choi Siwon

Summary : Hidup adalah perjuangan. Bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun tak ada jalan pintas dalam kehidupan. Kyuhyun bukan seorang jagoan, namun ia juga bukan seorang pecundang. Ia hanya mau hidupnya berarti, untuk dirinya dan orang-orang yang disayanginya.

Kyuhyun membetulkan letak dasinya. Ini hari pertamanya masuk sekolah. Ia bukan siswa baru. Namun, sudah dua minggu ia tidak masuk sekolah karena mengikuti Olimpiade Matematika di Taiwan. Ini hari pertama ia masuk sekolah lagi. Tap,i ia tak merasa antusias karena masuk sekolah lagi. Ia malah merasa gugup.

Ia gugup karena harus menyesuaikan dirinya dengan aktivitas sekolah yang normal. Empat bulan ini kegiatan sekolah Kyuhyun memang boleh dikatakan 'tidak normal'. Empat bulan ini ia banyak menghabiskan waktunya di sekolah untuk berlatih menghadapi Olimpiade. Ia banyak meninggalkan kelas. Untung saja otaknya tergolong cerdas. Jadi, ia tak sampai tertinggal pelajaran yang lain.

Kyuhyun siswa kelas 1 di _Sajon High School_. Sekolah swasta terkenal di Seoul. Sajon adalah salah satu dari empat sekolah tinggi swasta elite di Seoul. Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun tak ingin melanjutkan sekolahnya di Sajon. Ia ingin melanjutkan sekolah menengahnya di _Anyang Art High Scool_ , sekolah menengah seni di Seoul.

Sayangnya, ibunya tidak menyetujui pilihannya itu. Ibunya ingin Kyuhyun nanti melanjutkan kuliah di _Seoul National University_ , sama seperti hyung-nya. Ibu Kyuhyun ingin Kyuhyun menjadi orang yang sukses kelak. Maka dari itu, beliau ingin Kyuhyun bersekolah di Sajon, agar nanti Kyuhyun lebih mudah masuk ke _Seoul National University_.

Di Korea Selatan memang masih berlaku hukum tak tertulis. Semakin terkenal sekolah tempat kau menuntut ilmu, semakin sukses hidupmu kelak. Maka dari itu, ibunya menolak keras saat Kyuhyun ingin masuk sekolah seni. Beliau merasa hidup Kyuhyun akan lebih sukses jika ia menggeluti dunia bisnis.

Masih ada waktu empat puluh menit sebelum sekolah dimulai. Masih banyak waktu untuk Kyuhyun sarapan dan pergi ke sekolah dengan sepeda kesayangannya. Kyuhyun memang selalu ke sekolah naik sepeda.

Ia menolak berangkat bersama _hyung_ -nya karena artinya ia harus berangkat lebih pagi. _Hyung_ -nya itu memang sering kuliah pagi. Kyuhyun tak mau ia sampai di sekolah terlalu pagi dan hanya duduk melamun menunggu kedatangan teman-temannya.

"Selamat pagi, _Appa, Eomma, Hyung_!" sapanya saat ia duduk di meja makan berkumpul dengan _hyung_ dan _appa_ -nya.

Kyuhyun heran karena _hyung_ dan _appa_ -nya kelihatan belum bersiap-siap berangkat kuliah dan bekerja.

"Pagi, Kyu. _Hyung_ antar, ya, hari ini," kata _hyung_ Kyuhyun mencoba merayu adiknya lagi. Sejak semalam ia membujuk adiknya itu agar mau diantar olehnya ke sekolah. Tapi, Kyuhyun juga menolak mati-matian. Ia bukan anak kecil lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Wajar saja kalau _hyung_ Kyuhyun merasa khawatir. Saat pertama kali Kyuhyun masuk SMA setahun yang lalu dia pulang dengan lengan atas yang memar. Kakaknya itu tak sengaja mengetahuinya saat melihat Kyuhyun mengernyit sakit ketika kakaknya itu tanpa sengaja memukul lengannya pelan waktu bercanda di kamar Kyuhyun.

Ia mendesak Kyuhyun menceritakan yang sebenarnya. Apa ada yang membulinya? Apa ada orang di sekolahnya yang berbuat kasar dengannya? Kakak Kyuhyun itu tak akan memafkan siapa pun menyakiti adik kecil kesayangannya.

Namun Kyuhyun tetap bungkam. Kyuhyun tak mau masalah sepele seperti itu menjadi besar. Kyuhyun malah mengancam akan mendiamkan _hyung_ -nya itu sebulan penuh jika sampai _hyung_ -nya menceritakan hal itu pada orang tua mereka.

"Tidak mau, _Hyung_! Aku kan sudah bilang semalam kalau tidak mau diantar. Aku bisa berangkat sendiri," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau selalu menolak kalau kuantar sekolah, Kyu? Kurasa penampilanku tidak memalukan," tanya kakaknya. Ia gemas karena sejak duduk di bangku SMA ia merasa Kyuhyun jarang bermanja-manja dengannya. Ia merindukan Kyuhyun kecil yang selalu bermanja-manja dan tergantung padanya.

"Aku sudah besar, _Hyung_. Umurku sudah 16 tahun. Aku tahu jalan ke sekolah. Aku tak akan tersesat. Jadi, aku pasti bisa sampai ke sekolah dan pulang lagi dengan sehat dan selamat," kata Kyuhyun.

Ia heran dengan _hyung_ -nya yang satu ini. Selalu saja mengkhawatirkannya dan memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil.

"Tak apa kalau Kyuhyun ingin berangkat sekolah dengan sepeda. Bersepeda kan lebih sehat," kata ayahnya menengahi.

"Betul, _Appa_ , itu betul sekali! Jadi, _Hyung_ , jangan ingin mengantarku ke sekolah lagi! Aku ingin badanku sehat," ucap Kyuhyun pada kakaknya yang sudah terlihat cemberut.

"Aku berangkat dulu, _Appa, Eomma, Hyung_!" pamit Kyuhyun pada keluarganya setelah ia menghabiskan sarapannya.

Ia mengambil tas yang ia letakkan di punggung kursinya dan bersiap berangkat ke sekolah.

"Jaketmu, Kyu," ingat kakaknya pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak lupa jaketku. Jangan cerewet, _Hyung_! Kau lebih cerewet dari _Eomma_ ," kata Kyuhyun sambil merendahkan suaranya.

" _Eomma_ masih bisa mendengarnya, Kyu," kata _Eomma_ Kyuhyun sambil mengacungkan sendok sayur ke arahnya.

Kyuhyun tertawa sambil berlari keluar rumah. Mengindari kalau-kalau sendok sayur di tangan _eommanya_ itu mampir di kepalanya.

Kyuhyun mengayuh sepedanya dengan santai. Menikmati suasana kota Seoul yang padat. Banyak kendaraan roda empat yang terjebak kemacetan. Untunglah Kyuhyun menggunakan sepeda. Jadi, ia tidak perlu merasa _stress_ karena terjebak macet. Tak sampai dua puluh menit sepedanya sudah memasuki gerbang samping sekolahnya. Pintu samping itu memang dikhususkan bagi siswa yang membawa sepeda. Mereka bisa langsung menyimpan sepedanya di tempat parkir yang sudah disediakan.

Tidak banyak sepeda yang ada di tempat parkir itu. Tentu saja, karena sebagian besar siswa sekolah ini banyak yang membawa mobil pribadi. Siswa yang belum cukup umur untuk mendapatkan SIM biasanya diantar jemput oleh sopir atau orang tua mereka.

Siswa yang membawa sepeda hanyalah siswa yang berasal dari keluarga yang secara ekonomi di bawah rata-rata. Mereka bisa masuk ke sekolah ini karena beasiswa. Siswa-siswa yang bersekolah di Sajon dengan jalur sperti ini seringkali dipandang sebelah mata dan termasuk siswa dari kasta rendah.

Secara kasat mata, siswa di sekolah ini memang dibagi menjadi 3 kasta. _Iljin, ijin_ , dan _samjin_. _Iljin_ merupakan kasta pertama dan tertinggi. Mereka anak-anak _chaebol_ yang tak akan khawatir kekurangan dan kehabisan harta sampai tujuh turunan.

 _Ijin_ adalah kasta kedua. Mereka adalah anak-anak dari keluarga menengah. Yang terakhir adalah _samjin_. Jangan ditanya bagaimana latar belakang keluarga dari kasta ini. Yang termasuk dalm kasta ini adalah mereka yang tak pernah dianggap ada atau yang lebih parah lagi mereka hanya diperlakukan bagai badut penghibur bagi para _iljin_ di sekolah ini.

Kyuhyun lebih suka berada di kasta kedua. Ia tak begitu suka dengan kasta pertama. Mereka selalu berlagak sombong dan semena-mena. Menurut Kyuhyun mereka hanya beruntung saja disebut _chaebol_. Mereka tak punya jasa untuk dipuja dan disembah. Yang kaya dan terkenal adalah orang tuanya. Anak-anak itu hanya mendompleng kekayaan dan ketenaran orang tuanya saja.

Kyuhyun pun juga tak pernah merasa simpatik dengan golongan kasta _samjin_. Mereka itu hanya orang-orang yang pasrah saat dihina dan direndahkan. Mereka hanya diam saja saat dicaci maki. Mereka hanya menurut saja saat diperbudak kaum _iljin_. Mereka pun tak membantah saat dijadikan kambing hitam atas perbuatan kaum _iljin_. Sungguh-sunnguh tak punya kehormatan, prinsip, dan tujuan hidup.

Kyuhyun merasa nyaman dengan posisinya sekarang. Ia hidup di tengah-tengah. Para _iljin_ hanya pernah ingin memperbudaknya sekali. Setelah tahu bahwa Kyuhyun bukan orang yang mudah diperbudak, mereka pun tak pernah mengganggunya lagi. Hanya ada beberapa yang masih nekad ingin menginjak-injak harga dirinya. Namun, mereka tak sampai membuatnya bertekuk lutut. Prinsip Kyuhyun, sekali kau membiarkan dirimu diperbudak maka selamanya kau akan menjadi budak.

Kyuhyun berjalan menyusuri lorong yang menghubungkan tempat parkir dengan gedung utama sekolah. Sudah banyak anak yang datang. Kyuhyun menyapa beberapa anak yang ia kenal. Di sekolah ini kalau kau bukan anak populer, maka tidak akan banyak orang yang mengenalmu. Kyuhyun tak keberatan karena tak terkenal. Ia bukan jenis orang yang suka menonjolkan diri dan menjadi pusat perhatian.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju lobi utama sekolahnya. Di sana banyak siswa laki-laki dan perempuan yang bergerombol. Biasanya mereka bergerombol dengan teman sekelompoknya. Ada kelompok yang berisi anak-anak populer, kelompok anak-anak jenius denga kacamata tebal, ada juga kelompok siswa berotot yang merupakan anggota klub olahraga sekolahnya.

Masih ada satu kelompok lagi sebenarnya di sekolah Kyuhyun. Namun, mereka jarang terlihat di lobi atau di taman sekolah. Mereka biasanya bisa ditemui di kebun belakang sekolah atau di atap sekolah. Tempat di mana guru-guru jarang berkunjung. Kita tentu tahu kelompok seperti apa mereka ini.

Saat Kyuhyun melewati kelompok siswi-siswi populer di sekolahnya, telinganya langsung berdenging saat siswi-siswi tersebut menjerit histeris. Kepala Kyuhyun sontak menatap ke pintu depan. Ternyata siswa paling populer di sekolah ini yang datang bersama kroni-kroninya. Siswa yang digandrungi sebagian besar gadis-gadis cantik di sekolahnya. Ia anak konglomerat, tentu saja, ditambah lagi dengan wajah tampan, tubuh atletis, dan tinggi menjulang, memberi nilai plus pada sosoknya. Meskipun Kyuhyun tahu otaknya tak bisa diandalkan tapi dengan fisik yang sempurna dan uang yang melimpah membuat banyak gadis bertekuk lutut padanya.

Saat pertama kali Kyuhyun menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini, pemandangan seperti ini sudah lazim terjadi. Entah dari mana mereka tahu latar belakang siswa atau siswi yang menjadi incaran. Wajah bukan yang utama, otak pun juga demikian. Yang membuatmu memiliki banyak pengagum adalah isi kantongmu. Meskipun wajahmu di ambang batas rata-rata, tapi kalau isi dompetmu bisa menutupi kekuranganmu, maka itu tak menjadi masalah.

Sosok angkuh yang berjalan tegap di antara pandangan memuja para gadis itu melangkah dengan sikap sempurna nan menimbulkan rasa kagum. Sikap tubuhnya yang _cool_ membuat para gadis harus menetralisir detak jantungnya agar masih bisa berfungsi normal.

Kyuhyun membuang muka melihat pemandangan itu. Ia benci pada orang-orang angkuh yang hanya bisa bersikap sok di depan orang lain. Kyuhyun yakin sikapnya sehari-hari berbanding terbalik dengan yang biasa ia tunjukkan di depan para pengagumnya.

Namun, Kyuhyun tak pernah ambil pusing dengan semua yang tersaji di depannya. Selama mereka tak pernah mengganggu hidupnya, Kyuhyun tak pernah mau peduli.

TBC

My second story. Hope u enjoy it. Keep reading and review, please.


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2

Kyuhyun berhenti melangkah membiarkan Sang Pangeran melewatinya dengan sikap angkuhnya. Bukannya Kyuhyun mengalah padanya, namun Kyuhyun muak melihat sikap pongahnya yang berjalan bak putra mahkota. Belum lagi dua kasimnya, Shin Dong Min dan Lee Kwang So, yang selalu ikut ke mana pun ia melangkah.

Shin Dong Min yang mirip mata-mata dan Lee Kwang So yang culas merupakan perpaduan yang menarik. Entah dari mana Sang Pangeran mendapatkan lintah macam mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun harus merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding saat sebagian besar pengagum Sang Pangeran melewatinya dengan jeritan histeris dan jepretan kamera, macam fans kurang kerjaan. Kalau itu dilakukan di tempat konser atau _fansign_ Kyuhyun merasa tak masalah. Tapi ini di sekolah, tempat yang tak selayaknya semua hal itu terjadi.

Sang Pangeran tentu saja merasa bangga berjalan tegap di antara para pengagumnya. Ia serasa sangat menikmati suasana harian seperti itu. Suasana yang membuat Kyuhyun muak. Mungkin Kyuhyun hanya merasa cemburu, tapi mungkin juga ia merasa benar-benar muak dengan tingkah sok semacam itu.

Kyuhyun menunggu di lobi dan membiarkan rombongan itu lewat. Matanya menatap ke arah lain agar pemandangan yang membuat matanya tercemar polusi pagi ini segera berlalu.

Kyuhyun melonjak kaget saat seseorang menepuk keras bahunya dari belakang. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan cengiran lebar teman sekelasnya terpampang di depannya.

"Mengagetkanku saja kau ini, menyebalkan!" gerutu Kyuhyun pada sang empunya cengiran lebar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, eoh? Kau tak mau ke kelas? Atau kau lupa di mana kelasmu karena lama tak masuk sekolah?" tanya si nyengir pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendecih sambil menunjuk rombongan yang memenuhi lorong sekolah dengan dagunya, lalu menyenderkan punggungnya kembali ke dinding di belakangnya sambil menatap tajam ke arah rombongan yang naik ke lantai dua.

"Ah, Sang Pangeran rupanya. Dia masih membuatmu kesal, ya?" tanya, Cheon Suk Jae, teman Kyuhyun yang memiliki cengiran lebar, bahkan gusi-gusinya sampai terlihat berkilau.

"Ini sudah bukan zaman Dinasti Joseon. Aku heran kenapa dia masih berlagak seperti Putra Mahkota. Ia seperti makhluk zaman Joseon yang tersesat di zaman modern," keluh Kyuhyun, namun matanya tak lepas mengawasi rombongan yang baru saja naik ke lantai atas.

"Bilang saja kau iri," kata Cheon Suk Jae.

"Hah, buat apa aku iri? Tidak ada satu pun yang ada pada dirinya yang ingin kumiliki," jawab Kyuhyun tersinggung.

"Kalau kau tidak iri, berhenti menatapnya seperti itu. Kau seolah-olah ingin mengutuknya dengan tatapanmu itu," kata Cheon Suk Jae mengingatkan.

"Huh, apa aku terlihat seperti itu? Itu bukan karena aku iri, tapi karena aku merasa kesal dengan tingkahnya. Sok seperti artis padahal ia bukan siapa-siapa. Ia sama seperti kita. Ayolah, kita naik, lorongnya sudah mulai aman untuk dilewati!" ajak Kyuhyun pada temannya itu.

Lobi sudah mulai sepi. Tangga yang menghubungkan lantai satu dengan lantai dua juga sudah tak seheboh tadi. Kyuhyun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke kelasnya. Ruang kelas Kyuhyun terletak di lantai 2. Kakinya melangkah agak berat menapaki tangga yang menuju lantai dua.

Pagi ini ia sudah merasa gugup karena kebali ke sekolah setelah sekian waktu tak pernah menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah. Sekarang hatinya berdebar-debar menuju ruang kelasnya sendiri sambil merapalkan mantra agar ia bisa melewati hari ini dengan tenang.

"Ah, Cho Kyuhyun- _ssi_ , lama tidak bertemu denganmu!"

Kyuhyun mengeluh saat sapaan itu terdengar merdu di telinganya ketika kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas. Kyuhyun tersenyum malas dan membalas sapaan itu.

"Selamat pagi, Han Kaisoo- _ssi_ ," jawab Kyuhyun tak kalah formal. Kyuhyun memang selalu menjawab sapaan Sang Pangeran dengan formal. Bukan karena hormat, tapi karena ia sebal dengan tingkahnya.

"Senang berjumpa denganmu lagi, Kyuhyun- _ssi_. Bagaimana kabar pemenang olimpiade yang sudah mengharumkan nama sekolah kita sampai tingkat internasional ini, eh?" sapa Han Kaisoo yang terdengar menyebalkan di telinga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengumpat-umpat dalam hati mendengar sapaan Han Kaisoo itu. Sungguh ia ingin menjejalkan sepatunya ke mulut Han Kaisoo. Namun, Kyuhyun berusaha keras supaya keinginannya itu cukup di angan-angannya saja. Jangan sampai menjadi kenyataan atau ia bisa berada dalam masalah besar.

Inilah yang membuat Kyuhyun gugup masuk sekolah hari ini. Ia sekelas dengan Han Kaisoo, Putra Mahkota di sekolah ini. Kyuhyun dan Han Kaisoo tidak memiliki hubungan yang baik. Han Kaisoo suka sekali membuat gara-gara dengannya meskipun hanya secara verbal. Kyuhyun seringkali meratapi nasibnya yang satu ini karena ia harus sekelas dengan Han Kaisoo.

Sejak awal sekolah dimulai hampir setahun yang lalu, atau lebih tepatnya setelah satu sekolah tahu Kyuhyun masuk ke _Sajon High School_ dengan nilai tertinggi, Han Kaisoo sudah mengincarnya.

Awalnya ia mengajak Kyuhyun masuk dalam kelompoknya, namun Kyuhyun menolak. Ia tidak ingin terlibat dengan kelompok apa pun. Kyuhyun hanya ingin sekolah dengan tenang selama tiga tahun dan lulus dengan nilai terbaik. Itu saja. _Simple_ bukan, tapi tidak se- _simple_ kenyataan yang harus dihadapi Kyuhyun setiap hari.

Minggu pertama sekolah, Kyuhyun sudah diseret kelompok Kim Chul Sik ke atap sekolah. Kim Chul Sik, si penguasa sekolah dengan ototnya, bukan otaknya. Ia tentu menghendaki Kyuhyun sebagai salah satu budaknya untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolah yang tak akan bisa dikerjakan Kim Chul Sik.

Kyuhyun menolak mentah-mentah gagasan mutlak itu dan sebagai gantinya lengan dan perutnya memar selama seminggu. Untunglah _hyung_ -nya hanya tahu memar di lengannya. Tak sampai tahu memar di perutnya. Masalahnya akan semakin panjang kalau sampai _hyung_ -nya tahu hal itu.

Dan untunglah hal seperti itu tidak terjadi lagi. Setelah mereka tahu Kyuhyun tak mudah ditundukkan, mereka pun memilih sasaran yang lebih lemah dan tentu saja akan menuruti kemauan mereka kapan pun, di mana pun, dan bagaimana pun.

"Aku merasa cerah saat berangkat tadi, Han Kasisoo-ssi, namun tampaknya mendung mulai menghalangi sinar mentari yang cerah," ujar Kyuhyun.

Han Kaisoo menatap keluar jendela untuk melihat apa benar hari ini sedang mendung. Tentu saja tidak karena hari ini langit sedang cerah. Saat ini Seoul sudah memasuki musim gugur. Meskipun sudah musim gugur, namun cuaca hari ini kebetulan sedang cerah. Langit sedang cerah meskipun udara sudah mulai terasa dingin. Jadi, mana mungkin ada mendung menggantung di langit di luar sana.

Kyuhyun mencemooh tingkah Kaisoo dengan pandangan mengejek. Kaisoo tak sadar kalau yang dimaksud 'mendung' oleh Kyuhyun adalah dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun beranjak meninggalkan Kaisoo yang masih belum sadar dari tingkah bodohnya itu.

Kyuhyun mencari tempat kosong untuk duduk. Di sekolah Kyuhyun, memang bebas memilih tempat duduk yang mereka sukai. Biasanya para penguasa itu yang menentukan tempat duduk terlebih dahulu, sisanya baru untuk siswa yang lain. Tentu saja pengecualian untuk Kyuhyun karena ia suka duduk di mana saja asal tidak berdekatan dengan Han Kaisoo dan begundal-begundalnya.

Kyuhyun melihat bangku kosong di sudut depan. Tempat yang strategis karena Han Kaisoo sangat menghindari tempat duduk di bagian depan. Ia lebih suka duduk di belakang dekat dengan jendela supaya bisa leluasa melihat pemandangan di luar kelas saat ia merasa bosan dengan pelajaran.

Kyuhyun meletakkan tasnya di atas bangku. Membuat anak berkaca mata tebal yang sudah duduk di bangku sebelahnya terkejut bukan main.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Kyuhyun pada anak kurus berkaca mata tebal yang sudah duduk di situ.

"Ka..Kau mau duduk di sini, Kyuhyun- _ssi_?" tanya anak berkaca mata itu dengan gagap.

"Tentu, Ryeowook- _ssi_ ," jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Sudah satu setengah semester Kyuhyun mengenal Kim Ryeowook, anak berkaca mata tebal itu, namun anak itu masih memanggilnya dengan embel-embel _ssi_.

Sewaktu pertama kali mengenal Ryeowook, Kyuhyun sudah merasa kasihan pada Ryeowook yang selalu canggung dan terlihat rendah diri. Sorot matanya seakan mengungkapkan dirinya yang merasa tak percaya diri. Kyuhyun tak mengerti mengapa Ryeowook merasa rendah diri. Seingatnya Ryeowook termasuk dalam lima besar siswa yang meraih predikat nilai terbaik yang masuk ke _Sajon_ tahun ini.

Ryeowook anak yang pandai, namun sayang ia terlalu penyendiri. Ia terlihat seperti anak canggung dan membosankan. Ryeowook tak banyak bicara. Saat diajak bicara pun, ia selalu tergagap-gagap seakan-akan diajak bicara seseorang adalah hal yang tidak lazim dilakukannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan pantatnya ke atas kursi.

"Ti..tidak apa-apa. Kukira kau mau duduk dengan mereka," jawab Ryeowook tanpa memandang Kyuhyun. Ia masih menatap lekat-lekat mejanya.

"Apa di mejamu ada gambar wajahku, Ryeowook?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia merasa sebal karena lawan bicaranya itu bahkan tak meliriknya sama sekali.

"Huh?" tanya Ryeowook tak mengerti. Ia mengalihkan matanya menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aish, sudahlah, lupakan!" kata Kyuhyun akhirnya. Kyuhyun menatap jendela di sebelahnya. Beberapa anak terlihat berjalan melintasi halaman tengah. Ada juga yang terlihat membuka-buka buku di bangku-bangku taman. Namun, tak lama kemudian anak-anak yang masih berada di luar itu mulai berlarian masuk ke dalam kelasnya masing-masing.

Bel berbunyi nyaring. Sekolah sudah dimulai. Kim Bong Su, guru Sejarah mulai memasuki ruang kelas. Pelajaran pembuka yang menarik. Menarik untuk membawa mereka ke alam mimpi.

Pelajaran pertama yang membosankan. Guru Kim terus bercerita tetang Dinasti Joseon tanpa memerhatikan anak-anak yang sudah menguap berkali-kali sepagi ini. Dua jam pelajaran yang benar-benar membuat sebagian besar anak terkantuk-kantuk.

Bel ganti pelajaran sontak membuat anak-anak menghela napas lega. Namun, hanya untuk sementara saja karena pelajaran berikutnya masih menanti. Begitulah tingkah pelajar masa kini. Sering mengeluh tentang pelajaran atau tugas-tugas yang harus diselesaikan. Pelajaran yang satu membuat mengantuk, pelajaran yang lain membuat pusing. Tugas yang satu terlalu sulit, tugas yang lain terlalu banyak.

Mungkin budaya hidup instan yang membuat mereka juga berpikir dan bertindak secara instan. Sedikit kesusahan, kesulitan, dan kerja keras dianggap hal yang menyusahkan. Padahal mereka sudah dimudahkan dengan berbagai fasilitas dan kemajuan teknologi. Sayangnya, semua itu bukan membentuk mereka sebagai generasi yang rajin dan pantang menyerah, malahan membuat mereka menjadi generasi yang manja dan malas.

Suasana kelas menjadi sedikit ramai karena guru yang mengajar pelajaran setelah Sejarah belum juga datang. Anak-anak mulai mengobrol dengan teman-teman dekatnya, bahkan tak sedikit yang tertawa cekikikan sambil bergosip.

Kyuhyun memerhatikan Ryeowook yang terlihat sibuk menulis di bukunya, entah apa.

"Ada tugaskah, Ryeowook-ssi? Tugas apa?" tanya Kyuhyun. Wajar jika Kyuhyun menanyakan hal itu karena ia tak tahu tugas apa saja yang harus ia selesaikan selama ia pergi ke Taiwan.

"Tugas Biologi, Kyuhyun-ssi. Jam terakhir nanti harus dikumpulkan," jawab Ryeowook.

"Oh, ya. Ah, aku tidak tahu tugas itu," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan buku Biologinya,"tugas apa yang harus dikumpulkan hari ini? Beritahu aku, Ryeo!" tanya Kyuhyun panik.

"Kita harus mencatat 100 nama latin tumbuh-tumbuhan, Kyuhyun-ssi. Hari ini batas akhir pengumpulannya. Aku rasa kau tak perlu panik. Kau baru saja kembali mengikuti olimpiade, Baek Saem pasti akan memberimu tambahan waktu," jawab Ryeowook.

"Aku masih punya waktu menyelesaikannya, Ryeo. Kalau nanti selesai, aku bisa mengumpulkannya hari ini. Dan satu lagi, bisakah kau memanggilku tanpa embel-embel ssi? Kita satu kelas sudah hampir setahun. Kau cukup memanggil namaku saja seperti yang lain," kata Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook.

"Oh, ya, tentu saja, Kyuhyun," jawab Ryeowook malu-malu sambil tersenyum canggung pada Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook meneruskan menulis tugasnya sambil membuka-buka buku paketnya. Hatinya terasa hangat saat mendengar apa yang diucapkan Kyuhyun padanya. Kyuhyun memang teman yang baik, hanya saja Ryeowook masih merasa kaku kalau berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun, bahkan teman-temannya yang lain.

Bukan karena ia tidak mau bergaul, namun ia merasa canggung bergaul dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Ryeowook merasa tidak pantas. Tapi bicara dengan Kyuhyun mau tak mau membuatnya merasa senang. Ia senang jika Kyuhyun bisa menjadi teman baiknya.

Ryeowook juga anak normal seperti yang lainnya. Ia juga butuh berteman dan bersosialisasi. Tapi, keadaan dan latar belakangnya membuatnya harus tahu diri. Ia sebenarnya ingin masuk sekolah negeri saja dengan teman-teman yang setara dengannya. Namun, ayahnya bersikeras memaksanya melanjutkan sekolah di sini. Ayahnya merasa sayang kalau kepandaian Ryeowook tersia-siakan. Ayah Ryeowook tak ingin Ryeowook seperti dirinya, yang hanya bisa bekerja sebagai pegawai kasar. Beliau ingin Ryeowook mendapatkan masa depan yang jauh lebih baik.

"Haah, yang di buku ini hanya ada sedikit. Tak sampai dua puluh. Rasa-rasanya aku harus menghabiskan istirahat siang ini di perpustakaan. Kau sudah sampai berapa nomor, Ryeowook?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook.

"Aku juga kurang banyak," jawab Ryewook.

"Cha, kalau begitu kita selesaikan nanti saja di perpustakaan, bagaimana?" tawar Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook tersenyum dan mengangguk. Rasanya pasti lebih menyenangkan kalau ada teman yang bisa diajak bertukar pikiran dan pendapat. Selama ini Ryeowook selalu mengerjakan tugasnya sendirian. Bisa tidak bisa, paham tidak paham, Ryeowook terpaksa harus mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya di rumah atau perpustakaan.

"Kau harus sering-sering tersenyum, Ryeowook. Kau tahu, wajahmu biasanya kaku seperti robot yang tak punya ekspresi. Kau terlihat manusiawi kalau tersenyum seperti tadi," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah, aku tak tahu kalau wajahku begitu," jawab Ryeowook tersipu sambil memegang kedua pipinya karena malu.

Kyuhyun mati-matian menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak melihat kelakuan Ryeowook yang tersipu malu seperti itu. Agak aneh melihat Ryeowook yang tersipu hanya karena Kyuhyun mengatakan ia suka melihatnya tersenyum.

"Aish, kau ini lucu sekali, Ryeo. Jangan bertingkah seperti itu! Kau ini seperti sedang dipuji _namjachingu_ -mu saja. Jangan sampai mereka tahu dan menggosipkanmu yang tidak-tidak," tegur Kyuhyun sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah gadis-gadis yang sedang asyik bergosip ria.

Ryewook mengangguk cepat-cepat dan mengusap pipinya lagi. Ia harus bersikap seperti biasa agar tidak menjadi bahan gossip di sekolahnya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih dengan pandangan tak percaya menatap Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang terlalu polos di tengah dunia yang warna-warni. Ryeowook yang lugu di tengah dunia yang gemerlap. Ryeowook yang baik di tengah dunia yang munafik.

Kyuhyun merasa iba sekaligus kasihan pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook harus jadi orang yang lebih kuat dan optimis. Kyuhyun bisa merasa iba padanya, tapi dunia yang kejam tak akan merasa iba. Semenderita apa pun Ryeowook, dunia akan mengabaikannya.

Keramaian di kelas Kyuhyun mendadak berhenti saat _banjang_ menyuruh mereka diam dan mengerjakan tugas Bahasa Inggris yang harus dikumpulkan nanti. Hari ini guru Bahasa Inggris mereka absen dan sebagai gantinya mereka harus menerjemahkan dua lembar bacaan ke dalam bahasa Inggris.

Anak-anak kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing dan mulai mengerjakan tugas mereka. Mereka harus mulai mengerjakan tugas itu sekarang atau kalau tidak mereka tidak akan selesai tepat waktu. Dan percayalah, kalau tugasmu tidak selesai, Lee Min Jung Saem yang cantik akan terlihat seperti nenek sihir yang menyeramkan.

TBC

Annyeong, readerdeul, saya balik lagi dengan Part 2 cerita ini. Moga-moga bisa update cepet seperti cerita saya yang satunya. R n R ya. Gomawo.


	3. Chapter 3

PART 3

Hari sudah semakin siang. Waktu sudah menunjukkan saat tengah hari. Sekarang sudah waktunya anak-anak untuk istirahat siang. Biasanya mereka menggunakan waktu istirahat siang itu untuk makan siang, duduk-duduk di taman, atau ke perpustakaan bagi yang kelewat rajin.

Kim Ryeowook, yang termasuk siswa kelewat rajin, langsung membenahi buku-bukunya yang akan ia bawa ke perpustakaan. Ia harus ke perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugas Biologinya yang belum selesai. Cho Kyuhyun pun mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Ryeowook. Ia membawa buku tugas Biologinya dan juga pulpen. Saat melihat buku-buku yang akan dibawa Ryeowook, Kyuhyun merasa sangat heran.

Kyuhyun melihat Ryeowook membawa setumpuk buku ke perpustakaan. Tentu saja Kyuhyun merasa heran karena mereka hanya akan mengerjakan tugas Biologi saja. Hanya perlu membawa satu buku dan alat tulis saja itu sudah cukup.

"Apa saja yang kaubawa itu, Ryeowook? Kurasa kau tak perlu membawa buku sebanyak itu untuk mengerjakan tugas Biologi," ucap Kyuhyun yang tercengang melihat banyaknya buku yang dibawa Ryeowook.

"Bukan apa-apa, Kyu, buku-buku ini memang aku butuhkan," jawab Ryeowook sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Buku apa saja itu? Apa ada tugas lain selain Biologi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Satu hal yang perlu dicatat dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun adalah ia tak akan bisa diam kalau belum mendapatkan jawaban yang masuk akal jika sudah merasa penasaran. Ia akan terus mencari tahu jawabannya sampai ia benar-benar merasa puas.

"Tidak ada. Hanya itu tugas untuk hari ini. Para guru tak memberi banyak tugas saat kau pergi. Mereka hanya memberi banyak latihan dan ulangan. Kurasa kau harus mengikuti banyak ulangan susulan," jawab Ryeowook.

"Kalau begitu mengapa kau membawa buku banyak sekali?" tanya Kyuhyun ngotot.

"Ah, tidak ada alasan khusus, Kyu. Aku hanya perlu mencatat beberapa hal dari buku-buku yang ada di perpustakaan," jawab Ryeowook lagi.

Ia mulai merasa tak nyaman karena dikejar Kyuhyun dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"Membuat catatan? Rajin sekali kau," kata Kyuhyun lagi.

Seingatnya ia tak perlu membuat banyak catatan untuk membantunya belajar. Di sekolah ini, catatan dan latihan-latihan dibagikan dalam bentuk lembaran. Kalau ada hal yang kurang lengkap, Kyuhyun cukup _browsing_ melalui internet untuk mencari informasi yang lebih lengkap.

"Kenapa kau tak _browsing_ lewat internet saja?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Ia belum puas jika belum mendapatkan jawaban yang menuntaskan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Menggunakan internet butuh biaya, Kyu. Uangku tak cukup kalau untuk _browsing_ di internet," ucap Ryeowook lirih.

Ia sebenarnya tak mau membicarakan hal ini. Ryeowook cukup tahu diri. Ia masuk ke Sajon hanya dengan berbekal otak cerdasnya. Ia sekolah di sini dengan menerima beasiswa penuh. Ia mengenyam pendidikan dengan menggunakan uang donatur sekolah yang sebagian besar memang orang tua dari anak-anak _chaebol_ yang kebetulan juga bersekolah di sini, seperti orang tua Han Kaisoo contohnya.

Maka dari itu, Ryeowook benar-benar harus tahu diri. Ia harus bisa menempatkan dirinya dengan baik di sini. Ia harus paham betul siapa dirinya. Ia bukan siapa-siapa dan bukan apa-apa di sekolah ini. Sekali ia membuat masalah, pihak sekolah akan dengan mudah melemparnya keluar dari Sajon.

"Kau bisa memakai internet sekolah kan, Ryeowook. Itu gratis dan semua orang boleh memakainya asalkan untuk keperluan sekolah," kata Kyuhyun lagi.

"Tetap tidak bisa, Kyu. Aku harus _browsing_ pakai apa? Aku tak punya telepon genggam, tablet, atau lap top untuk _browsing_."

Kyuhyun tak mampu menyahuti perkataan Ryeowook itu. Apa lagi yang bisa Kyuhyun kejar dari seorang Kim Ryeowook. Ryeowook tak punya apa-apa untuk memfasilitasi kebutuhan belajarnya. Ia hanya mampu menyalin hal-hal penting yang tercetak di buku-buku perpustakaan sekolahnya. Terlihat merepotkan, tapi Ryeowook bisa mendapatkan ilmu secara gratis.

"Kau masih mau duduk di situ, Kyu?" tanya Ryeowook membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia segera menyaut buku dan alat tulisnya dari atas meja dan mengejar langkah Ryeowook menuju perpustakaan sekolah.

Perpustakaan sekolah tampak sepi. Hanya ada beberapa siswa yang ada di situ. Tentu saja hal itu terlihat sangat wajar karena perpustakaan bukan tempat favorit para siswa. Yang lain tentu lebih suka berada di kantin, taman, atau lapangan olah raga. Siapa juga yang mau bergelut dengan buku-buku setelah setengah hari mereka habiskan dengan belajar di dalam kelas.

Hanya ada anak-anak yang berambisi mendapatkan peringkat terbaik yang mau menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan. Mereka membaca buku-buku tebal atau mengerjakan soal-soal latihan di perpustakaan yang sepi.

Bagi Kyuhyun perpustakaan memang bukan tempat favoritnya. Dulu, sebelum ia disibukkan dengan persiapan mengikuti olimpiade, ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di lapangan futsal yang terletak di gedung olah raga sekolah. Bermain futsal di lapangan _indoor_ memang menyenangkan. Kyuhyun bisa sampai lupa waktu kalau sudah bermain fustsal bersama Shim Changmin dan Choi Minho, sahabatnya sejak bersekolah di _Junior High School_.

Sayangnya meskipun bersekolah di tempat yang sama, mereka bertiga tidak sekelas. Namun, mereka masih sering berkumpul bersama walau akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun jarang ikut berkumpul karena kesibukannya mempersiapkan diri mengikuti Olimpiade Matematika.

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook memberi salam pada Gong Sunyee, penjaga perpustakaan sekolah yang rambutnya sudah mulai beruban. Meskipun sudah setengah baya, namun ingatannya luar biasa tajam. Beliau selalu bisa menunjukkan letak buku yang dibutuhkan anak-anak dengan tepat. Beliau juga bisa merekomendasikan mana buku-buku yang bagus dan mana yang kurang bermutu.

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook menuju rak paling belakang di mana buku-buku referensi terletak. Buku-buku referensi ini memang hanya boleh dibaca di perpustakaan dan tidak boleh dibawa pulang. Buku-buku yang ada di rak ini biasanya menjadi jujukan para guru dan siswa untuk mencari sumber acuan yang lengkap dan terpercaya kebenarannya.

Ryeowook dengan tangkas memilah-milah buku yang mereka perlukan. Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan kagum. Ryeowook nyaris seperti asisten Gong Saem, melihat betapa cekatannya ia memilih dan menyisihkan buku yang diperlukannya.

"Kau sering ke sini, Ryeowook? Kulihat kau sama cekatannya dengan Gong Saem saat memilih buku," kata Kyuhyun.

"Aku memang sering ke sini. Hampir setiap hari aku menyempatkan diri ke perpustakaan. Aku bisa membaca dan belajar banyak hal dari buku-buku yang ada di sini," jawab Ryeowook sambil meletakkan buku setebal kamus bersampul hijau tua ke hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mulai membuka-buka buku yang diberikan Ryeowook padanya. Saat menemukan apa yang ia cari, ia langsung menuliskannya di buku tugasnya. Ryeowook pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. Jari-jarinya dengan cekatan membuka buku dengan judul yang sama dengan yang ia berikan pada Kyuhyun.

"Cha, sudah selesai. Tanganku hampir keriting rasanya," kata Kyuhyun sumringah sambil memijit telapak tangannya.

Ia melirik pada Ryeowook yang masih dengan serius menulis. Ryeowook bahkan tak sadar kalau Kyuhyun sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan menatap dirinya tajam.

"Kau belum selesai?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mencolek bahu Ryeowook.

Ryeowook yang sedang serius dengan pekerjaannya itu pun menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun karena terkejut.

"Oh, eh, kau sudah selesai? Kalau begitu kau bisa kembali ke kelas, Kyu, atau ke kantin untuk makan siang," jawab Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tadi hampir-hampir melupakan keberadaan Kyuhyun. Tentu saja karena selama ini Ryeowook selalu ke perpustakaan seorang diri. Ia tadi sampai-sampai merasa lupa kalau ia ke perpustakaan bersama seseorang.

"Kau belum selesai?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Belum. Tinggal beberapa lagi," jawab Ryeowook dan kembali menekuni buku-buku yang terhampar di depannya.

"Aneh kalau kau belum selesai. Aku saja sudah selesai masak kau belum selesai. Aku yakin kau tak menulis seperti siput, Ryeowook. Kulihat kau tadi sudah selesai karena kau sudah menutup bukumu yang bersampul kuning itu," kata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merasa Ryeowook menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Aku belum selesai, Kyu. Kalau kau sudah selesai kau bisa makan siang di kantin. Waktu istirahat masih ada dua puluh menit lagi," kata Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak percaya," kata Kyuhyun. Tangannya terulur menggapai buku yang ia kira tadi sudah diselesaikan Ryeowook.

Pandangan Kyuhyun tertegun saat melihat nama yang tertera di sampul buku itu. Kim Chul Sik, itu buku Kim Chul Sik, itu bukan buku Ryeowook. Pantas saja Ryeowook memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Ia tak hanya mengerjakan untuk dirinya sendiri. Ryeowook juga mengerjakan milik orang lain. Kyuhyun yakin Ryeowook mengerjakannya bukan dengan sukarela atau karena dibayar. Ryeowook pasti mengerjakannya karena mendapatkan ancaman dan intimidasi.

Kyuhyun meraih buku-buku yang lain. Ada nama Han Kaisoo, Shin Dong Min, dan Lee Kwang So. Kyuhyun mencibir sinis. Ternyata Sang Pangeran, idola sekolah ini, juga menyuruh Ryeowook mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang seharusnya ia selesaikan sendiri.

"Kapan Baek Saem memberikan tugas ini, Ryeowook?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook yang lagi-lagi menundukkan kepalanya sambil menatap meja di depannya dalam-dalam.

"Se, seminggu yang lalu," jawab Ryeowook takut-takut.

Siapa yang tak merasa takut saat melihat teman yang semula ramah dan memandangmu dengan penuh persahabatan, namun kini tatapan matanya seolah-olah hendak mengulitimu hidup-hidup.

"Kau pasti sudah menyelesaikannya, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku langsung menyelesaikannya hari itu juga," jawan Ryeowook lirih.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya di atas meja. Ia merasa marah atas kepasrahan Ryeowook menerima perlakuan yang semena-mena seperti itu.

"Kapan mereka memberimu tugas-tugas tambahan seperti ini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kemarin petang sepulang sekolah," jawab Ryeowook yang tak berani menatap Kyuhyun. Ia seperti berhadapan dengan guru BP yang menginterogasi karena melakukan suatu kesalahan fatal.

"Huh, pantas saja, baru hari ini kau kelabakan mengerjakannya! Sini berikan padaku! Biar aku kembalikan buku-buku ini pada yang punya. Enak saja mereka santai-santai sementara kau rela melewatkan waktu istirahat makan siangmu untuk menyelesaikan tugas mereka," ucap Kyuhyun gusar sambil mengumpulkan buku-buku yang belum disentuh Ryeowook.

Ryeowook terkejut bukan kepalang. Ia tak menyangka Kyuhun akan berani berbuat nekad seperti itu. Ryeowook memang tak pernah melihat Kyuhyun dipaksa dan disuruh-suruh oleh penguasa sekolah ini. Ryeowook hanya tahu beberapa anak yang yang mengalami nasib serupa dengan dirinya.

"Jangan, jangan, Kyu, aku mohon jangan lakukan itu!" sergah Ryeowook saat Kyuhyun benar-benar akan beranjak dari kursinya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun singkat.

"Aku tak keberatan membantu mereka, kok. Itu bukan masalah besar. Aku sudah menyelesaikan tugasku. Jadi, tak masalah kalau aku sedikit membantu mereka," ucap Ryeowook mencoba meyakinkan Kyuhyun.

"Sedikit membantu katamu? Ini bukan sekadar bantuan, Ryeowook, ini sudah pemaksaan. Bahkan, kalau aku boleh bicara lebih kasar lagi, ini sudah termasuk perbudakan. Aku yakin kau tak memperoleh apa-apa dengan melakukan hal ini, bahkan ucapan terima kasih pun tidak kau peroleh. Aku benar, kan?" ucap Kyuhyun emosi.

Sungguh ia membenci hal-hal seperti ini. Memperlakukan orang lain dengan semena-mena hanya karena kau mempunyai uang dan kuasa bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dituruti terus-menerus.

"Kyuhyun, tolong, jangan mempersulitku! Hidupku sudah sulit tanpa kau harus membuatnya lebih sulit lagi. Aku mohon, biarkan aku menyelesaikannya!" mohon Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun. Ia bahkan memegang ujung seragam Kyuhyun takut-takut Kyuhyun akan pergi dari sana dan melemparkan buku-buku itu pada Han Kaisoo dan teman-temannya.

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook sedih. Ryeowook sungguh-sungguh menyedihkan. Ia tahu posisi Ryeowook di sini. Ryeowook hanya anak dari keluarga kurang mampu yang, entah beruntung atau bahkan sial, bisa bersekolah di Sajon.

Kyuhyun kembali duduk di kursinya dan meyerahkan buku-buku yang tadi disautnya pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook menerima buku-buku itu dengan tangan gemetar dan kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

"Kau tidak makan siang, Kyu?" tanya Ryewook saat Kyuhyun masih duduk di sampingnya.

"Tidak. Aku sudah tak nafsu makan," jawab Kyuhyun,"kemarikan buku itu, aku akan membantumu!" kata Kyuhyun lagi.

"Oh, tak perlu, Kyu. Aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri sampai selesai," kata Ryewook buru-buru pada Kyuhyun. Ia merasa tak enak hati karena membuat Kyuhyun repot-repot membantunya.

"Bisa selesai apanya? Kau tahu, waktu istirahat akan usai 15 menit lagi. Masih ada dua buku lagi yang belum kauselesaikan. Kemarikan buku itu!" kata Kyuhyun memaksa. Kyuhyun memang ahli memaksa. Kakak laki-lakinya saja sering dibuatnya tak berkutik kalau Kyuhyun mulai memaksa kakaknya itu untuk menuruti keinginannya.

"Terima kasih, Kyu, kau sudah mau membantuku dan maaf sudah membuatmu repot," ucap Ryewook terharu dan menyerahkan salah satu buku pada Kyuhyun.

"Simpan saja terima kasihmu itu kau bisa menagihnya pada orang-orang yang memaksamu melakukan ini!" jawan Kyuhyun ketus.

"Ah, iya, aku mengerti. Kau bisa melihatnya di buku ini, Kyu, pastikan tidak sama persis urutannya dengan punyamu! Nanti Baek Saem akan mengira kita mengerjakan dengan cara mencontek. Cukup kau acak saja nomornya biar tidak sama persis," kata Ryeowook mengingatkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendengus mendengar peraturan Ryeowook itu. Mereka saja tak mau susah-susah mengerjakan sendiri. Sekali waktu biar saja mereka merasakan akibatnya. Tiba-tiba saja muncul ide gemilang di kepala Kyuhyun yang memang penuh dengan ide jahil nan cemerlang. Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam hati. Yah, sekali waktu mereka memang perlu diberi pelajaran.

TBC

Annyeong, readerdeul, Happy New Year. Siapa yang habis libur panjang kaya saya? Setelah libur selama setahun akhirnya saya balik lagi dengan ff ini. Agak pendek daripada yang part 2 kemarin, tapi saya harap isinya masih tetap menghibur seperti yang sebelumnya. R n R ne and happy reading! Deep bow.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Hari ini Kyuhyun pulang sekolah selepas senja. Perutnya terasa lapar bukan main. Tentu saja ia merasa sangat lapar. Di sekolah tadi ia tak makan siang karena harus menyelesaikan tugas bersama Ryeowook di perpustakaan sekolah.

Dipacunya sepeda cepat-cepat. Hampir saja ia tadi menabrak seorang _ahjumma_ yang mendorong gerobak _tteokbokki_ -nya. Setelah minta maaf dan mendapat bonus ceramah gratis tentang pentingnya berhati-hati di jalan dari Sang _Ahjumma_ , Kyuhyun pun bisa melanjutkan perjalanan dan tiba dengan selamat sampai di rumah.

Sepedanya ia letakkan begitu saja di depan rumah. Ia berlari masuk ke dalam rumah. Tidak seperti biasanya, ia langsung menuju ke meja makan. Perutnya benar-benar tak bisa diajak berkompromi lagi.

"Adakah makan untukku, _Eomma_? Aku benar-benar kelaparan," tanya Kyuhyun pada _eomma-_ nya yang tengah asyik berkutat dengan panci dan penggorengan di atas kompor yang menyala.

"Tumben, kau langsung makan setelah pulang sekolah. Biasanya kau bersemedi dulu di dalam kamar dan baru keluar makan kalau sudah disuruh," sahut _eomma_ Kyuhyun yang heran dengan tingkahnya yang di luar kebiasaan.

"Aku kelaparan, _Eomma_. Tadi siang aku tidak sempat makan siang. Masakannya sudah matang belum? Lima menit lagi pun aku bisa pingsan kalau masih harus menunggu," ucap Kyuhyun memelas.

"Ganti baju dulu sana! Cuci tangan dan mukamu juga, baru makan!" ingat _eomma_ Kyuhyun pada anak terkecilnya itu.

"Ayolah, _Eomma_! Apa _Eomma_ tidak kasihan padaku? Tega sekali _Eomma_ masih menyuruhku ini itu saat aku sudah mau pingsan kelaparan," sanggah Kyuhyun membantah perintah _eomma_ -nya.

"Tuan Muda Cho, kukira kau tak akan pingsan kelaparan kalau hanya pergi ke kamarmu untuk ganti baju. Saat kau turun nanti makanan sudah akan siap. Cepat ganti baju dan cuci tangan sekarang! _Eomma_ tak mau ada bantahan," kata _eomma_ Kyuhyun yang tak mempan dengan tatapan mengiba anaknya itu.

Kyuhyun menggerutu kesal, namun ia tetap melakukan apa yang diperintahkan _eomma_ -nya barusan.

Setelah berganti pakaian dan mencuci tangan secepat kilat, Kyuhyun pun melesat ke ruang makan. Di meja makan _eomma_ -nya telah menyiapkan masakan yang asapnya masih mengepul. Aroma masakan yang harum semakin membuat cacing-cacing di dalam perutnya memberontak liar.

Kyuhyun yang sudah merasa sangat kelaparan dan butuh asupan makanan secepatnya, tanpa malu-malu memindahkan makanan yang ada di atas meja ke atas piringnya. _Eomma_ Kyuhyun sampai heran dengan kelakuan anaknya yang satu itu.

"Kau sanggup menghabiskan semuanya? Bukankah itu terlalu banyak?" tanya _eomma_ Kyuhyun sangsi pada kapasitas perut Kyuhyun.

"Aku sangat kelaparan hari ini, _Eomma_. Aku jamin makanan ini pasti habis," jawab Kyuhyun di sela-sela kunyahan rakusnya.

"Dan kau nanti pasti tidak makan malam," keluh _eomma_ -nya.

"Aku mau ke kamar setelah ini, _Eomma_. Para guru memberiku banyak tugas untuk aku selesaikan. _Eomma_ makan malam saja dengan _appa_ dan Siwon _hyung_ ," kata Kyuhyun.

" _Hyung_ -mu belum pulang. _Appa_ -mu juga ke luar kota untuk urusan pekerjaan dan dua hari lagi baru pulang," keluh _eomma_ -nya.

 _Eomma_ Kyuhyun bukanlah wanita yang mudah mengeluh. Seberat apa pun beban yang harus ditanggungnya, Kyuhyun tak pernah mendengar _eomma_ -nya itu mengeluh. Namun, jika semua anggota keluarganya sibuk melakukan segala urusan dan tak bisa berkumpul bersama, terutama di akhir pekan, _eomma_ -nya itu baru megeluh.

Eomma tak suka jika waktu akhir pekan, liburan, atau waktu luang dilewatkan begitu saja tanpa berkumpul bersama keluarga kecilnya.

"Siwon _hyung_ ke mana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ia harus membantu _appa_ -mu. Mungkin malam nanti ia baru pulang. Haahh, kapan kau bisa membantu _eomma_ -mu ini, Kyu? Kalau kau lebih besar sedikit saja pasti kau sudah bisa membantu _Eomma_ ," ucap _eomma_ Kyuhyun.

"Bukan aku tak mau, tapi _Eomma_ yang selalu melarangku, _Eomma_ ingat?"

"Tentu saja _Eomma_ melarangmu membantu _Eomma_ bekerja. Kau masih SMA. Kalau kau sudah kuliah nanti baru _Eomma_ izinkan untuk membantu pekerjaan _Eomma_. Untuk sekarang kau cukup sekolah saja," kata _eomma_ Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tak menyahuti lagi perkataan _eomma_ -nya itu. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah dan menelan makanan yang memenuhi piringnya. Ia terlalu asyik mengisi perutnya dengan makanan lezat buatan _eomma_ -nya, sampai-sampai tak menyadari seseorang yang berdiri di sebelahnya sambil mengamati aksinya yang tengah melahap makanan tanpa ampun.

"Kau lapar atau doyan, Kyu?" sapa orang itu sambil menahan tawa.

Kyuhyun melirik kesal orang yang menyapanya tanpa permisi tadi dan kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya memamah makanan yang tadi sedikit tertunda. _Hyung_ -nya duduk di sebelahnya. Sedikit heran dengan cara makannya yang di luar nalar.

"Apa hari pertama sekolahmu begitu berat sampai-sampai porsi makanmu seperti orang yang sudah tiga hari tidak makan?" tanya Siwon, _hyung_ Kyuhyun satu-satunya yang luar biasa baik, namun kadang menyebalkan bagi Kyuhyun.

"Apa karena kuliah sambil bekerja membuat _Hyung_ lupa tata krama tak memberi salam saat masuk rumah?" balas Kyuhyun tajam.

Kyuhyun sebal karena _hyung_ -nya itu sering mengingatkannya untuk berkelakuan baik, namun kadang kala ia sendiri melanggarnya tanpa sadar.

Siwon sudah ingin menjitak kepala batu adiknya itu, tapi ia tak tega melakukannya. Senakal-nakalnya Kyuhyun ia tak akan pernah tega untuk melakukan tindakan secara fisik pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun tak kesurupan kan, _Eomma_?" tanya Siwon pada _eomma_ -nya yang membawa semangkuk kimchi dan meletakkanya di atas meja.

"Molla, kaulihat sendiri sajalah kelakuannya hari ini," sahut _eomma_ pada Siwon sambil berlalu ke dapur.

Tak ada waktu santai bagi Kyuhyun. Sekolah di tingkat SMA memang sangat melelahkan. Bukan hanya fisik, namun juga mental dan pikiran. Setelah makan malam dengan rakusnya, Kyuhyun pun masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Bukan untuk tidur, tapi untuk mengerjakan latihan-latihan yang harus ia selesaikan dan ia kumpulkan sebagai nilai tugas.

Bagi sebagian besar siswa sekolah, hal itu sangat melelahkan dan membosankan. Kyuhyun juga merasakan hal yang sama. Bedanya, Kyuhyun sangat tahu apa tugas dan kewajibannya. Ia bukan jenis siswa yang hanya meminta hak tanpa mau menyelesaikan kewajibannya terlebih dahulu.

Sejak kecil ia dididik untuk tidak melalaikan tugas-tugas sekolahnya. Sejak kecil orang tuanya, terutama _eomma_ -nya, sudah mencetaknya menjadi anak yang mandiri dan bertanggung jawab.

Malam mulai larut, namun Kyuhyun masih berkutat menyelesaikan tugas _essai_ bahasa Inggris. Ia agak kesulitan mengerjakan tugas itu karena bahasa bukanlah mata pelajaran yang sangat dikuasainya. Kyuhyun lebih suka Matematika atau Fisika yang dirasanya lebih mudah ia pahami dan ia pelajari.

"Kau masih belum tidur?" ucap sebuah suara mengejutkan Kyuhyun yang sedang berkonsentrasi membuat _essai_ tentang _hedonisme_.

"Hah, _Hyung_ , kau mengagetkanku saja!" sungut Kyuhyun kesal,"aku masih balum selesai," lanjutnya lagi.

Siwon menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan berjalan ke arah adiknya itu. Ia melihat kertas yang berserakan di atas meja belajar adiknya dan melirik laptop yang menyala di sampingnya.

"Apa yang kaukerjakan?" tanya Siwon penasaran.

"Hanya membuat _essai_ tentang _hedonisme_. Sayangnya dalam bahasa Inggris bukan Korea," keluh Kyuhyun. Matanya tak lepas memandangi laptop yang menyala.

"Kau mencontek dari internet?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"Yak, _Hyung_ , siapa bilang aku mencontek? Aku hanya mencari bahan tulisanku saja. Memangnya aku bisa menulis tentang _hedonisme_ langsung dari pikiranku sendiri tanpa mencari bahan-bahannya terlebih dahulu? Aku belum sejenius itu, tahu!" gerutu Kyuhyun kesal.

Siwon tertawa mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun itu. Ia suka menggoda Kyuhyun. Menurutnya Kyuhyun yang sedang kesal terlihat imut dan menggemaskan. Selama ini adiknya itu terlalu sok dewasa. Seringkali ia merindukan Kyuhyun kecil yang lucu, manja, dan menggemaskan.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu tadi?" tanya Siwon akhirnya.

"Masih seperti dulu. Gedungnya masih tetap sama. Ruangannya juga tidak berubah. Tamannya masih tetap asri dan guru-guru yang mengajar pun masih tetap sama. Tak ada yang berubah," jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya.

"Ck, bukan itu maksudku," decak Siwon gemas,"yang kumaksud itu kau bukan bangunan sekolahmu."

"Oh, aku masih di kelas yang sama. Ikut pelajaran dari pagi sampai sore. Lalu pulang ke rumah. Seperti biasanya juga," jawab Kyuhyun enteng yang bisa membuat orang terkena tekanan darah tinggi karena kesal.

Untung yang disampingnya sekarang seorang Siwon. Kakak yang luar biasa sabar meskipun dianugerahi adik yang luar biasa menjengkelkan macam Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kau tahu apa maksudku sebenarnya," kata Siwon dalam. Tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya, takut kalau ia benar-benar sampai menggeplak kepala adik kesayangannya itu.

" _Ck_ , kau selalu menanyakan hal yang sama setiap aku pulang sekolah, _Hyung_. _Eomma_ saja tidak pernah bertanya sedetail itu tentang sekolahku. Kau terlalu cerewet," tukas Kyuhyun kesal. Ia kesal karena mengerjakan _essai_ sambil diinterupsi dengan hal-hal yang tidak penting seperti pertanyaan kakaknya itu.

"Itu wajar, kan. Aku _hyung_ -mu dan kau _dongseang_ -ku. Jadi, sangat wajar kalau aku menanyakan hal-hal seperti itu," kata Siwon tak mau kalah.

"Kalau dulu aku tahu punya _hyung_ secerewet dirimu pasti aku sudah menolaknya mentah-mentah, _auch_!" seru Kyuhyun kaget.

Siwon yang sudah merasa amat kesal akhirnya benar-benar menggeplak kepala Kyuhyun. Tak terlalu keras, tapi cukup untuk mengembalikan otak Kyuhyun ke tempatnya semula.

"Sakit tahu, _Hyung_!" teriak Kyuhyun keras,"kalau otakku jadi bodoh gara-gara pukulanmu bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sebenarnya tak terlalu sakit.

"Siapa suruh bicara yang tidak-tidak," balas Siwon tak mau kalah.

"Siapa juga yang suruh menggangguku saat aku sedang sibuk. Kapan pekerjaanku selesai kalau kau terus merecokiku, Hyung!" ucap Kyuhyun dongkol.

"Aish, benar juga. Baiklah, kapan kau selesai? Aku sudah ingin mendengar ceritamu tentang sekolahmu hari ini, selengkap-lengkapnya," kata Siwon sambil duduk di pinggiran ranjang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap kakaknya itu jengkel. Kakaknya itu sepertinya sedang kerasukan setan ngotot.

"Tunggu sepuluh menit lagi kalau begitu," kata Kyuhyun akhirnya, mengalah.

Siwon duduk di ranjang Kyuhyun, mengamati seluruh isi kamar adiknya itu. Kamar yang boleh dikatakan berantakan. Tas sekolah yang teronggok di kaki meja belajar, buku-buku yang berserakan di atas meja belajar, kabel-kabel yang entah untuk apa saja yang terserak di rak, dan telepon genggam yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas ranjang.

Kyuhyun memang begitu, selalu berantakan. Anehnya anak itu tak pernah kesulitan mencari barang-barangnya. Lain sekali dengan Siwon yang suka kerapian dan keteraturan.

Siwon melirik adiknya sekali lagi. Kyuhyun masih asyik menekuni pekerjaan sekolahnya. Adiknya itu memang cerdas dan tak pernah melalaikan tugas-tugas sekolahnya. Ia belajar dan mengerjakan tugasnya tanpa disuruh. Sesekali ia minta bantuan pada Siwon, tapi itu kalau memang Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar merasa kesulitan dan memerlukan bantuannya.

Tampaknya Kyuhyun perlu waktu yang lebih lama untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya. Siwon pun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada telepon genggamnya. Ia mengutak-atik telepon genggam putih miliknya itu sambil menunggu Kyuhyun menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya.

Siwon tengah asyik membaca berita terbaru di belahan bumi bagian selatan saat ia merasakan sisi ranjang yang berseberangan dengannya melesak, tanda ada orang yang menempatinya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat adiknya itu tengah berbaring tengkurap dan menatap ke arahnya.

"Semelelahkan itukah sekolahmu hari ini,?" tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun sambil membelai rambutnya.

"Kau juga pernah SMA kan, Hyung. Mana ada SMA yang tidak melelahkan?" jawab Kyuhyun sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati usapan tangan Siwon pada rambutnya.

Ah, benar juga. Masa-masa bersekolah setingkat SMA memang sangat melelahkan. Berangkat sekolah saat pagi hari dan pulang saat malam menjelang. Belum lagi setumpuk tugas yang harus diselesaikan.

"Kau senang hari ini?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"Tak terlalu," jawab Kyuhyun pendek.

"Kenapa?" tanya Siwon ingin tahu.

"Rasanya aneh masuk sekolah lagi setelah sekian lama tak sekolah. Bukannya aku malas atau semacamnya, mungkin hanya merasa canggung saja," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Tak ada yang mengganggumu, kan atau berniat iseng padamu atau merasa iri mungkin?"

"Siapa yang berani? Aku bisa dua kali lebih iseng dari mereka," sahut Kyuhyun usil.

" _Hyung_ hanya tak suka kalau ada yang macam-macam padamu. Kau tahu maksud _Hyung_ , kan? _Hyung_ ingin kau selalu merasa aman, nyaman, dan baik-baik saja."

"Aku sudah merasa aman, nyaman, sehat, bahagia, dan sentosa, _Hyung_. Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku! Aku toh baik-baik saja sampai saat ini," sahut Kyuhyun sedikit kesal pada _hyung_ -nya yang selalu merasa cemas dan khawatir yang berlebihan.

" _Hyung_ adalah orang yang perhatian, Kyu. Seharusnya kau bersyukur memiliki _hyung_ sepertiku. Tampan, berwibawa, penuh perhatian, dan penyayang," ucap Siwon yakin dengan kelebihan dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun mencibir perkataan _hyung_ -nya itu. Penyayang dan perhatian memang iya, tampan tak perlu diragukan lagi, berwibawa itu yang masih harus dipertanyakan, tapi apa iya orangnya sendiri yang harus mengatakan hal itu.

"Jangan narsis! Lama-lama kau seperti Han Kaisoo, _Hyung_!" cemooh Kyuhyun.

"Han Kaisoo, siapa dia?" tanya Siwon ingin tahu.

"Han Kaisoo, anak pemilik _Hansan Tower_. Anak narsis menyebalkan sama sepertimu, _Hyung_ ," jawab Kyuhyun kesal. Ia kesal kalau sudah menyangkut segala hal tentang Han Kaisoo.

"Ada apa dengan Han Kaisoo-mu itu?" tanya Siwon penasaran.

Ternyata ada juga suatu hal yang membuat adiknya itu merasa jengkel di sekolah.

"Apa-apaan Han Kaisoo-ku. Dia bukan siapa-siapaku. Dia hanya anak menyebalkan yang sialnya sekelas denganku. Suka berlagak, sombong, dan semena-mena. Mungkin juga bodoh, hanya saja aku belum bisa membuktikannya," sungut Kyuhyun.

Siwon tertawa mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun itu. Selama ia jadi kakaknya belum pernah ia mendengar Kyuhyun mengeluhkan teman-temannya. Selama ini Kyuhyun hanya mengeluh tentang bangun pagi, sayuran, dan _eomma_.

"Jangan tertawa, _Hyung_! Kalau kau sudah bertemu dengannya dan mengenalnya kau akan tahu betapa menyebalkannya dia. Kau tahu Hyung kenapa aku tak makan siang di sekolah hari ini? Itu juga gara-gara dia. Dia seenaknya saja menyuruh-nyuruh teman sebangkuku menyelesaikan tugas Biologi yang harus dikumpulkan hari ini. Temanku itu, Kim Ryeowook, tak berani menolak perintahnya. Ia terlalu lugu dan penakut. Aku sebagai teman yang baik tentu saja harus membantunya," cerita Kyuhyun.

"Dia sudah lama seperti itu?" tanya Siwon.

"Mungkin, aku tak pernah tahu sebelumnya. Aku selama ini kan jarang di kelas. Aku juga baru tahu tadi siang. Padahal, _Hyung_ , setiap hari ia bertingkah seperti pangeran. Di depan guru-guru dan teman-teman yang lain ia bertingkah manis. Memakai topengnya dengan tingkah laku yang membuat siapa saja terpesona padanya padahal di belakang, ia tak lebih dari penjahat busuk. Tapi, aku juga merasa senang karena sudah bisa sedikit memberinya pelajaran tadi," jelas Kyuhyun senang.

"Pelajaran seperti apa?"

"Tugas Biologi yang harus dikumpulkan adalah menulis 100 nama latin tumbuh-tumbuhan. Aku tadi mengerjakan milik Han Kaisoo agar Kim Ryeowook tak terlalu susah meyelesaikan tugas paksaannya itu. Dari 100 nama latin tumbuhan yang aku tulis hanya 30% yang aku jawab dengan benar, sisanya aku tulis semauku. Biar saja ia mendapat nilai D di tugasnya kali ini. Itu pelajaran untuknya supaya dia mau mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya sendiri lain kali," kata Kyuhyun bangga.

"Kim Ryeowook tahu kau memberi Han Kaisoo pelajaran?" tanya Siwon ragu.

"Tentu saja tidak. Dia akan menangis-nangis kalau sampai tahu aku melakukannya. Ia bahkan tadi sempat memohon-mohon padaku saat aku mau mengembalikan buku Han Kaisoo dan menyuruhnya mengerjakan sendiri," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun- _ah_ , _Hyung_ tahu kau ingin berbuat baik pada temanmu, tapi sudahkah kau memikirkan akibatnya?" tanya Siwon gamang.

"Maksud, _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Han Kaisoo hanya tahu bahwa Kim Ryewook yang mengerjakan tugasnya. Ia tak tahu kalau kau sedikit _'membantu'_ Ryeowook. Kalau sampai ia mendapatkan nilai D apakah menurumu Kim Ryeowook akan baik-baik saja? Kyuhyun- _ah_ , _Hyung_ mengerti maksud baikmu, namun sebelum kau melakukan sesuatu yang menurutmu paling baik sekalipun, sebaiknya kau juga memikirkan apa akibatnya. Mungkin bukan kau yang merasakan langsung akibatnya, tapi siapa tahu temanmu itu nanti yang akan merasakan akibatnya," jelas Siwon panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun tertegun mendengar perkataan _hyung_ -nya itu. Kali ini _hyung_ -nya itu sangat benar. Ia tak memikirkan akibat dari perbuatannya itu. Seharusnya ia berpikir seribu kali sebelum memberi Han Kaisoo pelajaran. Sekarang Kyuhyun merasa takut. Ia takut Ryeowook yang akan menerima akibat dari perbuatannya itu.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Semalaman Kyuhyun tak bisa tidur nyenyak. Sejak percakapannya dengan Siwon, Kyuhyun dibayangi perasaan bersalah. Awalnya Kyuhyun merasa bangga dengan dirinya. Ia merasa, setelah memberi pelajaran pada Han Kaisoo, maka anak itu akan sadar dan tidak akan mengganggu Ryeowook lagi.

Namun, sekarang Kyuhyun merasa ragu. Bagaimana kalau Ryeowook menderita karena dirinya. Bagaimana kalau Han Kaisoo membalas Ryeowook dan semakin mempersulit hidupnya.

Kyuhyun merasa bodoh sekarang. Ia bodoh karena melakukan sesuatu tanpa memikirkan akibatnya terlebih dahulu. Parahnya lagi, bukan dia yang akan menanggung akibatnya, melainkan orang lain. Orang lain yang tak tahu-menahu tentang apa yang sudah diperbuatnya.

Hari ini Kyuhyun terlihat lebih pendiam di sekolah. Ia tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana pada Ryeowook. Kyuhyun tahu, bahwa ia harus minta maaf pada Ryeowook. Tapi apakah Ryeowook mau menerima permintaan maafnya dengan mudah. Bagaimana kalau Ryeowook sangat marah padanya. Atau bagaimana kalau nanti Ryeowook malah merasa ketakutan. Takut akan balasan yang akan dia terima dari Han Kaisoo dan teman-temannya. Kyuhyun bingung sekarang harus bagaimana.

Kyuhyun akan merasa lebih baik jika Ryewook marah padanya, menamparnya, atau mencaci makinya. Yang Kyuhyun khawatirkan adalah jika reaksi Ryeowook malah menangis, histeris, tertekan, dan semacamnya.

Kyuhyun masih duduk sebangku dengan Ryewook. Namun, ia tak banyak bicara seperti biasanya. Ia duduk dalam diam. Bicara seperlunya jika ada yang mengajaknya bicara. Suasana hatinya sedang buruk saat ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kyu?" tanya Ryeowook heran.

Ryeowook heran tentu saja karena biasanya Kyuhyun banyak bicara.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Tak biasanya kau lebih banyak diam hari ini," ujar Ryeowook.

"Huh? Aku sedang ingin diam saja," balas Kyuhyun datar.

"Kau tak sedang sakit kan?" tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ryeowook. Tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku," kata Kyuhyun lagi," mungkin efek bergadang semalaman."

"Oh kau meyelesaikan tugas, ya? Kau terlalu rajin," ucap Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun tak menanggapi lagi ucapan Ryeowook itu. Ia kembali meletakkan kepalanya di atas lengannya yang terlipat di atas meja.

"Ryeowook-ah, apa yang kaulakukan kalau kau merasa bersalah pada seseorang?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa mengangkat kepala dari lipatan lengannya.

"Meminta maaf tentu saja," jawab Ryeowook.

"Kalau orang itu tak mau memafkanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kau sudah mencobanya?"

Kyuhhyun menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan Ryeowook itu.

"Bagaimana kau tahu dia akan memafkanmu atau tidak kalau kau belum pernah mencobanya? Cobalah dulu maka kau akan tahu jawabnya," ujar Ryeowook,"kau bersalah kepada siapa sampai-sampai tak berani meminta maaf?" tanya Ryeowook ingin tahu.

"Pada seseorang yang kukenal dekat. Maka dari itu aku ragu meminta maaf," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini aneh. Biasanya kalau pada orang yang kita kenal dekat kita justru lebih mudah untuk meminta maafnya."

"Karena aku tak begitu yakin ia mau memaafkanku. Kesalahanku sangat fatal kali ini," jawab Kyuhyun sedih.

"Apa yang sudah kaulakukan? Tapi, menurutku kalau orang itu dekat denganmu, ia pasti akan mau memaafkan meskipun kesalahanmu itu sangat besar," kata Ryeowook.

"Aaah, kuharap juga begitu. Mungkin aku harus mencari waktu yang tepat untuk meminta maaf padanya," jawab Kyuhyun lagi.

"Dan aku jamin dia pasti mau memafkanmu," kata Ryewook sambil tersenyum menenangkan.

"Yah, semoga saja begitu," jawab Kyuhyun. Ya, semoga saja Ryeowook mau memaafkannya.

Udara musim gugur yang cukup dingin. Meskipun jam istirahat siang sudah berbunyi sejak 10 menit yang lalu, namun masih banyak anak-anak yang tinggal di dalam kelas. Tak banyak anak yang mau melewatkan hari di lapangan atau taman sekolah yang dingin. Mayoritas siswa lebih memilih tinggal di kelas atau di kantin menikmati hangatnya udara dari penghangat ruangan yang terdapat di dalam kelas maupun di kantin sekolah.

Kyuhyun hendak menikmati makan siangnya di kantin hari ini. Kali ini Ryeowook ikut dengannya ke kantin meskipun Kyuhyun harus memaksanya untuk ikut. Selama ini Ryeowook jarang sekali pergi ke kantin. Ia lebih sering membawa bekal yang bisa dimakannya di dalam kelas atau di lorong dekat perpustakaan.

Kantin sekolah Kyuhyun sangat luas. Dindingnya berwarna krem dengan lukisan-lukisan indah di dindingnya. Lantainya dari kayu berwarna cokelat tua. Meja segi empat berpelitur cokelat dengan kursi warna krem diatur dengan rapi dan sejajar.

Ryeowook selalu minder jika pergi ke kantin. Kantin sekolah merupakan tempat berkumpulnya anak-anak populer di sekolahnya. Ryeowook merasa dia berada di tempat yang salah jika harus berada di tengah-tengah anak populer itu.

"Kita duduk di ujung sana saja, Kyu," ajak Ryeowook sambil menunjuk ke sudut ruangan dekat dengan pintu tembus yang mengarah ke dapur.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan berjalan mendului Ryeowook. Kantin sekolah sangat ramai hari ini. _Well_ , sebenarnya kantin sekolah sangat ramai tiap harinya. Ryeowook berjalan menunduk mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun. Di tangannya terdapat nampan berisi jatah makan siangnya yang terdiri atas nasi, sup sayur, tumis ayam, kimchi, dan air mineral. Kyuhyun juga memegang makanan yang sama dengan Ryeowook.

Sebenarnya setiap siswa di sekolah ini mendapatkan jatah makan siang. Namun, Ryeowook jarang, bahkan boleh dibilang tak pernah, mengambil jatah makan siangnya. Ia lebih suka makan bekal yang ia bawa dari rumah. Hanya nasi dan lauk sederhana yang mengisi kotak bekal makan siangnya.

Ryeowook tak pernah menginjakkan kaki di kantin. Peristiwa yang terjadi padanya saat pertama kali makan siang di kantin sudah cukup membuatnya tahu diri dan tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki di kantin lagi.

Namun, sekarang keadaannya berbeda. Ryeowook merasa nyaman karena ada Kyuhyun. Ryeowook merasa aman karena ia tak sendirian. Ada Kyuhyun yang berjalan bersamanya. Ada Kyuhyun yang ada di dekatnya.

Mereka melewati barisan tempat duduk yang penuh dengan para siswa. Ryeowook masih saja berjalan merunduk. Ia merasa terasing di tempat ini. Ia hanya mengikuti arah langkah Kyuhyun menuju tempat duduk yang tadi ditunjukkannya.

Tempat yang tadi ditunjuk Ryeowook memang kosong. Siapa juga yang mau duduk dekat pintu dapur dengan troli besar di sampingnya tempat nampan dan gelas kotor. Yang lain pasti akan memilih tempat lain yang lebih nyaman. Namun, bagi Ryeowook, tempat yang paling tidak nyaman bagi siswa yang lain adalah tempan yang paling nyaman baginya.

Ryeowook tak memerhatikan siapa saja yang dilewatinya tadi. Pandangannya masih menekuri lantai tempatnya berpijak. Ia tak melihat ke arah lain, hanya menatap sepatunya yang bergerak bergantian menuju tujuannya.

Ryeowook yakin ia berjalan dengan benar, namun sedetik kemudian ia merasa ada seseorang yang menjegal kakinya. Tubuhnya oleng dan nampan berisi makan siangnya jatuh berceceran mengotori lantai di sekitarnya.

Ryewook jatuh terduduk. Kepala anak-anak yang lain menyembul dan menatap ke arah suara bising yang menghebohkan kantin siang itu. Kyuhyun yang tadi berjalan di depan Ryeowook pun tak kalah kaget kala mendengar suara benda jatuh di belakangnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Ryeowook yang menunduk malu seraya menatap horor pada makanan siangnya yang berceceran.

"Matamu ke mana, Kim Ryeowook?" tanya suara mengejek di dekat mereka.

Kyuhyun melihat Han Kaisoo, Shin Dong Min, dan Lee Kwang So duduk semeja yang dekat dengan Ryeowook terjatuh. Shin Dong Min yang duduk paling dekat menanyakan hal kasar itu pada Ryeowook.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun tak kalah kasar.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Aku melakukan apa memangnya? Aku hanya duduk makan di sini," jawab Shin Dong Min.

"Kau yang membuat Ryeowook terjatuh kan?" tuduh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bisa langsung menebak pelakunya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Shin Dong Min. Tak mungkin orang lain yang melakukannya.

"Aku membuat Ryeowook terjatuh? Siapa yang membuatnya jatuh? Akukah? Apa kalian lihat aku melakukan sesuatu padanya?" tanya Shin Dong Min pada orang-orang di sekelilingnya.

Wajah dan ucapannya terdengar tanpa dosa, namun menyebalkan di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Kalau bukan kau siapa lagi? Hanya kau yang duduk paling dekat dengan tempat Ryeowook berjalan. Pasti kau yang menjegal kaki Ryeowook!" tuduh Kyuhyun penuh emosi,"biarkan saja makanan itu di situ, Ryeowook! Kau tak perlu memungutinya!" bentak Kyuhyun marah saat dilihatnya Ryeowook memunguti sisa-sisa makanan yang berceceran di lantai.

Ryeowook pun menghentikan kegiatannya itu. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dan Shin Dong Min bergantian. Menatap wajah keduanya yang saling menantang dan membelalak.

"Memang itu yang pantas dilakukannya, memunguti sampah dan sisa-sisa. Apa lagi yang lebih cocok untuknya selain itu?" ejek Shin Dong Min.

Kyuhun marah bukan main. Selama hidupnya baru kali ini ada orang yang tega menghina orang lain di depan umum.

"Apa kaubilang? Kau kira siapa dirimu?" kata Kyuhyun emosi. Nada suaranya sampai naik beberapa oktaf.

"Kau tak tahu siapa aku, hah?" balas Shin Dong Min tak kalah keras. Ia bahkan sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan siap meladeni Kyuhyun.

Bukan Kyuhyun namanya kalau dia hanya diam dan pasrah. Ia bukan orang lemah seperti itu. Selama ia benar, ia tak takut pada apa pun.

Perkelahian tampaknya tak bisa dihindari lagi. Siswa lain malah sudah mengelilingi mereka berdua. Menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Hentikan kalian berdua!" tegur sebuah suara lantang.

Ahn Jae Hyun, _banjang_ kelas Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di antaranya. Matanya menatap tajam kedua temannya yang sedang berusaha mengendalikan dirinya.

"Sudah cukup. Ini kantin, tempat umum, bukan ring tinju. Di sini tempat orang duduk tenang dan makan, bukan saling teriak dan bertengkar," tegur Ahn Jae Hyun tegas.

Kyuhyun mengendorkan kepalan tangannya yang sedari tadi terkepal dan siap menghantam wajah Shin Dong Min. Shin Dong Min pun kembali duduk di tempatnya bersama dua temannya yang lain.

Ahn Jae Hyun memandangi Ryeowook yang masih terduduk di lantai. Wajahnya sulit diartikan antara terluka, terhina, dan teraniaya.

"Tak usah kaubersihkan, Ryeowook! Ada petugas kebersihan yang akan membersihkannya. Kauminta saja ganti makan siangmu pada petugas kantin. Dan yang lain bubar lanjutkan makan kalian!" perintahnya.

Anak-anak pun membubarkan diri satu per satu dan kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Ryeowook sudah kehilangan selera makannya demikian juga Kyuhyun. Ryeowook menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan mengajaknya pergi. Ryeowook bersumpah dalam hati ia tak akan kembali ke kantin ini lagi.

Kyuhyun menghempaskan pantatnya ke atas kursinya di kelas. Hatinya masih kesal bukan main. Kesal karena masih saja ada orang semacam Shin Dong Min. Kesal karena masih saja ada orang yang sepasrah Ryeowook.

Ryeowook ikut duduk di sebelahnya. Ia keluarkan bekal yang ia bawa dari rumah. Hanya ada nasi dan telur dadar yang digulung dalam kotak makan itu. Ryeowook mengangsurkan kotak bekal itu ke arah Kyuhyun, mengajaknya berbagi makanan.

"Untukmu saja , Ryeowook," kata Kyuhyun saat mengetahui maksud Ryeowook membagi bekalnya.

"Kita makan bersama saja. Kau pasti lapar kalau tak makan siang. Kita masih harus di sekolah sampai malam," kata Ryeowook,"memang hanya makanan sederhana, tapi lumayan untuk mengganjal perut."

Kyuhyun mengambil sumpit di tangan Ryeowook dan mulai mengambil nasi dan telur yang tersaji dalam kotak bekal itu. Rasanya lumayan lezat. Apalagi kalau perutmu sedang kosong seperti saat ini.

Tak perlu waktu lama nasi dan telur itu berpindah ke dalam perut Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Perut mereka tak lagi kosong seperti sebelumnya. Tenaga mereka pun mulai bertambah karena makanan penuh energi itu.

"Ingin sekali aku mengoyak wajah Shin Dong Min tadi. Dia menyebalkan sekali," ucap Kyuhyun. Matanya berkilat menunjukkan kemarahannya.

"Jangan sampai kaulakukan hal itu! Kau akan mendapat masalah kalau sampai melakukannya," ucap Ryeowook sambil merapikan kotak bekalnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Kenapa? Kulihat kau pun hanya diam dan pasrah pada apa yang dilakukannya padamu," kata Kyuhyun.

"Shin Dong Min orang yang sangat berpengaruh. Orang tuanya juga salah satu donatur sekolah kita. Kita tak boleh cari masalah dengan orang-orang istimewa seperti mereka kan?" jelas Ryeowook.

"Cih, istimewa apanya? Kita sama-sama manusia Ryeowook. Punya bagian-bagian tubuh yang sama. Kita juga punya tugas dan kewajiban yang sama. Di mana letak perbedaannya?" tanya Kyuhyun menyangkal ucapan Ryeowook.

"Derajat kita yang berbeda. Mereka memiliki derajat yang lebih tinggi, Kyu," jawab Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun mendengus mendengar ucapan Ryeowook itu. Kyuhyun tahu apa maksud Ryeowook. Ryeowook merasa derajatnya rendah karena ia berasal dari keluarga tak mampu, dan memandang derajat orang lain yang datang dari keluarga kaya sebagai orang yang berderajat tinggi.

"Derajat seseorang tidak ditentukan oleh kaya tidaknya orang itu, Ryeowook. Perilaku kitalah yang menentukannya. Moral kita jugalah yang menentukannya," kata Kyuhyun.

"Itu hanya terjadi di dunia khayal kita, Kyu. Hanya terjadi dalam cerita-cerita dongeng yang sering kita dengar waktu kecil. Kenyataannya tidak seperti itu. Orang yang kaya memiliki keistimewaan yang tak mungkin bisa kita dapatkan," jawab Ryeowook pelan.

"Ryeowook, kau tahu dari mana kalau orang tua Shin Dong Min donatur di sekolah kita? Aku tak pernah tahu sebelumnya. Apakah pihak sekolah memberitahumu siapa saja donatur yang memberimu beasiswa?" kejar Kyuhyun ingin tahu.

" _Anni_ , aku hanya kebetulan tahu. Waktu pertama kali masuk aku diantar ayahku ke sekolah dan secara kebetulan bertemu dengan Shin Dong Min dan ayahnya di tempat parkir. Ayah Shin Dong Min seorang petinggi yang sangat berpengaruh di Goldstar corp. Kau tahu kan perusahaan besar itu? Ayahku bekerja juga di sana, namun hanya sebagai pegawai rendahan. Ayahku yang mengatakan bahwa aku harus bersikap baik pada Shin Dong Min," jelas Ryeowook.

"Oh, ayahnya bekerja di Goldstar corp.? Pantas saja kau hanya diam saat ia memperlakukanmu seenaknya," kata Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya tak mau ayahku mendapat masalah karena kelakuanku, Kyu. Aku harus bisa menjaga sikapku selama di sini. Aku harus tahu diri. Aku memang bergantung pada para donatur untuk mengenyam pendidikan di sini," ucap Ryeowook lirih.

"Kau tak perlu merasa rendah diri begitu. Kaukira hanya ayah Shin Dong Min saja yang jadi donatur? Masih banyak donatur sekolah ini selain ayahnya. Jadi, kau tak perlu takut menghadapinya kalau ia berlaku seenaknya padamu. Kau tak akan kehilangan beasiswamu hanya karena melawan perilakunya yang seenaknya sendiri," kata Kyuhyun menegur Ryeowook.

"Andai aku seberani dirimu, Kyu. Tapi, sayangnya aku tak punya keberanian sebesar dirimu," keluh Ryeowook.

"Maka dari itu belajarlah, Ryeowook. Belajarlah untuk lebih berani. Kau tak akan mendapatkan apa-apa tanpa punya keberanian. Kau tak bisa meraih mimpimu tanpa keberanian. Oleh karena itu, belajarlah untu lebih berani," kata Kyuhyun meyakinkan Ryeowook.

Ya, hanya butuh lebih banyak keberanian untuk dapat menghadapi dunia. Butuh lebih banyak keberanian untuk menantang dunia. Dunia hanya butuh orang yang berani untuk memperjuangkan nasibnya, untuk mengubah hidupnya.

TBC

Chapter 5 akhirnya bisa update juga. Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah menyempatkan diri baca n review cerita saya ini. Baca terus lanjutan ceritanya, ne dan jangan lupa juga reviewnya. Gomawo.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Semakin hari Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook semakin dekat. Mereka tidak hanya duduk sebangku, namun juga melakukan banyak hal bersama. Ryeowook merasa nyaman berteman dengan Kyuhyun. Begitu juga Kyuhyun.

Awalnya Kyuhyun mengira Ryeowook anak yang pendiam dan tak banyak tingkah. Namun, ternyata Ryeowook tak kalah cerewet dengan _eomma_ dan _hyung_ -nya di rumah. Kyuhyun sampai-sampai memanggilnya _ahjumma_ kalau Ryeowook sudah mulai banyak bicara.

Begitu pula dengan Ryeowook. Bagi Ryeowook, Kyuhyun adalah teman yang menyenangkan. Kyuhyun cerdas dan lebih dewasa dari usianya, baik pemikiran dan tingkah lakunya. Kyuhyun juga berpikiran luas jadi enak diajak bertukar pikiran tentang apa pun. Kyuhyun anak yang selalu optimis dan tingkat kepercayaan dirinya tinggi.

Namun, kadang kala Ryeowook juga dibuat jengkel dengan sifat Kyuhyun yang sangat keras kepala. Berdebat dengan Kyuhyun kadang menguras isi otak Ryeowook. Dulu Ryeowook menganggap dirinya sudah amat pintar. Namun, setelah berhadapan dengan seorang Cho Kyuhyun, Ryeowook merasa menemukan mitra yang seimbang.

Sejak kejadian di mana Shin Dong Min mempermalukannya di kantin, Ryeowook tak pernah lagi menginjakkan kaki di kantin. Kyuhyun masih ke kantin meskipun jarang. Kyuhyun lebih suka menemani Ryeowook, lebih tepatnya membantu Ryeowook, menghabiskan bekalnya. Ryeowook pun sekarang juga membawa bekal lebih banyak supaya cukup untuk mengisi perut mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di kelas, perpustakaan, lorong dekat perpustakaan, atau lorong dekat ruang piala di lantai satu. Pendek kata di mana ada Kyuhyun di situ ada Ryeowook.

"Apa rencanamu setelah lulus SMA?" taya Kyuhyun.

Hari sudah petang pelajaran pun sudah selesai beberapa saat yang lalu. Anak-anak sudah banyak yang pulang, namun ada juga yang masih bertahan di sekolah. Petang itu hujan turun sangat deras. Bagi anak-anak yang tak beruntung dijemput kendaraan roda empat, harus rela menunggu hujan berhenti atau setidaknya tidak sederas sekarang.

Kyuhyun yang selalu bersepeda ke sekolah dan Ryeowook yang berjalan kaki untuk pergi dan pulang dari sekolah, sama-sama sepakat bahwa nekad menerobos hujan yang turun selebat sekarang ini bukanlah suatu tindakan yang bijaksana. Mereka duduk-duduk di bangku panjang di lobi sambil mengobrol untuk membunuh waktu.

"Kuliah tentu saja. Aku harus masuk universitas ternama dan lulus dengan nilai yang sangat baik. Aku ingin mendapatkan pekerjaan yang baik juga, Kyu. Orang tuaku bilang aku bisa jadi orang sukses kalau aku bisa masuk universitas ternama dan lulus dengan predikat memuaskan," kata Ryeowook.

"Kau ingin jadi karyawan atau mau membuka usaha sendiri?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Mana bisa aku membuka usaha sendiri. Membuka usaha butuh modal banyak. Aku tak punya dana yang cukup untuk dijadikan modal. Aku ingin bekerja di Goldstar Corp., seperti ayahku. Kau tahu, Kyu, bos ayahku itu orangnya sangat baik," celoteh Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun.

"Oh, ya, kau sudah pernah bertemu dengan bos ayahmu?" tanya Kyuhyun takjub. Setahu Kyuhyun bos adalah orang yang super sibuk, bahkan karyawannya pun jarang bisa bertatap muka secara langsung.

"Tentu saja pernah. Choi Kihoon, _sajangnim_ Goldstar ternyata orang yang sangat baik dan ramah," jelas Ryeowook.

"Kau bertemu di mana?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Aku pernah ke rumahnya sekali membantu ayahku mengantarkan barang-barang Tuan Choi untuk dibawa ke rumah,"cerita Ryeowook.

"Oh, ya, kapan?" tanya Kyuhyun terkejut. Terpana karena Ryeowook bahkan pernah berkunjung ke rumah bos ayahnya.

"Hampir dua bulan yang lalu. Oh, ya, Kyu, Tuan Choi bilang kalau anak bungsunya juga bersekolah di sini. Tapi, aku tak pernah tahu siapa dia. Tuan Choi juga bilang kalau anaknya itu satu angkatan dengan kita. Apa kau tahu siapa dia? Mengapa kita tak pernah mengenalnya. Kalau benar anak Tuan Choi bersekolah di sini mengapa ia tak populer seperti Han Kaisoo. Anak _chaebol_ pasti cepat populer," kata Ryeowook.

" _Molla_ , aku tak pernah tertarik dengan gosip seperti itu. Siapa pun dia juga tak penting bagiku. Kenapa kau tak bertanya langsung pada Tuan Choi?" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya ayahku yang cerita. Aku hanya menunggu ayahku di teras depan rumah Tuan Choi waktu itu. Kata ayahku tak sopan kalau aku ikut masuk ke dalam rumah besar Tuan Choi. Aku penasaran seperti apa dia. Kalau anak sulung Tuan Choi aku tahu. Dia legenda sekolah ini. Siswa teladan, kapten tim basket sekolah, juara taekwondo, dan pidato. Deretan piagam penghargaan, piala, dan medali atas namanya bahkan berjajar di ruang piala. Bahkan, foto besarnya juga menghiasi ruang piala. Aku ingin seperti dia," ucap Ryeowook.

"Jangan ingin seperti orang lain, Ryeowook! Jadilah dirimu sendiri. Setiap orang memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangannya masing-masing. Bahkan seseorang yang disebut legenda pun juga memiliki kelemahan dan kekurangan. Kita harus menjadi diri kita sendiri dan melakukan segala sesuatu yang terbaik," nasihat Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar. Setiap orang sudah ditetapkan takdirnya sejak lahir. Kita terlahir unik dan memiliki kelebihan masing-masing. Oh, Kyu, kau kadang bisa berkata bijak juga, selama ini kau lebih banyak mencibir atau berdecak jika ada sesuatu yang tak sepaham denganmu," kata Ryeowook.

"Jadi, maksudmu mulutku kadang kelewat batas begitu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hm, kadang memang seperti itu. Apakah pernah ada orang yang mengatakan kalau mulutmu lebih cepat bekerja daripada otakmu, Kyu?" tanya Ryeowook setengah menggoda.

"Huh, siapa yang berani? Bahkan _hyung_ -ku pun tidak," tantang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yakin mengatakannya karena selama ini ia sebenarnya bak raja kecil di rumah.

"Kau punya _hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook,"Wah, senangnya! Aku juga ingin punya _hyung_."

"Kadang memang menyenangkan, selebihnya lagi menyebalkan," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa? Apa kalian kurang dekat?" tanya Ryeowook heran.

"Terlalu dekat malah. _Hyung_ -ku itu sangat cerewet, hampir sama sepertimu. Selalu saja memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil," sungut Kyuhyun.

"Dia memanjakanmu, _eoh_? Seharusnya kau bersyukur bisa dekat dengan _hyung_ -mu. Aku saja tidak terlalu dekat dengan _noona_ -ku. Ia sibuk bekerja sampai malam. Jadi, aku jarang bertemu dengannya," keluh Ryeowook,"keluargamu seperti apa, Kyu? Kau tak pernah cerita tentang keluargamu."

"Keluargaku sama seperti keluarga pada umumnya. Ada _appa, eomma_ , dan aku punya satu _hyung_ ," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Jadi, hanya ada empat orang dalam keluargamu. Sama sepertiku, bedanya kau punya _hyung_ , sedangkan aku punya _noona_. Ah, ayo, pulang! Hujan sudah mulai berhenti. Seram juga rasanya di sekolah malam-malam begini," ajak Ryeowook saat hujan tak lagi turun dengan deras. Hanya menyisakan rintik-rintik kecil yang turun membasahi bumi.

Kyuhyun beranjak meninggalkan tempat duduknya. Ia mengambil sepedanya dari tempat parkir dan menuntunnya sambil berjalan mengiringi langkah Ryeowook. Di persimpangan jalan mereka berpisah. Kyuhyun mengendarai sepedanya menuju ke rumah, sedangkan Ryeowook harus berjalan kaki untuk dapat sampai ke rumahnya.

Sudah satu minggu berlalu sejak Kyuhyun memberi pelajaran pada Han Kaisoo. Selama satu minggu itu pula Kyuhyun belum meminta maaf atau mengakui apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada Ryeowook.

Mereka sudah semakin dekat. Kyuhyun tak mau hubungan persahabatan mereka menjadi renggang gara-gara masalah itu. Ryeowook memercayainya dan menganggapnya teman terbaik yang pernah Ryeowook punya.

Ryeowook sudah merasa nyaman bersama Kyuhyun. Selama ini Ryeowook memang tak punya kawan. Ia selalu sendiri. Entahlah, Ryeowook juga tak tahu. Ia tak tahu mengapa tak ada seorang pun yang mau berteman dengannya, kecuali Kyuhyun sekarang.

Mungkin karena selama ini Han Kaisoo dan teman-temannya selalu mengucilkannya. Ia selalu diancam dan disudutkan. Di kelas, kantin, maupun di lapangan olahraga sehingga tak ada anak yang mau berteman dengannya. Siapa juga yang mau berurusan dengan Han Kaisoo hanya karena Ryeowook.

Namun, dengan hadirnya Kyuhyun, Ryeowook merasa berbeda. Hari-harinya di sekolah rasanya lebih menyenangkan. Kyuhyun baik dan ia juga berani. Berteman dengan Kyuhyun amat menyenangkan.

Semenjak ada Kyuhyun, Ryeowook juga berteman dengan anak-anak yang lain, seperti Ahn Jae Hyun dan Cheon Suk Jae. Kyuhyun juga yang membuat Ryeowook mengenal mereka. Ternyata mereka teman yang menyenangkan juga. Mungkin selama ini Ryeowook terlalu pendiam dan tertutup sehingga merasa tak ada satu teman pun yang mau berkawan dengannya.

"Ah, rasanya sekolah berlalu cepat sekali," kata Ryeowook sambil meregangkan tangannya ke atas.

Pelajaran pagi hingga siang menjelang istirahat memang rasanya berlalu dengan cepat bagi Ryeowook. Ia punya teman sebangku sekarang. Dan itu membuat hatinya merasa bahagia.

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook berjalan menuju ruang piala yang terletak di gedung yang sama dengan aula dan perpustakaan sekolah. Sekolah Kyuhyun memang memiliki beberapa gedung. Selain gedung untuk ruang-ruang kelas ada juga gedung khusus olahraga.

Dari tadi Ryeowook terus menarik-narik tangan Kyuhyun untuk ikut dengannya ke ruang piala. Ia ingin menunjukkan sesuatu pada Kyuhyun. Makanya saat bel istirahat berbunyi, Ryeowook dengan semangat menyeret Kyuhyun agar ikut dengannya ke ruang piala.

Kyuhyun sebal tentu saja. Ia tak suka pergi ke ruang piala. Tempat yang sepi seperti museum. Tapi herannya, Ryeowook suka sekali pergi ke sana. Ia suka suasana yang tenang, katanya. Ruang piala dan perpustakaan adalah tempat favorit Ryeowook.

"Ayo, Kyu, cepat!" paksa Ryeowook sambil menyeret Kyuhyun yang terlihat ogah-ogahan melangkah.

"Lepaskan tanganku, Kim Ryeowook! Aku bisa jalan sendiri," desis Kyuhyun kesal. Ia kesal karena diseret-seret secara tidak manusiawi seperti itu.

"Kau terlalu lelet, Kyu. Bisa tidak kaupercepat langkahmu? Aku sudah tidak sabar," kata Ryeowook mengabaikan kekesalan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi, tak perlu menyeretku seperti ini, kan? Ruang piala juga tak akan pindah ke mana-mana," gerutu Kyuhyun kesal.

Tapi, Ryeowook tak peduli. Ia terus saja menyeret Kyuhyun sampai di depan ruang piala. Kyuhyun kira Ryeowook akan melepaskan tangannya begitu sampai di ruang piala. Nyatanya anak itu terus saja menyeretnya sampai ke tempat yang ia tuju.

"Lihat, Kyu, lihat itu! Ada fotomu terpampang di sana. Peraih Medali Emas Olimpiade Matematika Internasional, Cho Kyuhyun. Wow, _daebak_! Kau hebat, Kyu, sampai foto, nama, dan medalimu terpasang di sini," ujar Ryeowook bangga saat menunjukkan foto Kyuhyun dan medali emas yang terpajang dalam kotak kaca.

"Kau menyeretku ke mari hanya untuk ini?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu membanggakan melihat nama dan fotomu terpajang di sini. Aku saja sebagai temanmu merasa sangat bangga apalagi dirimu," kata Ryeowook tak mengerti dengan reaksi Kyuhyun.

Tadinya ia mengira, Kyuhyun akan melonjak kegirangan melihat foto dan medalinya terpajang di ruang piala. Tak sembarang orang bisa menorehkan prestasi seperti dirinya. Ryeowook saja ingin seperti Kyuhyun. Berharap nama dan foto dirinya terpajang di sana bersama deretan siswa berprestasi lainnya.

"Biasa saja, Ryeowook. Bagiku itu biasa saja. Kau saja yang terlalu heboh. Tadi kukira ada sesuatu yang sangat penting yang ingin kautunjukkan padaku. Ternyata hanya fotoku yang terpajang di sini yang membuatmu tak sabar ingin memperlihatkannya padaku. Kalau cuma foto aku juga punya banyak di rumah," uajr Kyuhyun seolah-olah apa yang ditunjukkan Ryeowook adalah hal yang tak penting.

"Mana bisa begitu. Tak sembarang orang bisa diabadikan nama dan prestasinya di sini. Kau ini sepertinya tak bersyukur dengan hal itu. Aku saja ingin seperti dirimu. Aku juga ingin namaku terpampang di sini. Satu saja, sudah pasti akan membuatku terharu dan bahagia," kata Ryeowook kecewa.

"Bukannya aku tak suka, Ryeowook. Sudah banyak siswa lain yang mengharumkan nama sekolah dengan prestasinya. Bahkan lebih dari satu kali mereka menunjukkan prestasinya. Aku baru sekali, Ryeowook. Kalau sudah bisa menyamai atau melebihi yang diperoleh legenda sekolah kita, baru kau boleh menyorakiku," kata Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook berdecak sebal pada Kyuhyun. Kadang ia tak mengerti jalan pikiran Kyuhyun. Kadang Kyuhyun bisa bersikap manis dan rendah hati. Tapi tak jarang ia bersikap terlalu angkuh dan ambisius.

"Kau masih mau di sini dan menggumi fotoku?" tanya Kyuhyun memecah lamunan Ryeowook,"aku lapar. Aku mau ke kantin dulu. Kau ikut?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh harap.

"Tidak, Kyu, kau saja. Aku tak mau lagi pergi ke kantin. Aku mau ke perpustakaan saja," jawab Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya dan berlalu meninggalkan Ryeowook, sedangkan Ryeowook mengambil arah yang berlawanan menuju perpustakaan sekolah, tempat favoritnya yang lain untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat siang itu.

Jika Ryeowook merasa senang, lain halnya dengan Han Kaisoo dan sekutunya. Mereka tak senang dengan hal itu. Kenyataan bahwa Ryeowook mulai berteman dengan anak yang lain membuat mereka gusar.

Mereka tak senang Ryeowook gembira. Selama ini Ryeowook adalah mainan yang bisa mereka mainkan setiap saat. Mereka bisa menyuruh Ryeowook melakukan ini itu, mengejek Ryeowook seenak hati, dan kadang mengancam Ryeowook untuk melakukan apa yang mereka mau. Mereka senang melihat Ryeowook susah dan susah melihatnya senang.

Ryeowook adalah hiburan bagi mereka. Seringkali mereka merencanakan apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada Ryeowook. Menyuruhnya mengerjakan PR atau tugas, mengucilkannya, menguncinya di kamar mandi atau gudang saat mereka bosan, menghinanya hanya untuk membuat Ryeowook menangis, dan semacamnya.

"Kau lihat Ryeowook sekarang? Sepertinya anak itu sudah mulai bertingkah," ucap Han Kaisoo pada kedua temannya di selasar lantai dua sekolah mereka.

Dia memandang ke halaman di bawahnya. Terlihat sosok Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook berjalan beriringan menuju gedung yang berseberangan dengan tempat mereka berada sekarang.

"Kau benar. Ia mulai dekat dengan Cho Kyuhyun," jawab Shin Dong Min.

"Bahkan Ahn Jae Hyun juga mulai dekat dengan Ryeowook," timpal Lee Kwang So.

"Huh, dia sudah berani bertingkah! Kalian tahu, dia sudah menghancurkan nilai tugas Biologiku," kata Han Kaisoo.

"Oh, ya, bagaimana bisa?" tanya Shin Dong Min terkejut.

"Tadi Baek Saem memanggilku. Aku mendapat nilai D untuk tugas Biologi minggu kemarin. Bayangkan nilai D! Nilai paling buruk yang pernah kudapatkan selama hidupku. Baek Saem sampai menginterogasiku karena nilaiku itu. Menanyakan apa masalahku dan lain-lain. Semua mendapat nilai A, kecuali aku. Kim Ryeowook itu sudah mulai berani menentangku. Ia sudah lupa siapa dirinya dan apa yang harus dia lakukan untukku. Sejak ia dekat dengan Cho Kyuhyun, dia sudah mulai berani macam-macam," kata Han Kaisoo berapi-api.

"Sudah waktunya kita mengingatkannya kalau begitu. Sudah waktunya kita membuka otaknya sedikit. Dia bisa bersekolah di Sajon karena kita, karena orang tua kita, karena uang orang tua kita. Jangan sampai ia mulai bertingkah hanya gara-gara ia sudah mulai punya kawan! Ia bisa besar kepala kalau kita tidak mulai bertindak," kisik Shin Dong Min culas.

"Kau benar. Kita harus buat Kim Ryeowook sadar siapa dia sebenarnya. Cari waktu yang tepat! Jauhkan dia dari Cho Kyuhyun! Kita akan sedikit memberinya pelajaran sikap agar dia tahu diri dan tidak mulai melawan kita. Kita harus membuat Kim Ryeowook menyadari kalau dia bukan apa-apa dan bukan siapa-siapa di sini. Ia hanya pengemis yang kebetulan masuk ke Sajon," kata Han Kaisoo, pada kedua temannya.

Kau tunggu saja, Kim Ryeowook. Tunggu saja apa yang akan lakukan padamu' kata Han Kaisoo dalam hati sambil tersenyum sinis.

TBC

 _Happy Birthday, Cho Kyuhyun. Huft, akhirnya selesai juga 2 ff yang saya upload bertepatan dengan ulang tahunnya. Wish you all the best, uri magnae, stay health and happy. We're always be here for you._

 _For your information, semua cerita yang saya buat maincast-nya hanya Cho Kyuhyun. Kalau kadang tokoh yang lain lebih dominan, itu hanya untuk kepentingan alur cerita. Tapi, dari awal sampai akhir cerita, Kyuhyun tetap memegang peranan utama. Selain itu, cerita yang saya buat tiap chapternya memang tak terlalu panjang. Saya batasi sekitar 1800-2500 kata saja supaya tidak membosankan (sebetulnya pengalaman pribadi sih, suka baca setengah cerita saja kalau udah bosan karena kepanjangan)._

 _So, happy reading, guys. Mind to review? Gomawo._


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Kyuhyun mengeluh keras-keras. Hari sudah beranjak gelap. Sekolah juga sudah mulai sepi. Tapi, sialnya ban sepedanya kempis. Ditendangnya ban depan sepedanya yang kempis dan tak menyisakan udara sedikit pun di dalamnya.

Kalau tak ingat esok hari Kyuhyun masih membutuhkan sepeda itu untuk sampai ke sekolah, sudah ia tinggalkan sepeda itu di tempat parkir sekolah. Malam ini nampaknya Kyuhyun harus menuntun sepedanya. Paling tidak sampai ia menemukan tempat untuk mengisi udara ban sepedanya.

Kyuhyun sudah capai seharian belajar. Kyuhyun sudah merasa lelah fisiknya. Ditambah lagi kesialan ini membuatnya ingin mengumpat keras-keras. Kalau saja ia tak ingat masih berada di lingkungan sekolah, pasti kata-kata mutiara sudah keluar dari mulutnya.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sepedanya dari tempat parkir. Ia tuntun sepedanya di sepanjang halaman sekolah menuju pintu gerbang. Belum jauh ia menuntun sepedanya, Kyuhyun merasa tetes-tetes air menyapa kepalanya.

Sial. Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Langit malam amat pekat. Kyuhyun berharap hujan deras tak turun sebelum ia sampai ke rumah. Sudah dua hari berturut-turut Kyuhyun pulang basah kuyub karena kehujanan. Jika ia kehujanan lagi, mungkin staminanya akan benar-benar ambruk.

Kyuhyun menyesali dirinya yang kerap lupa membawa jas hujan. Meskipun eomma dan hyung-nya sering mengingatkannya untuk membawa benda yang satu itu, Kyuhyun selalu saja melupakan jas hujannya teronggok dekat pintu depan.

Tapi tetes-tetes air yang mengenai kepala Kyuhyun hanya berhenti sampai di situ. Tak ada tetes-tetes air lagi yang mengguyurnya. Kyuhyun akan amat bersyukur kalau hujan tak jadi turun.

Saat menuntun sepedanya lagi, Kyuhyun mendengar bunyi berisik di dari atas atap gedung sekolah yang dekat dengan tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Gedung terdekat dengan tempatnya berdiri memang hanya ada dua lantai. Jadi, bunyi berisik dari atas atap dapat terdengar di telinganya meskipun lamat-lamat. Kyuhyun merasakan tetes-tetes air sekali lagi mengenainya. Ah, Kyuhyun paham akhirnya darimana tetesan air yang mengenainya barusan, mungkin para petugas kebersihan sedang membersihkan atap sekolah yang berlumut.

Kyuhyun bergegas meninggalkan area sekolah. Ia harus cepat-cepat pulang dengan menuntun sepedanya sebelum hujan benar-benar mengguyurnya.

Sebenarnya kalau Kyuhyun mau menengok atap sekolah sebentar saja, ia akan tahu alasan mengapa ada titik-titik air yang mengenai kepalanya. Memang ada beberapa orang yang ada di atap sekolah. Tapi mereka bukan pesuruh sekolah yang sedang membersihkan atap.

Ada empat orang yang berada di atap sekolah. Yang satu memegangi selang panjang yang biasa digunakan pesuruh untuk membersihkan atap. Yang satu lagi memegangi ember besar yang penuh dengan air. Yang lainnya sedang berdiri bersandar di tembok sambil bersedekap. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi sedang duduk berjongkok sambil memeluk kedua lututnya dengan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya menunjukkan ketakutan yang tak bisa ia sembunyikan.

Anak yang duduk berjongkok itu keadaannya boleh dibilang memprihatinkan. Tas, pakaian, dan tubuhnya mulai ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki basah kuyup. Anak itu, Kim Ryeowook, menggigil kedinginan dan ketakutan.

Sepulang sekolah tadi Shin Dong Min, anak yang memegang selang dan menyemprot tubuhnya, menggamit lengannya dan menyeretnya menuju atap ruang olah raga yang sepi. Tak ada siapa pun di sana. Ruang olahraga memang selalu sepi kalau tidak ada kegiatan. Jadi, mereka bertiga bisa leluasa menjalankan aksinya.

Saat tiba di atap ruang olahraga, Ryeowook langsung disambut dengan guyuran air yang melewati kepalanya. Lee Kwang So yang jangkung dengan mudah menyiramkan seember air melewati kepalanya. Tak hanya itu Shin Dong Min juga menambahinya dengan semprotan air dari mulut selang yang dipegangnya.

"Kuharap sambutan kami bisa membuat otakmu sedikit segar, Kim Ryeowook," sapa suara dingin yang terdengar menakutkan bagi Kim Ryeowook.

Baru sekarang Ryeowook menyadari kalau Han Kaisoo ada bersama mereka. Ia berdiri menyandar di dinding sambil menautkan kedua lengannya di depan dada. Sorot matanya menyiratkan kemarahan pada Kim Ryeowook yang bergetar menahan dingin dan rasa takut.

"Rasanya sudah lama kita tak bertemu sedekat ini. Sudah lama juga kau tak menyapaku dengan hormat seperti biasanya. Apakah karena berteman dengan Cho Kyuhyun membuat kepalamu sedikit lebih besar, eoh?" cecar Han Kaisoo lagi.

Ia berjalan mendekati Ryeowook. Kim Ryeowook semakin terpaku di tempatnya sekarang. Han Kaisoo berjongkok di depan Kim Ryeowook. Ia mencengkeram dagu Ryeowook dan memaksanya menatap ke arahnya.

"Apa kau berani melawanku hanya karena merasa dekat dengan Cho Kyuhyun? Apa memiliki sekutu membuatmu berani menentangku? Jawab!" bentak Han Kaisoo.

Lidah Ryeowook merasa kelu. Ia sendirian sekarang, ia sadar hal itu. Tak ada Kyuhyun yang membelanya seperti waktu di kantin tempo hari. Tak ada Kyuhyun yang membantu meloloskannya sekarang.

Ryeowook semakin menyadari siapa dan bagaimana dirinya. Dia bukan apa-apa tanpa Kyuhyun. Ia tak sangup melakukan apa-apa, bahkan menatap mata Han Kaisoo pun ia tak berani melakukannya.

"Kurasa dia perlu diberi sedikit pelajaran. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali kita memberinya pelajaran," ujar Shin Dong Min pada Han Kaisoo.

"Kau sudah mulai macam-macam denganku, Kim Ryeowook. Sejak kau bergaul akrab dengan Cho Kyuhyun, kau sudah mulai berani bertingkah. Apa maksudmu? Ingin melawanku, hah?" kata Han Kaisoo pada Ryeowook.

Cengkeraman jari-jemari Han Kaisoo pada dagu Ryeowook semakin kuat. Ryeowook merasa dagu dan lehernya mulai kaku dan kebas.

"Mulutmu bisukah, Kim Ryeowook?" tanya Shin Dong Min. Matanya menatap culas pada Ryeowook yang ketakutan.

"Kau tahu apa kesalahan terbesarmu, Kim Ryeowook. Kesalahan terbesarmu adalah kau tak tahu diri. Kau kira kau bisa bersekolah di sini karena apa? Apa hanya karena otakmu? Otakmu tak berarti apa-apa tanpa uang, kau tahu? Uang kamilah yang kaupakai untuk biaya sekolahmu. Uang kami yang sudah kaugunakan untuk menikmati fasilitas di sekolah ini. Dan kau mulai berlagak hanya gara-gara merasa sudah punya seorang teman? Buka matamu, Kim Ryeowook. Kau hanya tikus yang mengotori tempat kami, kau hanya kecoak yang menodai sekolah kami."

Ucapan Han Kaisoo barusan seperti menohok hati Ryeowook. Hatinya merasa sakit tiap kali diingatkan dengan posisinya. Batinnya menjerit tiap kali nada-nada hinaan itu dialamatkan padanya. Tapi, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia tak berani bahkan hanya untuk bersuara sekali pun.

"Kuingatkan sekali lagi padamu, Ryeowook! Jaga sikapmu selama di sini! Kau hanya tikus got tak berguna di sini. Kau bisa sekolah gratis dan mengemis dari orang lain untuk menikmati pendidikan di sini. Aku bisa mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah ini hanya dengan menjentikkan jariku, ingat itu!" kata Han Kaisoo.

Ia melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dari dagu Ryeowook dan mulai berjalan menjauh.

"Ini hanya sebagai peringatan pertama, Ryeowook. Kau akan merasakan yang lebih menyakitkan dari ini kalau kau mengulangi kesalahanmu lagi untuk yang kedua kali. Cukup sekali ini saja kau buat tugas Biologiku mendapat nilai D. Sekali lagi kau mengerjaiku, kau akan merasakan akibatnya," ancam Han Kaisoo.

Ia memberi isyarat pada kedua temannya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkan Ryeowook dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan. Meninggalkannya teronggok tak berdaya dan sendirian.

Sementara itu, sepeninggal orang-orang yang menghinanya, Ryeowook terisak mengeluarkan tangis dan kesedihannya melalui air mata. Sekali lagi hatinya merasa tertusuk saat Han Kaisoo dan kawan-kawannya memperlakukannya semena-mena. Terlebih lagi saat mendengar ancaman dan peringatan dari Han Kaisoo. Ia tak menyangka akan mendapatkan perlakuan buruk karena sesuatu yang tidak dilakukannya.

Ryeowook kecewa pada Kyuhyun, orang yang dianggapnya sebagai teman paling baik yang pernah ia punya. Ia tak menyangka Kyuhyun akan berbuat sesuatu yang membuatnya terlibat masalah dengan Han Kaisoo. Ryeowook merasa sangat kecewa . Namun, ia lebih kecewa pada dirinya sendiri karena mempercayakan hidupnya pada seseorang yang baru ia kenal baik.

Ryeowook tak keberatan menjadi budak Han Kaisoo karena memang ia tak punya keberanian untuk melawannya. Ryeowook rela menjadi orang suruhan Han Kaisoo demi mengenyam pendidikan yang lebih baik, demi membanggakan dan membahagiakan orang tuanya. Ryeowook juga rela menjadi anak yang pendiam dan tertutup hanya demi mendapat rasa aman selama bersekolah.

Ryeowook berdiri dari tempatnya terpuruk. Ia berjalan tertaih-tatih meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia kedinginan dan kesakitan. Mungkin nanti di rumah ia akan mengarang cerita bagaimana bisa seluruh tubuhnnya basah kuyub seperti itu. Ia akan mengarang cerita yang membuat kedua orang tuanya percaya.

Langit semakin kelam dan menggelap. Saat Ryeowook sampai di halaman depan sekolahnya yang sepi, hujan pun turun membasahi bumi. Ryeowook tersenyum sinis. Bahkan langit pun tak mau bersahabat dengannya.

Ryeowook melangkah pelan meninggalkan area sekolah membiarkan tubuhnya yang kedinginan diguyur hujan. Paling tidak ia tak harus mengarang cerita saat tiba di rumah nanti.

Kyuhyun merasa jengkel. Ia dipaksa tinggal di rumah hari ini. Badannya demam sejak semalam. Tiga hari berturut-turut, ia kehujanan sepulang sekolah. Belum lagi aktivitas sekolah yang melelahkan membuat tubuhnya berteriak minta istirahat.

Kyuhyun merasa baik-baik saja. Ia merasa masih bisa sekolah hari ini. Tapi _eomma_ dan _hyung_ -nya kompak memaksanya untuk tinggal di tempat tidur. Menyuruhnya kembali tidur dan beristirahat. _Hyung_ -nya malah ikut meliburkan diri demi menjaga adik kesayangannya itu.

 _Hyung_ Kyuhyun itu, Siwon, mengecek ke kamarnya tiap jam, menyuruhnya kembali tidur saat Kyuhyun terjaga, menyita telepon genggam, bahkan mengancam akan mengeloninya kalau adiknya itu berniat beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Kkyuhyun uring-uringan tentu saja. Ia hanya demam, dan _hyung_ -nya memperlakukannya bak pesakitan yang perlu pengawasan dan perawatan ekstra. Kyuhyun yakin setelah ini penyakit tekanan darah tinggi yang akan menghampirinya hanya gara-gara sering naik darah dengan ulah _hyung_ -nya itu.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Siwon saat tengah hari Kyuhyun menyibakkan selimut dan beringsut dari ranjangnya.

Setelah menunggui adiknya menghabiskan makan siangnya dan memastikan Kyuhyun meminum obatnya, Siwon memang tak beranjak dari kamar adiknya itu. Ia tak menghiraukan tatapan sebal Kyuhyun padanya.

"Aku mau nonton tv di ruang tengah," sahut Kyuhyun.

Ia sudah bosan sejak pagi disekap di dalam kamar. Semua benda-benda yang biasa menghiburnya juga disita. Siwon beralasan, Kyuhyun harus benar-benar istirahat supaya lekas sehat.

"Tidah boleh! Kau harus tidur siang," cegah Siwon sebelum adiknya itu meraih pintu kamar dan keluar.

"Aku bosan di kamar terus," gerutu Kyuhyun kesal.

Ia bertambah kesal saat _hyung_ -nya itu menarik tangannya agar ia kembali ke tempat tidur.

"Kau sakit dan harus istirahat," kata Siwon saat adiknya itu menolak menuruti perkataannya.

"Aku hanya sedikit demam, Hyung, bukannya mau mati," teriak Kyuhyun kesal.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh. Tetap di kamar dan istirahat. Kau tak akan cepat sembuh kalau tidak istirahat," ucap Siwon sambil berusaha mendorong Kyuhyun kembali ke ranjangnya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, _Hyung_. Kau sudah memaksaku tidur seharian ini, sudah memaksaku makan meski perutku mual dan ingin muntah, memaksaku menelan obat meski aku muak, dan sekarang kau masih menyuruhku tinggal di tempat tidurku lagi. Punggungku pegal tahu dari tadi tidur terus, _Hyung_ ," kata Kyuhyun marah.

Siwon memandangi adiknya yang terengah-engah. Dadanya naik turun tak beraturan entah karena marah, merasa sakit, atau karena kalimat panjang yang diucapkannya tanpa jeda itu.

"Okelah, kalau begitu. Tapi hanya satu jam saja, tak lebih. Setelah itu, kau kembali ke tempat tidur," kata Siwon akhirnya. Menyerah setelah adiknya itu berteriak kesal dan memandangnya penuh amarah.

Mata bulat Kyuhyun pun berbinar. Akhirnya ia boleh juga keluar dari penjara yang dibuat Siwon untuknya. Ia melangkah keluar kamar. Kepalanya masih sedikit pusing, tapi Kyuhyun merasa itu lebih baik daripada terkurung di dalam kamarnya dengan Siwon sebagai pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya saat ia terjaga.

Kyuhyun berbaring di sofa ruang tengah. Menikmati acara tv yang bisa membunuh kebosanannya. Ia berharap hanya sehari saja tinggal di rumah. Ia tak mau hanya bertemu dengan _hyung_ -nya yang super cerewet. Lebih baik ia ke sekolah dan bertemu dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Kau tak kuliah, _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Siwon yang duduk di bagian sofa yang lain.

"Kan aku sudah bilang kalau hari ini aku libur," jawab Siwon.

"Tak membantu _appa_ bekerja juga?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Tidak. Aku menemanimu di rumah saja seharian ini. Mungkin besok aku akan libur lagi kalau kau belum sembuh juga," ucap Siwon.

"Jangan harap aku mau tinggal di rumah lagi besok! Hari ini saja aku absen," kata Kyuhyun.

"Kau harus tetap tinggal di rumah kalau masih sakit, Kyu!" perintah Siwon.

"Aku tidak mau kalau hanya denganmu. Lebih baik aku dengan _eomma_ daripada dengamu. _Eomma_ tak secerewet dirimu, _Hyung_ ," ketus Kyuhyun.

"Haah, kenapa kau selalu bilang aku cerewet, Kyu. Aku ini bukan cerewet, tapi perhatian," keluh Siwon. Ia tak mengerti kenapa adiknya itu selalu menolak setiap perhatiannya.

"Perhatian bukan berarti harus mengaturku ini dan itu kan, _Hyung_. Aku sudah besar, sudah 16 tahun. Tapi, kau selalu memperlakukanku seperti bocah berumur 6 tahun. Bisakah kau melihatku bukan sebagai adik kecilmu, _Hyung_? Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku sudah besar," kata Kyuhyun.

"Kau adikku satu-satunya, Kyu. Kuberikan pada siapa lagi perhatianku kalau bukan padamu," ucap Siwon sedih. Ia sedih kalau adiknya menolak perhatian dan kasih sayangnya.

"Carilah pacar kalau begitu!" ucap Kyuhyun enteng.

"Huh, apa?" tanya Siwon tak mengerti.

"Carilah pacar dan beri kekasihmu itu perhatian dan kasih sayangmu yang berlebihan itu!" kata Kyuhyun pada Siwon yang tengah melongo menatapnya,"dan berhenti juga menggangguku," tambahnya jahil.

"Jadi selama ini aku mengganggumu? Jadi, semua perhatianku padamu itu mengganggumu?" tanya Siwon nanar. Wajahnya dibuat sesedih-sedihnya sekarang.

Kyuhyun mendengus keras-keras melihat wajah _hyung_ -nya yang dibuat-buat seperti itu. Ia sayang pada _hyung_ satu-satunya itu. Kyuhyun juga suka diperhatikan dan dimanjakan. Tapi ia tidak suka jika perhatian dan kasih sayang Siwon padanya terlalu berlebihan.

Kadang kala Siwon memang bersikap terlalu berlebihan pada Kyuhyun. Siwon akan mengecek apa saja aktivitas Kyuhyun setiap hari. Siwon juga setiap malam menginterogasi Kyuhyun tentang segala hal, mulai teman-teman, pelajaran, keadaan, kesehatan, dan lain-lain.

Siwon juga seringkali khawatir yang berlebihan kalau mendengar sesuatu yang kurang baik tentang kesehatan Kyuhyun. Bahkan batuk dan pilek pun menjadi sesuatu yang membahayakan di mata Siwon.

Setiap kali Kyuhyun protes tentang sikap Siwon padanya, kakaknya itu akan mulai mengeluarkan jurus memasang tampang sedih, duka, dan pilu seperti saat ini.

"Kau adikku satu-satunya, Kyu. Kau tak pernah tahu rasanya kesepian tanpa seorang saudara. Kau pernah nyaris meninggalkan kami. Kau tahu, aku berdoa siang dan malam, memohon pada Tuhan supaya kau terbangun dari tidur panjangmu. Dan saat itu aku berjanji akan menjaga adikku dengan baik. Aku pernah berjanji kalau aku akan melindungi adikku sebaik-baiknya kalau ia bangun lagi," kata Siwon sambil terisak.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya. Ia benci kalau hyungnya sudah bersikap melankolis seperti ini. Kyuhyun memang pernah sakit keras saat ia berusia 10 tahun yang membuatnya tertidur panjang selama tiga hari. Ia juga selalu bersyukur masih diberi kesempatan untuk hidup sampai detik ini.

" _Arra, arra_ , aku mengerti. Terima kasih karena sudah memperhatikan dan menjagaku. Tapi, aku juga ingin _Hyung_ mengerti kalau aku sudah besar. Aku bisa menjaga diriku dengan baik, _Hyung_. Jadi, kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Kita tak perlu membahas hal ini lagi, _okay_!" kata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun ingin menyudahi pembicaraan yang mengharu biru ini. Kyuhyun tak ingin ada banjir air mata di rumahnya. Kyuhyun sangat tidak menyukai jika _hyung_ -nya sudah mulai merajuk dan menunjukkan wajah sedih di hadapannya.

"Hhhh, _okay_!" kata Siwon akhirnya, "tapi berjanjilah akan selalu sehat! _Hyung_ tak mau melihatmu sakit. Kau selalu membuat _Hyung_ khawatir setiap kali sakit. _Hyung_ akan memberimu kepercayaan asalkan kau bisa menjaga dirimu dengan baik."

"Terima kasih, _Hyung_. Itu sudah cukup untukku."

"Jadi, sekarang tidur siang, ne! Istirahatlah agar kau cepat sembuh," kata Sion lagi, mencoba merayu adiknya untuk beristirahat.

Kyuhyun mengeluh keras-keras. _Hyung_ -nya itu sudah mulai lagi.

"Tidak mau! Aku mau nonton tv sampai sore nanti. Aku tak mau tidur lagi. _Hyung_ mau duduk diam menemaniku atau mau membuatku kesal dengan memaksaku tidur lagi?" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Baik, baiklah, kau boleh menonton tv. _Hyung_ akan menemanimu di sini," kata Siwon mengalah pada adiknya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan merebahkan tubuhnya lagi di atas sofa ruang tengah yang empuk. Matanya memandang layar televisi yang memutar acara musik kesukaannya. Tapi, tak sampai tiga puluh menit kemudian dengkur halusnya mulai terdengar. Menandakan sang empunya sudah lelap tertidur.

Siwon tersenyum melihatnya. Dimatikannya televisi dan diselimutinya tubuh Kyuhyun dengan selimut yang diambilnya dari kamar. Diusapnya rambut adik kesayangannya sebelum ia mengambil laptopnya dan mulai mengerjakan tugas-tugas kuliahnya sambil menunggui Kyuhyun yang tengah lelap tertidur di ruang tengah.

Kyuhyun merasa senang hari ini. Tubuhnya sudah merasa lebih baik setelah diistirahatkan seharian. Kyuhyun pun memaksa semua orang di rumah agar diperbolehkan masuk sekolah. _Appa_ dan _eomma_ -nya tak keberatan, namun ia harus merayu Siwon supaya boleh masuk sekolah hari ini. Akhirnya, Siwon pun mengizinkannya meski dengan syarat ia mau diantar dan dijemput Siwon ke sekolah.

Kyuhyun yang biasanya menolak pun, akhirnya menyetujui syarat kakaknya itu. Toh, ban sepedanya yang bocor juga belum dibetulkan. Jadi, tak ada salahnya kalau ia diantar jemput kakaknya itu hari ini. Hanya hari ini saja, lain hari Kyuhyun tidak akan mau.

"Sampai tikungan itu saja, _Hyung_!" kata Kyuhyun pada Siwon di tikungan dekat sekolah Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa? Sekolahmu kan masih di sana," tanya Siwon tak mengerti.

"Aku tak mau diantar sampai depan sekolah. Cukup sampai di sini saja," desak Kyuhyun.

Siwon pun menghentikan kendaraannya di ujung jalan menuju sekolah Kyuhyun. Berdebat dengan Kyuhyun sepagi ini hanya akan membuat perang dimulai pada awal hari. Siwon tak mau _mood_ adiknya buruk sepanjang hari hanya gara-gara hal sepele. Sekolah Kyuhyun pun tak jauh jaraknya dari tempat mereka sekarang.

"Nanti jemput aku di sini saja! Tak usah menungguku di depan sekolah," perintah Kyuhyun sebelum meninggalkan Siwon.

"Kenapa?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"Aish, kenapa kau selalu bertanya sih, _Hyung_? Aku tak mau ada yang melihat aku diantar ke sekolah. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi," sahut Kyuhyun mulai kesal.

"Jadi, hanya gara-gara itu? Yang lain juga banyak yang diantar kan, Kyu? Tak ada yang mengatai mereka anak kecil hanya gara-gara diantar jemput setiap kali ke sekolah," kata Siwon.

"Itu mereka, _Hyung_. Tapi aku tak ingin seperti itu. Jadi, nanti sore, _Hyung_ menjemputku di sini saja atau aku akan pulang naik bus," ancam Kyuhyun yang biasanya mempan untuk memaksa Siwon melakukan sesuatu yang diinginkannya.

"Baiklah, _Hyung_ akan menunggumu di sini. Jangan ke mana-mana apalagi sampai nekad naik kendaraan umum!" ucap Siwon akhirnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. Ia meninggalkan Siwon dan berjalan menuju sekolahnya. Pagi ini sudah banyak anak yang datang. Kelasnya juga mulai bising dengan banyaknya anak yang bergerombol sekedar bergosip atau bertukar cerita.

Kyuhyun menuju tempat duduknya di deretan paling depan. Ia sedikit merasa heran karena Ryeowook belum nampak. Biasanya teman sebangkunya itu selalu datang paling pagi.

"Kau sudah masuk? Kudengar kemarin kau sakit," tanya Ahn Jae Hyun, teman sekelas Kyuhyun yang merangkap sebagai ketua kelas.

"Hanya sedikit demam," jawab Kyuhyun.

Ahn Jae Hyun meletakkan tasnya di meja sebelah Kyuhyun dan duduk di kursi yang ada di dekat meja.

"Kim Ryeowook juga tak masuk kemarin dan tampaknya hari ini pun ia belum masuk. Kompak sekali kalian sampai sama-sama tidak masuk," kata Ahn Jae Hyun.

"Oh, ya, apa dia juga sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Begitulah kata Kim Bum So _Songsaengnim_."

"Sakit apa dia sampai dua hari tak masuk?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

" _Molla_ , mana aku tahu," jawan Ahn Jae Hyun.

"Selama ini dia tak pernah absen kan? Apa parah sakitnya sampai ia absen selama lebih dari satu hari," kata Kyuhyun sambil menatap Ahn Jae Hyun.

"Dia memang anak yang rajin dan tak pernah absen. Lain denganmu yang berkali-kali absen," sindir Ahn Jae Hyun menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Yak, bukan mauku terlalu banyak absen. Salahkan Lee Songsaengnim yang memaksaku ikut olimpiade sampai aku tak menikmati masa sekolahku dengan baik," jawab Kyuhyun jengkel.

Ahn Jae Hyun tertawa mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Teman sekelasnya ini memang terkenal lihai mengelak.

"Kau tahu rumah, Ryeowook?" tanya Kyuhyun pada _banjang_ kelasnya itu.

"Aku tak tahu dan tampaknya tak ada satu orang pun di kelas kita yang tahu di mana rumahnya. Selama ini Ryeowook terkenal tertutup dan tak mau bergaul. Anak-anak yang lain pun juga tak ada yang mengajaknya bicara, kecuali dirimu tentu saja," jawab Ahn Jae Hyun.

"Kau sebagai _banjang_ juga tak pernah mengajaknya bicara. _Banjang_ macam apa itu?" sindir Kyuhyun.

"Bukannya aku tak mau, tapi anak itu memang sulit diajak bicara. Ia hanya menunduk atau menggumam sesuatu yang tak jelas kalau kuajak bicara," kelit Ahn Jae Hyun.

"Dan kau menyerah karena hal itu. Kim Ryeowook itu teman sekelas kita. Keterlaluan sekali kalau kita mengabaikannya hanya karena ia tertutup. Bukan alasan yang masuk akal menurutku," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar mungkin aku yang kurang memperhatikan anak-anak satu kelas, padahal itu tanggung jawab dan tugasku sebagai _banjang_ ," kata Ahn Jae Hyun.

"Aku tak menyalahkanmu sebagai _banjang_. Mengatur kelas ini memang tak mudah apalagi dengan orang-orang macam mereka," tunjuk Kyuhyun dengan dagunya pada Han Kaisoo dan teman-temannya yang sedang duduk bak Putra Mahkota di bangkunya. Menikmati jeritan dan tatapan kagun dari penggemar-penggemarnya.

Ahn Jae Hyun tertawa sumbang mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun itu. Kelasnya memang penuh corak dan warna. Orang dengan beragam sifat dan karakter ada di dalamnya. Ia harus mampu mengenal dan mengatur mereka.

Bel berbunyi nyaring menandakan pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Menghentikan anak-anak dari kegiatan pagi mereka. Semua anak pun mulai kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing mempersiapkan diri untuk mengikuti pelajaran dan kegiatan sekolah hari itu.

TBC

Chapter 7 update. Ini chapter terpanjang yang saya buat (sampai 3000 kata lebih, lho). Semoga tak bosan bacanya apalagi pas bagian Siwon yang kayaknya agak lebay (menurut saya…hehehe). Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa reviewnya. Gomawo.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Ryeowook terbaring lemas di kamarnya. Sebenarnya itu bukan kamarnya seorang. Rumah kecilnya yang hanya terdiri atas dua ruangan memaksa semua anggota keluarganya tidur di satu ruangan yang sama. _Appa, eomma, noona_ , dan Ryeowook biasa tidur berdesakan di ruangan sempit yang disebut dengan kamar ini.

Ini hari kedua Ryeowook terbaring sakit. Badannya masih demam dan ia terus-menerus bersin. Dua hari yang lalu ia pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup. _Eomma_ -nya sampai memarahinya karena nekad pulang dengan basah kuyup dan tidak menunggu hujan berhenti.

Tak hanya seragam sekolahnya, buku-buku pelajaran yang disimpan dalam tas kainnya pun juga basah. Beruntung _eomma_ dan _appa_ Ryeowook telaten mengeringkan buku-bukunya. Ryeowook masih bersyukur buku-bukunya masih bisa dibaca dan diselamatkan meski kondisinya kini keriting seperti mie ramen kering yang belum dimasak.

Siang ini Ryeowook sendirian saja di rumah. _Appa, eomma, dan noona_ -nya sudah berangkat bekerja sejak pagi tadi. Sebelum berangkat, _eomma_ sudah menyiapkan sup panas yang berisi sawi dan daun bawang serta nasi lembek di dalam panci. _Eomma_ juga sudah menyediakan obat yang harus diminumnya setelah makan.

Saat-saat sendiri seperti ini membuat Ryeowook banyak merenung dan melamun. Ucapan-ucapan pedas dan menyakitkan dari Han Kaisoo terus terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Seakan-akan Han Kaisoo selalu membisikkan kata-kata itu di telinganya setiap waktu. Ryeowook bahkan bergidik saat mengingat kejadian malam itu di atap sekolah.

Selama ini Ryeowook selalu berdoa agar ia tak terlibat masalah dengan Han Kaisoo dan teman-temannya. Ia hanya ingin menghabiskan tiga tahun sekolahnya di SMA dengan tenang.

Ia akan menuruti dan melakukan apa saja yang Han Kaisoo suruh supaya ia merasa aman selama tiga tahun ini. Han Kaisoo dan teman-temannya sangat berkuasa. Orang tua mereka pun juga orang yang sangat berpengaruh. Kim Ryeowook tak seharusnya membuat masalah dengan orang-orang seperti mereka. Mau tunduk dan takluk adalah cara terbaik baginya untuk bertahan bersekolah di Sajon.

Kim Ryeowook merasa menyesal sekarang. Selama beberapa minggu ia dekat dengan Cho Kyuhyun, membuatnya sedikit lupa tentang siapa dirinya.

Mulanya ia merasa senang ada Kyuhyun yang selalu membela dan melindunginya. Namun, kemarin, ucapan Han Kaisoo bagaikan tamparan keras baginya. Ryeowook tak berdaya di hadapan Han Kaisoo. Nyalinya terbang entah ke mana saat ia sendirian berhadapan dengan Han Kaisoo. Ia bahkan tak mampu berbicara sepatah kata pun untuk membela dirinya. Ia benar-benar pengecut.

Air mata Ryeowook menetes mengingat hal itu. Yah, dia memang seorang pecundang dan pengecut. Dua kata itu selalu didaraskan Ryeowook dalam otaknya supaya ia tahu siapa dirinya dan bagaimana ia harus bersikap.

Ia bukan Cho Kyuhyun yang candang. Ia bukan Cho Kyuhyun yang bisa mempertahankan diri. Ia juga bukan Cho Kyuhyun yang berani melawan siapa pun yang ingin meruntuhkan harga dirinya.

Mengingat Cho Kyuhyun membuat hati Ryeowook semakin teriris. Ia masih tidak percaya temannya itu tega membuatnya seperti ini. Ia harus menanggung balasan Han Kaisoo yang tugas Biologinya mendapat nilai D hanya karena ulah Kyuhyun.

Sungguh, Ryeowook ingin berteriak pada Han Kaisoo kalau bukan ia yang membuat nilainya jatuh. Ia ingin meneriakkan bahwa Kyuhyunlah yang sudah membuat nilai Han Kaisoo jelek. Tapi, lidahnya yang pengecut seakan kelu. Ia tak mampu membela dirinya sendiri untuk suatu kesalahan yang tidak dilakukannya.

Pantas saja minggu lalu Kyuhyun berkata padanya, ia ingin meminta maaf pada seseorang karena telah membuat suatu kesalahan fatal. Pantas saja Kyuhyun ragu apakah orang itu mau memaafkan kesalahannya atu tidak. Sekarang Ryeowook tahu siapa orang yang membuat Kyuhyun harus minta maaf. Orang itu adalah dirinya sendiri, Kim Ryeowook.

Ryeowook berbaring menatap langit-langit kamar yang hanya berjarak kurang dari dua meter dari tempatnya berbaring sekarang. Langit-langit di rumahnya memang rendah, serendah derajad dan harga dirinya saat ini.

Jika esok ia sudah masuk sekolah lagi, entah apa yang akan ia katakan pada Kyuhyun. Mungkin Ryeowook akan memarahinya, mungkin ia akan mendiamkannya, atau tak memedulikannya. Ryeowook masih merasa marah pada Kyuhyun. Permintaan maaf saja mungkin tak cukup untuknya. Ryeowook butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri dan meredakan rasa marah dan kecewanya pada Kyuhyun.

Hari ini Ryeowook sudah merasa lebih baik dari dua hari sebelumnya. Ia merasa sudah cukup beristirahat di rumah selama dua hari untuk memulihkan kondisinya. Ryeowook tak mau sampai tertinggal pelajaran hanya gara-gara terlalu lama beristirahat di rumah.

Ryeowook berjalan menyusuri jalanan beraspal yang selalu dilaluinya setiap hari. Ia selalu berjalan sendirian tanpa ada teman yang menyertainya. Dulu ia seringkali berharap bisa memiliki teman untuk saling berbagi dan melengkapi.

Harapannya sempat tumbuh saat ia mulai dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Namun, setelah tahu apa yang dilakukan anak itu padanya, Ryeowook merasa gamang. Ia masih merasa kecewa pada Kyuhyun. Ia merasa Kyuhyun menusuknya dari belakang. Melakukan sesuatu tanpa ia ketahui hingga ia yang harus menanggung kesengsaraan akibat ulahnya.

Sekolah masih sangat sepi saat Ryeowook datang pagi itu. Ryeowook memang selalu datang pagi. Ia suka keadaan sekolah yang tenang dan sepi saat pagi hari. Ryeowook duduk di bangku ujung paling depan seperti biasanya. Ia duduk dalam diam di bangkunya itu.

Ryeowook masih belum tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya saat bertemu dengan Kyuhyun nanti. Mungkin dia akan marah, menumpahkan seluruh kekesalannya dengan mengomel panjang lebar, atau cukup dengan mendiamkannya saja karena ia masih merasa sakit hati atas ulah Kyuhyun padanya.

Satu per satu teman sekelas Ryeowook mulai berdatangan. Suasana kelas mulai ramai. Ryeowook menghabiskan waktu menunggu bel berbunyi dengan membaca buku yang dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan.

"Kau sudah masuk? Lama sekali kau absen," ujar sebuah suara membuyarkan konsentrasi Ryeowook pada buku yang sedang dibacanya.

Ryeowook mendongak. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang berdiri di sebelahnya sambil meletakkan tas ranselnya di atas meja di sebelah Ryeowook.

Hati Ryeowook langsung diliputi perasaan marah saat menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Wajah tampan dengan senyum yang seakan-akan menunjukkan raut muka tanpa dosa. Kelihatannya Kyuhyun tak merasa sudah membuat hidup seseorang menderita karena ulahnya.

Ryeowook tak menjawab sapaan tanya Kyuhyun itu. Ia menekuk wajahnya dan kembali menekuni bukunya. Ia masih merasa kesal pada Kyuhyun. Perasaan kesal itu pula yang membuatnya enngan menatap dan meladeni Kyuhyun seperti biasanya.

Kyuhyun mengeryitkan keningnya. Ia heran karena tak biasanya Ryeowook bersikap tidak acuh padanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang merasa ganjil dengan kelakuan Ryeowook hari ini.

Ryeowook masih mengacuhkan Kyuhyun. Ia tetap menekuri kalimat demi kalimat yang tercetak di atas kertas buku tebal yang terhampar di mejanya. Sebenarnya Ryeowook tak sungguh-sungguh membaca buku itu. Sejak Kyuhyun mulai bersuara menyapanya, pusat pikirannya tak lagi tertuju pada buku yang dibacanya itu.

Kyuhyun duduk di atas kursi di samping Ryeowook. Rasa heran masih menggelayut di dalam batinnya. Ryeowook biasanya menunjukkan wajah cerah saat melihatnya. Ryeowook juga tak pernah mengabaikan sapaan pagi darinya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun akhirnya.

Ryeowook masih tetap diam tak mengacuhkan Kyuhyun.

Lama-lama Kyuhyun merasa kesal karena tak diacuhkan Ryeowook. Ingin sekali dia mengambil paksa buku yang ditekuri Ryeowook itu supaya Ryeowook tak mengacuhkannya.

"Kau kenapa, sih? Diam saja tak memedulikanku," kata Kyuhyun sebal.

Kyuhyun memang selalu merasa kesal jika sudah tak diperhatikan oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya dari bukunya itu dan beralih menatap Kyuhyun. Dilihatnya anak itu sudah mulai merengut. Matanya yang biasanya bulat cemerlang kini terlihat keruh dan mulai menyipit. Kyuhyun terlihat menyeramkan kalau seperti itu.

Hei, bukankah saat ini seharusnya Ryeowook yang lebih berhak marah. Seharusnya Kyuhyun paham mengapa Ryeowook tak memedulikannya. Seharusnya Kyuhyun mengerti mengapa Ryeowook terlihat tak mau meladeninya sekarang.

Seharusnya Ryeowook yang merasa kesal. Seharusnya Ryeowook yang merasa sebal. Namun, nampaknya Kyuhyun tak juga bisa menangkap kesan tersirat dari perilaku Ryeowook hari ini padanya.

Tak mendapat respon seperti yang diharapkan dari Ryeowook, Kyuhyun pun duduk diam di kursinya. Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan juga Ryeowook yang nampaknya mulai bersikap dingin padanya. Masa bodoh dengan Ryeowook. Toh, bukan dia juga yang membuat suasana mendung sepagi ini.

Sudah lebih dari tiga minggu perang dingin terjadi antara Kyuhyun dengan Ryeowook. Kyuhyun sudah segan menanyai Ryeowook apa masalahnya. Anak itu selalu saja diam, bahkan melengos saat bertatap muka dengannya. Kyuhyun sudah jengah menghadapi Ryeowook yang sekarang sepertinya tak mau kenal lagi dengannya.

Pun demikian halnya dengan Ryeowook. Ia kembali bersikap sebagai Ryeowook yang pendiam dan tertutup seperti dulu. Kini ia duduk sendiri di bangkunya. Kyuhyun bahkan sudah pindah tempat duduk bersama Ahn Jae Hyun sehari setelah perang dingin itu dimulai.

Saat istirahat siang, Ryeowook juga jarang terlihat bersama Kyuhyun. Hari-harinya semakin sepi sekarang. Tak ada lagi Kyuhyun yang selalu mengajaknya bicara dan bercanda. Tak ada lagi Kyuhyun yang menyemarakkan hari-harinya.

Entah mengapa Ryeowook merasa hari-harinya kini semakin muram. Dulu, sebelum ia berkawan dengan Kyuhyun, Ryeowook sudah akrab dengan yang namanya kesepian dan kesendirian. Ryeowook sudah terbiasa melakukan segala sesuatu sendiri. Setelah Ryeowook mengenal Kyuhyun, semuanya berubah. Ryeowook merindukan hari-harinya bersama Kyuhyun.

Hari ini, Ryeowook menghabiskan waktu istirahat siangnya di perpustakaan. Ia menenggelamkan diri di tumpukan buku-uku untuk membunuh waktu. Dalam hati ia selalu mengulang-ulang hal yang sama. Bahwa ia mampu melewati semua ini. Bahwa ia dapat menjalani hari-harinya tanpa Kyuhyun dan mungkin juga tanpa orang lain. Walau kenyataannya, dalam hatinya menjerit pilu.

Dari jendela besar perpustakaan, Ryeowook dapat melihat seluruh lapangan tengah sekolahnya. Buku-buku tebal yang tadi dipilihnya tertumpuk tak tersentuh di atas meja. Ryeowook menatapi kumpulan anak-anak yang asyik bermain dan bersenda gurau di lapangan.

Hari ini cuaca cukup cerah meskipun sedikit dingin. Langit tak mendung seperti biasanya. Anak-anak banyak yang menghabiskan waktu di luar ruangan setelah makan siang. Mata Ryeowook tertumbuk pada sesosok tubuh yang dikenalnya. Sosok itu lincah memainkan bola berwarna oranye dan memasukkanya ke dalam ring basket yang ada di lapangan. Ia tertawa lepas menikmati permainan bersama dua orang lainnya yang tidak Ryeowook kenal.

Sosok yang dikenal Ryeowook itu, Cho Kyuhyun, tampaknya sedang senang menikmati pemainan. Sepertinya ia sangat mengenal akrab kedua orang yang sedang bermain basket dengannya.

Pandangan Ryeowook semakin menerawang menatapi pemandangan itu. Kyuhyun kelihatannya tak merasa kehilangan dirinya. Ketidakhadiran Ryeowook dalam hari-hari Kyuhyun nampaknya tak memberi efek apa-apa. Lain sekali dengan Ryeowook. Ryeowook merasa kehilangan wujud Kyuhyun dalam hidupnya.

Tak bisa dipungkiri, kehadiran Kyuhyun memberi kesan tersendiri di hati Ryeowook. Ryeowook bahagia saat bersama-sama Kyuhyun. Ryeowook lebih semangat pergi ke sekolah setiap harinya karena Kyuhyun. Karena Kyuhyun teman satu-satunya yang Ryeowook miliki. Ryeowook menyadari betapa berharga dan berartinya kehadiran seorang teman dalam hidupnya.

Bersama Kyuhyun, Ryeowook tak lagi merasa kesepian. Bersama Kyuhyun, Ryeowook tak lagi akrab dengan kesendirian. Ryeowook bisa tersenyum dan sedikit melupakan beban hidupnya bila bersama Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun seperti rembulan di malam yang gelap. Ia seperti hujan di tengah musim panas yang menyengat. Kehadirannya membuat hidup Ryeowook lebih berwarna, lebih bermakna.

Seringkali Ryeowook menyalahkan dirinya sendiri mengapa ia dulu begitu mudah mengabaikan Kyuhyun. Andai saja dulu ia langsung mengatakan pada Kyuhyun masalah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, tentu akibatnya tak akan seperti ini. Semarah-marahnya Ryeowook, ia tetap merindukan kehadiran kawan baiknya itu.

Mungkin Kyuhyun melakukan itu semua bukan karena semata-mata ingin mencelakainya. Kyuhyun melakukannya justru karena ia peduli pada Ryeowook. Kyuhyun selalu marah kalau Ryeowook mudah menyerah. Kyuhyun mudah kesal kalau Ryeowook tak punya keberanian.

Baru sekarang Ryeowook menyadarinya. Baru sekarang Ryeowook mengerti. Dan saat Ryeowook mulai memahami, Ryeowook baru sadar kalau Kyuhyun sudah jauh darinya. Kyuhyun bukan katak dalam tempurung seperti dirinya. Kyuhyun anak yang ceria dan punya banyak teman. Kyuhyun bahkan terlihat senang duduk sebangku dengan Ahn Jae Hyun. Kyuhyun juga terlihat bahagia bermain basket dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

Ryeowook menyesal sekarang. Ia ingin memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun, tapi Ryeowook tak tahu caranya. Ryeowook tak tahu bagaimana memulainya. Ryeowook hanya bisa berharap ada keajaiban yang datang padanya yang bisa membuat mereka kembali dekat dan bersahabat seperti dulu.

Jika Ryeowook merasa sedih, lain halnya dengan ketiga orang teman sekelas Ryeowook yang merupakan penguasa kelas. Mereka adalah Han Kaisoo, Shin Dong Min, dan Lee Kwang So. Melihat Kim Ryeowook hanya sendiri tanpa adanya Cho Kyuhyun membuat mereka merasa senang.

Han Kaisoo terutama yang lebih merasa senang. Ia senang karena bisa menindas Ryeowook lagi. Ia senang karena bisa mempermainkan Ryeowook lagi. Seperti tempo hari, mereka bertiga menyembunyikan tas Ryeowook di dalam gudang saat istirahat siang.

Ia dan kedua temannya merasa senang mendapat hiburan siang hari, melihat Ryeowook yang kelimpungan mencari tasnya. Mereka bahkan menikmati Kim Ryeowook yang dihukum berdiri di lorong luar kelas karena tidak bisa menunjukkan PR Fisikanya pada Ma Dong Wook _Songsaengnim_. Mereka tak akan bisa mengerjai Ryeowook seperti itu selama anak itu masih dekat dengan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Akhirnya badut kita kembali lagi," ujar Han Kaisoo di ruang ganti setelah pelajaran Olahraga berakhir.

Han Kaisoo memasukkan kaus olahraganya yang basah oleh keringat ke dalam kantung plastik. Ia berganti pakaian dengan seragam harian setelah membersihkan diri dengan kedua rekannya.

"Kau benar. Kalian lihat wajahnya kemarin saat Ma _Songsaengnim_ memarahinya? Aku sampai ingin tertawa keras melihatnya. Perutku sampai merasa sakit karena menahan tawa," kata Lee Kwang So mengiyakan ucapan Han Kaisoo sebelumnya.

"Anak itu memang perlu sering-sering diberi pelajaran supaya ingat siapa dirinya. Kita harus sering mengingatkannya supaya ia tak besar kepala. Rasanya peringatan kita tempo hari sudah membuatnya sadar siapa dirinya," kata Shin Dong Min menambahkan.

"Kau benar. Anak itu tak boleh dibiarkan berbuat sesuka hati. Ia sudah mengambil uang kita untuk bisa bersekolah. Tikus got macam dia tak layak untuk bersekolah di Sajon. Ia mengotori sekolah kita saja. Dia hanya pengemis tak berguna. Sudah selayaknya memang dia menunjukkan sedikit rasa hormat dan terima kasih pada kita yang ikut membiayai sekolahnya," kata Han Kaisoo kejam.

"Jadi, kita melakukan hal yang bear saat memperingatkannya di atap sekolah beberapa minggu yang lalu. Ia sudah mulai berani bertingkah semenjak dekat dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Sekali waktu kita memang harus memerinya pelajaran supaya ia tidak melupakan kodratnya di sini," kata Shin Dong Min.

Mata Shin Dong Min berkilat senang saat ia membayangkan akan sering-sering memberi Kim Ryeowook peringatan. Ia suka menindas orang yang lemah. Suatu hiburan tersendiri baginya melihat orang tunduk dan takhluk padanya.

"Kau benar. Sekarang kulihat ia tak begitu dekat dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Baguslah kalau begitu. Kim Ryeowook itu memang harus dijauhkan dari siapa saja. Jangan beri ia ruang gerak supaya ia tak besar kepala!" kata Han Kaisoo,"Ayo, pergi, yang lain sudah kembali ke kelas, tinggal kita saja yang masih berada di sini!" ajak Han Kaisoo pada kedua sekutunya.

Sepeninggal Han Kaisoo dan teman-temannya, seseorang keluar dari dalam toilet yang dekat dengan loker Han Kaisoo. Orang itu, Ahn Jae Hyun, mendengar semua yang dikatakan Han Kaisoo tentang Kim Ryeowook.

Ahn Jae Hyun amat geram mendengar ucapan jahat Han Kaisoo dan teman-temannya itu. Selama ini ia memang merasa heran dengan Cho Kyuhyun dan Kim Ryeowook. Mereka yang biasanya terlihat akrab kini terlihat saling menjauh dan tak peduli. Bahkan Kyuhyun sampai berpindah tempat duduk dan duduk di dekatnya.

Kini ia tahu apa sebabnya. Ternyata Han Kisoo yang menekan dan mengisolasi Ryeowook dari pergaulan dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Ahn Jae Hyun bergegas meninggalkan ruang ganti. Ia harus segera mencari Cho Kyuhyun. Ia harus menceritakan semua yang didengarnya hari ini pada Cho Kyuhyun.

Hari ini sekolah pulang lebih awal. Meskipun awal, tapi tetap saja mereka pulang menjelang senja, tapi lumayanlah daripada pulang menjelang malam seperti hari-hari biasanya.

Kyuhyun tidak langsung pulang ke rumah. Ia masih duduk-duduk di kedai ramen di ujung jalan dekat sekolahnya. Hari yang dingin seperti ini memang nikmat dilewati dengan semangkuk ramen panas.

Kyuhyun bukannya ingin menikmati ramen saja di kedai itu. Ia sebenarnya tengah menunggu seseorang. Hari ini ia bertekad akan menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Kim Ryeowook.

Pagi tadi setelah pelajaran Olahraga, Ahn Jae Hyun menyeretnya ke ujung selasar lantai dua. Ia bahkan mengabaikan umpatan dan protesan Kyuhyun karena diseret tanpa perikemanusiaan.

Di tempat yang dirasa cukup sepi, Ahn Jae Hyun menceritakan apa yang ia dengar di ruang ganti tentang Kim Ryeowook. Kyuhyun kaget tentu saja mendengar cerita itu. Ia juga amat marah saat mendenngar apa yang dilakukan Han Kaisoo dan teman-temannya pada Ryeowook.

Ia ingin menemui Ryeowook saat itu juga, namun setelah dipikirnya bahwa itu bukan hal yang baik untuk Ryeowook, maka Kyuhyun menahan keinginannya itu sampai saat ini. Ia tak mau Ryeowook menjadi bulan-bulanan Han Kaisoo karena dirinya.

Kyuhyun menunggu Ryeowook muncul di ujung jalan, tempat biasanya mereka berpisah arah. Rumah Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook memang berlawanan arah. Kyuhyun rencananya ingin mengikuti Ryeowook sampai ke rumahnya. Sepulang sekolah tadi, Kyuhyun melihat Ryeowook menuju perpustakaan sekolah dan tak langsung pulang ke rumahnya. Jadi, Kyuhyun memutuskan menunggu Ryeowook di kedai ramen itu.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Kyuhyun sudah mulai merasa bosan. Sudah satu jam lebih ia berada di kedai ramen ini. Semangkuk besar ramen juga sudah berpindah ke dalam perutnya.

Kedai ramen itu mulai ramai. Banyak orang yang singgah sepulang bekerja. Tempat duduk mulai banyak yang ditempati. Kyuhyun mulai tak enak hati kalau harus menunggu lebih lama di sana.

Saat Kyuhyun mulai menimbang akan meninggalkan kedai ramen itu atau tinggal sebentar lagi, sosok yang ditunggunya terlihat berjalan pelan menyusuri trotoar.

Kyuhyun cepat-cepat membayar ramen yang sudah dinikmatinya dan bergegas menggambil sepedanya untuk mengikuti Ryeowook. Ia mengambil jarak yang cukup jauh supaya Ryeowook tidak menyadari kalau Kyuhyun mengikutinya.

Ryeowook berjalan pelan sambil memasukkan tangganya ke dalam jaket lusuhnya. Langkahnya menyusuri trotoar yang basah bekas air hujan. Kyuhyun merutuk dalam hati karena harus menuntun sepeda yang kini dirasanya mulai merepotkan langkahnya.

Udara sangat dingin. Tangan yang digunakan untuk memegangi stang sepeda mulai terasa kaku karena dingin. Ia membayangkan kedua tangannya berada dalam saku mantelnya yang hangat.

Jarak rumah Ryeowook dengan sekolah ternyata jauh juga. Sudah setengah jam Kyuhyun berjalan, namun belum ada tanda-tanda Ryeowook sampai ke tempat tujuannya.

Kyuhyun melihat Ryeowook mulai berjalan menjauhi jalan raya dan berbelok menuju gang sempit. Gang itu sedikit remang-remang karena tak disinari dengan cahaya lampu yang memadai.

Ryeowook kelihatannya tak takut dengan tempat itu. Ia masih berjalan santai menyusuri gang kecil yang memang sudah sangat dikenalnya itu. Seumur hidupnya, Ryeowook memang tinggal di sebuah rumah kayu di gang kecil itu. Di sanalah ia dibesarkan dan menghabiskan masa kecil hingga remajanya.

Kyuhyun mengintip dari balik tiang listrik besar di ujung gang. Saat sampai di bawah pohon besar, Ryeowook berhenti. Ia terlihat membuka pintu pagar sebuah rumah dan setelah itu tubuhnya lenyap tak terlihat lagi.

Kyuhyun cepat-cepat menuju pohon besar tempat terakhir kali Ryeowook berdiri. Di depan pohon besar itu terdapat sebuah rumah kecil yang ditutup dengan pagar kayu setinggi leher Kyuhyun.

Ragu-ragu Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu kayu yang sudah usang dimakan usia itu. Catnya sudah terkelupas di sana-sini, bagian bawahnya juga mulai keropos di beberapa tempat. Tak beberapa lama kemudian pintu kayu terbuka, menunjukkan seorang wanita paruh baya yang memandangnya penuh tanya.

" _Nuguya_?" tanya perempuan itu pada Kyuhyun.

" _Annyeong haseyo_ , Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_. Saya teman Kim Ryeowook di sekolah," jawab Kyuhyun sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Oh, teman Ryeowook? Mari, mari, masuk!" ajak perempuan itu pada Kyuhyun. Wajahnya terlihat senang saat Kyuhyun memperkenalkan diri sebagai teman Ryeowook, "Bawa masuk saja sepedanya supaya tidak hilang!" ujarnya lagi pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melakukan apa yang diminta perempuan paruh baya itu padanya. Kalau ditaksir usianya yang hampir sama dengan ibunya, Kyuhyun memperkirakan perempuan paruh baya itu pasti ibu Ryeowook.

"Ayo, masuk saja ke dalam! Ryeowook sedang mandi jadi tunggu saja di dalam sebentar," kata ibu Ryeowook itu ramah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan melepas sepatunya di teras rumah Ryeowook yang sempit yang seukuran dengan halaman rumah Ryeowook.

Halaman depan rumah Ryeowook memang sempit. Separuh halaman masih berupa tanah, sedangkan yang separuh lagi sudah disemen. Di atas halaman bersemen itu terdapat tumpukan panci dan bak-bak plastik.

Teras rumah Ryeowook lebih tinggi dari halamannya. Ada undakan kayu yang menghubungkan teras dengan halaman. Rumah Ryeowook nampak mungil dan sempit. Bagian bawah rumah Ryeowook sudah berupa dinding semen, sedangkan bagian atasnya terbuat dari kayu.

Ibu Ryeowook membukakan pintu depan bagi Kyuhyun dan mempersilakannya masuk. Saat Kyuhyun memasuki ruangan dilihatnya seorang laki-laki paruh baya sedang duduk di balik meja persegi besar yang terletak di tengah ruangan.

"Siapa yang bertamu?" tanyanya.

"Ada teman sekolah Ryeowook yang datang," jawab ibu Ryeowook pada laki-laki itu.

"Ah, teman Ryeowook," laki-laki paruh baya itu, yang merupakan ayah Ryeowook, berdiri dan tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

"Ayo, duduklah! Ryeowook sebentar lagi selesai mandi," kata ayah Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun duduk di lantai kayu di depan meja besar pendek itu. Ruangan yang menjadi ruang tamu itu tak bisa dikatakan luas. Di ujung dekat pintu terdapat rak berisi sepatu dan sandal rumah. Di sebelah kiri meja besar itu terdapat rak yang penuh dengan tumpukan buku-buku. Di bagian dalam ruangan terdapat kompor dan beberapa peralatan memasak. Ruang tamu itu ternyata juga merangkap sebagai dapur.

Kyuhyun melihat ada satu ruangan lagi. Ruangan itu tak berpintu, hanya ditutupi dengan tirai berwarna cokelat.

Ibu Ryeowook ikut duduk di sebelahnya. Beliau terus-menerus memandangi Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum, membuat Kyuhyun merasa jengah.

Pintu yang menghubungkan dapur dengan belakang rumah Ryeowook terbuka, menampilkan sosok Kim Ryeowook yang terlihat segar sehabis mandi.

"Ryeowook, ada temanmu yang datang," kata ibunya riang.

Ryeowook tertegun saat mendengar ibunya berkata seperti itu. Apa dia tak salah dengar. Seingatnya tak ada satu orang teman pun yang tahu di mana ia tinggal. Ia juga merasa tak pernah memberitahukan alamat rumahnya pada siapa pun.

Ryeowook lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat temannya yang datang. Ternyata Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang duduk di ruang tamu rumahnya dengan ayah dan ibunya yang memandangnya sambil tersenyum.

Selama ini Ryeowook memang tak pernah mengajak teman sekolahnya ke rumahnya. Terakhir kali teman sekolahnya berkunjung sewaktu Ryeowook duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Saat Ryeowook masuk ke sekolah menengah, tak pernah ada lagi temannya yang datang. Ryeowook merasa rumahnya tak layak untuk didatangi teman-teman sekolahnya.

"Oh, eh, Kyuhyun!" sapanya gugup.

Jujur saja Ryeowook tak menyangka Kyuhyun bisa sampai ke rumahnya apalagi mengingat beberapa minggu terakhir ini mereka sedang ada masalah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Senyum yang dirindukan Ryeowook. Ia merindukan Kyuhyun yang ceria, yang terkadang mengumpat dan cemberut tanpa sebab yang jelas.

Ryeowook ikut duduk bersama Kyuhyun dan kedua orang tuanya. Ryeowook sedikit sebal pada orang tuanya yang kelihatannya masih betah duduk bersama mereka sambil tersenyum cerah. Menatap sosok Kyuhyun seakan-akan ia barang langka yang sangat jarang mereka lihat.

"Ayo, kita keluar!" ajak Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun,"kita bicara saja di luar."

Kuhyun mengikuti langkah Ryeowook keluar rumah. Ryeowook mengajaknya duduk di teras beralaskan lantai. Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya yang pegal ke dinding rumah Ryeowook.

"Ada apa ke sini?" tanya Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun.

"Tak bolehkah?" tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"Maksudku kenapa kau ke sini?" tanya Ryeowook ingin tahu. Ryeowook sangat terkejut dengan kedatangan Kyuhyun malam ini.

"Hanya sekadar berkunjung," jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun bingung harus mengatakan apa.

Kyuhyun tahu ia mengikuti Ryeowook untuk menyelesaikan masalah di antara mereka berdua. Namun, dasar Kyuhyun yang tidak pandai merangkai kata. Sekarang ia malah kebingungan harus berkata apa pada Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun meniupkan napasnya ke udara. Menyisakan kabut putih tipis di udara yang dingin.

"Maaf," kata Kyuhyun akhirnya.

Ryeowook menoleh menatap Kyuhyun. Tak menyangka Kyuhyun akan mengucapkan kata maaf untuknya.

"Maaf untuk apa?"

"Karena membuatmu terlibat masalah. Karena membuat Han Kaisoo marah padamu. Maaf karena aku terlambat menyadari kesalahanku. Kau boleh marah dan memaki padaku sekarang, aku tak keberatan," ucap Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook menghembuskan napas berat. Ryeowook memang pernah merasa marah pada Kyuhyun. Tapi, seiring berjalannya waktu Ryeowook menyadari bahwa persahabatannya dengan Kyuhyun jauh lebih berharga dari semua perasaan marah dan kecewanya.

"Maafkan aku juga," kata Ryeowook.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

Kyuhyun sudah siap kalau Ryeowook memaki dan menumpahkan seluruh kekesalan hatinya padanya. Kyuhyun tak menyangka kalau ucapan maaf juga terlontar dari bibir Ryeowook.

"Kenapa meminta maaf padaku? Untuk apa?" tanya Kyuhyun tak paham.

"Maaf karena bersikap kekanakan. Aku memang marah dan kecewa pada apa yang sudah kaulakukan. Tapi, kita seharusnya saling terbuka kan. Aku malah mendiamkanmu dan tak mengacuhkanmu," jawab Ryeowook.

"Ah, itu, aku memaafkanmu kalau begitu. Kau memang seringkali bersikap kekanakan. Lain kali bersikaplah lebih dewasa!" kata Kyuhyun yang lupa dengan tujuan sebenarnya ke sini.

"Yak, seharusnya aku yag berkata seperti itu. Kenapa malah aku yang sepertinya punya salah padamu?" kata Ryeowook gemas.

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar ucapan Ryeowook itu. Tapi, ia senang karena Ryeowook sekarang juga tertawa bersamanya. Tak seperti beberapa minggu belakangan ini.

"Apa yang sudah dilakukan Han Kaisoo padamu?" tanya Kyuhyun akhirnya ingin tahu.

"Bukan apa-apa. Bukan sesuatu yang besar, Kyu," jawab Ryeowook.

Ryeowook segan menceritakannya pada Kyuhyun. Mengingat kejadian itu saja sudah membuatnya merinding apalagi menceritakan ulang, Ryeowook tak mau.

"Bukan masalah besar, tapi kau sampai mendiamkanku berminggu-minggu. Katakan padaku apa yang dilakukannya padamu!" paksa Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak mau mengingatnya lagi, Kyu. Cukup sekali itu saja aku mengalaminya. Jadi, jangan paksa aku untuk menceritakannya padamu!" tolak Ryeowook akan paksaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih menatap Ryeowook menunggu jawab pada pertanyaannya. Tapi, setelah dilihatnya Ryeowook tak juga membuka mulut untuk menceritakan kejadian itu pada Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun menyerah. Mungkin lain kali Kyuhyun akan mencoba mengorek keterangan dari Ryeowook, tapi bukan malam ini. Saat mereka sudah mulai dekat lagi. Kyuhyun tak mau merusak suasana malam itu.

"Dari mana kau tahu rumahku?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

"Aku mengikutimu pulang tadi," jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Kau mengikutiku? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?" kata Ryeowook.

"Kalau kau tahu mungkin kau sudah akan menyuruhku pulang," kata Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak akan seperti itu," kata Ryeowook.

"Begitukah? Kalau tahu begitu, aku tak akan mengendap-endap seperti maling," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Siapa suruh?"

"Yak, siapa juga yang mendiamkanku tanpa pemberitahuan apa pun?" balas Kyuhyun kesal.

"Siapa juga yang membuat nilai tugas Han Kaisoo menjadi D sampai dia mengancamku di atap sekolah," kata Ryeowook tak mau kalah.

"Oh, jadi dia mengancammu, ya?" kata Kyuhyun. Akhirnya mulai terkuak juga apa yang membuat Kim Ryeowook menjauhinya.

Ryeowook menutup mulutnya kesal. Kebiasaan barunya sekarang, ia mudah menceritakan apa saja pada Kyuhyun. Mulutnya sekarang sering di luar kontrol kalau sudah berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Jangan bicarakan itu lagi, _okay_! Yang penting masalah kita sudah selesai. Itu yang terbaik," kata Ryeowook memaksakan diri tersenyum.

Kyuhyun mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Ryeowook itu. Memang tak ada untungnya mengungkit-ungkit masalah yang sudah terjadi. Saat ini yang lebih penting adalah mulai terbuka satu sama lain. Mulai belajar untuk saling mengerti dan memahami. Memiliki sahabat berarti memiliki kemauan untuk saling memahami, menghargai, dan berbagi.

"Sudah malam, Kyu. Kau tak pulang?" kata Ryeowook.

"Kau mengusirku, eoh?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil melihat waktu yang ada di jam tangnnya. Sudah pukul sepuluh lebih sekarang,"sudah jam sepuluh. Aku pulang dul, Ryeo! Sampaikan salamku pada orang tuamu."

Ryeowook mengangguk. Ia mengantar Kyuhyun hingga ke ujung gang rumahnya. Ia memandang Kyuhyun yang mulai menjauh dengan mengayuh sepedanya, sampai bayangan sahabatnya itu menghilang di ujung jalan.

Annyeong…. Saya bawa lagi Fighting chapter 8. Akhir-akhir ini otak saya lagi semangat buat diajak kerja sama. Jadi, bisa update cepet dan lumayan panjang sampai 4000 kata. Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah vote dan komen (ada yang tiap Chapter kasih vote dan komen lho, daebak). Semoga masih tetap semangat baca ff buatan saya ini. FIGHTING.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Kim Ryeowook merasa bahagia pagi ini. Semangatnya berangkat ke sekolah hari ini bertambah berlipat ganda. Ia bahkan bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil saat memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas, membuat kedua orang tuanya mengernyit heran melihat perilakunya yang di luar kebiasaan.

Kim Ryeowook tak sabar ingin cepat sampai ke sekolah. Ia tak sabar bertemu dan berbincang lagi dengan Kyuhyun. Sejak berakhirnya perang dingin mereka semalam, Ryeowook merasa hatinya semakin bahagia.

Langit yang tertutup mendung dan jalanan yang basah bekas hujan tak menghalangi langkahnya yang riang menuju ke sekolah. Hari ini Ryeowook akan bersama Kyuhyun lagi. Mereka akan duduk sebangku lagi, melakukan banyak hal, dan menghabiskan waktu di sekolah bersama-sama lagi. Ryeowook bahkan membawa bekal lebih banyak hari ini agar bsa dinikmatinya bersama Kyuhyun.

Hari masih terlampau pagi saat Ryeowook datang ke sekolah hari itu. Kelas masih dalam keadaan kosong saat Ryeowook memasuki ruangan tempatnya menuntut ilmu. Seperti biasa, Ryeowook langsung menuju tempat di mana ia biasa duduk. Ia menunggu Kyuhyun yang biasanya duduk di sampingnya sambil membaca buku tebal yang dipinjam Ryeowook dari perpustakaan.

Satu per satu teman-teman sekelas Ryeowook mulai berdatanngan. Han Kaisoo dan dua temannya yang lain juga sudah datang. Ryeowook bahkan harus menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam saat Han Kaisoo melewati bangkunya dan menatapnya tajam.

Ryeowook masih menunggu Kyuhyun yang masih belum nampak batang hidungnya. Bel masuk lima menit lagi berbunyi, namun Kuhyun belum juga datang. Mungkinkah Kyuhyun tidak masuk sekolah hari ini mengingat tak biasanya Kyuhyun datang siang.

Beberapa saat sebelum bel berbunyi, Kyuhyun terlihat memasuki kelas. Wajahnya terlihat memerah dan beberapa titik keringat nampak di dahi ujung hidungnya. Ryeowook tersenyum saat Kyuhyun melihatnya. Ryeowook mengira Kyuhyun akan duduk di dekatnya lagi. Namun, anak itu malah melewati bangkunya setelah tersenyum sekilas padanya. Kyuhyun terus menuju bangku yang terletak di tengah dan kembali menempati bangkunya di sebelah Ahn Jae Hyun.

Ryeowook menatapnya tak percaya. Sejak semalam, Ryeowook sudah merasa yakin hari ini Kyuhyun akan duduk di dekatnya lagi. Namun, ternyata Kyuhyun lebih suka duduk bersama Ahn Jae Hyun.

Ryeowook kembali murung. Pelajaran pertama hari ini, Bahasa Inggris, yang merupakan pelajaran favoritnya tak lagi membuatnya tertarik. Ternyata hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun tak membaik seperti sedia kala.

"Aku tahu akan menemukanmu di sini," ucap seseorang yang membuat Ryeowook hampir menumpahkan kotak makan siangnya.

Kim Ryeowook sedang sendirian di lorong depan ruang piala. Ia makan bekal siangnya di sana seorang diri. Bekal yang hari ini dibawanya cukup banyak dan Ryeowook yakin ia tak akan bisa mennghabiskannya. Ia ingin menghabiskannya bersama Kyuhyun, namun anak itu bahkan tak mengajaknya bicara sejak tersenyum padanya pagi tadi.

Tapi Cho Kyuhyun tetaplah Cho Kyuhyun. Anak keras kepala yang tak bisa ditebak jalan pikirannya. Setelah mencueki Ryeowook kini tahu-tahu anak itu sudah duduk di sampingnya dan tanpa sungkan-sungkan mencomot kimbab yang dibawa Ryeowook.

"Ini enak. Eomma-mu yang buat?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mulut penuh.

Ryeowook masih memandang Kyuhyun tak mengerti. Ia biarkan saja anak itu mencomoti kimbabnya. Melihat Kyuhyun makan dengan rakus seperti itu, membuat perut Ryeowook kenyang dengan sendirinya.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," sahut Ryeowook,"ini kimbab buatanku sendiri."

"Oh, ya, pintar memasak juga kau," kata Kyuhyun takjub.

Kyuhyun tak menyangka temannya itu ternyata pandai memasak juga. Tidak seperti dirinya yang hanya bisa makan.

"Eomma-ku yang mengajariku," kata Ryeowook,"habiskan saja kalau kau mau! Aku sudah kenyang."

Tanpa sungkan-sungkan Kyuhyun pun memindahkan semua kimbab itu ke dalam perutnya. Entah karena jatah makan siang di kantin yang tak mengenyangkan perutnya atau memang dasar Kyuhyun memang rakus, tak perlu waktu lama kotak bekal Ryeowook pun licin tanpa ada kimbab yang tersisa.

"Kau benar-benar kelaparan, ya?" tanya Ryeowook yang tak percaya ada orang yang memiliki nafsu makan sebesar Kyuhyun.

"Huft, perutku benar-benar kenyang," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengusap-usap perutnya yang rasanya membesar karena kekenyangan.

"Nafsu makanmu banyak juga. Perutku mungkin hanya muat separuhnya," kata Ryeowook.

"Aku memang suka makan. Tapi, tak serakus Shim Changmin," kata Kyuhyun.

"Shim Changmin? Siapa dia?" Tanya Ryeowook sambl memicingkan matanya. Mencoba mengingat satu nama yang mungkin terselip di antara teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Temanku. Kapan-kapan kukenalkan dia padamu. Dia sangat rakus, kau tahu, tapi anehnya tak membuatnya gendut. Hanya tingginya yang makin bertambah," kata Kyuhyun lagi.

Ryeowook merapikan lagi kotak makannya. Tadinya ia merasa kecewa karena tidak bisa berbagi makanan dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi, melihat betapa semangatnya anak itu menghabiskan kimbabnya membuat hati Ryeowook merasa sedikit senang.

"Kenapa kau tadi tak duduk bersamaku?" tanya Ryeowook meyuarakan tanya yang sedari tadi terus bergelayut dalam hatinya.

"Aku tak mau membuatku semakin bermasalah dengan Han Kaisoo," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Ryeowook tak mengerti.

"Jae Hyun yang cerita padaku. Dia tanpa sengaja mendengar apa yang Han Kaisoo katakan tentangmu. Jahat sekali dia melarangmu bergaul dengan siapa pun. Kau juga manusia normal yang membutuhkan bergaul dengan siapa saja. Dia pikir siapa dirinya memperlakukanmu seenaknya," jelas Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menunduk sedih mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun itu. Memang benar Han Kaisoo akan memperlakukannya lebih buruk kalau tahu Ryeowook dekat dengan anak yang lain.

"Jadi, lebih baik dia tak tahu kalau kita berteman lagi. Maka dari itu, aku duduk dengan Ahn Jae Hyun. Kita bisa berbincang santai di luar kelas yang jauh dari pantauan matanya. Kita juga bisa main bersama di luar sekolah," ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kau benar juga. Kurasa begitu lebih baik," ujar Ryeowook tersenyum.

"Jadi, Ryeowook-ah. Besok bawakan aku kimbab lagi, ya! Tapi jangan terlalu banyak sayur aku tak suka sayur," kata Kyuhyun dengan mata bulatnya yang jenaka.

"Yak, kau kira aku Seo _ahjumma_ penjaga kantin apa? Memesan makanan seperti itu padaku," kata Ryeowook pura-pura kesal sambil meninju lengan Kyuhyun, padahal dalam hati ia sama sekali tak keberatan.

Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar teriakan Ryeowook yang sebetulnya memang mirip dengan _ahjumma_ penjaga kantin itu. Kyuhyun juga senang melihat Ryeowook yang tak sungkan-sungkan lagi tertawa atau berteriak sambil memukul lengannya seperti tadi.

Bulan Februari sudah menyapa. Musim dingin pun masih terus mengguyurkan salju beku yang membuat suhu sampai minus beberapa derajat di bawah nol. Ujian kenaikan kelas sudah di depan mata. Para guru pun sangat bersemangat memberikan latihan dan tugas-tugas untuk persiapan menghadapi ujian.

Meskipun anak-anak mengeluh panjang lebar karena ujian akan segera tiba, tapi tidak demikian halnya dengan Kyuhyun. Ia tak pernah ambil pusing dengan ujian. Ia sudah mempersiapkan dirinya dengan baik untuk menghadapi ujian. Kapan pun ujian dilaksanakan Kyuhyun selalu siap.

Minggu pagi ini, sepulang dari mengikuti kebaktian di gereja, Kyuhyun mengayuh sepedanya dengan santai menuju rumah Ryeowook. Ia mau mengajak Ryeowook jalan-jalan hari ini sebelum besok pagi mereka harus berkutat mengerjakan soal-soal ujian.

Untunglah salju tak turun hari ini. Matahari pun mengintip malu-malu di balik awan. Jalanan pun bersih dari salju hari ini.

Perlu waktu hampir tiga puluh bagi Kyuhyun agar sampai di rumah Ryeowook. Suasana rumah sangat sepi. Dalam hati Kyuhyun berharap Ryeowook ada di rumah hari ini mengingat Kyuhyun tak memberi tahu Ryeowook kalau akan singgah ke rumah Ryeowook pagi itu.

Cukup lama juga Kyuhyun mengetuk pagar rumah Ryeowook sebelum temannya itu keluar dan membuka pintu.

"Lama sekali kau," gerutu Kyuhyun sambil memijit buku-buku tangannya yang memerah.

"Maaf, aku sedang membantu ayahku tadi. Jadi, tak mendengar ketukanmu," jawab Ryeowook sambil membuka pintu pagar, "kenapa tak langsung masuk saja? Pintu pagarku tak terkunci."

"Mana aku tahu pintunya terkunci atau tidak," jawab Kyuhyun kesal.

"Masuklah!" ajak Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah Ryeowook masuk ke dalam rumah. Ternyata Ryeowook tak sendirian di rumah. Ada ayah Ryeowook yang sedang memasukkan kertas selebaran ke dalam amplop cokelat besar.

Saat melihat Kyuhyun, ayah Ryeowook tersenyum senang. Beliau senang karena Kyuhyun adalah satu-satunya teman Ryeowook yang datang berkunjung ke rumah mereka. Selama ini beliau mengira Ryeowook anak yang antisosial karena tak ada satu orang teman pun yang pernah mengunjungi Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun sedikit berbasa-basi dengan ayah Ryeowook sebelum mengajak Ryeowook keluar rumah. Cukup lama juga ia harus menunggu Ryeowook karena anak itu ternyata belum mandi.

"Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun.

Mereka berdua ada di dalam bus. Kyuhyun sengaja meninggalkan sepedanya di rumah Ryeowook. Sejak mereka berdua keluar dari rumah Ryeowook, Kyuhyun tak memberi tahu ke mana tujuan mereka hari itu. Ryeowook terus saja menggerutu kesal karena Kyuhyun tak mau mengatakan ke mana mereka akan pergi.

Rencananya hari ini Ryeowook akan belajar seharian karena besok sudah mulai ujian. Namun karena Kyuhyun datang dan mengajaknya pergi, mau tak mau ia pun setuju. Apalagi ayahnya yang juga setengah memaksanya untuk pergi. 'Sekali waktu bersenang-senanglah' kata ayahnya tadi.

"Bersenang-senang," jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Bersenang-senang di mana? Kau dari tadi hanya diam dan melihat ke luar jendela," keluh Ryeowook.

"Aku suka menikmati pemandangan. Maka, dari itu aku suka duduk di dekat jendela," kata Kyuhyun.

"Hanya ada gedung-gedung dan jalan raya di luar. Apanya yang menarik?" balas Ryeowook.

"Banyak yang menarik, Ryeo. Kau bisa melihat orang-orang dan pemandangan yang menarik. Kau bisa melihat berbagai macam orang beragam penampilan. Masih ada juga gundukan salju di tepi jalan yang kelihatan lezat kalau diberi sirup cokelat atau stroberi di atasnya," kata Kyuhyun lagi.

"Bagiku sama saja. Setiap saat aku bertemu dengan banyak orang tiap kali pergi dan pulang dari sekolah. Salju pun aku sampai bosan melihatnya karena hanya berwarna putih," sanggah Ryeowook.

"Itulah dirimu. Kau kurang menikmati hidup. Ayahmu saja menyuruhmu untuk bersenang-senang. Kenapa kau justrus banyak mengeluh sekarang? Tak ada salahnya kan sekali waktu bersenang-senang?" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Kita salah waktu kalau bersenang-senang sekarang. Besok ujian sudah dimulai seharusnya sekarang kita belajar bukan malah keluyuran tak tentu arah seperti ini," gerutu Ryeowook kesal.

"Tak heran kalau selama ini kau seperti robot. Yang ada di pikiranmu hanya belajar dan belajar. Seakan-akan duniamu akan runtuh kalau kau berhenti belajar walau hanya untuk sebentar saja," omel Kyuhyun. Ia mulai gemas dengan Ryeowook yang terus-menerus komplain karena diajaknya pergi hari ini.

"Karena belajar memang sangat penting. Apa kau tidak belajar untuk ujian besok?"

"Aku belajar tentu saja. Tiap hari aku pun belajar. Tapi, aku tidak menyiksa diriku dengan belajar terus-menerus. Aku juga menikmati hidupku. Aku masih suka bermain atau berkumpul dengan teman-temanku yang lain," ucap Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook terdiam mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun itu. Kyuhyun benar. Ryeowook seringkali menyiksa diri dengan berkutat dengan buku-buku pelajarannya. Jika buku-buku pelajaran itu kurang lengkap, ia bahkan meminjam buku-buku perpustakaan yang super tebal untuk mengisi otaknya.

Bus berhenti di halte di distrik Gangnam. Kyuhyun mengajak Ryeowook turun. Ia mengajak Ryeowook menuju ke bangunan besar yang ramai dikunjungi orang saat itu, Coex Mall.

"Kau mengajakku bersenang-senang di sini?" tanya Ryeowook tak percaya.

"Di sini menyenangkan. Kita bisa bermain dan makan sepuasnya di sini sampai sore," jawab Kyuhyun sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

"Aku kira kita hanya jalan-jalan di taman atau ke museum," kata Ryeowook.

"Buat apa ke museum? Menemanimu di ruang piala sudah membuatku merasa ke museum tiap hari," kata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyeret langkah Ryeowook yang terlihat ogah-ogahan masuk ke Coex Mall. Bukannya Ryeowook tak suka, tapi ia merasa tak nyaman. Ryeowook tak pernah masuk ke tempat itu dan ia merasa seperti makhluk asing di tempat megah seperti Coex Mall.

"Kita cari tempat lain saja, Kyu. Di sini terlalu ramai," ajak Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun tak mau mendengar apa kata Ryeowook. Ia tetap saja melangkah menyusuri jalur yang sudah sangat dihafalnya. Kyuhyun terus saja berjalan mengabaikan Ryeowook yang terus menarik tangannya. Ia malah masuk ke dalam lift dan menuju ke lantai _basement_ pusat perbelanjaan itu.

Saat pintu lift terbuka di lantai _basement_ , Kyuhyun mengajak Ryeowook keluar dan menuju deretan restoran dan kedai makan yang ada di kiri dan kanan lorong. Sesampainya di gerai _steam boat_ , Kyuhyun mengajak Ryeowook masuk.

Ryeowook melihat ada dua anak sebayanya yang melambai ke arah Kyuhyun. Dua anak yang pernah Ryeowook lihat bermain basket bersama Kyuhyun. Ryeowook tak mengenal mereka, namun Kyuhyun nampaknya sangat akrab dengan mereka berdua.

"Dari mana saja kau, lama sekali?" kata yang paling jangkung pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku harus menjemput Ryeowook dulu. Kalian sudah lama?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sudah setengah jam yang lalu aku sampai. Changmin baru sepuluh menit yang lalu sampai," jawab yang berambut kecokelatan.

"Ryeowook, perkenalkan dua temanku, yang jangkung itu Shim Changmin yang ini Choi Minho. Kita satu sekolah hanya berbeda kelas," kata Kyuhyun memperkenalkan dua temannya pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengangguk gugup. Berkenalan dengan orang-orang baru memang selalu membuatnya gugup.

"Kim Ryeowook," ucapnya pelan sambil membalas uluran tangan Shim Changmin.

"Kami bertiga berteman sejak di _Junior High School_. Kami satu kelas selama tiga tahun. Sayangnya, saat di Sajon kami harus berpisah kelas. Tapi tiap minggu kami selalu berkumpul. Lebih sering berkumpul di sini," kata Shim Changmin, teman Kyuhyun yang luar biasa jangkung melebihi Le Kwang So yang merupakan siswa paling tinggi di kelasnya.

"Kalian sudah pesan makanan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja belum yang berulang tahun saja belum datang masak kami harus pesan makanan dulu. Itu tidak sopan," kata Choi Minho.

"Eoh, tahu sopan santun juga kau ternyata," ejek Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengambil daftar menu yang ada di mejanya dan membukanya. Ada banyak makanan lezat dalam menu itu. Kyuhyun memang suka makan. Ia tak pernah menolak makanan apa pun, kecuali sayur tentu saja.

"Kau mau yang mana, Ryeo?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook masih menekuri lembaran menu yang ada di depannya itu. Ia tak tahu harus memesan apa. Ia bahkan meneguk ludahnya dengan sudah payah saat melihat harga yang tertera di daftar menu itu yang harganya setara dengan uang sakunya selama tiga bulan.

"Yang sama denganmu saja," kata Ryeowook akhirnya.

"Pilih yang banyak, Ryeowook!" kata Shim Changmin,"kemarin Kyuhyun berulang tahun dan hari ini dia yang traktir. Rugi kalau tidak dimanfaatkan sebaik-baiknya."

"Oh, ya, maaf, aku tidak tahu! Selamat ulang tahun, Kyu!" kata Ryeowook penuh sesal.

"Jangan dengarkan omongannya! Otaknya memang sering korslet kalau sudah membahas tentang makanan!" kata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tahu Ryeowook merasa sungkan berada di sini. Tapi, mengajak Ryeowook bersama teman-temannya yang lain dan menjadi bagian dari mereka memang sudah direncanakannya sejak lama. Momen ulang tahunnya dirasa cukup pas dan tidak akan membuat Ryeowook menolak ajakannya.

"Pesan saja yang biasa kita pesan di sini tapi dengan porsi yang lebih besar," usul Choi Minho yang mendapat anggukan antusias dari Shim Changmin.

Kyuhyun setuju dengan usul kedua temannya itu dan Ryeowook pun kelihatannya juga tak akan menolak apa yang mereka pesan.

"Okelah, Minho, kau yang pesan!" kata Kyuhyun pada Choi Minho.

"Kenapa harus aku? Kan kau yang punya acara," tolak Choi Minho.

"Itu tugasmu sebagai maknae," sahut Kyuhyun kalem.

Chio Minho mendecih pelan tapi tetap melakukan apa yang disuruhkan padanya. Seringkali dia harus menahan kesabaran kalau kedua temannya itu sudah membahas apa yang harus dilakukan sesuai umur mereka. Choi Minho hanya sebulan lebih muda dari Kyuhyun dan Shim Changmin, namun kedua temannya itu seringkali bertingkah sok tua.

"Setelah makan kita ke _Game Champ_ seperti biasanya?" tanya Shim Changmin pada Kyuhyun sepeninggal Choi Minho.

"Tidak bisa. Aku harus pulang sebelum sore. Kita nonton film saja," kata Kyuhyun.

"Ah, sayang sekali! Sudah lama kita tidak main game," keluh Shim Changmin.

"Setelah ujian kita ke sini lagi. Kita bisa main game sampai puas," kata Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kau suka main game, Ryeowook?" tanya Shim Changmin pada Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak suka main game," aku Ryeowook.

Ryeowook memang tak pernah bersentuhan dengan dunia game seumur hidupnya. Selama ini ia lebih sering bergaul dan bergumul dengan buku-buku.

"Kau suka apa?" tanya Shim Changmin lagi.

"Aku lebih suka membaca," jawab Ryeowook.

"Dia lebih suka di perpustakaan daripada di game center. Tidak sepertimu, Chwang," kata Kyuhyun menambahkan.

"Memangnya kau tak suka ke game center. Kegilaanmu pada game malah lebih kronis daripada aku," kata Changmin.

"Ah, aku ingat sekarang kau anak yang sering duduk di perpustakaan kan? Beberapa bulan yang lalu kau membantuku mencarikan buku yang kuperlukan," imbuh Shim Changmin.

"Benarkah? Ah, maaf aku tak pandai mengingat orang," kata Ryeowook takjub karena ternyata ada juga orang yang mengenalnya.

"Sekali waktu main-mainlah bersama kami. Kau suka basket atau futsal?" tanya Changmin lagi.

"Maaf, aku tidak pandai dalam hal olah raga," jawab Ryeowook dengan nada menyesal.

"Tak apa. Kau bisa melihat kami bermain basket atau futsal. Mungkin saja suatu hari nanti kau juga akan menyukainya," kata Shim Changmin.

Ryeowook tersenyum mendengar ucapan Shim Changmin itu. Ia tak menyangka ada banyak teman yang baik di sekelilingnya. Selama ini ia mengira yang bersekolah di Sajon setipe dengan Han Kaisoo dan teman-temannya.

Jujur saja, awalnya Ryeowook merasa canggung dan takut berkumpul bersama dengan teman-teman Kyuhyun yang tak ia kenal sebelumnya. Sekarang Ryeowook merasa nyaman di tengah-tengah mereka. Apalagi saat kedua teman Kyuhyun memeperlakukannya dengan baik dan ramah.

"Aku sudah memesan makanan. Porsinya dua kali lipat dari yang biasa kita pesan," kata Choi Minho sambil mengenyakkan pantatnya ke atas kursi.

"Banyak sekali. Kau yang habiskan nanti tanpa sisa!" kata Kyuhyun.

"Jangan khawatir. Selama _food monster_ ini bersama kita, pasti tak akan ada yang terbuang percuma," jawab Choi Minho sambil menepuk-nepuk lengan Shim Changmin.

"Kau sebut aku apa? Kaukira kau pun tak rakus saat melihat makanan?" bela Shim Changmin yang sebal karena dikatai _food monster_.

"Sudah cukup! Berhenti berdebat," kata Kyuhyun menghentikan perdebatan tidak mutu kedua temannya itu.

Makanan yang mereka pesan sudah datang. Mata Ryeowook sampai hampir keluar melihat banyaknya makanan yang tersaji di atas meja. Itu sama dengan porsi makan keluarganya selama sehari.

"Ayo, Ryeowook, makanan ini untuk dimakan bukan hanya untuk dilihat!' kata Choi Minho sambil menyorongkan mangkuk kecil ke arah Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menerima mangkuk kecil yang diberikan Minho padanya. Ia bingung mau makan yang mana karena sebagian besar makanan itu belum pernah dicicipinya.

Akhirnya Ryeowook mengambil udang yang letaknya dekat dengannya. Udang itu sangat besar dengan saus merah dan butiran wijen di atasnya. Udang itu sangat enak. Ryeowook mengunyahnya pelan-pelan merasakan kenikmatan rasa yang memanjakan lidahnya.

Itu makan siang terlezat yang pernah Ryeowook rasakan seumur hidupnya. Bukan hanya itu, ia juga bahagia bersama orang-orang yang mau menerimanya apa adanya. Teman-teman baru yang membuatnya bahagia dengan gurauan jenaka mereka. Teman-teman membuatnya tertawa dengan candaan dan godaan dia antara mereka.

Pagi tadi ia mengeluh karena waktu belajarnya merasa tersita. Sekarang ia malah bersyukur karena Kyuhyun mengajaknya menikmati pengalaman baru yang ternyata amat menyenangkan.

Acara siang itu diakhiri dengan menonton film di Megabox Coex Mall. Kyuhyun yang memilih film karena ia yang berulang tahun hari ini. Bukan film action atau romantis, tapi film tentang persahabatan. Film yang menyentuh hati Ryeowook.

Dalam hati ia berdoa agar persahabatan yang baru diawali hari ini akan terus terjalin. Mungkin tak selamanya, namun Ryeowook berharap bisa bertahan lama. Mungkin hingga mereka lulus sekolah atau mungkin lebih lama lagi hingga mereka beranjak dewasa.

Sore sudah menjelang saat mereka berempat berpisah. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook menunggu bus yang akan mengantar mereka pulang, sedangkan Shim Changmin dan Choi Minho berboncengan sepeda motor karena rumah mereka berdua satu arah.

"Terima kasih, Kyu, untuk hari yang menyenangkan ini," kata Ryeowook dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya.

"Sama-sama. Teman-temanku menyenangkan, bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Mereka baik dan menyenangkan."

"Mereka memang baik. Aku sudah mengenal mereka cukup lama dan mereka teman yang sangat menyenangkan. Temanku adalah temanmu juga sekarang. Jadi, tak ada alasan bagimu untuk selalu menyendiri. Kau juga berhak untuk bahagia," ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku juga berharap seperti itu," kata Ryeowook.

"Ayo, naik, busnya sudah datang!" ajak Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun. Ia melangkah dengan ringan seringan hatinya yang membuncah bahagia sekarang.

TBC

Annyeong readerdeul, I'm back with Fighting chapter 9. Chapter ini memang ceritanya ringan dan tak banyak konflik. Kasihan Ryeowook kalau hidupnya terlalu banyak konflik. Ada dua tokoh tambahan di chap ini si Changmin dan Minho, anggota Kyuline. Dulu Ryeowook kan masuk Kyuline juga tapi entah kenapa dia gak eksis lagi kan seru tuh kalau ada Ryeowook di situ. Di cerita ini Kyuhyun juga tidak saya buat menderita coz di cerita saya yang lain saya sudah siksa dia sampai mati (hiks…hiks..) jadi agak gak tega kalau buat dia menderita lagi. Jangan lupa review ya, guys, atau boleh juga kalau ada ide cerita biar Fighting tambah seru. So, Happy reading. Gomawo.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Brengsek! Kyuhyun memaki-maki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Ujian hari terakhir sudah berlalu tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Siswa yang lain juga sudah pulang. Sialnya Kyuhyun malah tertahan di toilet sejak lima menit yang lalu.

Kyuhyun memencet pangkal hidungnya sambil duduk di kloset. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpu pada pahanya. Di bawah kakinya berserakan tisu yang penuh dengan bercak darah. Walaupun Kyuhyun sudah menyumpalkan gumpalan tisu ke lubang hidungnya, namun cairan merah itu tak juga berhenti.

Seharusnya hari ini ia sudah ada di rumah. Bersantai dan bermain game sepuasnya. Sialnya, hidungnya malah bocor saat ia hendak menuju tempat parkir sepedanya. Hidungnya mengeluarkan darah pekat yang tak mau berhenti meski sudah lima menit yang lalu mengucur.

Untungnya sekolah sudah sepi. Hanya ada guru dan karyawan yang masih tinggal. Kyuhyun tak mau ada yang tahu. Kyuhyun tak mau ada pekikan khawatir dan panik seperti yang biasa terjadi di rumah kalau ia ketahuan mimisan. Eomma dan hyung-nya pasti akan repot menjejali hidungnya dengan tisu atau kain, mengompres pangkal hidungnya dengan es, dan menyuruhnya berbaring seharian. Menyebalkan.

Kyuhyun sudah biasa seperti ini. Saat banyak pikiran, terlalu lelah, atau cuaca ekstrem yang terlalu panas atau dingin, ia pasti mimisan. Mimisannya kadang hanya sedikit dan sebentar, tapi tak jarang darah yang keluar dari hidungnya tak kunjung berhenti, seperti saat ini.

Kyuhyun masih berjibaku menyumpali hidungnya sambil mengucapkan berbagai macam sumpah serapah. Seragamnya sudah terkena bercak-bercak merah. Ia berdoa dalam hati semoga saja tak ada orang di rumah saat ia pulang nanti atau Kyuhyun akan jadi tahanan rumah seperti biasanya.

Akhirnya darah yang keluar dari hidungnya perlahan mulai berhenti. Kyuhyun menarik napas lega. Ia membersihkan jejak-jejak darah dengan air dari keran di bilik toilet itu. Kyuhyun juga mengumpulkan tisu-tisu yang berserakan dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang sampah yang ada di dekat pintu toilet.

Kyuhyun memastikan sekali lagi tak ada darah yang keluar dari hidungnya sebelum membuka pintu bilik toilet. Kepalanya sedikit pusing, tapi ia merasa baik-baik saja. Untung saja badannya tak lemas seperti biasanya.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu bilik toilet setelah memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja. Saat membuka pintu toilet itu, ia dikejutkan dengan hadirnya seseorang yang menatapnya dengan wajah yang terlihat cemas.

"Hhhh, kau membuatku kaget, Kim Ryeowook!" seru Kyuhyun.

Ia merapatkan jas sekolahnya supaya bercak-bercak merah di kemeja putihnya tidak terlihat.

"Kau tak apa-apa, kan? Aku menunggumu di sini lebih dari lima menit yang lalu dan kau tak keluar-keluar. Ada apa? Aku mendengarmu mengumpat-umpat dari tadi," tanya Kim Ryeowook.

"Tak ada apa-apa. Kenapa kau belum pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatian Ryeowook yang terus memandangi seragamnya.

"Itu apa noda merah di bajumu? Kau terluka?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

Ryeowook yakin itu noda darah. Tak mungkin itu noda tinta atau cat.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Kyuhyun.

Ia melangkahkan kaki keluar toilet. Ryeowook mengikutinya sambil terus berusaha mencari tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Bukan apa-apa bagaimana maksudmu? Tubuhmu bagian mana yang terluka?" cecar Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak terluka, Kim Ryeowook. Jadi, berhenti bertanya!" tukas Kyuhyun.

"Lantas apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Ryeowook masih dengan pendiriannya untuk ingin tahu.

"Aku sudah bilang tidak apa-apa, Kim Ryeowook. Jangan cerewet!" kata Kyuhyun mulai marah.

Kyuhyun memang selalu kesal dengan orang-orang yang selalu mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan yang tak ingin ia jawab.

" _Arraseo_ , aku hanya khawatir padamu kau tahu. Itu memang noda darah, kan? Yang ada di bajumu," kata Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun menarik napas meredakan kekesalan hatinya. Ia sudah kesal dengan mimisan yang datang tanpa pandang waktu dan tempat. Sekarang ditambah lagi dengan pertanyaan Ryeowook yang membuat emosinya hampir meledak.

"Hanya sedikit mimisan. Tapi, tak apa. Aku biasa begini kalau terlalu lelah," kata Kyuhyun akhirnya.

"Kau mau ke ruang kesehatan? Aku akan mengantarmu," tawar Ryeowook.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin pulang dan tidur," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kau kuat naik sepeda?"

"Aku masih kuat, Kim Ryeowook. Aku toh baik-baik saja. Hanya soal sepele tak akan membahayakan nyawaku," kata Kyuhyun.

"Jangan menyepelekan hal-hal yang kelihatannya remeh, Kyu! Sebaiknya kau mulai menjaga dirimu dengan baik sejak sekarang. Istirahatlah kalau kau sudah merasa lelah! Kesehatan itu penting, tahu!" nasihat Ryeowook.

"Aku tahu. Makanya aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan tidur," kata Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke rumah," kata Ryeowook.

"Mengantarku? Pakai apa? Kau jalan kaki, sedangkan aku naik sepeda," sanggah Kyuhyun.

"Naik kendaraan umum saja atau panggil taksi kalau kau mau. Tinggalkan saja sepedamu di sekolah nanti biar aku yang mengambilnya," ucap Ryeowook,"Oh, ya, Kyu, ngomong-ngomong di mana rumahmu? Kau tak pernah menceritakan padaku di mana kau tinggal? Kau juga tak pernah mengajakku ke rumahmu?" tanya Ryeowook yang baru sadar selama ini Kyuhyun tak pernah bercerita apa pun tentang rumahnya.

Selama ini Ryeowook hanya tahu jumlah anggota keluarga Kyuhyun. Hari ini Ryeowook baru menyadari kalau ia tak tahu apa-apa tentang keluarga Kyuhyun, bahkan seingatnya Kyuhyun tak pernah menceritakan lebih detail tentang keluarganya.

"Apa penting bagimu untuk tahu di mana rumahku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja. Kita kan berteman," jawab Ryeowook, "Sekali waktu aku juga ingin ke rumahmu apalagi setelah ujian kita libur sekitar dua minggu. Aku kan bisa ke rumahmu kalau bosan di rumah," jawab Ryeowook.

"Eoh, tumben kau bilang bosan di rumah! Kata ayahmu kau bahkan tak pernah keluar rumah selama ini, kecuali untuk bersekolah" cemooh Kyuhyun.

"Yak, jangan mulai mengejekku lagi! Kan kau juga yang sering mengajakku keluyuran. Bahkan orang tuaku juga sering menanyakan tentang dirimu sekarang," kata Ryeowook membela diri.

"Bertanya tentang apa?" tanya Kyuhyun ingin tahu.

"Banyak hal dan sebagian besar aku tak bisa menjawabnya karena aku memang tidak tahu. Kau tak pernah bercerita tentang dirimu padaku, padahal kau sudah tahu banyak hal tentangku," kata Ryeowook.

"Yang menjadi rahasia biarlah tetap jadi rahasia, Ryeowook. Tak usah mencari tahu apa yang kau tak perlu tahu," kata Kyuhyun yang membuat Ryeowook melongo mendengarnya.

"Yak, mana bisa begitu. Ayolah, Kyu, ceritakan padaku! Aku kan juga ingin tahu," rajuk Ryeowook sambil menarik-narik tangan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak," jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Pelit sekali kau. Cerita sedikit saja, ya, ya!" kata Ryeowook sambil terus menarik-narik tangan Kyuhyun.

"Ck, Ck, Ck, ternyata begini kelakuan kalian berdua kalau sudah tak ada orang! Pantas saja kalian sering berduaan di tempat sepi. Untuk menyembunyikan hubungan terlarang kalian rupanya?" kata suara mengejek di belakang Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook cepat-cepat melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bahkan sudah berbalik ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang berkata menyebalkan seperti itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Shin Dong Min?" tanya Kyuhyun tak terima dengan perkataan salah satu musuh besarnya itu.

"Apa yang kukatakan benar kan? Kalian berdua sedang berkencan. Dua minggu yang lalu kulihat kalian juga berkencan di Coex Mall. Apalagi hari ini, kulihat kalian bergandengan tangan dengan mesra. Sungguh kelakuan yang tak patut," ucap mulut lancang Shin Dong Min.

Darah Kyuhyun mendidih mendengar ucapan Shin Dong Min itu. Sungguh sial, di antara ratusan orang yang bisa ditemuinya setiap hari, saat ini ia justru bertemu dengan makhluk yang paling tidak diinginkannya.

"Hati-hati kalau bicara, Shin Dong Min, atau kurobek mulut besarmu itu!" ancam Kyuhyun. Dadanya sudah naik turun menahan amarah.

"Itu benar kan? Tadi pun aku juga melihat kalian berdua masuk ke toilet di ujung lantai satu. Kalian tidak melakukan sesuatu yang terlarang kan? Cih, tak kusangka makhluk rendahan seperti kalian melakukan perbuatan kotor di sekolah!"

"Otak dan mulut lancangmu itu yang kotor! Jangan sok tahu kalau kamu tidak tahu yang sebenarnya! Brengsek!" teriak Kyuhyun marah sambil merengsek mendekati Shin Dong Min dengan tangannya yang terkepal.

"Kyu, jangan, sudah hentikan!" kata Ryeowook sambil memegangi tangan Kyuhyun.

Ia tak mau Kyuhyun sampai lepas kontrol dan akan melakukan sesuatu yang nantinya akan merugikan dirinya sendiri.

"Orang seperti ini perlu diberi pelajaran, Ryeowook, biar bisa menjaga mulut dan kelakuannya. Aku tak takut padamu, Shin Dong Min. Kau bukan siapa-siapa bagiku," kata Kyuhyun marah.

"Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu, Cho Kyuhyun! Kau tak tahu siapa aku, hah?!" ucap Shin Dong Min yang tak kalah marahnya.

"Kau hanya ular beludak piaraan Han Kaisoo, Shin Dong Min. Kau hanya iblis culas yang selalu menindas orang lain. Penghasut yang perlu diajari sopan santun. Dan kau bangga dengan hal itu?" olok Kyuhyun.

"Tutup mulutmu! Aku bisa membuat hidupmu seperti di neraka, Cho Kyuhyun, ingat itu!" kata Shin Dong Min sudah dikuasai amarah.

Shin Dong Min juga melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun. Ingin sekali Shin Dong Min memberi pelajaran anak tak tahu diri yang sekarang berdiri di depannya dan memandanganya dengan angkuh.

Kim Ryeowook bergidik melihat mereka berdua. Apalagi melihat postur Shin Dong Min yang lebih kekar daripada Kyuhyun. Ryeowook cemas akan keselamatan Kyuhyun. Ryeowook sudah pernah merasakan ancaman dari Shin Dong Min. Anak itu tak segan-segan melukai fisik dan mental lawannya.

Sebelum kedua anak itu mulai baku hantam, sebuah mobil sedan hitam berhenti dekat mereka bertiga. Pengemudi mobil itu membunyikan klakson yang membuat Kyuhyun dan Shin Dong Min mengambil jarak.

"Kau beruntung hari ini, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu lain kali," kata Shin Dong Min sambil beranjak pergi.

Shin Dong Min mendekati mobil sedan itu dan membuka pintunya. Tak lupa ia melemparkan tatapan penuh kebencian pada Kyuhyun sebelum tubuhnya menghilang ke dalam mobil. Kyuhyun tak berhenti menatap mobil itu. Pandangan matanya seolah-olah ingin mengutuk penumpang menyebalkan yang ada di dalam mobil itu.

"Si Brengsek Sialan itu lancang sekali mulutnya. Ingin sekali aku merobek mulutnya yang kurang ajar itu," kata Kyuhyun sebal.

Dadanya sampai sesak karena menahan amarah dari tadi. Tangannya sudah gatal ingin menghajar Shin Dong Min kalau saja Ryeowook tak terus memegangi tangannya.

"Jangan, Kyu, jangan sampai kaulakukan itu! Kau tak dengar ancamannya tadi. Ia pasti akan membuatmu sengsara. Jangan membuat masalah dengannya!" ingat Ryeowook supaya Kyuhyun menggunakan pikiran jernihnya.

"Aku tidak takut. Seharusnya ia yang menaruh hormat padaku. Seharusnya ia yang takut padaku. Aku juga bisa membuat hidupnya seperti di neraka," kata Kyuhyun tajam yang membuat Ryeowook bergidik mendengarnya.

"Apa pun yang ada di pikiranmu sekarang tentang Shin Dong Min aku tak berharap kau akan melakukannya, Kyu. Kita di sini hanya untuk bersekolah bukan mencari masalah," kata Ryeowook yang mulai khawatir.

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang sekali lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali hari ini ia menghela napas panjang hanya karena darahnya yang naik sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Ayo, pulang! Semakin lama di sini hanya membuatku semakin muak," ajak Kyuhyun.

"Jadi kuantar pulang?" tanya Ryeowook hati-hati.

"Tidak perlu. Aku naik sepeda saja mungkin emosiku akan berkurang kalau kuhabiskan tenagaku dengan bersepeda," tolak Kyuhyun.

"Hmm, baiklah, hati-hati di jalan! Sampai bertemu hari Senin nanti," kata Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia mengambil sepedanya di tempat parkir dan meninggalkan area sekolah. Ryeowook masih saja menatap Kyuhyun yang berlalu dengan sepedanya. Ia masih merasa khawatir pada Kyuhyun. Khawatir kalau suatu hari nanti Kyuhyun akan terlibat masalah dengan Shin Dong Min atau bahkan mungkin dengan Han Kaisoo. Semoga saja anak itu bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

Kyuhyun melenguh pelan. Kepalanya terasa sangat pening. Tubuhnya juga rasanya sakit semua. Kyuhyun ingin membuka matanya, tapi rasanya sangat berat seperti ada anak dacin yang digantungkan di kelopak matanya.

Kyuhyun juga merasa perutnya amat mual, dan ia pun memuntahkan semua yang ada di dalam perutnya. Ia merasakan tubuhnya terbaring di atas sesuatu yang dingin dan basah. Banyak suara di sekelilingnya yang membuat kepalanya semakin bertambah pusing. Suara orang-orang yang berbicara bersahutan dan juga suara melengking yang memekakkan telinganya.

Kyuhyun tak tahu ia ada di mana dan apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Ia hanya mampu mendengar. Matanya tak bisa ia gerakkan untuk terbuka dan melihat sekelilingnya.

Kyuhyun merasa ada yang mengangkat tubuhnya, tubuhnya terasa seperti melayang. Apa yang terjadi, mengapa, dan bagaimana adalah setumpuk tanya yang terus berputar di dalam kepalanya.

Pun tatkala ada tangan yang memegang wajah dan bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam dan mengeluh pelan. Kyuhyun ingin berontak, tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya pasrah pada orang-orang tak dikenal yang menyentuh dan memegangi tubuhya.

Entah pada apa tubuhnya saat itu terkulai tak bertenaga. Ia hanya bisa merasakan ada banyak orang yang menggelandang tubuhnya dengan suara-suara yang tidak ia mengerti maknanya. Semua itu hanya membuat telinganya berdenging dan kepalanya bertambah pening seperti mau pecah.

Kyuhyun merasakan tangan kanannya kebas. Ia tak tahu apa yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan kanannya itu sampai ia kesulitan untuk menggerakkkannya. Kyuhyun mendengar suara orang berbisik di dekatnya, tapi ia tak tahu apa yang dibicarakan. Kesadarannya belum terkumpul sepenuhnya.

Kyuhyun mencoba menggerakkan tangan kirinya, namun tangannya itu menyentuh benda yang dingin. Kyuhyun tak tahu apa yang disentuhnya itu, namun benda itu menghalangi ruang geraknya.

"Kau sudah sadar, Nak?" tanya suara lembut di telinga kirinya. Suara yang terdengar lamat-lamat di telinganya.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangannya lagi. Otaknya sedang mengolah kata 'sadar' yang diucapkan suara lembut itu. Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Ia menutup matanya lagi saat cahaya lampu dirasa amat menyilaukan matanya. Kyuhyun tak pernah mengira lampu di kamarnya sampai seterang ini. Belum lagi kepalanya yang amat pusing membuat apa yang dilihatnya serasa berputar.

"Anda tak apa-apa?" tanya suara lain yang terdengar khawatir,"dokter sedang memeriksa Anda."

Kyuhyun menggumam pelan. Mendengar kata dokter membuatnya sangsi kalau ia tidak sedang berbaring di kamarnya dan keadaannya juga tidak baik-baik saja sekarang.

Setelah Kyuhyun membuka matanya dengan benar, barulah ia sadar di mana ia sekarang. Kyuhyun sedang tidak berbaring di kamarnya, namun di rumah sakit. Benda dingin yang disentuhnya tadi adalah tepi ranjang rumah sakit yang terbuat dari logam putih. Ada tiang infus yang terpencang di sisi kanan ranjangnya. Selang infus dengan ujungnya yang runcing dan tajam tertancap di pergelangan tangan kanannya yang terasa kebas.

Ada beberapa orang berseragam putih berdiri di sekelilingnya. Yang seorang lagi, yang terlihat paling tua di antara mereka, tengah memeriksanya. Ia menempelkan stetoskop di dadanya dan memeriksa keadaannya.

Dokter itu memeriksa matanya, mendengarkan detak jantungnya, dan memeriksa beberapa bagian tubuhya yang sakit. Dokter itu juga menyuruh Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya memastikan tak ada cedera lain yang mengkhawatirkan.

"Tubuhmu kuat, Nak, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Kau akan baik-baik saja," kata dokter itu dengan senyumnya.

Kyuhyun meringis mendengar ucapan dokter itu. Kuat apanya, Kyuhyun bahkan merasa tulang-tulangnya hampir copot semua. Kepalanya juga rasanya bisa berputar ke segala arah saking pusingnya.

Sementara itu, di luar ruangan nampak eomma dan hyung Kyuhyun menunggu dengan wajah cemas. Perempuan yang mengandung dan melahirkan Kyuhyun itu tak henti-hentinya mencucurkan air mata.

Pintu ruang ICU, tempat Kyuhyun terbaring sekarang, terbuka. Seorang dokter dan perawat keluar dari dalam ruangan dan menemui mereka berdua.

Siwon dan ibunya menunggu apa yang dikatakan dokter itu dengan perasaan tak menentu. Mereka mencemaskan keadaan Kyuhyun di dalam ruang ICU yang belum mereka ketahui hingga saat ini.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Uisa?" tanya eomma Kyuhyun.

"Tak ada cedera luar yang serius. Hanya beberapa luka luar dan memar. Namun, kita perlu melakukan _CT Scan_ untuk memastikan tak ada cedera serius di kepalanya. Saya sarankan beberapa hari ini pasien dirawat di rumah sakit," jelas dokter setelah selesai memerika Kyuhyun.

"Anda boleh masuk dan menemuinya. Saya tinggal dulu. Kalau ada apa-apa, Anda bisa memanggil saya," kata dokter itu sambil melangkah meninggalkan mereka.

"Terima kasih, Uisa!" jawab eomma Kyuhyun.

Eomma Kyuhyun dan Siwon memasuki ruang ICU. Mereka mendekati ranjang Kyuhyun untuk melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah memandang kedatangan mereka dengan mata sayu.

"Kyuhyun, kau tak apa, Nak?" tanya eomma Kyuhyun lembut.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum samar mendengar ucapan eommanya itu. Hatinya merasa lega karena tak sendirian di ruangan serba putih yang berbau obat itu.

"Appa ke mana?" tanya Kyuhyun saat tak melihat appanya ada di antara mereka.

"Appa masih ada urusan di kantor polisi," jawab Siwon.

"Eoh, kenapa?' tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Mobil yang menabrakmu kabur meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Appa melaporkannya sebagai kasus tabrak lari," jelas Siwon.

Kyuhyun sadar akhirnya apa yang membuat ia terbaring di rumah sakit. Jadi, ia ditabrak mobil sepulang sekolah tadi. Yang terakhir diingatnya, sepedanya mengenai sesuatu saat ia berbelok di tikungan jalan menuju kompleks perumahannya. Ia merasa tubuhnya terlempar dan setelah itu, ia tak ingat apa-apa lagi.

"Ada orang melihat kejadian itu. Namun, sayang ia tak memerhatikan pelat nomor mobil yang menabrakmu. Ia hanya melihat sedan hitam yang menabrakmu dari belakang" imbuh Siwon lagi.

"Eomma sangat khawatir tadi waktu ada telepon dari rumah sakit kalau kau kecelakaan. Eomma sudah membayangkan yang tidak-tidak," kata eomma Kyuhyun dengan linangan air mata yang kembali membasahi pipinya.

"Jangan menangis, Eomma! Dokter bilang aku tak apa-apa, kan. Hanya butuh istirahat beberapa hari," kata Kyuhyun menenangkan eommanya. Ia benci membuat eommanya menangis.

"Eomma tak suka melihatmu terbaring di rumah sakit, Kyu. Cukup sekali kau membuat Eomma tak bisa tidur saat terakhir kali kau masuk rumah sakit," ucap eomma Kyuhyun sambil menyusut air matanya. Anak bungsunya ini memang sering sekali membuatnya khawatir.

"Aku juga tak suka di sini, Eomma. Menginap di rumah sakit selama beberapa hari sama juga menghabiskan sisa hidupku di dalam penjara. Huuh, padahal besok aku rencananya mau ke game center dengan Changmin," kata Kyuhyun jengkel.

"Mungkin ada baiknya juga kau di sini, Kyu. Kau bisa istirahat tanpa ada gangguan dari game-game kesukaanmu itu. Kau bisa semalaman tidak tidur kalau keasyikan main game," kata Siwon.

"Baik apanya. Aku benci kalau hanya disuruh tidur dan tidur. Apalagi aku yakin pasti kau yang akan menungguiku di rumah sakit sampai aku pulang. Kau jadi sangat menjengkelkan kalau aku sakit, Hyung," gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Jangan banyak mengeluh, Kyu! Tak baik untukmu sekarang," kata eomma.

"Perutku mual sekali, Eomma. Aku ingin muntah," kata Kyuhyun.

Siwon cepat-cepat mengambil baskom yang ada di bawah ranjang. Berjaga-jaga kalau adiknya itu muntah lagi. Seorang perawat yang ditemuinya saat kali pertama datang ke ruang ICU juga mengatakan adiknya itu sudah muntah beberapa kali.

Kemungkinan ada cedera di kepalanya, namun dokter belum bisa memastikan seberapa parahnya. Mereka harus menunggu keadaan Kyuhyun lebih baik sebelum melakukan _CT Scan_.

Untungnya, tak ada luka serius di bagian tubuh Kyuhyun yang lain. Siwon sudah geram pada pengemudi yang melarikan diri begitu saja setelah menabrak adiknya. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tergeletak di tepi jalan. Untung saja ada orang yang melihat kejadian itu dan menelepon layanan darurat. Kalau tidak, Siwon tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada adiknya itu.

"Masih pusingkah?" tanya Siwon.

"Sangat," jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Kepalanya memang serasa berputar. Ia tak bisa melihat sekelilingnya dengan jelas.

"Aku mengantuk," gumam Kyuhyun.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan menjagamu di sini. Kalau dokter sudah siap memeriksamu, aku akan membangunkanmu nanti. Semoga saja tak ada yang parah. Jadi, kau bisa dipindahkan ke kamar rawat," ucap Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Matanya sudah semakin berat. Ia menutup kelopak matanya dan tak perlu waktu lama, ia pun tertidur.

Hasil _CT Scan_ yang keluar ternyata tak semengerikan yang dibayangkan. Memang ada gegar otak, namun tak berat. Meskipun begitu, Kyuhyun masih harus tinggal di rumah sakit untuk beberapa hari.

Pemulihannya memang masih memerlukan waktu. Meskipun sekarang Kyuhyun sudah keluar dari ruang ICU dan dipindahkan ke ruang rawat, namun dokter masih harus terus memantau perkembangannya.

Perutnya sudah tak lagi mual dan pengelihatannya pun sudah mulai normal. Namun pusing di kepalanya masih terus membuat kepalanya berputar. Saat berjalan pun ia masih perlu dituntun karena tubuhnya yang limbung.

Saat di rumah sakit, Kyuhyun harus benar-benar mengistirahatkan tenaga dan pikirannya. Dokter bilang ia tak boleh melakukan banyak hal yang membuat otaknya bekerja lebih berat. Ia lebih banyak berbaring di ranjang tentu saja. Duduk pun hanya sebentar supaya punggungnya tak merasa pegal.

Eomma benar-benar melarangnya menyentuh benda-benda elektronik favoritnya. Hanya tv saja yang boleh dilihatnya. Itu pun hanya sebentar kalau pusing di kepalanya tak mengganggunya.

Orang tua dan hyungnya bergantian menjaga Kyuhyun. Eomma dan Siwon memang yang lebih banyak menunggui Kyuhyun. Appa biasanya saat sore atau malam baru mengunjunginya karena masih harus bekerja.

Kyuhyun juga melarang keluarganya memberitahu siapa pun tentang keadaannya. Bahkan ibunya yang kemarin ke sekolah untuk mengantarkan surat dokter untuk wali kelasnya pun, dilarang keras untuk menceritakan apa pun tentang sakitnya.

Kyuhyun tak mau ada yang tahu ia tegolek tak berdaya di rumah sakit. Kurang elit rasanya kalau sampai ada yang tahu ia kecelakaan dan harus dirawat di rumah sakit.

Yang utama ia tak mau musuh besarnya tahu ia dirawat di rumah sakit karena kecelakaan. Bisa besar kepala musuhnya itu kalau sampai tahu keadaannya sekarang. Selain itu satu orang yang ada di pikirannya adalah Kim Ryeowook. Anak itu pasti akan cemas berlebihan dan menceramahinya macam-macam.

Mengingat Ryeowook membuat Kyuhyun sedikit resah. Hari terakhirnya saat bersama Ryeowook, boleh dibilang tidak menyenangkan. Apalagi mendengar omongan Shin Dong Min yang membuat tekanan darahnya naik. Mau tak mau Kyuhyun khawatir kalau-kalau Shin Dong Min akan menyebarkan berita yang tidak-tidak yang akan merusak reputasi Kyuhyun dan juga Ryeowook.

Semoga saja tidak terjadi hal-hal seperti yang ditakutkan Kyuhyun. Kalau terjadi hal yang membuat Ryeowook sengsara karena ulahnya seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu, Kyuhyun tak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Hampir seminggu Kyuhyun dirawat di rumah sakit. Hari ini dokter sudah memperbolehkannya pulang, namun ia harus kembali tiga hari lagi untuk kontrol.

Pagi ini appa dan eommanya sudah mengemasi barang-barangnya. Siwon hyung-nya tidak ikut karena ia ada ujian pagi ini. Untunglah, paling tidak tak ada yang memaksa menuntunnya berjalan. Kyuhyun sudah mulai kuat berjalan sendiri, tapi hyung-nya itu malah memperlakukannya seperti orang tua renta yang sudah tak kuat lagi berjalan.

Appa sudah memasukkan koper Kyuhyun ke dalam bagasi, sedangkan eomma harus menebus obatnya di apotek rumah sakit sebelum pulang. Kyuhyun pun duduk dengan manis di kursi depan. Kyuhyun memang paling suka duduk di depan di sebelah sopir. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran jok tempat duduknya.

"Sudah siap pulang?" tanya appa pada Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah bosan di sini," sahut Kyuhyun.

"Masih pusing?" tanya appa lagi.

"Sedikit," jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Dokter bilang pusing itu wajar dan tak apa-apa. Kau memang belum sembuh total meski sudah boleh pulang dari rumah sakit. Tapi, istirahat di rumah jauh lebih menyenangkan bukan daripada di rumah sakit?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Siapa pun juga akan berpikir seperti itu. Meskipun hanya makan dan tidur seharian mana ada yang mau kalau harus menginap di rumah sakit.

"Apa sudah ketemu yang menabrakku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Belum. Hanya satu orang yang melihat kejadian itu. Orang itu lebih panik saat melihat keadaanmu daripada memerhatikan mobil yang menabrakmu. Ia hanya ingat jenis mobil yang menabrakmu selebihnya ia tak ingat," jelas appa,"Kau tak kecewa, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku lebih bersyukur karena ada orang yang melihat dan menolongku. Kalau tidak, aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ada yang patut disyukuri kan di balik setiap musibah yang kita terima? Makanya lain kali hati-hati!" kata appa Kyuhyun.

"Aku selalu hati-hati, Appa. Dan aku yakin aku ada di jalur yang benar waktu itu. Aku tidak meleng dan tidak juga berjalan terlalu ke tengah. Tapi memang ada baiknya juga. Aku bisa istirahat seminggu penuh, tapi minggu depan aku sudah mulai sekolah lagi."

"Tak usah memaksakan diri. Sekolahmu tinggal minggu depan kan sebelum liburan. Sekalian saja kau masuk tahun ajaran depan. Appa kira di sekolah juga tidak ada pelajaran dan kegiatan yang penting lagi."

"Memang tidak ada pelajaran. Paling hanya _class meeting_ dan juga ada acara tutup tahun," kata Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu, lusa Appa akan ke sekolahmu. Appa akan menambahkan izin istirahatmu di rumah. Appa rasa gurumu akan mengerti," ucap appa Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk menuruti ucapan appa-nya itu. Appa Kyuhyun mulai menghidupkan mesin mobil tatkala melihat eomma keluar dari pintu kaca apotek. Di tangannya terdapat bungkusan plastik berisi obat.

Appa Kyuhyun menjalankan mobilnya perlahan meninggalkan tempat parkir setelah eomma Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam mobil. Beliau cukup hati-hati mengendarai mobilnya. Mobil pun melaju tenang membelah jalanan kota Seoul mengantarkan pengemudi dan penumpangnya hingga ke tempat tujuan.

TBC

Hai, Fighting chapter 10 update lagi. Karena otak lagi bisa diajak kerja sama, makanya saya juga bisa update cepat. Seperti permintaan beberapa readers yang pengen Kyu dibuat sakit atau menderita (?), maka di chapter ini ada banyak adegan Kyuhyun yang saya bikin (agak) menderita. Tidak terlalu banyak ya, saya gak tega soalnya. Untuk latar belakang keluarga Kyuhyun tunggu aja di chapter selanjutnya (entah chapter ke berapa) yang pasti bakal diceritain. Next chapter gantian Ryeowook yang saya buat menderita lahir batin (kkkkkk). FF Fighting ini memang banyak bercerita tentang KyuWook, pairing favorit saya setelah KyuHae. Jadi, jangan bingung siapa maincast di cerita ini pokoknya saya buat gantian lah. Thanks buat semua yang sudah berbaik hati untuk review. Happy reading, guys. Jangan lupa review-nya ya, gomawo…Deep bow.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Kim Ryeowook merasa resah dan kesepian. Sudah hampir seminggu Kyuhyun tak masuk sekolah. Kabar beritanya pun tak terdengar. Ryeowook hanya tahu Kyuhyun sakit dari wali kelasnya. Tapi apa sakitnya, tak ada yang tahu. Kim Bum So Seonsaengnim tak memberi keterangan apa pun tentang penyakit Kyuhyun. Pasti penyakitnya parah karena anak itu sampai tidak masuk sekolah selama hampir seminggu.

Tidak ada pelajaran penting di sekolah setelah ujian. Mereka hanya masuk untuk mengikuti _class meeting_ dan persiapan acara tutup tahun ajaran. Mereka yang masuk hanya menunggu hasil ujian dibagikan.

Siswa yang nilainya di bawah kriteria ketuntasan harus mengikuti perbaikan. Yang sudah tuntas bisa bersantai menonton pertandingan di gedung olahraga atau melihat persiapan pengisi acara tutup tahun di aula.

Ryeowook ingin bertanya pada Shim Changmin dan Choi Minho yang sudah mengenal Kyuhyun dengan baik. Tapi, ia malu karena artinya ia harus mengunjungi gedung olah raga yang ramai. Siswa mulai kelas satu sampai kelas tiga berkumpul di sana. Apalagi Ryeowook yakin kalau Han Kaisoo dan teman-temannya pasti juga ada di sana. Ryeowook merasa segan dan juga takut.

Ryeowook menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di ruang piala, seperti biasaya. Sudah hampir seminggu ini ia rajin mengunjungi ruang piala. Ia duduk di depan foto Kyuhyun dan memandangi gambar wajah yang terpajang di dinding itu.

Di tangannya terdapat buku gambar ukuran A3 dan pensil _artist graphite_. Ia menggambar sketsa wajah Kyuhyun dengan pensil berujung lembut itu. Gambaran tangan Ryeowook sangat bagus. Sketsa wajah Kyuhyun terlihat hidup.

Ryeowook ingin memberikan hasil buatan tangannya itu sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untuk Kyuhyun. Memang sudah sangat terlambat karena Kyuhyun berulang tahun sudah hampir tiga pekan yang lalu.

Tapi apa mau dikata. Ryeowook tak punya uang untuk memberikan hadiah yang dirasa layak untuk Kyuhyun. Akhirnya Ryeowook memutuskan memberi Kyuhyun hadiah hasil karyanya sendiri. Ryeowook akan membiangkai gambarnya itu dan dihadiahkannya pada Kyuhyun.

Namun, sayang anak itu malah tidak masuk sampai hari ini. Tapi ada untungnya juga. Kyuhyun jadi tidak tahu hadiah kejutan yang akan diberikan Ryeowook padanya.

Lukisan Kyuhyun sudah hampir selesai. Sudah 90% rampung. Ryeowook tinggal menambahinya dengan kata-kata puitis yang sudah dirangkainya jauh-jauh hari.

Tak ada seorang pun yang tahu bakat Ryeowook yang satu ini. Orang tua dan kakak perempuannya pun juga tidak tahu. Ryeowook menggambar memang hanya sebagai hobi. Di kala senggang dan tak ada tugas sekolah yang menyita waktunya, Ryeowook menghabiskan waktu luangnya dengan menggambar.

Objek apa saja suka Ryeowook gambar. Yang paling sering, tumbuhan dan manusia. Hewan jarang sekali Ryeowook jadikan bahan lukisan karena hewan-hewan itu selalu melarikan diri sebelum Ryeowook menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Hasil coretan pena Ryeowook itu tersimpan rapi dalam laci rak bukunya.

Ryeowook tengah memberikan sentuhan akhir pada lukisannya itu. Ia mengarsir pinggiran wajah Kyuhyun dengan bayang-bayang samar. Ia sampai tak menyadari ada orang lain yang mendekatinya saat itu.

"Oh, kau di sini rupanya, Kim Ryeowook, mengagumi wajah _namjachingu_ -mu itu, ya?" kata seseorang yang terdengar penuh cemooh padanya.

Ryeowook tercekat. Ia sangat mengenal pemilik suara itu. Ia selalu berdoa tak pernah membuat masalah dengan orang itu. Namun, orang itu sendiri yang kini memergokinya sendirian di ruang piala yang sepi.

Ryeowook menutup buku gambarnya. Sialnya, orang-orang yang memergokinya malah merampas buku gambar dari tangannya. Mereka membuka-buka buku gambar itu dan tertawa terbahak saat melihat apa yang tergambar di sana.

"Jadi, benar katamu, Shin Dong Min. Anak ini punya hubungan abnormal dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Lihat mana ada orang yang menggambar seperti ini kalau mereka tak punya hubungan apa-apa!" kata Han Kaisoo, orang yang sangat ditakuti Kim Ryeowook.

"Aku selalu benar. Mana pernah aku mengarang-ngarang cerita? Tikus itu memang tak hanya miskin tapi juga tidak normal," kata Shin Dong Min licik di tengah-tengah tawa mengejeknya.

"Aku hampir saja tak memercayai ceritamu, Dong Min. Aku belum pernah melihat sendiri orang yang punya kelainan seperti Kim Ryeowook ini. Kau dan Cho Kyuhyun sama-sama menjijikkan, Kim Ryeowook. Kalian berdua seharusnya merasa beruntung karena diterima di Sajon. Tapi kalian berdua malah mengotori reputasi Sajon dengan kelakuan hina kalian," kata Han Kaisoo yang sangat merendahkan harga diri itu.

Kim Ryeowook semakin tersudut mendengar ucapan Han Kaisoo dan Shin Dong Min yang ditujukan padanya dan Kyuhyun. Mereka hanya berteman. Namun, mereka malah menganggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang hina.

"Tidak! Bukan begitu," cicit Kim Ryeowook mencoba membela diri.

"Bukan begitu apanya? Bahkan Shin Dong Min sendiri pernah melihatmu bersama Cho Kyuhyun di toilet setelah semua anak pulang dan kalian melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh di sekolah. Memalukan!" cecar Han Kaisoo tanpa belas kasihan.

"Itu tidak benar!" sanggah Kim Ryeowook.

"Jadi menurutmu aku berbohong, begitu!" kata Shin Dong Min mengintimidasi.

Semua yang mereka katakan itu memang tidak benar. Shin Dong Min hanya mengarang cerita yang semakin menyudutkan posisi Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Celakanya lagi Han Kaisoo tentu lebih percaya pada Shin Dong Min daripada Ryeowook.

Shin Dong Min mencengkeram dagu Ryeowook dan mendesak tubuh kecil Ryeowook ke dinding. Ryeowook terjepit di antara ketiga orang yang selalu menganiayanya lahir dan batin itu.

"Aku tidak berkata seperti itu," jawab Ryeowook ketakutan.

"Jadi, benar kan kau selalu melakukan perbuatan haram dengan Cho Kyuhyun di sekolah. Bukan mustahil di luar sekolah kalian juga seperti itu. Kelakuan kalian sangat menjijikkan. Tak cukup kalian mengotori Sajon dengan kemiskinan kalian. Sekarang kalian pun mengotorinya dengan perbuatan yang tidak bermoral. Aku tak akan heran kalau kalian akan didepak dari Sajon secepatnya," kata Han Kaisoo.

"Kami tidak pernah melakukan hal yang tercela. Kami tidak pernah seperti itu," kata Ryeowook lagi.

Ia sudah tak bisa membendung air matanya. Hatiya sangat sakit mendengar tuduhan yang tidak berdasar itu.

"Mulutmu itu sama brengseknya dengan kelakuanmu, Kim Ryeowook. Mana ada penjahat yang mengaku. Apa saja yang sudah kaulakukan dengan Cho Kyuhyun, hah?" tanya Han Kaisoo tajam di dekat telingan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook sampai memejamkan mata saking takutnya mendengar gertakan Han Kaisoo tersebut. Ia serba salah sekarang. Menyangkalnya, ia takut dicap pembohong oleh Han Kaisoo dan teman-temannya. Diam saja juga akan membuatnya seolah-olah membenarkan fitnahan itu. Ryeowook hanya bisa menangis menyesali hidupnya di Sajon.

Shin Dong Min puas dengan apa yang dilakukan Han Kaisoo pada Kim Ryeowook sekarang. Ia puas karena bisa menumpahkan kekesalannya pada Cho Kyuhyun melalui Kim Ryeowook. Ia sangat membenci Kim Ryeowook yang bebal dan Cho Kyuhyun yang angkuh.

Shin Dong Min sejak lama membenci Kim Ryeowook. Apalagi di rumah, ayahnya selalu membanding-bandingkan dirinya dengan Kim Ryeowook. Shin Dong Min yang merupakan anak seorang direktur keuangan di Goldstar. Corp, tapi tak mempunyai isi otak seperti yang dimiliki Ryeowook yang hanya anak seorang pesuruh di tempat ayahnya bekerja.

Sejak pertama kali Shin Dong Min menginjakkan kaki di Sajon sampai sekarang, ayahnya itu selalu menunjukkan betapa bodohnya Shin Dong Min dan betapa bangga ayahnya jika memiliki anak seperti Kim Ryeowook. Ayahnya bahkan berkata bahwa uang donasinya tak sia-sia disumbangkan untuk Ryeowook.

Sejak saat itulah, Shin Dong Min selalu menghasut Han Kaisoo, teman sekelasnya yang disebut pangeran di Sajon. Han Kaisoo memiliki kuasa di Sajon, sama seperti Han Nam Soo, ayah Han Kaisoo, yang merupakan salah satu donator utama sekolah ini. Han Kaisoo bisa membantunya membalaskan sakit hatinya pada Ryeowook.

Rasa benci Shin Dong Min pada Kim Ryeowook sama besarnya dengan rasa bencinya pada Cho Kyuhyun. Anak yang tak jelas asal-usulnya itu sangat tinggi hati. Cho Kyuhyun selalu menentangnya dan tak mau tunduk pada siapa pun. Cho Kyuhyun itu seperti pahlawan kesiangan yang selalu mengobarkan api amarah dalam dirinya.

Menurut Lee Kwang So, Cho Kyuhyun bahkan tak punya ayah karena di data siswanya tertulis kata almarhum di belakang nama ayahnya. Lee Kwang So tentu saja bisa mendapatkan data yang akurat karena ayahnyalah kepala sekolah di Sajon saat ini.

Cho Kyuhyun memang tinggal di perumahan elit, menurut data yang didapat oleh Lee Kwang So. Namun, jika ia tak punya ayah dan bisa tinggal di lingkungan elit seperti itu, Shin Dong Min bisa menebak dengan mudah seperti apa ibunya. Mungkin ibunya menjual diri atau menjadi simpanan seorang _chaebol_ supaya bisa tinggal dan menyekolahkannya di tempat yang mewah.

Di mata Shin Dong Min, Cho Kyuhyun bahkan lebih tak tahu diri daripada Ryeowook. Dan untunglah Han Kaisoo juga menganggapnya seperti itu.

Anak itu selalu menyepelekan dan memandang mereka sebelah mata. Apalagi setelah ia memenangi Olimpiade Matematika, kepala besarnya makin menjadi-jadi. Ia harus bisa membuat Cho Kyuhyun menunjukkan rasa hormat padanya, terutama pada Han Kaisoo.

"Apa yang kautangisi, Kim Ryeowook. Kau menangis karena Cho Kyuhyun tidak ada di sini untuk menyelamatkanmu? Kau ingin ia tiba-tiba datang dan membebaskanmu? Jangan bodoh, Kim Ryeowook! Kau tak hidup dalam dongeng. Pangeranmu itu mungkin saja sudah mati sekarang," kata Shin Dong Min sambil memukul kepala Ryeowook dengan telapak tangannya berkali-kali.

Kim Ryeowook semakin terguguk mendengar kata-kata itu. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam menerima perlakuan kasar seperti itu. Kim Ryeowook tak punya nyali sedikit pun untuk melawan. Ryeowook berharap mereka akan mengasihani dan segera melepaskannya jika melihatnya yang terus diam dan menangis.

Namun, tangisan Ryeowook itu tak menyurutkan Han Kaisoo, Shin Dong Min, dan Lee Kwangsoo untuk terus menyiksanya. Tak hanya cukup dengan menampar kepalanya, tangan Han Kaisoo pun juga terulur dan meremas kemaluan Kim Ryeowook.

Kim Ryeowook menjerit. Ia berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Han Kaisoo dari pangkal pahanya. Namun, tangan Lee Kwang So malah menahan tangannya di belakang punggungnya. Membiarkan Kim Ryeowook menggeliat-geliat berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelecehan yang dilakukan Han Kaisoo padanya.

"Seperti inikah Cho Kyuhyun memperlakukanmu, Kim Ryeowook? Ia suka melakukan ini padamu dan kau menikmatinya, kan? Kalian suka berbuat cabul seperti ini kan atau malah lebih jorok dari ini?" tanya Han Kaisoo yang masih meremas kemaluan Kim Ryeowook bahkan dengan lebih kasar lagi.

Kim Ryeowook semakin merana diperlakukan dan dilecehkan seperti itu. Harga dirinya serasa diinjak-injak. Semua hal itu membuatnya semakin terhina. Han Kaisoo yang mempermalukannya dan Shin Dong Min serta Lee Kwang So yang menertawakannya semakin membuatnya merasa tak punya martabat lagi.

"Apa barangmu itu juga bisa berdiri kalau Cho Kyuhyun meremasnya seperti itu, Kim Ryeowook?" olok Lee Kwang So menambahi di antara gelak tawanya.

"Kau sampah menjijikkan, Kim Ryeowook. Aku muak melihatmu. Kau seharusnya ikut menjaga nama baik dan nama besar Sajon, namun kelakuan kotormu yang memalukan malah merusak reputasi Sajon. Kalau kau tahu diri, kau seharusnya angkat kaki dari sini," lanjut Han Kaisoo padanya.

Han Kaisoo memberi isyarat pada kedua temannya untuk melepaskan Kim Ryeowook. Shin Dong Min mendorong kasar tubuh Ryeowook sampai jatuh tersungkur di atas lantai. Han Kaisoo bahkan masih sempat meludahi Kim Ryeowook sebelum mengajak kedua rekannya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kim Ryeowook menangis pilu. Perlakuan dari Han Kaisoo dan teman-temannya hari ini adalah perlakuan terburuk yang pernah diterimanya. Tak cukup mereka menyakiti fisik dan mentalnya, tapi mereka juga melecehkannya.

Kim Ryeowook menyadari, hidupnya di Sajon tak akan mudah. Namun, ia juga tak mengira akan sesulit ini. Ryeowook sudah biasa menerima ejekan dan cemoohan, namun pelecehen seperti yang baru saja diterimanya hari ini adalah yang pertama kali dialaminya.

Kim Ryeowook merasa amat malu dan seakan tak memiliki harga diri lagi. Han Kaisoo dan teman-temannya sudah meruntuhkan martabatnya hingga Kim Ryeowook merasa tak memiliki harga diri lagi.

Kim Ryeowook membersihkan wajahnya dari ludah dan air mata dengan lengan seragamnya. Ia membereskan peralatan gambarnya dan memungut buku gambarnya. Buku gambarnya sudah rusak tak berbentuk lagi.

Lembaran kertas yang ada gambar Kyuhyun di atasnya juga sudah robek. Sia-sia sudah semua yang sudah dilakukannya selama seminggu ini. Hadiah ulang tahunnya untuk Kyuhyun sudah tak layak lagi bentuknya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Kim Ryeowook?" tanya seseorang ketika yang berpapasan dengan Kim Ryeowook yang melangkah gontai menyusuri lorong lantai dua tempat kelasnya berada.

Kim Ryeowook lagi-lagi tercekat mendengar seseorang yang bertanya seperti itu padanya. Syukurlah bukan ketiga orang yang menganaiayanya tadi yang bertanya seperti itu padanya. Kalau ia harus berurusan lagi dengan Han Kaisoo, Kim Ryeowook mungkin akan pingsan di tempat.

"Oh, tak ada apa-apa, Changmin-ssi! Aku hanya mau ke kelas," jawab Kim Ryeowook pada Shim Changmin.

"Ada apa dengan pipimu itu?" tanya Shim Changmin heran.

Di pipi Ryeowook terdapat bekas kuku dan meninggalkan noda merah di pipinya. Itu bekas cengkeraman kuku-kuku Shin Dong Min. Ryeowook sudah mencuci mukanya di toilet setelah disakiti Han Kaisoo dan teman-temannya, tapi bekas kuku Shin Dong Min itu masih juga terlihat.

"Oh, tak apa-apa, Changmin-ssi! Hanya tadi pipiku rasanya gatal. Mungkin aku menggaruknya terlalu keras," jawab Kim Ryeowook.

Kim Ryeowook tak mungkin menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada Shim Changmin. Ia baru kenal dengan Shim Changmin. Lagipula belum tentu Shim Changmin akan percaya begitu saja dengan ceritanya.

Siapa pun yang mengenal Han Kaisoo pasti menganggapnya sebagai anak yang manis budi. Tak akan ada yang percaya kalau Han Kaisoo bahkan bisa bertindak kejam di luar nalar. Apalagi korbannya adalah Kim Ryeowook anak pendiam yang selalu menyendiri. Mungkin yang lain akan menganggapnya sebagai pembual.

"Benarkah? Tapi sepertinya bukan seperti itu," ucap Shim Changmin curiga.

"Benar, begitu, Changmin-ssi. Ah, ya, apakah kau tahu Kyuhyun sakit apa?" tanya Kim Ryeowook seolah baru mengingat sesuatu yang ingin diketahuinya dan berharap Shim Changmin berhenti menanyainya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kyuhyun tak memberi tahu apa-apa. Ia juga melarangku menemuinya. Ia hanya harus istirahat total, begitu katanya," ujar Shim Changmin.

"Dia bicara begitu padamu, ya? Ia bahkan tak memberi tahu apa-apa padaku. Apa ada hubungannya dengan mimisannya tempo hari?" tanya Kim Ryeowook.

"Mimisan apa?" tanya Shim Changmin tak mengerti.

"Hari terakhir ujian dia mimisan di toilet, cukup lama juga. Apa karena itu makanya ia tidak masuk?" tanya Kim Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kyuhyun memang sering mimisan tapi aku tak pernah tahu kalau dia harus istirahat lama karena itu. Aku kenal betul bagaimana Kyuhyun. Ia tak mungkin absen sekolah kalau sakitnya tidak parah," jelas Shim Changmin.

"Begitu, ya. Shim Changmin-ssi, apakah kau tahu rumah Kyuhyun?" tanya Kim Ryeowook.

"Tentu saja. Aku sering main ke sana," jawab Shim Changmin.

"Bisakah kau memberi tahu alamatnya padaku?" tanya Kim Ryeowook penuh harap.

"Kyuhyun tak pernah memberitahumu di mana ia tinggal?" tanya Shim Changmin.

"Ia tak pernah memberi tahu apa-apa tentang dirinya padaku," keluh Ryeowook.

"Aneh sekali. Kyuhyun tak pernah tertutup seperti itu. Mungkin ia punya alasan sendiri. Tapi, selama aku mengenalnya, ia tak pernah menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Bahkan kau pun sering diceritakannya padaku," jelas Shim Changmin.

"Oh, ya?" tanya Kim Ryeowook takjub.

"Sudah lama ia bercerita tentangmu. Ia kasihan padamu yang selalu menyendiri. Kau bermasalah dengan Han Kaisoo pun aku juga tahu dari Kyuhyun. Ia selalu membuat hidupmu susah kan?" kata Shim Changmin.

Kim Ryeowook tersenyum miris. Ia bermasalah dengan Han Kaisoo memang membuat hidupnya kacau. Namun, Kyuhyun yang merasa kasihan padanya membuatnya sedikit risau. Jadi, Kyuhyun mau berteman dengannya karena merasa kasihan.

"Masalahku tak seberapa, kok. Aku bisa mengatasinya," kilah Kim Ryeowook.

"Kata Kyuhyun tidak seperti itu. Han Kaisoo dan kawan-kawannya sering berlaku kasar padamu kan, tapi kau tak berani melawannya?"

Ucapan Shim Changmin itu bagai menampar pipi Kim Ryeowook sekali lagi. Ia merasa tidak enak hati pada Shim Changmin. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun menceritakan banyak hal tentang dirinya pada orang yang Ryeowook pun tak mengenal baik sebelumnya.

"Kyuhyun bercerita apalagi tentangku?" tanya Kim Ryeowook.

Kim Ryeowook was-was kalau Kyuhyun menceritakan juga tentang latar belakang keluarganya. Kim Ryeowook tak ingin ada lagi orang yang memandang rendah dirinya hanya karena keluarganya yang miskin.

"Masih banyak lagi sebenarnya. Tapi, hanya itu yang sering diceritakannya padaku. Oh, ya, Ryeowook, kau tak perlu sungkan-sungkan padaku! Pangil saja namaku tanpa embel-embel _ssi_. Bukankah aku pernah mengatakan padamu kalau kita berteman?" ucap Shim Changmin lagi,"Aku harus kembali ke ruang olah raga, Kim Ryeowook, kelasku masuk final basket. Kau harus melihatku bertanding!"

"Maaf, aku tidak terlalu suka olahraga, Changmin. Aku kembali ke kelas saja. Semoga pertandinganmu berhasil!" tolak Ryeowook halus.

Shim Changmin mengacungkan ibu jarinya pada Ryeowook. Anak super jangkung itu berlari kecil menuju tangga untuk turun ke gedung olahraga.

Kim Ryeowook masih berdiri mematung di luar kelasnya. Ia semakin tak mengerti tentang Kyuhyun. Anak itu menyembunyikan banyak hal darinya. Hanya dari Kim Ryeowook, ia tak mau terbuka tentang dirinya. Dengan temannya yang lain, Kyuhyun rupanya sangat terbuka.

Entah apa yang disembunyikan anak itu dan untuk apa. Mungkin ini saatnya Ryeowook mulai mencari tahu segala sesuatu tentang Kyuhyun. Sesuatu yang selama ini Kyuhyun sembunyikan darinya.

Dua minggu liburan yang menyenangkan. Well, sebenarnya bagi Kyuhyun bukan hanya dua minggu namun hampir satu bulan. Dua minggu yang benar-benar libur sekolah ditambah dua minggu libur lebih awal karena sakit dan harus istirahat.

Liburannya kali ini terasa sangat menyenangkan. Semua anggota keluarganya berkumpul dan menghabiskan liburan bersama. Sangat jarang keluarganya bisa liburan bersama seperti ini mengingat betapa sibuknya mereka dengan berbagai kegiatan setiap hari.

Namun masa-masa yang menyenangkan itu rasanya amat cepat berlalu. Kini saatnya kembali pada kenyatan hidup. Menghadapi berbagai rutinitas dan kesibukan yang menyita waktu, tenaga, dan pikiran.

Kyuhyun pun harus kembali ke sekolah hari ini. Sepedanya yang rusak sudah diganti dengan yang baru. Appa harus mengganti sepeda lamanya dengan yang baru karena yang lama sudah tak layak pakai.

Kyuhyun ingin ke sekolah naik sepedanya itu. Namun karena tak satu pun anggota keluarganya yang mengizinkan, membuat Kyuhyun harus mengurungkan niatnya itu.

Apalagi setelah appanya sendiri yang mengatakan akan mengantarnya ke sekolah hari ini, membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau harus menurutinya. Mana berani Kyuhyun membantah perintah appanya itu.

Pagi ini Kyuhyun sudah duduk manis di samping appanya. Jalanan sudah mulai ramai. Laju kendaraan pun tak bisa cepat. Kalau biasanya Kyuhyun bisa lebih cepat sampai ke sekolah dengan sepedanya, kali ini ia harus bersabar dengan arus lalu lintas yang padat merayap.

"Aku turun di tikungan itu saja, Appa," pinta Kyuhyun pada appanya itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya appa heran.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri ke sekolah," kata Kyuhyun.

"Sekolahmu hanya berjarak 100 meter dari tikungan itu kan, Kyu. Buat apa berjalan? Sekalian saja Appa antar sampai halaman sekolahmu," tolak appa Kyuhyun pada permintaan anaknya yang dirasa kurang masuk akal itu.

"Tak usah, Appa, sampai tikungan saja. Appa tak perlu berbelok ke sekolah. Appa bisa langsung terus ke kantor tanpa repot-repot berbelok," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, Appa akan mengantarmu sampai sekolah!" tolak appanya lagi.

"Siwon Hyung juga biasanya mengantarku sampai tikungan saja, tak pernah sampai ke sekolah. Jadi, Appa juga mengantarku sampai di tikungan saja!" pinta Kyuhyun yang masih tetap pada keingainannya.

"Karena kau yang memaksa bukan? Tapi tidak, Appa akan mengantarmu sampai ke sekolah," tolak appa tegas.

Kyuhyun cemberut mendengar ucapan appanya itu. Appanya memang susah dibujuk. Mungkin hanya eomma yang bisa membujuknya.

Kyuhyun harus merelakan appanya itu mengantar sampai ke sekolah. Bukan hanya di pintu gerbang, tapi appanya itu mengantarnya sampai ke halaman di depan lobi sekolah.

Kyuhyun berdoa dalam hati agar jangan sampai ada yang tahu dia diantar ke sekolah hari ini. Tidak elit rasanya kalau ada yang tahu bahwa seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang terkenal kuat dan mandiri diantar orang tuanya ke sekolah hari ini.

Saat mobil appanya berhenti, Kyuhyun cepat-cepat menyambar tasnya, berpamitan pada appanya secara kilat, menggabruk pintu mobil, dan berlari menuju ke dalam lobi. Untung saja tak banyak yang memerhatikannya. Cho Kyuhyun bukan siswa populer. Jadi, ia jarang menjadi pusat perhatian. Satu hal ini yang sangat disyukurinya. Menjadi siswa yang tidak populer memberinya kebebasan dan keleluasaan.

Cho Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah tangga. Tahun ini dia sudah duduk di kelas dua. Kelasnya ada di lantai tiga sekarang. Ia berharap tahun ini ia tidak terkena sial karena sekelas lagi dengan Han Kaisoo dan teman-temannya.

Sebelum menuju ke kelasnya, Cho Kyuhyun melihat pengumuman yang tertempel di papan putih di ujung tangga. Ada banyak anak berkerumun di sana. Mereka mencari nama mereka yang tertera di pengumuman pembagian kelas.

Cho Kyuhyun menemukan namanya di kelas 2-1. Ia masih sekelas dengan Ahn Jae Hyun, ini menyenangkan. Namun rasanya tak menyenangkan lagi saat ia menemukan nama Han Kaisoo juga ada di sana.

Ada nama Kim Ryeowook di kelas 2-1, semoga anak itu tak apa-apa karena sekelas dengan Han Kaisoo lagi. Semoga Han Kaisoo lebih memakai otaknya saat mulai duduk di kelas dua ini. Jadi, ia tak usah merepotkan dan mengganggu Kim Ryeowook lagi.

Kyuhyun kembali mengeluh saat ditemukannya nama Lee Kwang So dan Shin Dong Min di kelasnya. Tahun ini kelihatannya sama buruknya dengan tahun lalu.

Tapi, tunggu, tidak semuanya menyebalkan. Cho Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum lebar tatkala melihat satu nama lagi yang menjadi penghuni di kelasnya. Senyum lebar pertamanya hari itu karena hatinya yang benar-benar merasa girang.

Cho Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kelasnya. Ia tak mengeluh lagi soal Han Kaisoo dan teman-temannya yang ternyata masih satu kelas dengannya. Satu orang itu cukup untuk membuat harinya kembali cerah.

Sudah banyak anak di dalam kelasnya saat Kyuhyun memasuki ruang kelas. Mereka sudah memilih tempat duduk masing-masing. Ada juga yang bergerombol untuk sekadar ngobrol dan bergosip.

"Hoi, Cho Kyuhyun, sini, aku di sini!" teriak seseorang dengan suaranya yang melengking tinggi.

Suara itu membuat banyak anak berpaling padanya karena suaranya yang bisa memecahkan gendang telinga. Cho Kyuhyun tertawa lebar pada orang yang memanggilnya itu. Ia senang tentu saja karena sahabat sehidup sematinya kini satu kelas dengannya. _Partner in crime_ -nya itu menjadi teman sekelasnya sekarang.

"Kita sekelas tahun ini," kata Cho Kyuhyun sambil ber-hifive dengan Shim Changmin, sahabatnya.

"Benar. Akhirnya kita sekelas lagi. Choi Minho tadi sudah marah-marah dan mengatai kita curang karena tidak mengajaknya sekelas," kata Shim Changmin sambil tertawa lebar.

"Bodoh. Dia kira kita yang merencanakan hal ini? Kenapa dia tidak protes pada guru saja?" sahut Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana dia. Taruhan, pasti nanti saat istirahat dia akan ke sini dan mengeluh macam-macam," kata Shim Changmin.

Cho Kyuhyun tertawa mendengarnya. Choi Minho itu kadang-kadang memang suka mendramatisir keadaan. Kyuhyun menempati kursi di sebelah Shim Changmin dan memulai pagi ini dengan obrolan seru, seperti orang yang sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu.

Mereka berdua mengacuhkan semua dan asyik dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Saat di luar kelas heboh karena kedatangan Han Kaisoo dan teman-temannya pun, Cho Kyuhyun dan Shim Changmin tak peduli.

Cho Kyuhyun juga tak sadar bahwa Kim Ryeowook tengah memerhatikan mereka dengan tatapan kecewa dan cemburu. Cho Kyuhyun bahkan tak menatap dan menyapa Ryeowook pagi ini. Semua perhatiannya sudah tersita karena ada Shim Changmin.

Kim Ryeowook menunduk sedih. Dalam hati, ia terus mengulang kata-kata 'Jangan sedih, Kim Ryeowook, jangan sedih! Kau sudah terbiasa seperti ini. Kyuhyun mau berteman denganmu hanya karena kasihan.'

Ya, Kim Ryeowook merasa ia harus membuka matanya mulai sekarang. Ia bukan siapa-siapa. Ia hanya bagian yang tidak penting bagi hidup seseorang. Tak ada yang tulus mau berteman dengannya. Kim Ryeowook menghela napasnya menghalau air matanya yang hampir jatuh. Seperti biasa, ia harus menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa harus sendirian lagi sekarang.

TBC

Hallo, readers, saya kembali lagi dengan Fighting chapter 11. Tidak lama kan update-nya. Masih adakah yang merasa kalau chap ini kependekan? Saya sekarang sudah berusaha buat cerita yang lebih panjang lho, tapi kalau masih ada yang merasa kurang panjang, maafkan saya karena memang cuma segini bisanya. Di chap ini saya gak mau tanggung-tanggung nyiksa Wookie (pisss…), tapi kalau nyiksa Kyu kayaknya nggak lagi dah, soalnya saya sayaaannnggg banget sama si evil magnae ini. Ide cerita tentang Ryeowook itu muncul waktu saya ikut seminar tentang kekerasan pada anak di sekolah. Salah satunya ya membahas tentang kekerasan seksual, seperti yang dialami Wookie di atas. Jadi, maaf kalau ada yang merasa cerita saya itu keterlaluan vulgarnya. Oh ya, satu lagi cerita saya ini murni brothersip-friendship ya bukan yaoi dan gak akan berubah jadi yaoi. Tetap semangat baca ya, guys. Terima kasih review-nya. Semuanya sangat berharga buat saya. Happy reading… Gomawo.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Cho Kyuhyun, anak keras kepala dan suka sekali berdebat itu, tersenyum lebar tatkala appa-nya hari ini membolehkannya ke sekolah naik sepeda. Kyuhyun senang tentu saja karena tak harus merayu appa-nya lagi supaya tak usah diantar sampai ke halaman sekolah.

Kyuhyun pun tak perlu memaksa hyung-nya untuk menurunkannya lagi di ujung jalan. Setelah sebulan diperlakukan bak anak kecil nan manja, akhirnya hari ini ia mendapatkan kebebasannya lagi. Kyuhyun tak pernah tahu apa alasan appa-nya begitu protektif terhadapnya karena appa-nya tak pernah seperti itu sebelum ini.

Pagi ini, ia harus cepat-cepat mengayuh sepedanya sampai ke sekolah. Ia bangun kesiangan tadi. Well, memang salahnya sendiri tadi. Eomma dan hyungnya sudah menyuruhnya untuk bangun, tapi ia malah menarik selimutnya dan kembali tidur. Kyuhyun baru benar-benar bangun saat eomma mengancam akan mengguyurnya dengan air di tempat tidur.

Kyuhyun hanya punya waktu dua puluh menit untuk sampai ke sekolah. Kyuhyun menambah kecepatan pada kayuhan sepedanya itu supaya ia tak terlambat sampai ke sekolah. Ia bisa menunggu di luar gerbang sekolah selama satu jam kalau sampai hal itu terjadi.

Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan keringat yang mulai membasahi wajah dan rambutnya. Seragam sekolahnya pun rasanya sudah menempel di badannya. Semoga saja hyungnya selama ini tak berbohong kalau bau badanya seperti bayi. Jadi, ia tak perlu khawatir dengan bau badannya yang sudah terkontaminasi dengan peluh.

Tinggal beberapa ratus meter lagi Kyuhyun sampai. Gedung tinggi sekolahnya sudah mulai terlihat dari tempatnya sekarang. Tinggal satu tikungan lagi dan Kyuhyun sudah sampai di sekolah. Ia hampir sampai meskipun nanti ia masih perlu berlari untuk mencapai kelasnya yang terletak di lantai tiga.

Kyuhyun memutuskan tak akan masuk lewat gerbang utama hari ini. Ia bisa masuk melalui pintu samping yang lebih dekat dengan tempat parkir sepeda. Kalau masuk melalui pintu samping ia tak harus naik tangga lagi untuk memasuki lobi sekolahnya.

Kyuhyun mengayuh sepedanya lebih cepat. Lima menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi. Ia terus melajukan sepedanya ke arah selatan menuju gerbang samping yang ukurannya tidak ada sepertiga dari gerbang utama.

Namun, saat ia hendak lurus ke arah tujuannya sebuah mobil membelok ke gerbang utama secara tiba-tiba dan memotong arah jalannya. Kyuhyun terkejut bukan main karena mobil itu tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di depannya.

Kyuhyun yang panik segera mengerem sepedanya mendadak. Namun, karena jaraknya yang sudah dekat, mau tak mau ban sepedanya menghantam bodi samping mobil itu. Kyuhyun mengumpat marah. Meskipun tak sampai membuatnya terjatuh, namun kejadian itu berhasil membuat jantungnya berdetak berkali-kali lebih cepat.

Pengemudi mobil itu turun. Namun bukannya menanyai keadaan Kyuhyun, ia malah memeriksa bodi mobil yang memang sedikit tergores sepeda Kyuhyun. Jejak ban sepeda dan goresan memanjang tampak jelas di pintu belakang sebelah kiri mobil itu.

"Apa yang rusak?" tanya penumpang yang duduk di kursi belakang dari jendela mobil yang diturunkannya separuh.

Kyuhyun mengumpat jengkel. Pagi-pagi ia harus berurusan dengan orang paling menyebalkan di seluruh Sajon. Sungguh hari yang amat sial.

"Pintu sebelah kiri tergores, _Doryeonim_ ," jawab pengemudi mobil itu.

Han Kaisoo menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Raut kebencian terlihat jelas di wajah tampannya itu.

"Kau! Kau harus mengganti kerusakan mobilku, Cho Kyuhyun!" kata Han Kaisoo, penumpang mobil yang menyebalkan itu.

"Aku tidak mau!" jawab Kyuhyun," bukan aku yang sengaja menabrak mobilmu. Sopirmu itu yang memotong jalanku seenaknya."

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Kau sudah merusak cat mobiku. Harga cat mobilku setara dengan uang sekolahmu, kau tahu!" kata Han Kaisoo.

Kyuhyun geram mendengar perkataan Han Kaisoo itu. Bukannya ia tak mampu membayar, tapi Kyuhyun tak mau bertanggung jawab pada suatu hal yang bukan kesalahannya.

"Aku sudah bilang kan kalau bukan aku yang salah. Enak saja kau menyuruhku mengganti cat mobilmu," kata Kyuhyun jengkel.

"Aku akan kirimkan tagihannya nanti, Cho Kyuhyun. Pastikan kausiapkan uangnya!" kata Han Kaisoo menulikan telinganya pada umpatan Kyuhyun.

Han Kaisoo menutup jendela mobilnya. Ia menyuruh sopirnya menjalankan mobil meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri mematung dengan sepeda yang teronggok di dekat kakinya.

"Kau tak mau masuk? Bel sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu," tegur penjaga sekolah pada Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

Kyuhyun membuang napas gusar. Pagi hari yang sial. Berurusan dengan orang yang paling dibencinya dan terlambat masuk ke dalam kelas. Untung saja _ahjussi_ penjaga pintu gerbang masih berbaik hati padanya dan tidak mengunci pintu gerbang.

"Terima kasih, _Ahjussi_!" kata Kyuhyun pada penjaga itu.

Kyuhyun menuntun sepedanya ke tempat parkir. Percuma saja ia berlari ke kelasnya yang ada di lantai tiga. Ia tak akan diperbolehkan mengikuti pelajaran pertama. Ia juga harus mengambil surat keterangan terlambat di ruang BP sebelum bisa mengikuti pelajaran berikutnya. Bener-benar hari yang sangat sial.

Istirahat pertama pagi itu masih saja menyisakan mendung di benak Cho Kyuhyun. Suasana hatinya masih saja buruk setelah kejadian menyebalkan pagi tadi. Waktu istirahat ini, Kyuhyun hanya duduk-duduk di tepi lapangan futsal. Menyaksikan Shin Changmin dan Choi Minho yang sedang bermain bola.

Biasanya Kyuhyun paling semangat kalau diajak bermain. Tapi kali ini ia malas melakukan apa pun. Ia juga segan saat diajak bercanda atau berbincang seru dengan kedua temannya itu.

"Kau benar-benar tak mau ikut main?" tawar Shim Changmin yang menghampiri Kyuhyun di tepi lapangan.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Ia tak sedang ingin bermain. Ia hanya mau duduk. Merutuki dan mengumpati Han Kaisoo dalam hatinya sampai puas.

"Mau sampai kapan kau merengut seperti itu?" tanya Shim Changmin sambil duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya. Kebiasaan Kyuhyun kalau sedang kesal, ia susah diajak bicara.

Pagi tadi Shim Changmin sudah disuguhi pemandangan kelam. Cho Kyuhyun yang tidak biasanya datang terlambat hampir saja membanting tasnya ke atas meja kalau saja tidak ada guru di dalam kelas.

Kawannya itu terus saja menunjukkan raut wajah kesal yang bercampur geram sambil beberapa kali melirik ke arah Han Kaisoo yang hanya berjarak beberapa bangku dari tempat duduk mereka.

Shim Changmin baru tahu apa masalahnya setelah Kyuhyun bercerita tentang Han Kaisoo padanya. Tentu saja sambil mengumpat-umpat, khas seorang Cho Kyuhyun bila sedang marah.

"Cari saja Han Kaisoo lalu pukul wajahnya!" kata Choi Minho sambil melemparkan bola yang dipegangnya ke arah Kyuhyun.

Shim Changmin melemparkan tatapan tajamnya pada Choi Minho. Anak ini seperti tak tahu saja kalau saat ini setan sedang menari-nari di atas kepala Cho Kyuhyun.

"Jangan dengarkan omongannya, Kyu. Anggap saja Minho sedang mabuk," kata Shim Changmin.

"Aku suka idemu itu, Min. Sayangnya aku tak suka akibatnya," keluh Kyuhyun.

"Dia hanya ingin membuatmu kesal saja, Kyu. Tidak usah diladeni," kata Shim Changmin.

"Tapi tetap saja ia membuat _mood_ -ku buruk hari ini. Si Brengsek itu tak perlu bersusah payah untuk mendapatkan semua yang ia inginkan. Tadi pagi ia juga bisa masuk ke kelas dengan mudah kan?" kata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun harus merelakan pelajaran pertamanya terlewatkan pagi itu. Belum lagi ia harus mengambil surat keterangan terlambat di ruang BP.

Bukan hanya surat yang ia terima, tapi juga ceramah pagi dari Guru BP-nya. Selain itu, Kyuhyun harus rela mendapat tambahan ceramah gratis di depan kelas dari Jung Min Saem, Guru Matematikanya. Dan terakhir, ia melihat Han Kaisoo yang sudah duduk manis di bangkunya. Melihatnya sambil tersenyum mengejek.

Entah mantra apa yang dirapalkan Han Kaisoo sampai ia bisa dengan sukses masuk ke dalam kelas dan mengikuti pelajaran pertama, sedangkan Kyuhyun harus melewati berbagai rintangan supaya dapat masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Dia memang mendapat perlakuan yang istimewa," balas Shim Changmin.

"Kenapa kau tak minta diperlakukan seperti Han Kaisoo?" tanya Cho Minho,"kau pun bisa mendapatkan perlakuan yang istimewa kalau kau mau."

"Itu bukan gayaku dan aku tidak mau menjadi seperti Han Kaisoo," jawab Kyuhyun sebal.

"Dia akan selalu mengganggumu, Kyu. Ia akan mencobaimu sampai akhirnya kau akan kehilangan batas kesabaranmu. Kalau kau melakukan sesuatu padanya kau akan menerima hukuman dan dia akan merasa puas kalau melihatmu dihukum. Kau seharusnya tahu hal itu. Meladeninya hanya akan membuatnya merasa di atas angin," nasihat Shim Changmin.

"Hhhh, kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan orang seperti dia dalam hidupku? Menyebalkan!" rutuk Kyuhyun.

"Ada banyak orang yang setipe dengan Han Kaisoo di dunia ini. Mau tidak mau suka tidak suka kita memang akan selalu berurusan dengan orang seperti itu," kata Choi Minho menambahkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kabar dengan Ryeowook?" tanya Shim Changmin pada Kyuhyun, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun dari Han Kaisoo.

Kyuhyun terdiam memandang Changmin. Ya, benar, apa kabar dengan Ryeowook. Kyuhyun baru sadar kalau ia tak pernah berkomunikasi lagi dengan Ryeowook.

Sejak ia sekelas dengan Changmin, ia melupakan Ryeowook. Semua waktunya ia habiskan bersama Changmin. Kyuhyun bahkan sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali ia menyapa dan berbicara dengan Ryeowook.

"Aku tak tahu," jawab Kyuhyun akhirnya.

Dalam hati ia merasa bersalah karena tak lagi menghiraukan Ryeowook sejak ada Changmin di dekatnya. Di kelas Kyuhyun hanya tahu, Ryeowook sekarang duduk sebangku dengan anak perempuan gemuk yang berkaca mata tebal seperti Ryeowook. Selebihnya, Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa-apa lagi.

Kyuhyun juga tidak tahu apa Ryeowook masih diperlakukan semena-mena oleh Han Kaisoo dan teman-temannya. Apakah Ryeowook masih suka mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolah yang dipaksakan oleh Han Kaisoo untuk diselesaikannya. Apa Ryeowook masih suka menyendiri di ruang piala yang sepi saat istirahat begini.

"Pergilah menemuinya kalau begitu," kata Changmin,"siapa tahu kau akan merasa lebih baik daripada hanya duduk dan mengumpati Han Kaisoo sepanjang hari."

"Kau benar. Kalian teruskan saja bermain! Aku akan menemui Ryeowook," kata Kyuhyun pada kedua temannya.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan lapangan. Lebih baik ia mencari Kim Ryeowook, teman yang sedikit terlupakan olehnya.

Kim Ryeowook menghabiskan istirahatnya di perpustakaan sekolah. Ia tak pernah lagi menyendiri di ruang piala yang sunyi. Sejak kejadian mengerikan di ruang piala, Ryeowook takut sendirian di tempat yang sepi.

Ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di dalam kelas jika kelasnya kebetulan masih ada anak-anak yang tinggal. Kalau kelas sudah mulai sepi, seperti saat istirahat, Ryeowook lebih memilih di perpustakaan.

Ia juga tak mencari tempat di pojok ruangan seperti biasanya. Ryeowook sekarang lebih suka duduk di dekat meja besar Gong Saem, petugas perpustakaan sekolahnya.

Ryeowook sekarang tidak mencari tempat yang nyaman. Ia lebih memilih tempat yang aman. Ia tak mau pelecehan yang pernah dialaminya terulang lagi.

Peristiwa pelecehan yang menimpanya hampir dua bulan yang lalu membuat Ryeowook lebih mawas diri. Ryeowook malu setiap kali mengingat kejadian itu. Ia merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri kalau mengingat peristiwa itu.

Ryeowook tak berani bercerita pada siapa pun mengenai hal itu. Ia takut orang lain tidak memercayainya. Bukannya menerima hiburan atau dukungan, bisa-bisa ia harus menerima ejekan dan cemoohan.

Kim Ryeowook juga seringkali harus menghindar jika berpapasan dengan Han Kaisoo dan teman-temannya. Memang mustahil bagi Ryeowook untuk terus menghindar, namun paling tidak Ryeowook tidak terlalu sering bersirobok dan Han Kaisoo.

Di saat-saat seperti inilah, Ryeowook menginginkan ada seseorang yang ada di sampingnya. Orang yang bisa ia jadikan sandaran. Orang yang bisa diajaknya berbagi duka. Meskipun orang itu tak berbuat apa-apa untuk membelanya, namun cukuplah kehadirannya bisa meringankan beban hatinya.

Sayangnya Ryeowook tak punya sahabat yang ada di sampinya saat ia membutuhkan. Satu-satunya orang yang pernah dianggapnya sebagai sahabat lebih memilih orang lain yang tentunya lebih menyenangkan daripada dirinya.

Ryeowook sadar ia tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan Shim Changmin. Changmin periang dan tidak membosankan, sedangkan dirinya sangat jauh berbeda. Shim Changmin juga lebih lama mengenal Kyuhyun. Jadi, wajar saja kalau Kyuhyun lebih suka berteman dengan Shim Changmin daripada dengan dirinya.

Seringkali Ryeowook berpikir Kyuhyun sudah melupakannya. Meskipun mereka masih satu kelas, namun Kyuhyun tak menganggapnya ada.

Ryeowook seringkali menatap jengkel saat Kyuhyun asyik bercanda dan bercerita dengan Shim Changmin, namun Ryeowook tak punya cukup nyali untuk ikut bergabung. Mungkin akan lain cerita kalau Kyuhyun yang mengajaknya bergabung. Ryeowook tentu akan menerima ajakan itu dengan suka hati. Namun Ryeowook tak mau berkhayal yang bukan-bukan. Ia tak mau merasa kecewa.

Ryeowook terkesiap tatkala ada tangan yang melambai-lambai di depan matanya. Ah, rupanya ia terlalu banyak melamun tadi sampai tak sadar kalau ada orang lain yang mendekatinya. Namun, ia merasa lebih terkejut lagi saat orang yang ada dalam lamunannya itu menarik kursi di sampingnya dan duduk di dekatnya.

"Pagi-pagi apa yang kaulamunkan, Kim Ryeowook?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

Ryeowook duduk dekat dengan meja Gong Saem. Kyuhyun harus bisa menjaga mulutnya. Bisa-bisa Kyuhyun disuruh keluar dengan tidak hormat dari perpustakaan kalau ia membuat kebisingan di sana.

"Aku tadi mencarimu di ruang piala, tapi kau tak ada di sana. Tumben kau duduk di sini biasanya kau duduk di ujung ruangan sana," kata Kyuhyun lagi saat Ryeowook hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Kyuhyun menyambar salah satu buku yang ada di depan Ryeowook dan pura-pura membaca, padahal mulutnya tak dapat diam. Ryeowook hanya melirik tajam pada Kyuhyun yang datang tiba-tiba menemuinya.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat tatapan Ryeowook yang terlihat kurang senang padanya.

Ryeowook melengos menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun. Ia pun ikut mengambil salah satu buku dan pura-pura membaca.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Tak apa-apa," jawab Ryeowook singkat.

"Mengapa melirikku seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Ryeowook tak menjawab. Ia asyik menenggelamkan matanya dalam deretan kalimat-kalimat yang tersusun pada bukunya meskipun ia sebenarnya tak tahu apa yang ia baca.

"Yak, Kim Ryeowook, ada apa denganmu? Jangan membuatku tambah kesal hari ini! Hariku sedang tidak baik," kata Kyuhyun jengkel

Ia hanya ingin mengobrol santai dengan Kim Ryeowook hari ini. Tapi anak itu malah mengacuhkannya, terlihat tak suka ia ada di sana.

Kim Ryeowook menutup bukunya dan meletakkannya ke atas meja. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya dengan jengkel. _Damn_ , tanpa disadari, Ryeowook bergidik menatap sorot mata Kyuhyun yang tajam. Sorot mata itu sama dengan yang dimiliki orang yang paling Ryeowook takuti di seluruh Sajon.

"Kau hanya mencariku kalau sedang jengkel. Kalau kau sedang senang kau bahkan tidak ingat untuk membaginya denganku," sembur Ryeowook akhirnya.

"Aku mengingatmu," kilah Kyuhyun cepat meski dalam batinnya ia meragukan perkataannya sendiri.

"Oh, ya? Hanya hari ini kan kau ingat padaku. Kemarin ingatanmu ada di mana?" tanya Ryeowook tajam.

Kyuhyun merasa tersindir dengan pernyataan Ryeowook barusan. Kemarin ia memang tak memedulikan Ryeowook. Hari ini pun ia juga tak peduli kalau bukan Changmin yang mengingatkannya tentang Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar. Kyuhyun tahu ia acuh tak acuh pada Ryeowook sejak ia duduk di bangku kelas 2, bahkan mungkin menyapa Ryeowook pun tak pernah ia lakukan.

"Maaf!" kata Kyuhyun akhirnya,"Aku terlalu asyik dengan Changmin," akunya pelan.

"Seharusnya aku mengajakmu ikut bergabung bersama kami bukannya tak memedulikanmu. Tapi kulihat kau juga akrab dengan teman sebangkumu," imbuh Kyuhyun lagi.

"Akrab apanya. Lee Sun Ah hanya mengajakku berdebat tentang pelajaran. Ia juga sering memperingatkanku agar waspada dengannya karena dia yang akan mengambil posisi pertamaku tahun ini," kata Ryeowook jengkel.

Kalau bisa Ryeowook ingin bertukar tempat duduk dengan siapa pun yang mau atau lebih baik duduk sendiri seperti ia di kelas satu dulu. Sayangnya, tahun ini tak ada bangku yang kosong dan kelihatannya tak ada yang mau duduk sebangku dengannya.

Ryeowook pun pasrah harus sebangku dengan Lee Sun Ah, anak yang juga cerdas dan menganggap siapa saja sebagai saingan, terutama mereka yang memiliki otak yang cerdas seperti Kim Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook. Anak itu tampaknya benar-benar marah padanya. Salah Kyuhyun juga yang melupakan Ryeowook untuk beberapa lama. Kyuhyun terdiam cukup lama. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi orang lain yang tengah merajuk. Biasanya Kyuhyun yang suka merajuk dan membuat hyung-nya repot membujuknya.

"Cho Kyuhyun- _ssi_ , Kang Ho Dong _Seonsaengnim_ memanggilmu di ruang guru," kata seorang gadis berkuncir ekor kuda pada Kyuhyun yang tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Kyuhyun menatap gadis yang tak dikenalnya itu dan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun pada gadis itu.

Gadis itu mengangguk dan berlalu dari ruang perpustakaan. Kyuhyun beranjak dari ruang perpustakaan. Ditatapnya Ryeowook yang seolah tak peduli padanya.

"Kita bicara lagi nanti," kata Kyuhyun.

Kim Ryeowook masih tak menatap Kyuhyun tapi ia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Kyuhyun meninggalkan ruang perpustakaan dan beranjak menuju ruang guru. Pasti sesuatu yang sangat penting sampai-sampai wali kelasnya itu harus memanggilnya di tengah-tengah jam istirahat.

"Saya tak melakukannya dengan sengaja, Saem!" kata Kyuhyun kukuh dengan pendiriannya.

"Tapi, begitulah yang kudengar dari Han Kaisoo, makanya aku memanggilmu ke mari. Dia baru saja melapor padaku bahwa kau menabrak mobilnya hingga mobilnya rusak. Ia minta kau bertanggung jawab," jelas Kang Ho Dong, wali kelas Kyuhyun.

"Sopirnya yang bodoh karena memotong jalan saya seenaknya, _Saem_ ," kata Kyuhyun membela dirinya.

"Bicara dengan sopan, Cho Kyuhyun, kau sedang bicara denganku sekarang!" tukas Kang Ho Dong.

"Maaf, _Saem_. Tapi, saya tidak bersalah dengan kejadian tadi pagi. Han Kaisoo memang minta saya mengganti kerusakan cat mobilnya tapi saya menolak karena memang bukan saya yang bersalah," jelas Kyuhyun.

"Kesalahan bisa terjadi secara sengaja maupun tidak sengaja, Cho Kyuhyun. Apa pun bentuknya kau harus tetap bertanggung jawab," kata Kang Ho Dong.

Kyuhyun terdiam menatap lantai. Hatinya bertambah panas dengan kelakuan Han Kaisoo. Kyuhyun tetap merasa tidak bersalah. Tapi, membantah apa yang dikatakan gurunya tak akan membuatnya menjadi lebih baik.

"Bicarakan dengan orang tuamu dulu. Mengganti kerusakan mobil meskipun hanya catnya saja pastilah membutuhkan biaya yang tidak sedikit. Kalau orang tuamu keberatan, mereka bisa datang ke sekolah dan menemuiku. Kita akan bicarakan baik-baik dengan orang tua Han Kaisoo," kata Kang Ho Dong lagi.

Kyuhyun menggangguk mendengar keputusan Kang Ho Dong itu. Bagaimana pun juga ia harus mengganti kerugian Han Kaisoo. Ingin sekali rasanya Kyuhyun mencakar muka Han Kaisoo yang menyebalkan itu.

"Kau boleh kembali ke kelasmu!" perintah Kang Ho Dong pada Kyuhyun.

"Saya permisi, _Saem_ ," kata Kyuhyun pelan seraya meninggalkan ruang guru.

Kyuhyun membuang napasnya dengan kasar sekeluarnya ia dari ruang guru. 'Han Kaisoo yang menyebalkan itu mulai membuat hidupku susah' rutuk Kyuhyun dalam hati. Kyuhyun menyeringai kesal. Han Kaisoo pikir akan mudah menyetirnya. Han Kaisoo kira akan mudah memperlakukannya seenaknya. Lihat saja nanti apa yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan padanya. Kalau Han Kaisoo membuat hidupnya susah, Kyuhyun pun bisa melakukannya.

TBC

Hallo readers, Chapter 12 _update_. Maaf nggak bisa _fast update_ karena sedang banyak pekerjaan untuk persiapan ujian. Ini juga chapter ala kadarnya (menurutku). Mianhe, kalau ada yang kurang puas dengan hasilnya. Chapter 12 ini pun bisa selesai setelah lihat video di YT saat Wookie yang kayaknya ngambek waktu Kyu lebih asyik main sama Donghae. Apalagi lihat tatapan mata Wookie yang kelihatan sadis (entah siapa yang pengen dicakar, Kyu atau Hae atau dua-duanya). Review, please, and happy reading.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Cho Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi ruang guru dengan gusar. Kegusarannya semakin memuncak saat mengingat Han Kaisoo mengadu pada Kang Ho Dong Seonsaengnim tentang kejadian tadi pagi. Anak itu perlu sesekali diberi pelajaran biar tahu diri.

Dicarinya musuh besarnya itu ke ruang kelas. Sayangnya Han Kaisoo tak ada di sana. Cho Kyuhyun turun ke kantin untuk mencari Han Kaisoo dan sialnya ia tidak menemukan yang dicarinya. Kyuhyun kesal dengan keadaan seperti in, saat semua hal berjalan tidak sesuai dengan yang ia harapkan.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya melintasi taman sekolah saat didengarnya suara tawa seseorang yang amat akrab di telinganya. Tawa yang sama sekali tak terdengar merdu di telinganya. Tawa dari seseorang yang amat dibencinya, Han Kaisoo dan teman-temannya.

Kyuhyun yang tak bisa lagi membendung emosinya mendekati Han Kaisoo. Orang yang dituju pun sontak menghentikan tawanya saat seseorang yang penuh tatapan mengancam itu berjalan cepat ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kaukatakan pada Kang Ho Dong Seonsaengnim, dasar pengadu!" sembur Kyuhyun di depan wajah Han Kaisoo.

Han Kaisoo tersenyum sisnis mendengar kegusaran Cho kyuhyun yang dialamatkan padanya. Kang Ho Dong Seonsaengnim bergerak cepat juga setelah ia mengeluhkan tentang apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun tadi pagi pada mobilnya.

"Kang Ho Dong Saem sudah memanggilmu, ya? Seharusnya ini tak perlu terjadi kalau kau mau bertanggung jawab," jawab Han Kaisoo enteng.

"Apa yang harus kupertanggungjawabkan? Itu bukan salahku dan kau tahu itu," kata Kyuhyun kesal.

"Mataku tidak buta, Cho Kyuhyun! Kau yang menabrak mobilku. Kurasa siapa pun harus bertanggung jawab jika memiliki kesalahan. Atau kau mau mengelak dari tanggung jawabmu?" tanya Han Kaisoo dengan nada yang meremehkan.

Siapa yang tidak bertambah kesal disebut tidak bertanggung jawab. Kyuhyun pun demikian. Dengan susah payah Kyuhyun berusaha menguasai emosinya supaya tangannya tidak mengacak-acak muka sombong dan menyebalkan di depannya itu.

"Kaukira kau bisa berlaku seenaknya padaku dan aku akan diam saja? Jangan mimpi, Han Kaisoo, aku bukan budakmu!" seru Kyuhyun tajam.

"Jangan buat perkara, Cho Kyuhyun! Apa kau sadar sedang berhadapan dengan siapa sekarang?" kata Shin Dong Min membela Han Kaisoo.

"Tutup mulutmu! Aku tak punya masalah denganmu sekarang. Masalahku hanya dengan orang ini, tak ada hubungannya denganmu," sela Kyuhyun marah.

"Lalu apa maumu, Cho? Kau mau aku memberimu kelongggaran? Kurasa kau bisa mencicilnya kalau kau tak punya uang," ucap Han Kaisoo santai sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Kaupikir aku tak punya uang? Bukan uang yang kupermasalahkan, tapi kelakuanmu itu yang menjadi masalahnya. Untuk apa kau mengadu pada Kang Ho Dong Seonsaengnim?" kata Kyuhyun habis sabar.

"Aku tak mengadu. Aku hanya berbagi masalahku. Lagipula kau juga tak memiliki niat yang baik untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini," jawab Han Kaisoo.

"Kalau niat baik yang kaumaksud itu aku harus mengganti kerugianmu, aku tidak mau. Sudah aku katakan berulang kali bahwa aku tidak bersalah. Apa telingamu tuli Han Kaisoo-ssi?" kata Kyuhyun sengit.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Cho!" sentak Han Kaisoo.

"Kau yang seharusnya menjaga ucapanmu. Anni, bukan hanya ucapan, tapi kelakuanmu juga perlu dijaga. Kau memang kaya, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa berbuat seenaknya," kata Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

Han Kaisoo mulai tersulut emosinya. Ia meraih kerah seragam Kyuhyun dan menyentakknya kasar.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kau harus hati-hati dengan ucapanmu. Aku tak akan tinggal diam dengan semua ucapanmu itu," desis Han Kaisoo di depan muka Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menepis tangan Han Kaisoo kasar. Ia tak takut dengan semua ancaman Han Kaisoo padanya. Selama ini anak itu hanya bisa mengancamnya tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Jadi, buat apa Kyuhyun harus merasa takut padanya.

"Aku tidak takut. Jangan pernah mengancamku lagi karena ancamanmu itu tak akan mempan buatku!" desis Kyuhyun tak mau kalah,"dan satu lagi, Han Kaisoo-ssi. Aku tak akan mengeluarkan sepeser pun uangku untukmu. Kalau kau mau mengemis, mengemislah di tempat lain!"

Kyuhyun menatap angkuh lawan bicaranya itu. Ia cukup senang melihat kening Han Kaisoo yang berkedut menahan amarahnya. Kyuhyun tahu Han Kaisoo tak akan berani melakukan apa-apa padanya.

Han Kaisoo hanya besar mulut dengan menebarkan ancaman di sana sini. Han Kaisoo masih menjaga reputasinya sebagai Pangeran Sajon. Ia tak akan melakukan sesuatu yang akan merusak reputasinya sendiri.

Memang benar, Han Kaisoo tidak akan langsung menghajar Cho Kyuhyun. Han Kaisoo tahu apa resikonya. Ia tak mau mengotori tangannya sendiri hanya untuk menundukkan Cho Kyuhyun. Han Kaisoo hanya bisa meluapkan amarahnya dalam hati, mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, dan memandang Kyuhyun yang berlalu menjauh darinya dengan tatapan murka.

"Aku yakin kau tak akan tinggal diam disepelekan seperti itu," kata Shin Dong Min mencoba memancing di air keruh.

"Kau benar. Anak itu semakin kurang ajar. Semakin lama kau diam, dia akan semakin bertingkah seenaknya. Suatu hari nanti ia akan mencoba menaiki kepalamu," timpal Lee Kwang So menambahi.

"Hihhh, aku memang tak akan tinggal diam! Anak seperti itu memang harus diberi pelajaran biar lebih tahu diri. Beritahu Kim Chul Sik! Katakan padanya ada sansak hidup sebagai sparring partner-nya hari ini. Cho Kyuhyun sialan itu harus tahu apa akibatnya kalau melawanku!" ucap Han Kaisoo geram.

Cho Kyuhyun berkacak pinggang di depan sepedanya yang tergolek naas di tempat parkir. Ini hari pertamanya ke sekolah naik sepeda, namun kesialan bertubi-tubi malah menimpanya.

Sepedanya teronggok menyedihkan dan terlempar jauh dari tempatnya terparkir semula. Tak ada sepeda lain yang masih tinggal di tempat parkir. Sepeda Kyuhyun satu-satunya yang masih ada di sana.

Sejak pagi Dewi Fortuna tampaknya enggan mendekat padanya. Kyuhyun merasa hari ini penuh dengan kutukan-kutukan. Ketidakmujuran selalu mengiringi setiap langkahnya sepanjang hari ini.

Kyuhyun terlambat pulang hari ini. Lee Seonsangnim memintanya menyeleksi anak kelas satu yang akan diikutkan Olimpiade Matematika tahun ini. Ia pulang paling akhir setelah mengumpulkan lembaran kerja hasil seleksi di meja ruang guru yang sudah sepi.

Tak ada seorang pun yang tinggal selain penjaga keamanan sekolah yang berjaga di pos dekat gerbang utama. Sekolah terlihat meyeramkan saat sepi, ditambah lagi beberapa lampu juga sudah dimatikan.

Suara dering telepon genggamnya terdengar nyaring di telinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melepas tas ransel yang tergantung dipunggungnya untuk mengambil telepon genggam yang disimpannya di dalam tas.

Nama 'Hyung Kuda' tertera di layar ponselnya. Hyungnya itu selalu saja menghubunginya kalau Kyuhyun terlambat pulang. Dengan jengkel Kyuhyun mengarahkan ibu jarinya pada tombol hijau yang terdapat pada layar ponsel hitamnya.

Namun, belum sempat Kyuhyun mengangkat panggilan telepon itu, sebuah lengan kekar mengalung kuat di lehernya. Kyuhyun sangat terkejut dan menjatuhkan ponselnya.

"Aku dengar ada yang perlu diberi pelajaran, dan itu adalah kau, Cho Kyuhyun," kata suara yang serak dan berat di telinganya.

Kyuhyun yang merasa kesakitan mencoba untuk memberontak. Tapi lengan itu malah lebih erat mencekik lehernya. Orang yang menyerang Kyuhyun itu bahkan juga memelintir tangan kanan Kyuhyun di belakang punggungnya.

Kyuhyun melihat ada dua orang lagi di depannya yang menatap dengan seringaian lebar. Ia tak mengenal mereka dan mereka juga tak sekelas dengan Kyuhyun.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Kyuhyun tercekat. Leher dan lengannya mulai terasa sakit sekarang.

Dua orang yang ada di depannya tertawa mengejek. Melihat pemandangan seperti itu memang rasanya menyenangkan untuk orang-orang semacam mereka.

"Bos, anak ini tampaknya tidak berbahaya. Mengapa Bos Besar memerlukan tenagamu untuk menjinakkannya?" tanya salah seorang yang paling pendek di antara mereka.

"Kita akan memberinya pelajaran di sini, Bos? Nampaknya tempat ini kurang mendukung. Ahjussi di pintu gerbang akan mudah mendengarnya menjerit-jerit ketakutan nanti," ujar yang satunya lagi.

Orang yang dipanggil bos itu nampaknya setuju dengan ucapan kedua rekannya itu. Ia pun menyeret Kyuhyun ke kebun belakang sekolah yang gelap dan selalu sepi.

Sesampainya di kebun belakang sekolah, orang yang memiting leher Kyuhyun itu mengempaskan tubuh kurusnya ke tanah. Kyuhyun sampai mengernyit saat tubuhnya menghantam tanah berbatu yang keras.

Sekarang ia bisa melihat siapa yang memitingnya itu. Ternyata Kim Chul Sik, orang yang tahun lalu juga membuatnya seperti ini. Yang pernah membuat perut dan lengannya memar saat ia menjadi murid baru di Sajon.

Bedanya tahun lalu ia tak sendirian. Ada beberapa anak lain yang berdiri berjajar dan mendapat 'sambutan selamat datang' dari Kim Chul Sik. Sekarang Kyuhyun hanya seorang diri dikelilingi tiga orang yang wajahnya sangat tidak bersahabat.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari tempatnya terjerembab. Ia merasa dirinya seperti pesakitan sekarang. Ia hanya sendirian, sedangkan lawannya berjumlah tiga orang. Mirip seperti seorang terdakwa di depan para algojo.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Kim Chul Sik yang hanya dibalas dengan tawa yang terdengar menyeramkan.

"Aku tak mau apa-apa darimu. Hanya memastikan saja kalau bayaran yang kuterima setimpal dengan hasilnya," kata Kim Chul Sik.

Kim Chul Sik berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Melihat lawannya yang ukuran tubuhnya dua kali lipat lebih besar dari dirinya, mau tak mau membuat Kyuhyun merasa gentar.

"Bayaran apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memandang waspada lawannya.

Kim Chul Sik meraih dagu Kyuhyun dan menariknya dekat padanya. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan embusan napas beraroma tembakau yang menjijikkan menguar dari mulut Kim Chul Sik.

"Aku tadi sempat heran ada orang yang rela mengeluarkan uang yang tidak sedikit hanya untuk membereskanmu. Sekali pukul kupastikan kau akan tertidur sampai besok pagi. Namun, orang itu bilang bahwa kau adalah musuh yang berbahaya," kata Kim Chul Sik tanpa melepaskan tangannya yang mencengkeram erat dagu Kyuhyun.

"Siapa yang membayarmu?" tanya Kyuhyun terbata-bata.

"Kau tak perlu tahu. Itu bukan urusanmu," jawab Kim Chul Sik sambil mendorong keras tubuh Kyuhyun hingga punggungnya beradu dengan dinding pagar belakang yang memisahkan area sekolah dengan jalan raya di belakangnya.

Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan. Punggung kurus Kyuhyun yang menghantam dinding batu di belakangnya terasa ngilu.

"Aku tak punya masalah denganmu Kim Chul Sik. Jadi, lepaskan aku!" kata Kyuhyun.

Kim Chul Sik dan teman-temannya tertawa mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun itu. Mereka mengganggap permintaan Kyuhyun untuk melepaskannya seperti humor garing di telinga mereka.

"Aku tak mau. Melepaskanmu sama artinya melepaskan lima puluh ribu won terbang di depan mataku. Lima puluh ribu won, Cho, dan uang sebanyak itu hanya untuk memberimu pelajaran. Ah, dan dia juga bilang kalau ia ingin melihat lima puluh ribu won-nya tidak terbuang percuma. Kalau aku melepaskanmu, bukankah itu artinya aku membuang lima puluh ribu won begitu saja?" kata Kim Chul Sik.

Cho Kyuhyun terkesiap mendengar tuturan Kim Chul Sik itu. Lima puluh ribu won bukanlah jumlah yang sedikit. Orang seperti apa yang rela mengeluarkan uang sebanyak itu hanya untuk menyuruh seseorang memukulinya.

Orang yang menyuruh Kim Chul Sik pastilah orang berada. Yang memiliki uang lebih untuk dihambur-hamburkannya.

"Bos, tak usah banyak bicara lagi! Bereskan saja secepatnya. Aku sudah ingin menikmati uangnya," ujar salah satu di antara mereka.

Salah satu anak buah Kim Chul Sik bergerak cepat ke belakang Kyuhyun. Ia memelintir kedua tangan Kyuhyun di belakang punggungnya. Kyuhyun berontak untuk melepaskan cengkeraman yang terasa menyakitkan itu. Namun, tak lama usaha Kyuhyun untuk memberontak terhenti saat pukulan keras mendarat di perutnya.

"Ukh…!"

Kyuhyun sampai harus membungkukkan badannya karena pukulan itu. Pukulan yang tiba-tiba bersarang di perutnya membuat Kyuhyun mengerang kesakitan. Kyuhyun bahkan terbatuk-batuk setelah menerima serangan yang tiba-tiba itu.

Kim Chul Sik mendorong bahu Kyuhyun, sedangkan teman Kim Chul Sik yang menahan tangan Kyuhyun di belakangnya, menarik kasar tangan Kyuhyun, membuat tubuhnya tegak kembali. Namun, setelah itu Kim Chul Sik kembali menghantamkan pukulannya pada perut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali mengerang setelah pukulan Kim Chul Sik membuat perutnya terasa sakit luar biasa. Matanya sampai berkunang-kunang menerima dua pukulan di tempat yang sama. Kyuhyun merasa tak berdaya dan ia benci ketika tak bisa berbuat apa-apa seperti sekarang ini.

"Kau harus bisa menjaga mulutmu, Cho!" kata Kim Chul Sik sambil memukul perut Kyuhyun untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

""Akh…!" Kyuhyun kembali mengerang kesakitan.

Kim Chul Sik sangat tahu bagian tubuh mana yang akan dia pukul. Ia sengaja tak melukai wajah atau bagian tubuh Kyuhyun yang terlihat. Maka dari itu, ia hanya menyerang bagian perut yang tersembunyi.

Cho kyuhyun merasa dadanya sesak. Pandangannya mulai mengabur tatkala ia kesulitan bernapas. Pukulan tadi membuat tubuhnya tak bisa berfungsi dengan baik.

"Jaga kelakuanmu!" kata Kim Chul Sik lagi sambil menjambak rambut Kyuhyun dan memaksanya untuk menatapnya.

Kim Chul Sik kembali menyarangkan pukulannya yang membuat napas Kyuhyun tersengal. Perutnya rasanya seperti diaduk. Dadanya juga sesak seakan-akan udara di sekitarnya tiba-tiba menipis.

Kyuhyun tak kuat lagi. Kakinya sudah tak kuat untuk menopang tubuhnya yang lemah. Ia bisa berdiri tegak hanya karena masih ada orang yang memegangi dan menarik tubuhnya ke belakang, memaksanya untuk tetap berdiri.

"Pelajaran keduamu akan lebih menyakitkan dari ini, Cho. Ingat itu baik-baik!" kata Kim Chul Sik sambil menendang perut Kyuhyun dengan lututnya.

Kyuhyun mengerang keras saat tendangan Kim Chul Sik mengenai ulu hatinya. Lehernya terasa tercekik dan napasnya tersendat-sendat. Ia membuka mulutnya agar dapat meraup udara lebih banyak.

Teman Kim Chul Sik yang sejak tadi memegangi tangan Kyuhyun pun melepaskan pegangannya. Kyuhyun ambruk ke dapan dan merasakan tubuhnya sakit tak terkira.

"Itu pesan yang harus kusampaikan, Cho. Dengar baik-baik pesan tadi agar kau tidak perlu merasakan pukulanku lagi!" seringai Kim Chul Sik pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan saat tangan Kim Chul Sik sekali lagi menjambak rambutnya supaya Kyuhyun menatap ke arahnya dan mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Kim Chul Sik padanya.

"Ayo, pergi! Kita sudah selesai," kata Kim Chul Sik lagi mengajak kedua rekannya meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Tunggu aku belum mendapatkan bagianku," sela salah satu teman Kim Chul Sik yang dari tadi hanya menonton.

Orang itu mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih tergolek lemah di atas tanah sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Aku juga mendapat bagian uang itu. Jadi, aku juga harus ikut serta memberi pelajaran pada bocah ini."

Setelah berkata demikian, teman Kim Chul Sik itu menendang keras dada Kyuhyun. Tendangan keras itu membuat Kyuhyun sampai terbatuk hebat. Dadanya yang sudah sesak semakin terasa terimpit.

Kyuhyun melenguh pelan. Merasakan bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang terasa sangat sakit. Ia tak punya tenaga lagi bahkan hanya untuk menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Ia hanya bisa mengerang kesakitan dan memejamkan matanya, berharap agar rasa sakit itu dapat berkurang.

Ketiga orang yang menghajar Cho Kyuhyun itu pun berlalu dan meninggalkannya tergolek di atas tanah di kebun belakang sekolah. Mereka tak merasa khawatir akan ketahuan karena tempat itu tak akan dikunjungi siapa pun apalagi di waktu malam.

Kim Ryeowook meregangkan otot lengannya yang kaku. Ia sampai lupa waktu berada di perpustakaan. Ia baru sadar kalau sekolah sudah sepi saat Gong Saem menegurnya dan menyuruhnya pulang.

Kim Ryeowook menyusuri halaman sekolah yang sudah sepi. Bangunan tinggi sekolahnya itu terlihat suram karena hanya beberapa lampu yang dinyalakan di tiap lorong. Tak ada satu orang pun yang masih tinggal. Mungkin hanya ada beberapa guru yang tinggal karena lembur. Tapi mereka biasanya mengurung diri di ruang guru.

Telinga Kim Ryeowook lamat-lamat mendengar suara musik. Ia menatap sekelilingnya, tapi tak terlihat siapa pun di sana. Suara musik itu sempat menghilang namun beberapa saat kemudian kembali terdengar.

Kim Ryeowook celingukan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh halaman dan juga tempat parkir yang ada di ujung halaman. Ada cahaya samar berkelap-kelip di lantai tempat parkir yang tertangkap mata Kim Ryeowook.

Kim Ryeowook mendekati tempat parkir. Ternyata masih ada sebuah sepeda yang tergolek di sana, entah milik siapa. Di dekatnya ada sebuah ponsel yang menyala. Kim Ryeowook akhirnya tahu dari mana asal suara musik yang ia dengar tadi.

Ck, apa anak-anak di Sajon sudah sangat kelebihan uang sampai-sampai ponsel pun ditelantarkan seperti ini. Kim Ryeowook mengambil ponsel itu. Mungkin saja pemiliknya baru menyadari ponselnya terjatuh. Jadi, ia menguhubungi nomornya dan berharap orang yang menemukan mau mengembalikannya.

Dahi Ryeowook berkerut saat membaca nama yang tertera di layar ponsel yang ditemukannya. Siapa orang yang kurang kerjaan dengan memberi nama kontaknya 'Hyung Kuda'. Ponsel yang dipegang Ryeowook berhenti berdering, namun sebentar kemudian ponsel itu kembali menyala dengan nama penelepon yang sama.

Telinga Kim Ryeowook mendengar suara orang yang tengah berbicara sambil bercanda dari arah kebun belakang. Kim Ryeowook cepat-cepat menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik tempat sampah besar yang ada di ujung tempat parkir. Ryeowook juga menjejalkan ponsel yang masih menyala itu ke dalam tasnya dan menyelipkan di antara buku-buku tebalnya.

Kim Ryeowook melihat Kim Chul Sik dan teman-temannya berjalan melewatinya. Ia semakin menempelkan tubuhnya agar tidak ketahuan. Ryeowook tahu siapa dan seperti apa Kim Chul Sik. Ia tak mau menjadi bulan-bulanan di sini karena tak sengaja bertemu muka dengan Kim Chul Sik.

Kim Ryeowook menarik napas lega saat tubuh Kim Chul Sik dan teman-temannya menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia merutuki ponsel dalam tasnya yang masih meraung-raung tanpa henti. Kuda satu ini gigih sekali dengan menelepon terus-menerus, padahal tak ada yang mau menjawab panggilannya.

Kim Ryeowook akhirnya menggeser tombol hijau yang berkedip pada layar ponsel itu. Kim Ryeowook merasa kasihan pada si penelepon yang terus menunggu untuk dijawab, mungkin ini panggilan darurat.

"Yeobseyo," kata Kim Ryeowook menjawab panggilan si penelepon.

"Yeoseyo, Kyuhyunie?" jawab suara di seberang sana dengan nada penuh tanya.

"Bukan, ini Ryeowook," jawab Kim Ryeowook.

"Ini siapa? Di mana Kyuhyun?" tanya orang itu lagi.

"Kyuhyun? Ini ponsel Kyuhyun?" tanya Ryeowook yang tak menjawab pertanyaan itu, malah balik bertanya.

"Iya, di mana dia?" tanya orang itu dari seberang sambungan.

"Aku tidak tahu. Ponselnya terjatuh di sekolah. Dan Kyuhyun tak ada di sini," jelas Kim Ryeowook.

Si penelepon terdengar menghela napas gusar mendengar penjelasan Ryeowook. Mungkin kesal dengan Kyuhyun yang begitu ceroboh sampai ponselnya terjatuh pun ia tidak tahu.

"Apa aku perlu mengantar telepon ini? Bisakah Anda beri tahu alamatnya?" tanya Kim Ryeowook lagi.

"Kurasa tidak perlu. Kau bisa…..,"

Kim Ryeowook terkejut saat ponsel yang menempel di telinganya ditarik paksa oleh seseorang.

"Hyung, jemput aku!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara tersengal.

"Kyuhyunie, Kyuhyunie ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Siwon, Hyung Kyuhyun.

Siwon menelepon adiknya itu karena cemas Kyuhyun belum juga pulang hingga larut.

"Tidak begitu baik," jawab Kyuhyun.

Tubuh Kyuhyun merosot dan bersandar pada salah satu tiang di tempat parkir itu, perut dan dadanya masih terasa sakit. Keringat dingin juga membanjiri kening dan tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun memaksakan dirinya keluar dari kebun belakang sekolah. Kyuhyun berjalan terhuyung-huyung menuju bagian depan gedung sekolah, berniat meminta bantuan dari siapa pun yang ia temui. Beruntung ia melihat Kim Ryeowook yang sedang sibuk dengan ponsel di tangannya.

"Kyu!" teriak Ryeowook panik ketika melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang jauh dari kata baik.

"Kyu, Kyu, halo, apa kau mendengarku? Hyung segera menjemputmu. Jangan ke mana-mana! Bertahanlah!" teriak Siwon yang tak kalah paniknya.

Kyuhyun mematikan ponselnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku jas sekolahnya.

"Bantu aku, Ryeowook!" pinta Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook yang berjongkok di sampingnya.

Kyuhyun mencoba berdiri dengan tenaganya yang tersisa. Kim Ryeowook segera memapah Kyuhyun dengan memegangi lengannya. Mereka berjalan pelan menuju lobi sekolah.

"Kau mau menunggu di sini? Bukankah lebih enak kalau menunggu di pos penjagaan?" tanya Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Kyuhyun berpikir ia akan menghadapi berbagai pertanyaan dari petugas jaga kalau ia menunggu di sana dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini.

"Ryeowook, kaubisa membawa sepedaku pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook.

"Tentu saja. Sepeda yang tergeletak di tempat parkir itu sepedamukah?" kata Ryeowook yang juga berpikir tak mungkin Kyuhyun kuat membawa pulang sepedanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu menyerahkan kunci sepedanya pada Ryeowook.

"Ada apa denganmu, Kyu?" tanya Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Cuma sedikit sakit dan kelelahan," jawab Kyuhyun pelan.

Ia tak mau menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya pada Ryeowook. Cerita tentang hal tragis seperti yang dialaminya barusan bukanlah hal yang bisa didengar Ryeowook dengan tenang. Anak itu bisa dua kali lebih panik daripada dirinya.

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana? Aku tak pernah melihatmu selemah ini sebelumnya," ujar Ryeowook.

"Sudah malam, Ryeowook, cepatlah pulang!" kata Kyuhyun yang tak menanggapi ucapan Ryeowook sebelumnya.

"Aku akan menunggu di sini sampai kau dijemput," kata Ryeowook.

"Pulanglah dulu. Ini sudah terlalu malam. Orang tuamu pasti menunggumu di rumah," kata Kyuhyun lagi.

"Tidak," jawab Ryeowook ngotot.

"Kim Ryeowook, cepat pulang! Hyungku sebentar lagi juga tiba," seru Kyuhyun yang mulai merasa kesal dengan Ryeowook yang keras kepala.

Kim Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun lagi. Anak itu masih saja bisa marah-marah meskipun tubuhnya lemah.

"Arra, aku pulang. Kau tak apa-apa kalau kutinggal?" tanya Ryeowook yang masih sangsi dengan ketahanan tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak akan pingsan," tukas Kyuhyun kesal,"Sudah cepat pulang sana!"

Kim Ryeowook berdiri dan mulai meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Sesekali Ryeowook menengok ke arah Kyuhyun, siapa tahu anak itu pingsan kalau ia tinggalkan. Namun, Kyuhyun nampaknya masih punya cukup tenaga yang tersisa meski ia menyandarkan tubuh dan kepalanya ke dinding lobi.

Di tempat parkir, Ryeowook merasa gundah. Ia masih menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus meninggalkan Kyuhyun atau menungguinya. Kondisi Kyuhyun begitu mengkhawatirkan meskipun anak itu berkata tidak apa-apa, namun Ryeowook yakin Kyuhyun tidak seperti itu. Kyuhyun tak mau terlihat lemah dan tak berdaya di depan siapa pun.

Kim Ryeowook memutuskan mengamati Kyuhyun dari tempat parkir. Ia harus yakin Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah dijemput. Ia tak mau pulang ke rumah dengan membawa perasaan khawatir.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dari jauh, Ryeowook melihat sebuah mobil berhenti di depan lobi. Pengemudinya turun dari mobilnya dan berlari menuju lobi. Tak lama kemudian, Ryeowook melihat orang itu keluar dari lobi sambil memapah Kyuhyun. Ryeowook mulai menarik napas lega saat mobil itu melaju meninggalkan area sekolah dengan membawa serta Kyuhyun di dalamnya.

Dahi Ryeowook berkerut. Jika Kyuhyun memiliki hyung yang sigap menjemputnya dengan mobil, kenapa ia memilih naik sepeda ke sekolah setiap hari. Mobil yang menjemputnya tadi juga bukan mobil biasa, malah bisa dikategorikan mewah.

Kepala Kim Ryeowook semakin penuh dengan tanda tanya. Ia merasa banyak hal yang tersembunyi dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang ia kenal tampaknya tak sama dengan yang ia lihat. Cho Kyuhyun siapa dirimu sebenarnya?

TBC

Chapter 13 update. Siapa yang kemarin minta Kyuhyun dipukuli? Harapan Anda sudah terkabul. Untung saja situasi amat mendukung untuk bikin Kyu tersiksa. Tanggal 25 Mei nanti dia berangkat wamil kan dan Kyu sekarang seolah-olah sudah menghilang. Ok, fix, pergi saja tanpa ucapan selamat tinggal kalau begitu. Jangana lupa review ya guys. Terima kasih dan selamat membaca.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

Siwon memacu mobilnya kencang-kencang menuju sekolah Kyuhyun. Ia sudah merasa khawatir sejak tadi. Sejak Kyuhyun, adiknya itu, tak juga menjawab panggilan teleponnya. Ia sudah cemas kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada adiknya itu.

Kekhawatirannya menjadi kenyataan saat adiknya itu menyuruhnya menjemput di sekolah. Dari nada suaranya yang terputus-putus, Siwon sudah dapat membayangkan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Kyuhyun.

Apa adiknya itu terluka? Ataukah adiknya itu sakit di sekolah? Mengapa Kyuhyun tak memintanya menjemput di sekolah sejak tadi kalau memang adiknya itu jatuh sakit. Semoga saja Kyuhyun sanggup menunggunya hingga Siwon sampai di sekolah.

Siwon menurunkan kaca mobilnya saat ia hendak melalui pos jaga yang terletak di dekat pintu gerbang sekolah Kyuhyun. Ia mengatakan apa tujuannya datang ke sekolah malam-malam. Setelah diizinkan masuk ke halaman sekolah oleh petugas jaga itu, Siwon pun melajukan mobilnya ke dalam area sekolah.

Siwon melajukan mobilnya pelan-pelan sambil mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak menanyakan di mana Kyuhyun akan menunggunya.

Siwon mengedarkan pandangannya sambil melalui jalanan menuju bangunan utama sekolah Kyuhyun. Saat ia melintas di depan lobi, ia melihat sosok yang ia kenal tengah duduk di bangku panjang dan bersandar lemas pada dinding lobi. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat lemah dan memejamkan matanya.

Siwon cepat-cepat menghentikan mobilnya. Ia sampai berlari saat melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang jauh dari kata baik itu.

"Kyu," panggilnya Siwon lembut.

Siwon berlutut di depan Kyuhyun. Wajah adiknya terlihat sangat pucat dan keringat dingin membasahi rambut dan wajahnya. Tangan Kyuhyun yang digenggamnya pun juga terasa dingin.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya saat kakaknya itu memanggil namanya. Tubuhnya sudah semakin lemah dan perutnya terasa melilit.

"Hyung," jawab Kyuhyun lemah.

Siwon cepat-cepat membalik tubuhnya dan menghadapkan punggungnya ke arah adiknya itu.

"Cepat naik! Hyung akan menggendongmu," perintah Siwon.

"Aku masih bisa berjalan," tolak Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan melewati Siwon yang masih berjongkok di tempatnya semula.

"Yak, Kyu, tunggu!" ucap Siwon saat melihat adiknya itu sudah mulai melangkah hendak meninggalkan lobi dengan langkah yang tersaruk-saruk.

"Begini kaubilang masih kuat, ck!" gerutu Siwon dengan gemas bercampur cemas.

Siwon cepat-cepat menggamit lengan adiknya itu dan menuntunnya ke tempat mobilnya diparkir. Pelan-pelan Siwon menuntun Kyuhyun menuruni undakan hingga sampai di pelataran.

"Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya? Tadi pagi kau terlihat sehat dan tak nampak sakit. Atau kau sengaja menyembunyikan dari kami semua kalau sejak pagi kau sudah merasa tak enak badan?" cecar Siwon sambil menuntun Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. Ia tak mau menjelaskan apa pun pada hyung-nya itu.

Sesampainya di mobil, Siwon membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kyuhyun dan membantu adiknya itu untuk duduk. Kyuhyun menyamankan dirinya di dalam mobil Siwon. Namun, pendingin dalam mobil membuat badanya yang berkeringat dingin mulai menggigil.

"Kecilkan AC-nya, Hyung!" pinta Kyuhyun pada Siwon yang sudah duduk di belakang kemudi.

Siwon menuruti permintaan adiknya itu. Ia juga melepas jaketnya dan menyelimutkannya pada Kyuhyun. Membuat adik kecilnya itu merasa nyaman dan hangat.

"Sudah tak kedinginan?" tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Siwon pun mulai menstarter mobilnya dan melajukannya meninggalkan sekolah Kyuhyun.

"Kau kenapa, Kyu?" tanya Siwon lagi pada Kyuhyun di dalam mobilnya yang melaju pelan.

"Aku tak apa-apa," jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Kau selalu menjawab 'tak apa-apa', padahal kenyataannya menunjukkan hal yang sebaliknya," ucap Siwon lagi.

Siwon melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang tengah memejamkan matanya. Ia mendesah kecewa tatkala kyuhyun tak juga membuka mulutnya dan memberi penjelasan padanya.

"Mungkin appa perlu tahu hal ini," kata Siwon akhirnya.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya cepat dan menoleh ke arah Siwon. Matanya menatap sebal pada hyung-nya yang sering dipanggilnya kuda itu.

"Jangan bicara apa pun pada appa!" desis Kyuhyun tajam.

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut appa akan melarangmu ke sekolah sendirian lagi?" kata Siwon.

Kyuhyun menghempaskan punggungnya ke jok mobil Siwon dengan kesal. Namun, ia kembali meringis tatkala punggungnya beradu dengan jok.

"Atau mungkin harabeoji-mu juga perlu tahu tentang hal ini," lanjut Siwon sambil memerhatikan perubahan wajah Kyuhyun dari kaca spion mobilnya.

"Jangan bawa-bawa harabeoji! Ini masalahku. Aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri tanpa bantuan siapa pun," teriak Kyuhyun kesal.

"Jadi kau punya masalah? Dengan siapa?" kejar Siwon.

Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ia tak mau sampai kelepasan bicara. Kyuhyun tahu bagaimana dan seperti apa hyung-nya itu. Kim Chul Sik bisa berakhir di dasar Sungai Han kalau Siwon sampai tahu.

Kyuhyun menatap keluar jendela mobil. Ia memerhatikan jalanan yang masih ramai. Memerhatikan kendaraan dan orang-orang yang bertebaran di sepanjang jalan.

"Kyu," panggil Siwon lagi.

Kyuhyun bergeming pada panggilan Siwon itu. Ia tahu Siwon sayang padanya. Namun, seringkali Siwon berbuat di luar nalar kalau itu menyangkut tentang dirinya. Siwon kakak yang bisa melakukan apa pun kalau itu menyangkut tentang kebaikan dan keselamatan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih ingat saat ia duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Ketika ia sedang bermain ayunan di taman bermain dan seorang anak mendorongnya sampai terjatuh, Siwon yang melihatnya langsung memukul anak itu sampai hidungnya berdarah.

Anak itu masih seumuran dengan Kyuhyun dan mungkin juga ia tak melakukannya dengan sengaja. Namun, Siwon membalasnya tanpa pandang bulu.

Begitu juga saat Kyuhyun duduk di bangku junior high school. Changmin pernah kelepasan bicara di depan Siwon tentang seorang anak yang selalu mengganggu Kyuhyun di sekolah. Kyuhyun tak tahu apa yang dikatakan dan dilakukan Siwon padanya, yang jelas anak itu selalu ketakutan saat melihatnya. Anak itu juga selalu menghindar jika berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tak mau hal itu terjadi lagi. Kyuhyun bisa saja menceritakan pada Siwon siapa saja yang selalu mengganggunya di sekolah. Siwon tentu tak akan berpikir dua kali untuk membereskan orang-orang yang mengganggunya. Namun, Kyuhyun tak ingin seperti itu. Ia tak mau kakaknya itu melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan orang lain.

"Kita sudah sampai," ucap Siwon menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya.

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya dan bersiap turun dari mobil. Ia meringis kesakitan saat bekas pukulan di perutnya membuatnya tak nyaman. Kyuhyun turun dari mobil dan berjalan memasuki rumahnya dengan Siwon yang masih menuntun langkahnya.

Suasana rumah sangat sepi saat Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rumah. Mungkin appa dan eomma sudah tidur. Ini menguntungkannya. Kyuhyun tak harus memberi penjelasan pada kedua orang tuanya tentang apa yang terjadi, kecuali pada Siwon yang masih mengekorinya hingga ke dalam kamar.

"Kamarmu ada di sebelah kan, Hyung. Aku mau tidur," kata Kyuhyun saat Siwon tak juga keluar dari kamarnya.

"Buka bajumu!" perintah Siwon.

"Apa?"

"Buka bajumu! Kau selalu meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi perutmu. Jadi, buka bajumu! Aku ingin tahu," desak Siwon pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak mau," tolak Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tahu mungkin perutnya sudah mulai membiru akibat pukulan Kim Chul Sik. Kalau sampai hyung-nya itu melihatnya, ia tentu akan memaksa Kyuhyun untuk bercerita.

"Buka kataku!" teriak Siwon yang mulai habis kesabarannya.

"Aku tidak mau. Keluar dari kamarku sekarang, Hyung, kalau kau hanya mau mengajakku bertengkar!" teriak Kyuhyun juga.

Siwon sudah kehilangan rasa sabarnya. Ia mendorong tubuh adiknya itu hingga terjatuh di atas tempat tidur. Siwon mencoba menarik kemeja Kyuhyun ke atas untuk melihat apa yang disembunyikan Kuhyun darinya.

"Yak, kuda mesum, apa yang kaulakukan?" teriak Kyuhyun sambil menahan rasa sakitnya.

Kyuhyun berontak. Ia mati-matian memegangi ujung kemejanya supaya Siwon tak melihat perutnya.

"Hyung, hentikan!" serunya lagi.

Sayangnya, Kyuhyun kalah kuat dari Siwon. Belum lagi tenaganya yang terkuras setelah dipukuli Kim Chul Sik. Siwon berhasil menarik kemeja Kyuhyun ke atas sampai melewati dadanya.

Rahang Siwon mengeras ketika melihat apa yang terpampang di depannya. Perut adiknya itu terlihat membiru, bahkan ada bagian yang berwarna keunguan.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya Siwon ganas.

Kyuhyun menurunkan kembali pakaiannya yang tersingkap ke atas. Ia bangun dari atas pembaringannya dan berjalan menuju lemarinya untuk mengambil pakaian ganti.

"Cho Kyuhyun, aku bertanya padamu! Siapa yang melakukannya?" kata Siwon dengan suara keras.

"Aku tak mau mengatakannya. Aku tahu apa yang akan kaulakukan kalau aku menceritakannya," jawab kyuhyun tak kalah keras.

""Kau mau menyembunyikannya dariku?" tanya Siwon tak habis pikir dengan kebungkaman adiknya itu.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan Siwon itu. Ia tak perlu mengatakan apa pun yang ingin diketahui Siwon.

"Baiklah kalau kau tetap bungkam. Aku pasti akan tahu bagaimana pun caranya," ucap Siwon.

Siwon berbalik dan keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Ia membanting pintu kamar Kyuhyun dan kembali ke kamarnya sendiri.

Kyuhyun membuang napasnya yang terasa berat setelah Siwon berlalu dari kamarnya. Kyuhyun sudah menduga akan seperti ini akhirnya kalau Siwon sampai tahu. Untung saja tak ada yang tahu peristiwa ini selain dirinya. Siwon hanya bisa mengorek keterangan dari mulutnya yang tentu saja akan ia kunci rapat-rapat.

Kyuhyun mengganti baju seragamnya yang lembab karena keringat. Ia menggantinya dengan kaus yang nyaman. Kyuhyun memutuskan tidak membersihkan badannya malam ini. Ia ingin langsung tidur mengistirahatkan badannya yang rasanya sangat penat.

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong sekolahnya. Setelah tidur semalaman, ia merasa tubuhnya lebih baik. Perutnya yang memar memang masih terasa nyeri, tapi tak sampai mengganggu aktivitasnya.

Hari ini Siwon masih mendiamkan Kyuhyun. Saat mengantarnya ke sekolah pagi ini pun, Siwon sama sekali tak mengajak Kyuhyun bicara. Siwon juga menurunkan Kyuhyun di tikungan jalan seperti biasanya dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merasa tak enak hati sebenarnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kyuhyun yakin hyung-nya itu akan mengobrak-abrik seluruh isi sekolah hanya untuk mencari Kim Chul Sik. Siwon bisa menghajar Kim Chul Sik di tempat sampai anak itu tak bisa berdiri lagi kalau sampai kakaknya itu menemukannya.

Shim Changmin sudah duduk manis di tempatnya tatkala Kyuhyun sampai di kelas. Sahabatnya sejak di bangku SMP itu menatapnya dengan mata penuh tanya.

"Ada apa denganmu semalam?" tanya Shim Changmin penuh selidik sejenak setelah Kyuhyun duduk di kursi sebelahnya.

Mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti itu, Kyuhyun malah menautkan alisnya heran. Ia tak mengerti apa maksud Shim Changmin dengan pertanyaannya itu.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun balik bertanya.

"Siwon Hyung meneleponku tengah malam tadi. Bayangkan, tengah malam! Ia menanyakan segala hal tentangmu di sekolah. Ia bahkan mengancam akan terus menerorku kalau sampai aku menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Memangnya ada apa, Kyu?" tanya Shim Changmin.

Siapa orangnya yang tak kaget. Saat tengah malam, sewaktu Changmin sudah terbang ke alam mimpi, ia dikejutkan dengan bunyi ponselnya yang berbunyi tanpa henti. Siwon, hyung Kyuhyun, menghujaninya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Mulai siapa saja teman Kyuhyun, musuhnya, orang yang tak menyukainya, perbuatan tidak menyenangkan apa yang pernah diterimanya, kejahilan apa yang pernah ia terima, dan masih banyak lagi.

Changmin hanya tahu satu nama yang selalu membuat masalah dengan Kyuhyun, yaitu Han Kaisoo. Meskipun Changmin tahu apa saja yang telah Han Kaisoo lakukan pada Kyuhyun, namun ia tak sembarangan kelepasan bicara pada Siwon. Changmin juga tahu tabiat kakak Kyuhyun yang satu itu.

"Lalu kaubilang apa?" tanya Kyuhyun was-was.

"Aku hanya bilang kalau kau memang punya masalah dengan beberapa orang. Tapi, bukan masalah yang besar dan kau bisa mengatasinya, hanya itu saja. Tapi, Hyung-mu itu malah banyak bertanya tentang Han Kaisoo padaku. Apa kau pernah bercerita tentangnya pada Siwon Hyung?" tanya Changmin.

"Aku memang pernah bercerita. Tapi tak banyak. Itu pun tak ada kaitannya denganku," ucap Kyuhyun.

Nampaknya masalah ini lebih panjang buntutnya daripada yang Kyuhyun kira. Kyuhyun mengumpati dirinya yang menyuruh Siwon menjemputnya di sekolah kemarin malam. Andai saja ia menelepon Paman Han untuk menjemputnya, hal ini tak perlu sampai berlarut-larut.

"Chwang, jangan katakan apa pun pada Siwon Hyung! Bilang saja kau tidak tahu," kata Kyuhyun pada Changmin.

"Aku sudah bilang begitu. Tapi, Siwon Hyung tak percaya. Ia malah mencelaku dan mengatakan teman macam aku ini yang tak tahu apa-apa tentang sahabatnya sendiri," kata Changmin lagi.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya keluar jendela kelas dan membuang napasnya dengan berat. Tatapannya nanar memandang ruang terbuka di bawahnya. Kyuhyun nampak berpikir keras. Ia harus mencari cara agar hyung-nya itu tak lagi mendesaknya untuk mencari tahu kejadian semalam.

"Kyu, kunci sepedamu."

Lamunan Kyuhyun terpotong dan ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah orang yang bicara padanya barusan. Kim Ryeowook mengangsurkan kunci sepeda yang semalam diminta Kyuhyun untuk dibawanya pulang.

"Kaubawa saja sepedaku, Ryeowook. Hari ini aku belum membutuhkannya," jawab Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih belum ingin membawa sepedanya pulang hari ini. Perutnya masih terasa nyeri apalagi kalau ditekuk.

"Oh, apakah kau masih merasa sakit?" tanya Kim Ryeowook lagi.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Changmin menyela percakapan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

"Tadi malam sepulang sekolah ia sakit, Changmin. Kyuhyun bahkan hampir pingsan," jelas Ryeowook pada Changmin tanpa menyadari kalau orang yang mereka bicarakan mulai merengut kesal.

"Haahh, aku tahu sekarang mengapa ada yang sampai meneleponku saat tengah malam. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba sakit? Kemarin sewaktu sekolah bubar kau tampak sehat-sehat saja," kata Shim Changmin.

Kim Ryeowook menatap kedua temannya itu bergantian dengan pandangan tak mengerti. Masalah apa yang mereka bicarakan pun Ryeowook juga tak tahu. Ia hanya tahu semalam Kyuhyun terlihat lemah dan tak berdaya.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja itu juga urusanku. Aku tak mau tengah malam nanti hyung-mu menerorku lagi," ujar Changmin.

"Itu tak akan terjadi lagi. Kau tak kembali ke bangkumu, Ryeowook? Bel sudah berbunyi," tegur Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook yang masih menatapnya penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Ryeowook mengangkat bahunya dan mengantongi lagi kunci sepeda Kyuhyun. Mungkin belum saatnya ia tahu atau mungkin juga Kyuhyun tak ingin Ryeowook tahu.

Kim Ryeowook pun berlalu dari tempat Kyuhyun duduk dan kembali ke tempat duduknya sendiri. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang masih meributkan hal-hal yang tak ia pahami.

"Kau masih hidup, Cho?" desis seseorang yang duduk di samping Kyuhyun meski Kyuhyun ingin sekali melempar orang itu ke dalam Sungai Han.

"Kenapa? Kau heran melihatku belum mati? Atau kau menyesal uangmu terbuang sia-sia karena hasilnya tak sesuai dengan harapanmu?" sindir Kyuhyun tajam.

Hari ini Kyuhyun tidak ikut pelajaran Olahraga. Ia belum sanggup melakukan kegiatan fisik, seperti olahraga. Kang Ho Dong, Guru Olahraga yang merangkap sebagai wali kelasnya, menyuruhnya duduk di tribun di tepi lapangan olahraga.

Sialnya, rivalnya yang sangat menyebalkan itu juga absen mengikuti pelajaran Olahraga. Mereka berdua harus menunggu di tepi lapangan hingga pelajaran Olahraga usai.

"Kau hanya beruntung kalau begitu," jawab Han Kaisoo kesal.

Tadi pagi Han Kaisoo merasa tercengang tatkala melihat Kyuhyun sudah duduk di bangkunya dan berbincang dengan Shin Changmin dan Kim Ryeowook. Ia mengira hari ini Kyuhyun tidak akan masuk sekolah. Mungkin bukan hanya hari ini namun sampai beberapa hari ke depan ia tak perlu melihat wajah Cho Kyuhyun.

Han Kaisoo merasa sia-sia mengeluarkan uang dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit untuk membayar Kim Chul Sik kalau hasilnya jauh dari yang ia harapkan. Sejak kemarin, Han Kaisoo merasa yakin setelah menerima pelajaran keras dari Kim Chul Sik, Cho Kyuhyun akan berubah sikap menjadi lebih hormat padanya. Nyatanya anak itu masih saja memasang wajah angkuh dan tersenyum sinis padanya.

"Hidupku memang penuh keberuntungan, Han Kaisoo. Satu-satunya yang membuatku merasa sial adalah sekelas denganmu. Mungkin aku harus memanggil cenayang agar aura sialmu itu tidak menular padaku," balas Kyuhyun.

Dalam hati Kyuhyun ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi Han Kaisoo. Bibir Han Kaisoo terkatup rapat dan matanya menatap nyalang pada Kyuhyun yang memasang smirk andalannya di depan Han Kaisoo.

"Mulutmu semakin berbisa, Cho!" desis Han Kaisoo tajam.

"Aku akan dengan senang hati menyemburkan bisaku padamu," balas Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

Ingin sekali Han Kaisoo meremas mulut yang selalu berbantahan dengannya itu. Namun, bukan Han Kaisoo sekali kalau harus membereskannya sendiri. Ia punya uang untuk membuat orang lain melakukan apa pun yang ia minta.

"Lain kali jangan bersikap seperti pengecut, Han Kaisoo! Lempar batu sembunyi tangan dan menyuruh orang lain melakukan perintah kotormu. Kau salah kalau berpikir aku akan menyerah semudah itu," kata Kyuhyun memperingatkan lawannya itu.

Han Kaisoo hanya terdiam mendengar sindiran yang dilayangkan Kyuhyun padanya. Kalau tak ingat akan nama baiknya di Sajon, ia tak segan-segan mencekik leher anak yang masih duduk dengan santai di sebelahnya itu.

"Kalau begitu, kau mesti waspada mulai sekarang, Cho! Kau tahu aku bisa melakukan apa pun padamu," kata Han Kaisoo memberi peringatan pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan selalu siap. Jika suatu hari nanti ada yang mencelakaiku, kaulah tersangka utamanya. Berharap saja kau bisa melakukan kejahatan yang sempurna. Jadi, tak ada yang menjerat lehermu dan menyeretmu menjadi pesakitan," kata Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

Kyuhyun berlalu dari tempatnya duduk. Dalam hati ia merasa senang karena sudah bisa mengaduk-aduk perasaan Han Kaisoo. Kyuhyun ingin menunjukkan pada Han Kaisoo ia bukan orang lemah yang takut dengan ancaman dan gertakan. Ia juga tak takut dengan intimidasi atau rencana jahat lain yang sudah musuhnya itu persiapkan untuknya.

Cho Kyuhyun bukanlah seperti yang terlihat. Ia jauh lebih kuat. Ia jauh lebih berani. Dan yang pasti, ia tak mudah menyerah dan ditundukkan.

Kim Chul Sik tengah asyik memandangi layar lebar yang ada di depannya. Tangannya sibuk memainkan game yang kelihatannya amat seru. Ia sedang berkonsentrasi menembaki para teroris untuk menjinakkan bom sebelum waktunya habis.

Sepulang sekolah ia tak langsung pulang ke rumah. Ia memang jarang langsung pulang setelah sekolah usai. Biasanya ia pergi ke tempat billiard atau ke bar bersama teman-temannya. Tak jarang juga ia menghabiskan waktunya bermain game online seperti sekarang ini.

Matanya tak beralih dari layar LCD itu. Ia sudah dua kali kalah hari ini. Ia bertekad tak akan pulang kalau belum memenangkan level ini. Ia tak peduli berapa banyak uang yang harus ia keluarkan. Uang di kantongnya masih lebih dari cukup untuk dihabiskannya di sini.

Uang yang diterimanya tempo hari memang sangat banyak. Ia sudah membaginya dengan kedua begundalnya yang langsung menghilang entah ke mana untuk menghabiskan jatahnya.

"Damn!" Kim Chul Sik mengumpat keras.

Kata 'Game Over" terpampang jelas pada layar monitor. Tokoh yang dimainkannya juga sudah tergeletak bersimbah darah. Sial, ia kalah lagi. Sudah berhari-hari ia ingin menyelesaikan permainan ini. Namun, ia selalu gagal.

Kim Chul Sik mencopot headset yang dipakai di telinganya. Ia lalu meletakkan headset itu sembarangan di atas meja. Ia merogoh kantong jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok.

Wuffft, Kim Chul Sik meniupkan asap rokok ke atas. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi sambil memejamkan matanya. Merokok satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuatnya rileks. Kim Chul Sik sudah mengenal dan ketagihan rokok sejak ia masih berusia belia.

"Hei, ada orang yang mencarimu!" kata pemilik tempat game online itu sambil menepuk bahu Kim Chul Sik.

"Nugu?" tanyanya.

"Aku tak tahu. Orang itu hanya mengatakan ada perlu penting denganmu," kata orang itu sambil berlalu dan kembali ke tempat duduknya di dekat pintu masuk.

Kim Chul Sik tak segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia masih menimbang-nimbang perlu tidaknya menemui orang itu. Hanya segelintir orang yang ingin bertemu dengannya. Orang yang membutuhkan jasa ototnya.

Kim Chul Sik tersenyum. Mungkin orang sejenis Han Kaisoo lagi yang ingin bertemu dengannya. Jenis orang yang suka menyingkirkan orang lain tanpa mau mengeluarkan keringat. Orang berduit yang rela mengeluarkan uang hanya untuk menyingkirkan orang yang tidak disukainya.

Kim Chul Sik bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Mungkin ia bisa memperoleh bonus malam ini. Uang dari Han Kaisoo masih cukup banyak, tapi ia tak akan menolak kalau ada yang menambahinya lagi.

"Jaga tempatku! Jangan sampai ada yang memakainya! Aku akan melanjutkan permainanku setelah urusanku selesai," kata Kim Chul Sik sambil meninggalkan beberapa lembar won di meja pemilik tempat itu.

Kim Chul Sik pun keluar. Jalanan di sekitarnya tampak sepi. Tak ada yang berlalu lalang di jalanan. Namun, suasana berbeda akan ditemui di bedak-bedak kecil seperti yang baru saja ia singgahi.

Kim Chul Sik mengedarkan pandangannya. Matanya tertumbuk pada seseorang yang sedang bersandar di mobilnya. Hanya orang itu yang ada di jalan ini. Tak ada lagi yang lain.

"Ck, chaebol lagi!" bisiknya sinis.

Ia menghampiri orang itu, yang tengah berdiri dan menatapnya dalam bingkaian kacamata hitamnya.

"Kau mencariku?" tanya Kim Chul Sik.

Orang itu menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Kim Chul Sik tanpa basa-basi.

Kim Chul Sik tengah menilai orang yang ada di depannya itu. Kalau melihat pakaian dan mobilnya, orang itu pasti banyak uang. Tapi, Kim Chul Sik tak bisa menebak seperti apa orang itu karena sikapnya yang terlampau dingin.

Orang itu hendak membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab saat beberapa anak seusia Kim Chul Sik keluar dari gang suram di belakangnya sambil tertawa keras. Mereka berjalan menjauh kemudian memasuki salah satu tempat game online yang ada di sana.

"Aku tidak bisa bicara di sini," kata orang itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kim Chul Sik.

"Ada banyak mata dan telinga. Mereka mengganggu," jawab orang itu lagi.

Orang itu memandang gang di belakangnya sekali lagi. Gang itu sepi dan agak gelap.

"Kita bicara di sana saja."

Orang itu memberi isyarat pada Kim Chul Sik untuk mengikutinya. Kim Chul Sik menatap orang yang tidak dikenalnya itu dengan penuh curiga. Namun, akhirnya ia pun mengikuti langkah orang di depannya itu.

"Kau mau bicara apa?" tanya Kim Chul Sik," Lekas bicara! Aku tak punya waktu."

Orang di depan Kim Chul Sik membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum sinis dan membuka kacamatanya. Ia melangkah mendekati Kim Chul Sik dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam mengancam.

Tanpa Kim Chul Sik sadari, bahaya sedang mengincarnya. Orang itu memang sengaja memancing Kim Chul Sik ke tempat itu agar ia lebih leluasa melakukan aksinya.

Tanpa banyak bicara orang itu meninju rahang Kim Chul Sik. Kim Chul Sik yang mendapat serangan tiba-tiba itu pun jatuh terjerembab.

"Apa-apaan ini!" teriaknya murka.

Kim Chul Sik segera berdiri agar dapat membalas lawannya itu. Namun, sebelum ia dapat berdiri tegak, orang itu menendang perutnya hingga ia terjengkang ke belakang. Kim Chul Sik merintih sambil memegangi perutnya. Lawannya itu sepertinya sangat tangguh dan tak kenal ampun.

Memang benar adanya. Lawan Kim Chul Sik itu bukan orang sembarangan. Ia bisa melakukan apa saja pada orang yang sudah mencelakai adiknya. Orang itu adalah Siwon.

Kim Chul Sik masih tergeletak di dasar gang, namun Siwon tak menunjukkan rasa belas kasihan sedikit pun. Ia maju mendekati Kim Chul Sik lalu menindih tubuhnya.

Tinjunya berulang kali ia hantamkan ke wajah Kim Chul Sik. Siwon tak peduli pada wajah Kim Chul Sik yang sudah lebam. Darah juga mengalir dari hidung dan sudut bibir Kim Chul Sik yang terluka.

"Jangan pernah menyentuh adikku lagi!" seru Siwon sambil mengarahkan pukulannya ke pipi Kim Chul Sik yang sudah membiru.

Kim Chul Sik mengerang kesakitan. Kepalanya serasa melayang. Matanya yang bengkak juga tak bisa dibukanya. Ia hanya pasrah menerima pukulan yang dilayangkan padanya bertubi-tubi.

"Jangan pernah melukai adikku!" ucap Siwon lagi sambil menghantam dagu Kim Chul Sik.

Kim Chul Sik merasa kepalanya hampir lepas menerima pukulan itu. Mulutnya rasanya sudah asin oleh darah.

Siwon menyudahi pukulannya saat dilihatnya Kim Chul Sik sudah tak berdaya. Ia menarik kerah Kim Chul Sik dan memaksanya untuk menatapnya.

"Ingat wajahku baik-baik! Aku akan menghajarmu jika kau sekali lagi mengerjai Kyuhyun. Kalau tanganmu berani memukulnya lagi, aku akan menariknya lepas dari tubuhmu. Kalau kau berani menendang adikku, aku yang akan menjamin kedua kakimu itu tak bisa kaupakai berjalan lagi. Camkan itu!"

Siwon mengempaskan tubuh Kim Chul Sik yang sudah kepayahan itu ke jalan. Ia melangkah meninggalkan gang suram itu dan kembali ke mobilnya. Hatinya puas sekarang. Ia puas karena bisa membalaskan rasa sakit Kyuhyun.

Ia yakin tak akan ada lagi orang yang akan mengganggu Kyuhyun. Tak akan ada lagi orang yang ingin mencelakai adik kesayangannya itu. Selama ia masih hidup, ia akan selalu melindungi Kyuhyun, adiknya.

TBC

Haaah, akhirnya selesai juga chapter 14 yang dibuat ngebut cuma 2 hari. Kyu tidak tersiksa lagi di chapter ini (iya lah masa tiap hari Kyuhyun harus kena masalah, kan ada juga masanya hidup itu flat tanpa masalah). Saya nggak mau hidup Kyu di ff ini terlalu banyak masalah. Kalau saya selipi masalah terus-menerus nanti kesannya malah mengada-ada dan nggak natural. Siwon juga sudah tahu tentang Kim Chul Sik kan. Dari siapa? (dari saya pastinya kan saya yang nulis kkkkkk….). Dari siapa dan bagaimana Siwon tahu akan ada di chapter depan. Next chapt akan update setelah Untouchable tamat, ya. Tamatnya kapan? Kapan-kapan…..hahahaha (evil laugh). Chapter ini untuk ghostreader09 dan ainadaysmn yang kekeuh banget pengen saya fast update (ini udah ngebut ya neng, jangan minta saya ngebut lagi ntar saya nubruk). Happy reading guys. Jangan lupa review ya. Gomawo.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

Setelah membereskan urusannya, Siwon cepat-cepat meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia tak menengok lagi pada Kim Chul Sik yang masih terkapar di gang itu. Siwon tak peduli apakah anak itu masih hidup atau sudah sekarat.

Butuh perjuangan bagi Siwon untuk mengetahui keberadaan Kim Chul Sik. Malam itu, saat ia tak mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan dari Kyuhyun, Siwon langsung menghubungi Shim Changmin. Sialnya, Shim Changmin pun seiya sekata dengan Kyuhyun. Changmin tidak mau memberitahukan apa-apa pada Siwon.

Siwon sangat tahu ia tak akan bisa mengorek keterangan dari mulut Kyuhyun. Sekali anak itu bungkam, ia tak akan pernah mau membuka mulutnya. Siwon tak menyangka ia cukup beruntung mendapatkan informasi yang sangat akurat tentang siapa yang telah melukai Kyuhyun.

Untungnya pagi itu, setelah ia menurunkan Kyuhyun di tikungan jalan seperti biasanya, Siwon melihat anak kurus berkacamata dengan membawa sepeda yang sama persis dengan milik Kyuhyun. Anak itu memakai seragam yang sama dengan Kyuhyun. Mereka pasti satu sekolah, bahkan bisa saja sekelas.

Siwon tak merasa ragu kalau itu sepeda Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun selalu menempelkan stiker bertuliskan STARCRAFT pada barang-barang miliknya. Stiker mencolok berwarna biru metalik itu tertempel di bagian depan stang sepedanya.

Siwon segera memutar balik arah mobilnya dan menghentikan sepeda itu. Siwon melihat anak itu, yang berhenti mendadak di belakang mobilnya, terlihat mengerut penuh tanya.

"Itu sepeda Kyuhyun kan?" tanya Siwon tanpa basa-basi.

Anak yang ditanyai Siwon menatap horor ke arahnya, mungkin anak itu ketakutan. _Well_ , siapa juga yang tidak takut dengan penampilan Siwon pagi itu yang mirip mafia lengkap dengan kaca mata hitamnya.

"Anda siapa?" tanya anak itu takut-takut.

"Aku kakaknya. Kau siapa? Mengapa sepeda Kyuhyun ada padamu?" kejar Siwon.

"Kyuhyun menyuruhku membawanya puang. Dia sakit semalam," jelas Ryeowook pada Siwon.

'Jadi, ini kakak Kyuhyun yang semalam menjemput' pikir Ryeowook. Melihat penampilannya, sama sekali tak mirip kuda. Semalam Ryeowook tak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah kakak Kyuhyun karena tempat mereka yang cukup jauh dari pandangan matanya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Siwon ingin tahu.

Siwon menurunkan kacamatanya dan menatap anak yang ada di depannya itu. Mungkin saja ia bisa mengorek keterangan yang ia inginkan.

"Kim Ryeowook," jawabnya singkat.

"Ah, kau yang mengangkat telepon semalam?" tanya Siwon.

Kim Ryeowook mengangguk. Ia masih bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Sepertinya Ryeowook pernah melihat kakak Kyuhyun ini, tapi ia lupa kapan dan di mana. Ingatan Ryeowook tentang seseorang memang sangat payah.

"Kau ada bersama Kyuhyun semalam kalau begitu. Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"Tidak tahu. Sepulang sekolah saya menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan. Saat melewati tempat parkir saya menemukan telepon genggam Kyuhyun tergeletak di sana, tapi Kyuhyun tidak ada," jelas Ryeowook.

"Apa ada orang lain yang bersama Kyuhyun waktu itu?"

"Saya juga tidak tahu. Tapi, sebelum Kyuhyun mengambil telepon genggamnya ada Kim Chul Sik dan teman-temannya yang melewati tempat parkir," kata Ryeowook.

"Siapa Kim Chul Sik?" tanya Siwon mencoba mengorek keterangan lebih banyak dari Ryeowook.

"Kim Chul Sik terkenal sebagai preman sekolah. Tak ada yang berani melawannya," jawab Ryeowook.

"Kyuhyun punya masalah dengannya?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"Sepertinya tidak. Tapi, awal masuk sekolah Kyuhyun pernah dipukul Kim Chul Sik. Bukan hanya Kyuhyun, sebenarnya. Ada beberapa anak lain yang juga dipukul Kim Chul Sik," ujar Ryeowook.

Ryeowook masih ingat betul peristiwa itu. Saat beberapa anak menerima salam perkenalan dari Kim Chul Sik. Ryeowook sampai muntah-muntah saat perutnya menerima pukulan dari Kim Chul Sik.

"Begitukah? Kyuhyun tak pernah mengatakan apa pun tentang hal itu. Di mana aku bisa bertemu Kim Chul Sik?"

"Biasanya kalau di sekolah, ia dan teman-temannya menghabiskan waktu di kebun belakang sekolah. Tapi, kalau di luar sekolah, saya tidak tahu," kata Ryeowook.

"Kau bisa menunjukkan padaku yang mana Kim Chul Sik?" tanya Siwon penuh harap.

Kim Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya mendengar permintaan Siwon itu. Menunjukkan Kim Chul Sik pada Siwon sama saja bunuh diri. Ryeowook masih ingin hidup tenang dan panjang umur.

"Aku tidak berani," kata Ryeowook ketakutan.

Berurusan dengan Han Kaisoo saja sudah membuatnya hendak mati berdiri apalagi jika harus berurusan dengan Kim Chul Sik. Ryeowook tak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti.

"Kenapa?"

"Saya tidak mau berurusan dengannya. Anda bisa menanyakan pada yang lain tentang Kim Chul Sik," sergah Ryeowook.

"Begitu, ya. Sayang sekali," kata Siwon sambil mendesah kecewa.

"Ah, barangkali Anda bisa menayai anak yang baru saja turun dari bus itu. Yang pakai tas hitam itu. Dia teman Kim Chul Sik. Jangan bilang padanya kalau Anda tahu dari saya, ya?" pinta Ryeowook dengan wajah memelas.

Siwon mengarahkan pandangannya pada seorang anak yang memakai ransel hitam, yang baru saja turun dari bus. Anak pendek dan agak gemuk yang terlihat melangkah dengan ogah-ogahan.

" _Arraseo_ , aku tak akan bicara tentangmu padanya. Terima kasih. Kau boleh pergi sekarang!" kata Siwon pada Ryeowook.

Kim Ryeowook cepat-cepat meninggalkan Siwon dan mengayuh sepedanya lagi menuju sekolah. Sementara itu, Siwon dengan senyum sinisnya terus menatap anak yang baru ditunjukkan Ryeowook padanya. Hari ini, Siwon nampaknya harus bolos kuliah hanya untuk menunggu mangsanya keluar.

Siwon memasuki rumahya yang sudah sepi. Sudah pukul 11 malam. Semua orang pasti sudah terlelap dan terbuai mimpi malam ini. Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai atas. Di depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun ia berdiri mematung untuk beberapa saat.

Siwon membuka pintu kamar yang tak pernah dikunci pemiliknya. Ruangan itu nampak remang-remang. Lampu di dalam kamar memang tak menyala, namun cahaya lampu dari balkon kamar Kyuhyun masih dapat menerobos masuk melalui ventilasi.

Kyuhyun sudah tertidur lelap rupanya. Selimut menutupi tubuhnya hingga sebatas leher. Siwon duduk di sisi ranjang adiknya itu. Ia suka melihat saat Kyuhyun tidur seperti itu. Wajahnya nampak damai. Kontras sekali kalau anak itu sedang terjaga.

Siwon sangat menyayangi adiknya itu. Kyuhyun satu-satunya adik yang ia miliki. Siwon mendapatkan adik saat ia berumur 12 tahun. Dulu saat Siwon berumur 7 tahun, ia hampir mendapatkan seorang adik. Sayangnya, adiknya hanya beberapa saat menghirup udara dunia. Tuhan lebih menyayangi adiknya itu dan memanggilnya kembali ke pangkuan-Nya.

Dua tahun berselang, Ibu Siwon juga meninggal karena sakit. Saat itu Siwon masih berumur 9 tahun. Setelah Siwon kehilangan adiknya, ia pun harus merelakan ibunya pergi. Siwon semakin terpuruk dalam kesedihan dan kesunyian.

Siwon sangat kesepian. Ia tak punya saudara. Ayahnya pun sangat sibuk bekerja. Sehari-hari, ia hanya ditemani asisten rumah tangga. Sebagian besar waktunya dihabiskan di luar rumah mengikuti banyak les dan kursus.

Siwon merindukan kehadiran seorang adik. Ia ingin memiliki seseorang yang dapat diajaknya bermain dan mengisi hari-harinya yang sepi. Ia ingin seperti teman-temannya yang lain yang sering menceritakan tentang kelucuan atau kenakalan adik-adiknya.

Siwon ingin seperti itu. Ia ingin seperti Jung Yunho, teman sekelasnya, yang selalu bercerita tentang adiknya. Setiap kali Siwon bermain di rumahnya, adik Yunho yang baru berumur 5 tahun selalu mengikuti mereka dan bergelayut manja pada kakaknya. Siwon sampai merasa iri dibuatnya.

Bertahun-tahun ia menghabiskan waktunya seorang diri. Meratapi dunianya yang sepi. Namun, semua itu terbayarkan saat ia mendapatkan Kyuhyun sebagai adiknya. Kyuhyun memang bukan adik kandungnya. Kyuhyun menjadi bagian dari keluarganya saat berumur 6 tahun. Saat ayahnya menikah dengan ibu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun sama seperti Siwon. Kyuhyun tak punya ayah. Kalau Siwon masih sempat mengecap kasih sayang ibunya selama 9 tahun, Kyuhyun malah tak pernah mengenal ayahnya.

Ayah Kyuhyun meninggal dua bulan sebelum ia lahir karena kecelakaan pesawat terbang. Jika Siwon mendapatkan ibu dan seorang adik yang selalu diidam-idamkannya, Kyuhyun pun mendapat seorang kakak dan ayah yang tak pernah ia kenal.

Meskipun bukan saudara kandung, namun kasih sayang ayah dan ibunya tak pernah berbeda. Mereka mendapatkan perhatian dan kasih sayang yang sama besarnya. Setiap saat, ayahnya selalu mengingatkan bahwa mereka bersaudara. Mereka harus saling menyayangi dan saling menjaga.

Siwon sadar ia memperlakukan adiknya itu dengan sangat ketat. Ia bukan ingin mengekang Kyuhyun, namun ia ingin melindungi adik satu-satunya itu. Kyuhyun pernah hampir meninggalkan mereka saat berumur 10 tahun karena _meningitis_. Ia bahkan tertidur selama tiga hari. Siwon sangat takut kalau adiknya itu tak bisa bangun lagi dari tidur panjangnya.

 _Meningitis_ penyakit yang mengerikan. Dari yang Siwon ketahui kemungkinan sembuh total sangat kecil. Haya sekian persen penderita _meningitis_ yang dapat sembuh tanpa terkena risiko komplikasi yang permanen. Beruntung Kyuhyun dapat melalui itu semua dan tetap sehat sampai saat ini.

Seringkali Kyuhyun mengeluhkan sikap Siwon yang dirasa sangat keterlaluan itu. Kyuhyun merasa ia sudah cukup besar untuk dapat berdiri di atas kakinya sendiri. Kyuhyun merasa ia sudah mulai besar untuk dapat menjalani hidupnya sendiri, tanpa bergantung pada siapa pun.

Namun, di mata Siwon, Kyuhyun tetaplah adik kecilnya. Sebesar apa pun Kyuhyun, ia selalu menjadi adik kecil Siwon. Kyuhyun yang sekarang masih sama seperti Kyuhyun yang berumur 6 tahun. Yang harus selalu ia jaga dan ia lindungi. Hanya Kyuhyun satu-satunya saudara yang ia punya.

" _Be good, be happy, and be healthy_ , Kyu," ucap Siwon lirih sambil mengusap rambut Kyuhyun.

Siwon tak ingin mengganggu tidur adiknya itu. Pelan-pelan Siwon pun keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Ia menatap buku jari-jarinya yang masih terdapat noda darah. Ah, rupanya Siwon belum sempat membersihkan noda darah Kim Chul Sik yang mengotori tangannya itu.

Kyuhyun menggeliat malas pagi itu. Kyuhyun memang selalu mengeluh kalau harus bangun pagi. Ia masih ingin bergelung dalam selimut tebalnya yang hangat. Kyuhyun melihat jam digital yang ada di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Masih jam enam pagi. Masih ada banyak waktu sebelum ia berangkat sekolah pagi itu. Sekolah baru dimulai pukul delapan.

Kyuhyun duduk di kepala ranjangnya sambil menguap lebar-lebar. Semalam ia tidur cepat karena sangat mengantuk. Tapi ada baiknya juga ia tidur cepat karena pagi ini ia bisa bangun lebih cepat sebelum ibunya membangunkannya.

Ibunya yang mengomel saat Kyuhyun susah bangun adalah rutinitas pagi yang selalu terjadi di rumah itu. Kadang Siwon yang membangunkannya. Jika Siwon tidak mempan, baru ibunya yang turun tangan membangunkannya.

Kyuhyun masih enggan bangun dari ranjangnya. Ia masih duduk bersandar dengan malasnya. Mungkin saat ibunya masuk ke kamarnya nanti, baru ia akan beranjak untuk mandi.

Kyuhyun menguap sekali lagi. Ia mengambil telepon genggam yang ada di meja dekat tempat tidurnya.

Hanya ada notifikasi tidak penting yang masuk. Kyuhyun malas membukanya pagi-pagi. Nanti saja di sekolah, Kyuhyun akan membukanya satu per satu dan menghapusnya jika benar-benar tidak penting.

Kyuhyun meletakkan kembali telepon genggamnya di atas meja. Namun sedetik kemudian ia buru-buru menyapu hidungnya dan melihat punggung tangannya.

Kyuhyun buru-buru bangun dan mengaca pada cermin besar di atas wastafel. Ia memerhatikan hidungnya, namun tak ada yang aneh. Hidungnya baik-baik saja.

Kyuhyun kembali ke ranjangnya dan memerhatikan selimutnya. Ada bercak merah di salah satu bagian selimutnya, seperti bercak darah. Tidak banyak memang, tapi tetap saja membuatnya resah. Mulanya Kyuhyun mengira ia mimisan lagi, namun setelah ia melihat dirinya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, mau tak mau ia merasa heran.

Pintu kamar Kyuhyun terbuka. Ibunya yang berdiri di depan pintu menatapnya heran saat melihat anaknya itu sudah bangun.

"Kau sudah bangun, eoh?" tanya eomma Kyuhyun heran.

"Eomma masuk ke kamarku semalam?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak. Semalam Eomma hanya melihatmu dari ambang pintu karena kau sudah tidur," jawan eomma Kyuhyun, "ada apa?"

Kyuhyun memperlihatkan selimutnya yang bernoda pada eommanya itu. Eomma Kyuhyun pun mendekat supaya dapat melihat lebih jelas.

"Apa ini? Kau mimisan lagi atau terluka?" tanya eomma Kyuhyun pada anaknya itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Makanya aku merasa heran karena ada noda seperti ini. Eomma yakin tak menyentuh selimutku?" tanya Kyuhyun merasa ganjil.

Eomma Kyuhyun menggeleng. Beliau juga sama herannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Coba tanyakan pada hyung-mu. Siwon juga sering masuk ke kamarmu kan?" kata eomma Kyuhyun sebelum berlalu dari kamar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Di rumah ini memang tak ada yang bisa masuk ke kamarnya tanpa sepengetahuannya, kecuali orang tua dan kakaknya itu. Tapi Kyuhyun merasa ragu. Hyungnya itu memang seringkali masuk ke kamarnya tanpa izin. Mungkin saat Kyuhyun tidur pun hyung-nya itu juga sering memasuki kamarnya tanpa izin. Tapi, melihat bercak merah itu, Kyuhyun tak yakin kalau itu hyung-nya.

Kyuhyun mengayunkan langkahnya menuju kamar Siwon yang terletak persis di sebelah kamarnya. Tanpa permisi ia langsung membuka pintu kamar hyung-nya itu. Siwon baru saja selesai mandi. Ia yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya mengernyit heran saat Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Semalam kau masuk ke kamarku, Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa basa-basi.

"Iya, kenapa" tanya Siwon tak mengerti.

Kyuhyun menunjukkan selimut yang diseretnya dari kamar pada Siwon. Ia menunjukkan bercak merah yang mengotori selimutnya itu.

"Ini apa?" kata Kyuhyun balik bertanya.

Mulut Siwon terkatup menatap selimut yang bernoda darah itu. Semalam Siwon lupa membersihkan tangannya terlebih dahulu sebelum memasuki kamar adiknya itu.

"Bukan darahku," jawab Siwon.

"Dari mana kau tahu ini darah? Kau belum melihatnya dengan teliti. Apa yang sudah kaulakukan?" kejar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merasa khawatir. Ia takut Siwon sudah melakukan sesuatu yang ia khawatirkan selama ini.

"Hanya darah dari orang yang tidak berguna," jawab Siwon santai seolah-olah apa yang dilakukannya semalam bukanlah sesuatu yang harus diributkan.

"Siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun gamang.

"Orang yang sudah memukulimu. Siapa lagi?" jawab Siwon.

"Dari mana kautahu siapa yang memukuliku? Kau tidak salah menghajar orang kan?" tanya Kyuhyun bertambah cemas.

Kyuhyun terkejut karena hyung-nya itu bisa sampai tahu siapa orang yang sudah memukulinya. Hanya Kyuhyun yang tahu peristiwa itu dan Kyuhyun juga yakin ia tak pernah memberi tahu apa-apa pada Siwon.

"Kim Ryeowook. Dia memberitahukan semuanya padaku," ucap Siwon sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terpaku. Satu orang yang lagi-lagi ia lupakan. Ia terlalu sibuk menyuruh Changmin untuk bungkam sampai-sampai ia lupa bahwa Kim Ryeowook ada di tempat yang sama dengannya malam itu. Kyuhyun bahkan menyuruh Ryeowook membawa sepedanya pulang.

"Apa yang sudah kaulakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Hanya melakukan tugasku. Memberi pelajaran pada orang yang sudah mengganggumu. Namanya Kim Chul Sik kan? Sekarang orang itu tak akan berani lagi mencari masalah denganmu," terang Siwon tenang.

"Apa yang kaulakukan padanya?" kejar Kyuhyun.

"Hanya sedikit memukulnya. Sama seperti yang sudah ia lakukan padamu," kata Siwon lagi.

"Hanya sedikit katamu? Hanya sedikit tapi hasilnya seperti ini?" teriak Kyuhyun gusar.

Kyuhyun benci jika Siwon sudah melampaui batas seperti ini. Untuk alasan apa pun, Kyuhyun tak pernah setuju jika kakaknya itu menggunakan kekerasan untuk membelanya.

"Itu sepadan dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan padamu," jawab Siwon.

Siwon tahu adiknya itu akan sangat marah kalau mengetahui apa yang sudah dilakukannya pada Kim Chul Sik. Mereka berdua memang tak pernah sepaham jika sudah menyangkut hal yang satu ini.

"Aku tak suka kalau kau sudah keterlaluan, Hyung. Apa pun alasannya aku tak pernah menyukainya. Bisakah kau berhenti mencampuri hidupku. Aku bisa mengurus masalahku sendiri," teriak Kyuhyun geram.

"Pulang sekolah dengan perut memar, itu yang kaubilang bisa mengurus masalahmu sendiri. Aku tak tahu sudah seberapa sering kau diperlakukan seperti itu. Tapi aku yakin itu bukan yang pertama. Aku hanya memastikan itu terakhir kaliya Kim Chul Sik berbuat seenaknya padamu," ucap Siwon tegas.

Kyuhyun menatap hyung-nya itu dengan gusar. Kyuhyun tak pernah menyukai kekerasan. Semua hal tak harus diselesaikan dengan kekerasan. Masih banyak cara lain yang bisa dilakukan untuk menyelesaikan suatu masalah.

Kyuhyun tak mau hyung-nya seperti Han Kaisoo yang hanya bisa mengandalkan uangnya untuk menyingkirkan orang-orang yang tidak disukainya. Ia tak mau seperti Han Kaisoo yang hanya bisa menindas orang lain. Kyuhyun juga tak mau hyung-nya itu menghalalkan segala cara hanya untuk membalaskan rasa sakitnya.

"Ini terakhir kalinya kau ikut campur urusanku, Hyung. Aku tidak mau kau mengulanginya lagi. Aku akan sangat membencimu kalau sampai terjadi lagi. Aku sungguh-sungguh kali ini," ancam Kyuhyun pada kakaknya itu.

Kyuhyun membanting pintu kamar Siwon kasar dan meninggalkan Siwon yang masih berdiri terpaku di tempatnya. Siwon mengusap wajahnya kasar dan membuang napasnya yang terasa berat.

Siwon hanya ingin melakukan tugasnya sebagai kakak. Seorang kakak yang baik pasti akan selalu melindungi adiknya. Siwon merasa ia sudah melakukan hal yang benar. Sayangnya, Kyuhyun tidak menyukai apa yang telah dilakukannya untuk membela adiknya itu.

"Kyuhyunie, aku hanya ingin melindungimu," keluh Siwon lirih.

Kyuhyun masih memandangi mobil putih yang diparkir di ujung jalan sekolahnya itu. Ini sudah hari kesekian mobil itu ada di sana, mengamati dan mengawasinya. Kyuhyun tahu siapa dan alasan apa yang membuat pemilik mobil itu mengawasinya dari kejauhan.

Kyuhyun sudah berhari-hari mendiamkan pemilik mobil itu. Hanya untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar marah dan tidak menyukai apa yang sudah dilakukan pemilik mobil itu untuknya. Namun, tampaknya pemilik mobil itu malah menguntitnya ke mana pun ia pergi.

Hari ini, Kyuhyun kembali meminta Kim Ryeowook membawa pulang sepedanya. Bukan tanpa alasan Kyuhyun melakukan hal itu. Hari ini ia memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan orang yang setia menunggunya di dalam mobil.

Kyuhyun menunggu suasana sekolah agak sepi sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil putih itu. Kyuhyun mengetuk kaca mobil itu dan menunggu pengemudinya membuka pintu otomatis untuknya.

"Aku lapar," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengaitkan _seat belt_ -nya setelah duduk di dalam mobil.

"Kalau begitu kita langsung pulang. Di mana sepedamu?" kata Siwon, pemilik mobil putih itu sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Kim Ryeowook membawanya pulang. Aku tak mau makan di rumah hari ini," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kau ingin ke mana?" tanya Siwon lagi.

" _Sienseon_ ," jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Siwon melajukan mobilnya menuju tempat yang ditunjuk Kyuhyun. _Sienseon_ adalah rumah makan tradisional langganan keluarga mereka. Tempatnya nyaman dan makanannya pun enak. Kyuhyun sangat suka makan di sana karena suasananya seperti rumah yang tenang.

Tak ada percakapan yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Kyuhyun hanya melihat keluar jendela dan tak melirik pada hyung-nya yang membawa mobil. Ia terlalu kalut dengan pikirannya.

Siwon pun tampaknya juga tak mau mengganggu kegiatan adiknya itu. Siwon tahu Kyuhyun masih marah padanya. Ia pun menyetir dengan tenang ke arah tujuannya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, mobil yang dikendarai Siwon berhenti di pelataran parkir yang cukup luas. Di depannya berdiri bangunan rumah tradisional Korea yang gemerlap dengan cahaya lampu. Ada banyak kendaraan lain di tempat parkir itu. _Sienseon_ memang tak pernah sepi pengunjung.

Pelayan _Sienseon_ mengantar mereka ke salah satu bilik yang tersedia di sana. Pelayan itu juga menunggu kedua tamunya itu memesan makanan yang ingin mereka nikmati.

" _Jjigae_?" tawar Siwon pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Kakaknya itu sudah tahu makanan apa saja yang ia sukai maupun yang tidak ia sukai. Kyuhyun tak akan menolak makanan apa pun yang disodorkan padanya, asalkan bukan sayuran.

Siwon menyebutkan pesanannya yang dicatat pelayan itu dengan cepat. Selain _jjigae_ , Siwon juga memesan _bulgogi, yangyeom galbi_ , dan _dwaejigul mari_ untuk mereka berdua.

"Aku ingin _makgeolli_ ," kata Kyuhyun sebelum pelayan itu berlalu.

"Tidak terlalu banyak," ucap Siwon mengingatkan.

 _Makgeolli_ termasuk minuman beralkohol. Meskipun Kyuhyun berulang kali mencicipi _wine_ milik appa secara diam-diam, namun Siwon tak ingin adiknya itu terlalu banyak mengonsumsi alkohol.

Pelayan itu berlalu meninggalkan ruangan Siwon dan Kyuhyun, namun tak lama kemudia ia kembali sambil membawa beberapa kudapan dan _makgeolli_. Kyuhyun pun tak menyia-nyiakan apa yang tersaji di atas meja. Kudapan di atas meja pun cepat berpindah ke dalam perutnya.

"Makan dulu," kata Siwon sambil menjauhkan botol _makgeolli_ dari jangkauan Kyuhyun.

Yang ditegur pun mengerutkan bibirnya sebal. Hyung-nya itu sering sekali mengganggu kesenangannya. Kyuhyun menatap kakaknya itu. Ia masih berpikir keras kalimat apa yang akan ia katakan agar kakaknya itu berhenti memata-matainya.

"Berhenti mengawasiku, Hyung!" kata Kyuhyun akhirnya setelah ia tak menemukan kalimat yang pas untuk berbasa-basi.

Kyuhyun tak pandai berbasa-basi. Ia terbiasa mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya secara langsung, bahkan seringkali tanpa memikirkannya terlebih dulu.

"Beri alasan yang masuk akal padaku!" jawab Siwon sambil meletakkan sumpitnya.

"Karena aku sudah besar," kata Kyuhyun asal.

"Kau tak cukup besar bagiku."

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri," tambah Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak melihat kenyataannya seperti itu," kata Siwon.

"Hyung!"

"Kau tak menjelaskan padaku tentang peristiwa terakhir. Changmin pun nampaknya juga sudah bersekongkol denganmu. Hyung mana pun di dunia ini pasti juga akan melakukan hal yang sama denganku," ucap Siwon yang kukuh dengan pendiriannya.

"Aku tahu apa yang akan kaulakukan. Itu sebabnya aku tak mau bercerita," dalih Kyuhyun.

"Sampai kapan, Kyu? Sampai kapan kau akan melindungi orang lain yang justru ingin mencelakaimu? Orang yang melukaimu tak memerlukan itu," kata Siwon.

Kyuhyun membuang napasnya kasar. Hyung-nya itu keras kepala, sama seperti dirinya. Bedanya hyung-nya itu kadang kehilangan akal sehat jika ototnya sudah mulai bekerja.

"Mari sepakat meskipun kau tidak sepakat, Hyung!" kata Kyuhyun akhirnya.

Siwon menautkan alisnya. Sepakat meskipun tidak sepakat bukanlah suatu kesepakatan menurutnya.

"Aku menolaknya," ucap siwon.

"Hyung, dengarkan penjelasanku dulu!" desak Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon mantap. Sekaranglah saat yang tepat untukya untuk membuka mata dan pikiran Siwon tentang dirinya.

"Aku tahu kau sangat menyayangiku. Appa dan eomma mendidik kita sejak kecil untuk selalu menyayangi dan melindungi. Kau kakak terbaik untukku dan dan aku berterima kasih untuk itu. Aku pernah memintamu untuk memberiku kepercayaan. Kepercayaan untuk dapat menjaga diriku sendiri. Kadang kala aku memang mengalami hal menyedihkan dan menyulitkan. Hidupku tak selamanya akan selalu baik-baik saja kan, Hyung?" kata Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

"Hyung yang akan memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Tak usah khawatir," kata Siwon.

"Tapi, aku ingin mengalaminya."

"Huh, maksudmu?" tanya Siwon tak mengerti.

"Aku ingin mengalami semua hal dalam hidupku, Hyung. Aku ingin merasakan bahagia, senang, nyaman, sedih, susah, kecewa, sakit, celaka. Aku ingin merasakan semuanya itu."

"Coret kata terakhir dari daftar keinginanmu. Hyung tak pernah ingin itu terjadi padamu."

"Hyung, kau dan appa seringkali mengingatkanku untuk selalu waspada dengan orang-orang di sekitarku. Aku harus jeli menilai siapa saja yang bisa kupercaya dan mana yang tidak. Aku juga harus mampu berdiri di atas kakiku sendiri, betapa pun sulitnya. Kalau aku tak memulainya dari sekarang, kapan lagi? Aku tidak meminta semua kebasanku aku hanya minta sedikit saja. Aku juga ingin tumbuh seperti remaja lain. Hidup normal tanpa dibayangi ketakutan-ketakutanku atau pun kekhawatiranmu yang berlebihan. Percaya padaku, aku pasti bisa melaluinya. Adikmu ini lebih kuat dari yang kaubayangkan," pinta Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah? Lalu kejadian kemarin?"

"Anggap saja aku sedang lengah atau sial. Seringkali hal seperti itu terjadi tanpa bisa kita prediksi kan? Aku bisa saja celaka saat ada di dekatmu kalau memang kemalangan itu sudah saatnya menimpaku."

Siwon mengembuskan napasnya dan menatap langit-langit ruangan yang ditempatinya itu. Memang benar ia tak bisa mengawasi Kyuhyun terus-menerus. Ia tak bisa memastikan hidup Kyuhyun akan selamanya menyenangkan.

Ada kalanya adiknya itu akan menghadapi kerasnya hidup. Kyuhyun tak akan sanggup melewati badai kalau Siwon selalu menyembunyikannya dalam cangkang emas. Adiknya itu perlu merasakan berbagai pengalaman hidup.

" _Arraseo_ , aku mengerti keinginanmu itu. Hanya saja Hyung ingin kau tahu bahwa kau bisa mengandalkan Hyung. Sesulit apa pun masalah yang kauhadapi kau tahu Hyung akan selalu mendukungmu. Cha, sudah cukup kita membahas hal ini. Aku sudah lapar," kata Siwon pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Siwon itu. Ia cukup senang kakaknya itu mau mengerti keinginannya, meskipun belum dapat menerima semua kehendaknya. Tapi paling tidak Siwon mau memberinya sedikit kepercayaan. Kyuhyun hanya berharap Siwon mampu menahan dirinya terhadap apa pun atau siapa pun yang berniat buruk padanya.

TBC

Today is the day. Akhirnya, uri magnae wamil juga. Sedih harus melepas dia pergi. Dua tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar. Apa pun itu aku berharap yang terbaik untuk Kyuhyun. Jaga kesehatan dan jaga diri baik-baik. Kami akan selalu menunggumu untuk kembali. Sampai jumpa dua tahun lagi dengan suara indahmu. See u in two years, uri Kyuhyunie. We will waiting for you.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

Kyuhyun mengumpat kesal. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia terjatuh. Orang yang baru saja menyenggolnya sampai terjatuh malah tersenyum sinis padanya.

"Jatuh lagi, Cho? Perhatikan langkahmu lain kali!" ejek orang yang sudah membuat Kyuhyun terjatuh dua kali pagi itu.

Pelajaran Olah Raga pagi ini dihabiskan siswa laki-laki di kelas Cho Kyuhyun untuk bertanding basket. Tim Kyuhyun harus bertanding melawan tim Han Kaisoo yang di dalamnya juga terdapat Shin Dong Min dan Lee Kwang So.

Sudah dua kali Shin Dong Min menyenggolnya kasar hingga membuat Kyuhyun terjatuh. Shin Dong Min memang hanya menerima peringatan dari wasit karena _personal foul_ yang dilakukannya dan itu semakin menambah kegeraman Kyuhyun karena tindakannya yang tidak sportif itu.

Sialnya lagi tim Kyuhyun hanya dihuni oleh anak-anak yang payah dalam urusan olah raga. Mereka hanya mengandalkan Kyuhyun untuk menghasilkan poin. Ahn Jaehyun yang tingginya menjulang tak bisa diharapkan. Ia berulang kali gagal menangkap bola yang dioperkan Kyuhyun padanya. Tubuh tingginya ternyata sangat tidak cocok untuk kegiatan fisik seperti ini.

Kim Ryeowook lebih parah lagi. Setiap kali disergap pemain lawan, ia malah berjongkok di lapangan seperti orang yang ketakutan karena mau dikeroyok. Kelakuannya itu sukses membuat anak-anak lain tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Kang Ho Dong _Seonsaengnim,_ yang bertindak sebagai wasit, malah sudah meneriakinya dari tadi supaya bermain dengan lebih baik. Andai saja ada anak lain yang bisa menggantikan Kim Ryeowook, Kyuhyun sudah melempar Ryeowook keluar lapangan sejak tadi.

Di saat seperti ini Kyuhyun ingin sekali mengutuk Si Rakus Shim Changmin yang dengan bodohya harus menginap beberapa hari di rumah sakit. Kerakusannya terhadap makanan itulah yang mengantarnya menjadi tamun istimewa selama beberapa hari di rumah sakit.

Kyuhyun sudah merasa lelah. Ia seperti bermain sendirian menghadapi lima anggota tim lawan. Ia seperti dijadikan sasaran tembak yang setiap saat bisa dieksekusi. Ke mana pun ia berlari, tim lawan sudah memblokadenya. Saat Kyuhyun memegang bola pun juga sering ditundukkan lawan karena taka da anggota tim yang bisa menyokong pergerakannya.

Tim lawan sudah unggul delapan bola dari tim Kyuhyun. Sekuat apa pun tim Kyuhyun mengejar, tak mungkin dapat mengalahkan tim Han Kaisoo.

Tinggal beberapa menit lagi pertandingan usai. Kyuhyun masih berlari sambil men- _dribble_ bola. Anggota timnya malah berlari mengikuti di belakangnya, membuat Kyuhyun ingin menyumpahi mereka keras-keras. Bagaimana bisa ia mengoper bola pada anggota timnya kalau cara bermain mereka seperti itu, benar-benar menyebalkan.

Kyuhyun bisa menghindari pemain lawan yang berusaha menghalangi langkahnya. Ia siap melompat menembakkan bola. Namun seseorang yang datang dari arah kiri tiba-tiba menerjangnya untuk menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur. Kyuhyun pun kembali terjatuh, bahkan lebih keras daripada sebelumnya. Mukanya beradu dengan lapangan basket yang tak bisa dibilang mulus.

Kepala Kyuhyun pening sekali rasanya karena jatuh dengan cara yang tidak berperikemanusiaan seperti itu. Kang Ho Dong _Seonsaengnim_ langsung menghentikan permainan dan berlari ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih duduk di bawah ring. Wajahnya dia sembunyikan di lekuk lengannya sedikit mengurangi kepalanya yang masih berkunang-kunang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Cho?" tanya Kang Ho Dong _Seonsaengnim_ sambil melihat keadaan Kyuhyun.

Kang Ho Dong _Seonsaengnim_ mengeluh keras saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang tampak tergores di beberapa tempat, seperti di ujung hidung dan dagunya. Dahi dan pelipisnya juga tampak kemerahan.

"Segera ke ruang kesehatan biar salah satu anak menemanimu!" ujar Kang Ho Dong _Seonsaengnim._

Anggota tim Kyuhyun yang lain juga mengerumuninya. Mereka ingin memastikan apakah Kyuhyun masih dalam keadaan yang baik setelah terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya seperti itu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu mulai beranjak dari tengah lapangan untuk menuju ruang kesehatan. Namun bukan hanya satu anak yang mengikuti langkahnya menuju ruang kesehatan, seluruh anggota timnya juga berbondong-bondong mengikutinya. Seperti anak ayam yang mengikuti ke mana pun induknya melangkah.

"Tak perlu berombongan kan?" tanya Kyuhyun gusar saat anggota timnya berbondong-bondong mengikuti langkahnya menuju ruang kesehatan.

Mereka serentak menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat aura menyeramkan menguar dari tatapan mata Cho Kyuhyun. Mereka beringsut pergi menyisakan Ahn Jaehyun dan Kim Ryeowook.

"Biar Kim Ryeowook saja yang ikut denganku, Jaehyun- _ah_. Kau bisa ke ruang ganti," kata Kyuhyun pada Ahn Jaehyun yang masih memegang lengan kirinya.

" _Arraseo_ , hati-hati di jalan! Cepat cari aku kalau terjadi sesuatu di tengah jalan nanti!" kata Ahn Jaehyun mencoba melucu.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas pada gurauan Ahn Jaehyun yang terdengar garing di telinganya. Ia mengajak Kim Ryeowook berjalan bersamanya menuju ruang kesehatan.

Telinga Kyuhyun mendengar suara Kang Ho Dong _Seonsaengnim_ mengomeli anak yang telah berbuat tidak sportif selama pertandingan pagi itu saat ia meninggalkan lapangan basket. Suaranya yang menggelegar bahkan terdengar jelas hingga ke pinggir lapangan.

"Dia menabrakmu dengan sengaja kan? Aku lihat sendiri tadi," kata Kim Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Mana aku tahu. Konsentrasiku hanya pada bola dan ring," jawab kyuhyun.

Kalau mengingat jalannya pertandingan hari ini ingin sekali Kyuhyun memgumpati Kim Ryeowook dengan kumpulan kata-kata pedas yang ada dalam kamus kosakata umpatan miliknya.

"Tapi, syukurlah Kang Ho Dong _Seonsaengnim_ sudah memarahinya tadi. Aku kira Ho Dong _Saem_ hanya diam saja," ucap Ryeowook.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Aku kira Kang Ho Dong _Saem_ seperti beberapa guru yang lain yang hanya diam tak melakukan apa-apa kalau kita terkena masalah. Bukannya membela, malah kita yang justru kena marah. Shin Dong Min bahkan tak berani mengangkat mukanya saat Kang Ho Dong _Saem_ memarahinya," kata Ryeowook.

"Syukurlah dia masih tahu diri. Masih bisa menaruh hormat pada guru," balas Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berbelok ke toilet yang ada di sebelah kiri lorong. Ia tak melanjutkan tujuannya ke ruang kesehatan yang terletak di ujung lorong lantai satu.

"Kau mau ke mana, Kyu?" tanya Ryeowook heran tapi masih mengekori ke mana Kyuhyun melangkah.

"Mencuci mukaku," jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita ke ruang kesehatan dulu?" taya Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak mau. Bukan luka besar," kata Kyuhyun lagi.

Ck. Kim Ryeowook mendecak sebal dengan jawaban Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi terkesan meremehkan dirinya sendiri. Anak itu tak pernah menganggap serius keadaannya sendiri.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam toilet dan membasuh mukanya di wastafel yang ada di toilet. Beberapa bagian mukanya masih terlihat jelas memerah. Kyuhyun tak peduli, hatinya masih kesal pada siapa pun yang sengaja melanggarnya tadi.

Kim Ryeowook menunggui Kyuhyun yang sedang mencuci mukanya. Ia mengangsurkan tisu agar Kyuhyun dapat mengeringkan mukanya yang basah.

Selepas itu Kyuhyun malah duduk-duduk di bangku yang terletak tak jauh dari ruang kesehatan. Ia mengabaikan paksaan Ryeowook untuk menemui _uisa_ yang bertugas di ruang kesehatan sekolah mereka.

Kyuhyun terdiam cukup lama, memikirkan semua yang terjadi padanya belakangan ini. Han Kaisoo dan teman-temannya semakin menjadi-jadi untuk mengusik ketenangan Kyuhyun.

Mereka semakin sering menyulut api emosi dalam diri Kyuhyun, baik secara verbal maupun fisik. Di kelas, lapangan, maupun kantin Han Kaisoo melalui Shin Dong Min dan Lee Kwang So, selalu saja membuatnya hampir lepas kendali.

Berulang kali Kyuhyun mencoba menyabarkan diri. Berulang kali pula Shim Changmin harus memegangi Kyuhyun atau menyeretnya menjauh dari mereka bertiga agar ia bisa mengendalikan amarahnya. Namun kelakuan mereka bertiga tak kunjung berkurang malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

Hari ini adalah kesekian kalinya mereka mencobai Kyuhyun. Untunglah kali ini Kang Ho Dong _Saem_ tahu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Jadi, teguran keras bisa dilayangkan pada yang membuat perkara.

Yang mereka lakukan hari ini juga belumlah seberapa dibandingkan dengan yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya jika tak ada guru atau orang lain yang tahu. Kyuhyun sudah pernah kehilangan kesabarannya tentu saja dan hampir meninju wajah Han Kaisoo kalau saja Shim Changmin atau Choi Minho tak buru-buru meyeretnya menjauh.

"Ini," kata Ryeowook sambil menyerahkan sebotol air mineral pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menerima botol itu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Hatinya masih amat dongkol. Entah sampai kapan Han Kaisoo dan kawan-kawannya akan selalu memancing perkara dengannya.

"Mereka masih suka mengganggumu?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Huh, siapa?" tanya Ryeowook kurang paham.

"Han Kaisoo dan teman-temannya, siapa lagi?" terang Kyuhyun gusar.

Kim Ryeowook tak menyahuti perkataan Kyuhyun itu. Apa juga yang mau dikatakannya. Toh, Kyuhyun juga tahu siapa dan bagaimana Han Kaisoo. Kyuhyun juga tahu Ryeowook tak akan berani melawan semua perlakuan Han Kaisoo padanya.

"Kau pasti tak pernah menolak apa pun yang menjadi keinginannya," kata Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kau pun tahu, tak ada gunanya melawannya," ucap Ryeowook.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku sering melihat mereka mengganggumu. Di kelas mereka pun juga sering mengolok-olok dan menyindirmu. Kau memang berani melawannya tapi itu tak membuat mereka jera mengganggumu. Apa untungnya?" kata Kim Ryeowook.

"Paling tidak aku tak jadi boneka mainannya," cela Kyuhyun pada kata-kata Ryeowook yang baru saja dilontarkan padanya.

"Aku hanya ingin kenyamanan, Kyu. Dan itu caraku mendapatkan kenyamanan itu. Tak ada yang gratis di dunia ini kau tahu? Aku tak punya uang untuk memperolah kenyamanan. Aku hanya punya sedikit pikiran dan tenaga," kilah Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun mendecih mendengar perkataan Ryeowook itu. Ryeowook yang ia kenal setahun yang lalu masih sama dengan Ryeowook yang kini duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau tak pernah berubah. Apa pun yang pernah kukatakan tak akan membuatmu berubah kan, Kim Ryeowook?" sungut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Dibuangnya botol air mineral yang sudah kosong itu ke dalam tempat sampah. Suara kelontangnya terdengar nyaring karena Kyuhyun melemparkan botol itu dengan penuh kekesalan.

"Kau mau ke mana?" sergah Ryeowook.

"Ruang ganti," jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Kim Ryeowook mengekori langkah Kyuhyun yang menjauh dari lorong ruang kesehatan itu. Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang terucap di antara mereka berdua. Ryeowook masih membiarkan Kyuhyun yang merengut kesal, entah padanya atau pada Han Kaisoo dan teman-temannya.

"Dari mana saja kalian? Melampiaskan hasrat terpendam?" tanya seseorang penuh cemooh sesaat setelah Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook masuk ke dalam ruang ganti.

Kyuhyun menyumpah-nyumpah dalam hati saat sapaan tak mengenakkan itu ditujukan padnya dan Ryeowook. Suasana hatinya masih belum membaik sejak kejadian di lapangan tadi ditambah lagi dengan ini membuatnya benar-benar ingin melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Jangan berucap apa pun. Tutup saja mulut sampahmu itu!" kata Kyuhyun yang tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan kemarahannya.

"Apa kaubilang?"

"Tutup mulut sampahmu, Han Kaisoo- _ssi_! Aku tak butuh komentarmu hari ini," ucap Kyuhyun sambil membuka lokernya kasar.

Kyuhyun sudah bosan berurusan dengan Han Kaisoo dan teman-temannya. Sudah cukup batas toleransi dan kesabaran Kyuhyun pada semua yang sudah dilakukan Han Kaisoo padanya.

"Kau berani berkata seperti itu padaku? Kau pikir siapa dirimu? Manusia menjijikkan. Gay yang tak tahu malu," cecar Han Kaisoo lagi.

Kyuhyun membanting pintu lokernya dan menatap Han Kaisoo tajam. Manusia satu ini sudah sangat keterlaluan padanya. Mengatainya seenak perutnya dan membuat darahnya naik ke ubun-ubun.

"Mulutmu sepertinya tak pernah diajari sopan santun. Siapa yang kaubilang gay? Jangan bicara sembarangan!" sergah Kyuhyun dengan mata menatap nyalang pada Han Kaisoo.

"Kyuhyun, sudah. Ayo, kita pergi!" cegah Ryeowook yang takut kalau Kyuhyun benar-benar lepas kendali kali ini.

"Yang kumaksud itu kalian berdua. Jangan kira aku tak tahu apa-apa tentang kalian berdua. Tentang ketidaknormalanmu dan Kim Ryeowook," ejek Han Kaisoo lagi.

Kyuhyun menepis tangan Ryeowook yang masih mencengkeran lengannya dan mengajaknya meninggalkan tempat itu. Han Kaisoo sudah sangat melampaui batas. Kyuhyun tak bisa lagi hanya berdiam diri dan bersabar menerima semua perlakuannya.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan! Aku bukan orang seperti itu. Kim Ryeowook juga tidak. Mulutmu sudah sangat keterlaluan," teriak Kyuhyun marah dan mencengkeram kerah seragam Han Kaisoo.

"Kyuhyun, Hentikan. Sudah cukup!" teriak Ryeowook yang mulai panik.

Keadaan akan bertambah parah kalau Kyuhyun benar-benar tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya kali ini. Di ruang ganti hanya ada mereka berempat sekarang, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Ryeowook, Han Kaisoo, dan Lee Kwang So. Tak akan ada yang membantu melerai kalau Kyuhyun dan Han Kaisoo sampai lepas kontrol karena emosi.

"Yak, apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan!" sergah Lee Kwang So sambil menahan tangan Kyuhyun yang sudah bergerak ingin meninju mulut Han Kaisoo.

"Jangan ikut campur! Kau pun sama dengannya. Suka menindas dan menyebar fitnah. Seharusnya kau lebih tahu diri karena kau anak kepala sekolah," gertak Kyuhyun pada Lee Kwang So.

"Hoo, coba saja kalau berani, Cho! Seujung jarimu saja menyentuh kulitku akan aku pastikan hidupmu akan berakhir di Sajon," ejek Han Kaisoo pada Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kaukira aku takut padamu, hah! Apa orang tuamu tak pernah mengajarimu cara menghormati orang lain? Apa mereka tak pernah mengajarimu sopan santun? Mulut dan kelakuanmu tak menunjukkan sebagai orang yang terhormat dan terpelajar," jawab Kyuhyun sambil mendorong tubuh Han Kaisoo sampai membentur loker di belakangnya.

"Jangan bawa-bawa orang tuaku. Apa anak pelacur sepertimu juga pernah diajari sopan santun?" kata Han Kaisoo dengan marah.

Sudah. Cukup sudah Cho Kyuhyun menyabarkan hatinya. Ia sudah tak bisa lagi membendung emosinya. Perkataan Han Kaisoo barusan sudah amat menginjak-injak harga dirinya.

Tangan kanan Kyuhyun dengan cepat meninju wajah Han Kaisoo. Han Kaisoo yang sebelumnya tersenyun mengejek tak menyangka Kyuhyun akan benar-benar memukul wajahnya.

Ia mengaduh keras saat tinju Kyuhyun bersarang di pipi kirinya. Rasanya pedih. Han Kaisoo terhuyung dan jatuh ke samping. Namun, Kyuhyun tak berhenti sampai di situ. Ia terus memukul dan meninju wajah Han Kaisoo.

Matanya sudah gelap. Emosi dan amarah sudah menguasai akal sehatnya. Ia tak peduli pada Ryeowook yang berteriak dan mencoba menyeretnya menjauh dari tubuh Han Kaisoo yang terkapar di lantai.

Kyuhyun hanya ingin melukai sebanyak mungkin wajah Han Kaisoo. Ia sudah muak dengan semua ucapannya. Kyuhyun sudah muak dengan sikap Han Kaisoo yang semena-mena.

Tinju Kyuhyun tak berhenti meski Han Kaisoo mengaduh-aduh. Tinjunya bersarang di tiap bagian wajah dan tubuh Han Kaisoo yang bisa ia jangkau. Masa bodoh dengan akibatnya nanti. Kyuhyun hanya ingin Han Kaisoo terluka parah dan berhenti mengganggu hidupnya.

Kyuhyun duduk bak terdakwa di ruang BP. Selama setengah jam terakhir ia menjadi seorang tersangka kejahatan karena merusak wajah Han Kaisoo. Kyuhyun bahkan tak ingat bagaimana ia bisa sampai ke mari.

Ia tak tahu siapa yang berhasil menghentikannya setelah ia murka dan memukul Han Kaisoo membabi buta. Mungkin teman-temannya yang lain, mungkin juga para guru. Yang Kyuhyun ingat sejak setengah jam ia dicecar dan dibentak bergantian oleh Kang Ho Dong dan Nam Hoon _Seonsaengnim_.

Wajah besar Kang Ho Dong bahkan sampai memerah karena marah. Apa pun alasannya tindakan Kyuhyun memang tak bisa dibenarkan. Berkelahi walaupun untuk membela diri tetap tidak diperbolehkan. Terlebih lagi di lingkungan sekolah.

Nam Hoon _Seonsaengnim_ sudah menelepon ke rumahnya. Meminta orang tua Kyuhyun untuk datang ke sekolah. Kyuhyun yakin ibunya yang akan datang. Mungkin ibunya akan langsung memarahinya atau bahkan memukulnya kalau beliau tahu Kyuhyun berkelahi di sekolah.

Kang Ho Dong _Seonsaengnim_ mengantar Han Kaisoo ke rumah sakit. Pukulan Kyuhyun memang tak bisa dibilang ringan. Han Kaisoo harus memermak beberapa bagian wajahnya akibat pukulan Kyuhyun tadi.

Saat sendiri seperti ini, Kyuhyun mulai menyesali semua tindakannya tadi. Ia terbawa emosi. Seharusnya ia bisa mengendalikan amarahnya. Meskipun Kyuhyun bersikeras Han kaisoo yang sudah memancing perkara, namun hasilnya tetap saja Kyuhyun yang bersalah. Apalagi ia juga membuat Han Kaisoo terluka secara fisik.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah sekarang. Paling berat ia akan mendapatkan surat peringatan atau skorsing selama beberapa hari. Mungkin ibunya akan memberikan hukuman tambahan saat di rumah nanti. Yah, apa lagi yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan sekarang selain meratapi dan menyesali kelakuannya.

Pintu ruang BP terbuka lebar. Nam Hoon _Seonsaengnim_ memasuki ruangan itu bersama dengan ibunya. Wajah ibunya terlihat murka dan menatap sinis ke arahnya. Membuat Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam menghindari tatapan mematikan ibunya.

Kyuhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ia tak akan berani melawan ibunya apalagi saat ini ia tahu ia bersalah. Kyuhyun tak hendak membela dirinya di depan guru dan ibunya. Wajah ibunya sudah cukup memberinya tanda untuk diam.

"Silakan duduk!" kata Nam Hoon _Saem_ pada ibu Kyuhyun.

Ibu Kyuhyun pun duduk di samping anaknya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh kemarahan. Kyuhyun menunggu dalam diam. Menantikan apa yang akan diucapkan dua orang dewasa yang seruangan dengannya itu.

"Seperti yang sudah saya sampaikan melalui telepon tadi, hari ini Kyuhyun memukul salah seorang teman sekelasnya. Lukanya cukup parah sampai harus dibawa ke rumah sakit. Menurut keterangan Kyuhyun, ia tak bisa menahan diri karena diejek oleh temannya itu. Meskipun demikian, memukul dan berkelahi sangat tidak diperkenankan di sekolah ini. Apalagi sampai menimbulkan luka dan trauma," ucap guru BP Kyuhyun tersebut.

"Saya mengerti, _Saem_. Maafkan kelakuan anak saya. Saya akan lebih memperhatikannya," jawab ibu Kyuhyun.

"Untuk hari ini Kyuhyun tidak kami perbolehkan untuk melanjutkan pelajaran. Sebagai peringatan keras untuknya agar tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Namun, besok pagi Kyuhyun boleh masuk lagi dengan satu syarat, ia harus bisa lebih mengontrol emosinya," jelas Nam Hoon _Saem_ lagi.

"Terima kasih, _Saem_. Saya akan membawa Kyuhyun pulang sekarang. Apakah saya boleh meminta nomor telepon orang tua teman yang dipukul Kyuhyun tadi? Saya harus memitakan maaf dan bertanggung jawab juga," kata ibu Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja boleh. Sebentar akan saya tanyakan pada bagian tata usaha," jawab Nam Hoon _Saem_ dan berlalu meninggalkan ruangannya.

Kini Kyuhyun sekarang hanya berdua dengan ibunya. Aura ruangan itu semakin gelap. Kyuhyun tak berani memandang wajah ibunya itu.

"Kenapa sekarang kau diam? Menyesali kelakuanmu hari ini?" tanya ibu Kyuhyun tajam.

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya pahit. Ibunya yang marah memang selalu menyeramkan di mata Kyuhyun.

"Maaf, _Eomma_ ," kata Kyuhyun lirih.

"Maaf, maaf, percuma maafmu itu! Semua sudah terjadi. Tak bisakah kau bersikap lebih baik lain kali. Jangan hanya menuruti emosimu saja!" kata ibu Kyuhyun jengkel.

 _Well_ , orang tua mana pun juga akan bersikap seperti itu. Mereka menyekolahkan anaknya supaya pandai dan berkelakuan baik, bukannya berkelahi dan membuat masalah.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia tahu ia bersalah, namun bagian hatinya yang lain juga ingin berteriak. Ia tak bersalah sepenuhnya. Ia tak bisa tinggal diam begitu saja saat harga dirinya diinjak-injak seperti itu.

Nam Hoon _Saem_ kembali ke ruangannya sambil membawa kertas kecil berisi nomor telepon dan alamat Han Kaisoo. Kyuhyun mengeluh dalam hati. Ibunya pasti akan memaksanya meminta maaf pada Han Kaisoo. Dan demi setan mana pun yang masih berkeliaran di dunia, Kyuhyun tak akan pernah mau menurutinya.

Mau ditaruh di mana harga dirinya kalau harus menunduk-nunduk meminta maaf pada orang yang sudah menghinanya sedemikian rupa. Han Kaisoo akan semakin jumawa kalau Kyuhyun sampai meminta maaf padanya.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi, _Saem_. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf atas kelakuan anak saya," ucap ibu Kyuhyun menginterupsi lamuman Kyuhyun.

Ibu Kyuhyun langsung menggandeng, atau lebih tepatnya menyeret, tangan anaknya itu melewati lorong sekolah menuju halaman depan. Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang terucap. Bahkan di sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah pun tak ada yang mengucapkan apa-apa. Semuanya terdiam, sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Naik ke kamarmu dan diam di sana! Letakkan telepon genggam dan mainanmu di meja ruang tengah! Pikirkan semua yang sudah kaulakukan hari ini. Nanti sore kita ke rumah Han Kaisoo dan kau harus minta maaf padanya," suruh ibu Kyuhyun dengan nada tegas dan tak mau dibantah.

"Aku tidak mau," sergah Kyuhyun.

Membayangkan dirinya harus memohon-mohon pada Han Kaisoo terasa sangat mengerikan. Han Kaisoo akan semakin besar kepala dan merasa di atas angin kalau sampai Kyuhyun melakukan hal itu.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku tak mau minta maaf padanya, _Eomma_. Itu bukan salahku. Dia yang mulai duluan," jawab Kyuhyun penuh emosi.

"Kaupikir apa yang sudah kau lakukan hari ini bisa dibenarkan? Dilihat dari sisi mana pun kau tetap bersalah. Lihat apa yang kaulakukan padanya. Kau bahkan mematahkan giginya dengan pukulanmu itu, kau tahu! Dan kau tak mau minta maaf dengan apa yang sudah kaulakukan? Apa aku pernah mengajarimu seperti itu?" murka ibu Kyuhyun lantang saat mendengar penolakan Kyuhyun.

"Dia pantas mendapatkannya. _Eomma_ tak tahu apa saja yang sudah dilakukannya padaku. Kalau _Eomma_ tahu, _Eomma_ pasti tak akan menyuruhku minta maaf padanya," jawab kyuhyun tak kalah lantang.

"Cho Kyuhyun, berani sekali kau berteriak seperti itu padaku! Aku ini masih _eomma_ -mu. Apa kurangnya aku mengajarimu untuk bersikap baik? Meminta maaf untuk hal seperti itu saja kau masih membantahku," ucap ibu Kyuhyun yang bertambah marah.

"Aku tetap tak mau, _Eomma_. Aku tak malu meminta maaf kalau aku memang bersalah. Tapi kali ini, aku tidak mau melakukannya. Dia mengataiku gay, _Eomma_. Dia juga menyebut _Eomma_ pelacur. Aku tak berharap _Eomma_ mengerti, tapi setidaknya _Eomma_ tahu kenapa aku melakukannya," jawab Kyuhyun sedih.

Kyuhyun melangkah naik ke lantai atas menuju ke kamarnya. Hatinya sakit. Tapi, lebih sakit lagi saat ia mengatakan apa yang Han Kaisoo tentang ibunya. Ibunya perempuan baik-baik dan terhormat. Anak mana pun di dunia ini pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama kalau ibunya dihina seperti itu.

Sayangnya, ibunya tak mau mengerti. Ibunya lebih melihat hasil kesalahannya daripada mencari tahu apa penyebabnya. Dan itu membuat hatinya semakin perih.

TBC

Akhirnya bisa update Fighting juga. Sempat sulit bikin lanjutan ceritanya. Apalagi pekerjaan yang menumpuk-numpuk bikin ide cerita lari entah ke mana. Moga-moga setelah ini bisa rajin update, yah minimal sebulan sekali lah kayak telur ungu yang maunya nongol sebulan sekali tiap Sabtu pertama di awal bulan (Ceileh…). Happy reading, guys. Jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk review ya. Gomawo.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

Kyuhyun masih merasa kesal. Sejak siang tadi, ia mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya. Bukankah ibunya juga yang menyuruhnya untuk diam di kamar dan bermeditasi. Merenungi kesalahannya.

Namun, hanya berdiam diri di kamar dan tak melakukan apa-apa justru membuat kekesalan semakin menumpuk dalam batinnya. Rasa amarahnya pada Han Kaisoo malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Rasanya belum cukup ia memukulnya tadi. Han Kaisoo perlu merasakan lebih dari itu. Seperti yang dulu pernah dilakukannya pada Kyuhyun melalui tangan Kim Chul Sik.

Hari sudah merangkak senja. Kyuhyun membiarkan saja kamarnya yang mulai gelap. Ia tak hendak menyalakan lampu untuk menerangi kamarnya yang suram tersapu malam. Kyuhyun akan melewatkan saja makan malamnya. Ia tak bernafsu untuk makan sekarang.

Kyuhyun bergelung di atas tempat tidurnya. Tadi ia bisa sejenak memejamkan matanya tenggelam kea lam mimpi dengan pikiran yang rusuh. Perasaannya sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang meskipun ada sedikit rasa kesal yang masih tertinggal.

Pintu kamar Kyuhyun terbuka pelan. Menampilkan sosok Siwon, hyungnya, yang harus memicingkan matanya saat melihat kamar Kyuhyun yang gelap.

"Kyu, Eomma memanggilmu untuk makan," kata Siwon sambil mencetekkan saklar lampu.

Kyuhyun masih saja bergeming. Ia tak mengindahkan Siwon dan tetap bergelung membelakangi huyungnya itu.

Siwon mengerti Kyuhyun sedang merajuk. Entah kenapa. Tadi sepulang kuliah, Siwon juga melihat wajah ibunya yang suram. Meskipun sempat tersenyum saat membalas sapaannya, namun Siwon tak menemukan sinar keceriaan dalam mata ibunya itu.

Kalau melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti ini, mungkin mereka tadi sempat berdebat tentang suatu hal. Kyuhyun memang penurut, namun dia juga ahli berdebat. Mungkin juga Kyuhyun merajuk meminta sesuatu dan ibunya tak mengabulkannya.

" _Eoh_ , kau tak berganti baju sepulang sekolah?" tanya Siwon heran karena Kyuhyun berbaring tanpa mengganti baju seragamnya.

Siwon mendekati adiknya dan menempelkan punggung tangan ke dahi adiknya itu. Mungkin saja Kyuhyun sakit.

"Ck, _Hyung_!" sentak Kyuhyun sambil menepis tangan hyungnya yang mampir ke dahinya.

"Kau tak panas. Ada apa?" tanya Siwon heran.

Kyuhyun mengeluh malas. Tentu saja, ia tak sedang demam. Yang sakit bukan tubuhnya, melainkan hatinya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Kyuhyun pendek sambil tetap membelakangi Siwon.

Siwon langsung mengambil kesimpulan kalau adiknya itu memang sedang benar-benar merajuk. Entah untuk apa adiknya itu merajuk kali ini.

"Kau merajuk lagi, _eoh_?" tanya Siwon sambil berbaring di sisi Kyuhyun.

"Tidak."

"Lantas kenapa? _Eomma_ juga kelihatan lesu. Kau pasti minta yang tidak-tidak," sambung Siwon lagi.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Kakaknya itu suka sekali membuat kesimpulan tanpa mengetahui dan mengerti masalahnya.

"Aku tidak merajuk. Aku hanya malas," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Huh, tumben sekali kau kenal kata malas!" kata Siwon.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh merasa malas?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Tapi, itu bukan dirimu sekali. Kenapa kau malas?" tanya Siwon ingin tahu.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan Siwon itu. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap _hyung_ -nya itu. Ia ingin mengusir Siwon yang dianggapnya pengganggu itu dari kamarnya karena ia hanya ingin sendirian saja saat ini.

" _Eoh_ , kenapa dengan wajahmu?" tanya Siwon yang sudah menaikkan nada suaranya melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sepertinya tergores di dahi, ujung hidung, dan dagunya.

"Jatuh waktu main basket nanti," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Jatuh sampai seperti itu?" tanya Siwon tak mudah percaya dengan yang Kyuhyun katakan.

"Aku tersandung tali sepatuku saat berlari membawa bola dan jatuh lumayan keras, puas?" kata Kyuhyun kasar lalu beranjak dari ranjangnya.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Siwon.

"Mandi. Aku tak lapar, _Hyung_. Bilang saja pada Eomma, aku tak makan malam!" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Siwon supaya cepat berlalu dari kamarnya.

Kyuhyun benar-benar sedang tak ingin bicara dengan siapa pun, apalagi dengan Siwon yang selalu menanyainya ini itu. Ia hanya ingin sendiri.

"Tapi, kau bisa sakit kalau tidak makan malam," tolak Siwon bersikeras.

"Aku tak akan mati. Kalau aku kelaparan tengah malam nanti, aku bisa turun ke dapur mengambil makanan," tolak Kyuhyun lagi.

Kyuhyun bahkan sudah mendorong tubuh Siwon hingga melewati pintu kamar supaya cepat berlalu dari kamarnya.

"Lalu aku harus bilang apa pada Eomma? Eomma tak akan suka kalau kita melewatkan makan malam," kata Siwon bersikeras.

"Bilang saja yang kukatakan tadi. Sekarang cepat keluar!" kata Kyuhyun ketus sambil menggabrukkan pintu kamarnya hingga tertutup.

Siwon menghela napas panjang. Adiknya yang sedang merajuk memang susah ditaklukkan. Mungkin nanti ia menanyai _eomma_ -nya tentang sikap Kyuhyun hari ini. Menayai Kyuhyun yang tampaknya sedang kesal seperti ini juga tak akan ada hasilnya.

Siwon pun turun dan kembali menemui ibunya. Ia juga menyuruh asisten rumah tangga untuk mengantarkan makanan ke kamar Kyuhyun.

Kim So Hyi terduduk lesu di dalam kamar. Ia memijit keningnya yang pening. Perempuan berusia 45 tahun itu mencerna kembali apa yang tadi dikatakan Kyuhyun, anaknya.

Ia sempat emosi tadi. Saat tiba-tiba menerima telepon dari pihak sekolah bahwa Kyuhyun berkelahi, bahkan sampai mengakibatkan temannya terluka cukup parah. Ia khawatir dengan Kyuhyun tentu saja, meskipun begitu Kim So Hyi lebih mengedepankan rasa marahnya terhadap apa yang sudah Kyuhyun lakukan.

Kim So Hyi kembali berpikir ulang dengan pikiran yang lebih jernih sekarang. Ia tahu betul bagaimana Kyuhyun. Selama ini Kyuhyun selalu bersikap baik. Meskipun suka berdebat, namun Kyuhyun adalah anak yang penurut. Ia tak pernah membantah apa yang dikatakan orang tuanya.

Baru kali ini Kyuhyun terlibat masalah. Itu pun bukan karena Kyuhyun nakal, namun karena temannya itu yang terlebih dahulu memprovokasinya. Kim So Hyi menyesal karena tidak bertindak lebih bijaksana pada Kyuhyun.

Mungkin sebaiknya tadi ia mendengarkan dulu apa yang membuat Kyuhyun sampai memukul temannya itu. Mungkin saja benar apa kata Kyuhyun kalau temannya itu sudah mengejek dan menghinanya. Bahkan penghinaan itu sampai di luar batas.

Kyuhyun masih remaja. Darahnya terlalu cepat panas melebihi logikanya. Sudah tugasnya sebagai orang tua untuk mengarahkan dan membimbingnya. Bukan hanya menyudutkan dan mencercanya.

Namun sebelum ia mendinginkan kepala Kyuhyun, ada baiknya Kim So Hyi mendinginkan perasaannya terlebih dulu. Menghadapi Kyuhyun yang seperti ini tak boleh melibatkan emosi, namun dengan kesabaran tanpa kehilangan ketegasan.

Malam ini Kyuhyun menolak makan malam. Ia tahu anaknya itu sedang kesal padanya. Emosinya tadi sudah menutupi mata hatinya. Kemarahannya menutupi mata batinnya dan langsung memvonis anaknya bersalah.

Ia maklum kalau Kyuhyun marah. Ia bisa mengerti kalau Kyuhyun kesal. Ia tak mendengarkan dulu alasan Kyuhyun. Selama ini Kyuhyun bukanlah anak yang suka membuat masalah. Kim So Hyi menyesal karena tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu.

"Kau tak tidur?" tegur suaminya saat memasuki kamar.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," keluh Kim So Hyi.

"Tentang Kyuhyun?"

"Hhhh, aku menyesal sudah memarahinya tadi. Apalagi tanpa mendengarkan penjelasannya terlebih dahulu. Ia pasti marah padaku. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak turun untuk makan malam. Apa menurutmu aku keterlaluan?" tanya Kim So Hyi muram.

"Tidak juga. Menegur anak memang kewajiban kita sebagai orang tua. Tapi, caramu itu memang keliru. Kyuhyun sudah besar. Ia sudah tahu mana yang salah dan benar, baik dan buruk. Apalagi menurut ceritamu tadi bukan Kyuhyun yang memulainya. Aku kira anak mana pun juga akan melakukan hal yang sama kalau dihina seperti itu."

Kim So Hyi terisak mendengar kata-kata suaminya itu.

"Aku tahu aku seharusnya bersikap lebih bijaksana. Saat menerima telepon dari sekolah tadi aku merasa takut kalau Kyuhyun terlibat masalah dan terluka. Aku sudah membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Harabeoji-nya pasti tidak akan tinggal diam kalau sesuatu terjadi padanya. Saat Kyuhyun sakit dan koma, _harabeoji_ -nya sudah menyalahkanku karena tidak bisa merawatnya dengan baik. Saat Kyuhyun kecelakaan, beliau bahkan sudah mengancam akan membawa Kyuhyun tinggal bersamanya. Aku tak mau Kyuhyun dibawa pergi dariku. Kalau _harabeoji_ -nya tahu Kyuhyun berkelahi di sekolah, aku tak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya," isak Kim So Hyi.

"Sssh, itu tak mungkin terjadi. Kau adalah ibunya. Tak akan ada seorang pun yang bisa mengambil Kyuhyun darimu. Termasuk Tuan Cho, harabeoji-nya. Biar aku bicara dengan Kyuhyun. Pembicaraan antara laki-laki dengan laki-laki. Istirahatlah dulu dan berhenti mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang belum tentu terjadi!" bujuk suaminya pada Kim So Hyi.

Kim So Hyi menyusut air matanya. Dalam hati ia bersyukur karena suaminya itu amat sabar dan bisa diajaknya berbagi beban.

Suaminya itu sangat sibuk, namun masih memiliki waktu untuk mendengar keluh-kesahnya dan berbagi peran sebagai orang tua bagi kedua anak mereka.

Suaminya tak pernah membedakan antar anak kandungnya dan anak tirinya. Semua sama di matanya.

Kyuhyun duduk termenung di balkon kamarnya yang remang-remang. Ia sengaja tak menyalakan lampu balkon dan menenggelamkan dirinya dalam gelap. Merenung dalam gelap memang yang disukainya. Ia bisa berpikir tentang banyak hal tanpa ada yang mengganggunya.

Perutnya terasa lapar, tapi ia enggan turun untuk makan. Ia tak berselera makan meski perutnya berontak minta diisi.

Kyuhyun asyik dengan lamunannya sampai-sampai ia tak memerhatikan bahwa ayahnya sudah berada di dalam kamar dan memperhatikannya. Kyuhyun mendongak saat aroma cokelat yang harum menyapa indra penciumannya.

"Minumlah!" kata ayahnya sambil mengangsurkan secangkir besar cokelat yang masih mengepulkan asap.

Kyuhyun menerima cokelat pemberian ayahnya itu dan menyesapnya, sedikit mengisi perutnya yang kosong.

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanya ayahnya.

Kyuhyun menggangguk. Aroma dan nikmat cokelat memang bisa membuat perasaannya sedikit lebih tenang.

" _Eomma_ bilang apa?" taya Kyuhyun sambil menyesap lagi cokelat hangat itu yang ikut menghangatkan hatinya.

" _Eomma_ bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi denganmu hari ini di sekolah. Kau marah karena _Eomma_ -mu menyalahkanmu?"

" _Eomma_ tak mau mendengar alasanku melakukannya. Di mata _eomma_ aku yang bersalah. Ah, bukan maksudku, aku benar-benar tidak bersalah. Hanya saja aku punya alasan kenapa aku melakukannya. Aku tak mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang buruk kalau tidak ada yang menggangguku lebih dulu, _Appa_. Apakah _Appa_ juga akan memarahiku seperti _eomma_?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Apakah aku ke mari terlihat ingin memarahimu?" tanya balik ayahnya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggendikkan bahunya. Mengingat betapa penurutnya ayahnya itu pada ibunya, siapa tahu ayahnya juga akan berlaku sama seperti ibunya.

" _Appa_ memang tak bisa membenarkan tindakanmu, namun A _ppa_ bisa memaklumi mengapa kau sampai lepas kontrol seperti itu. Apa yang dikatakannya tentangmu dan tentang ibumu memang bisa membuat telingamu panas. _Appa_ pun mungkin akan melakukan hal yang sama. Namun, alangkah lebih baik kalau kau bisa menguasai emosimu. Apalagi kau juga yang harus menanggung akibatnya."

Appa Kyuhyun duduk di samping anaknya itu. Berbicara dari hati ke hati seperti ini memang diperlukan untuk membangun kedekatan antara orang tua dan anak.

"Dia sudah keterlaluan, _Appa_. Aku sudah mencoba berkali-kali menyabarkan diri, tapi Han Kaisoo tak pernah jera membuat masalah denganku. Aku diam dia makin seenaknya. Aku membalas perlakuannya pun, sepertinya aku juga yang salah," keluh Kyuhyun.

" _Appa_ tahu perasaanmu. Appa mungkin juga akan melakukan hal yang sama andai berada di posisimu. _Eomma_ -mu juga tahu perasaanmu tentang hal itu. _Eomma_ juga tak ingin kau melakukan hal-hal yang akhirnya merugikan dirimu sendiri. Namun, lebih dari itu _eomma_ -mu juga khawatir kalau sampai _harabeoji_ -mu tahu tentang hal ini, beliau akan menimpakan semua kesalahanmu pada _eomma_ -mu. Kau juga tahu kan bagaimana _harabeoji_ -mu itu bukan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mendengar ucapan _appa_ -nya itu. Ia tahu siapa dan seperti apa _harabeoji_ -nya itu. Cho Soo Man, _harabeoji_ dari ayah kandungnya memang tak pernah menyetujui _eomma_ Kyuhyun untuk menikah lagi. Kyuhyun satu-satunya cucu keluarga Cho. Kyuhyun satu-satunya penerus generasi keluarga Cho.

Hal buruk apa pun yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun bisa membuat _harabeoji_ -nya itu murka. Beliau juga tak akan segan-segan mengambil Kyuhyun dari ibunya kalau sampai tahu ada yang buruk terjadi padanya. Cho _harabeoji_ sudah berulang kali memperingatkan keluarganya tentang hal itu. Dan Kyuhyun tak mau semua itu terjadi.

"Apakah _Appa_ perlu ke sekolahmu untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini?" tawar appanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Tak perlu seperti itu, _Appa_. Aku tak mau dikatakan mengandalkan _Appa_ untuk menyelesaikan masalahku," tolak Kyuhyun.

"Begitukah? Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Tapi, _Appa_ harap kau bisa lebih menjaga emosimu. Jangan sampai emosi yang menguasaimu, kaulah yang harus bisa menguasai emosimu!" nasihat _appa_ kyuhyun.

"Aku tak bisa berjanji, tapi aku akan berusaha," sahut kyuhyun.

"Itu lebih baik daripada kau tak mencoba sama sekali. _Cha_ , sudah larut, tidurlah! Besok kau sudah bisa sekolah lagi kan?"

"Iya, aku hanya tak boleh melanjutkan pelajaran hari ini. Besok aku sudah bisa masuk lagi. Terima kasih, Appa!" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang sudah kaulakukan pada Han Kaisoo, huh!"

Kyuhyun terkejut bukan main. Ia baru saja menjejakkan kakinya di atas tangga menuju ruang kelasnya, tapi seorang siswi yang merupakan teman sekelasnya menimpuknya dengan buku Sains yang tak bisa dibilang tipis. Buku itu hampir mengenai kepalanya kalau saja Choi Minho yang ada di belakangnya tak segera menariknya untuk menghindari timpukan itu.

Choi Minho juga buru-buru menyeret Kyuhyun ke lantai atas menghindari kejutan lain yang mungkin akan dialamatkan pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menurut saja saat Choi Minho mengejaknya naik ke atas. Bukan ke kelasnya, namun ke lantai paling atas yang sepi. Sepanjang jalan Kyuhyun sampai merinding saat melihat tatapan sinis dan geram yang mengarah padanya, bahkan dari orang-orang yang tidak Kyuhyun kenal.

"Dalam sehari kau jadi orang yang paling dibenci di seluruh sekolah, kau tahu?" kata Minho pada Kyuhyun yang masih termangu tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Lihat ini!"

Choi Minho menyalakan _handphone_ -nya dan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun. Mata Kyuhyun sampai terbelalak lebar saat mengetahui apa yang terpampang di layar HP Minho.

Ada wajah Han Kaisoo di situ. Lengkap dengan wajahnya yang lebam dan berdarah. Kyuhyun tak menyangka pukulannya kemarin akan seperti itu akibatnya. Kyuhyun juga tak menyangka ada yang sempat mengambil foto Han Kaisoo seperti itu. Ia tak memperhatikan sekelilingnya sewaktu menghajar Han Kaisoo kemarin.

"Anak-anak sudah ramai membicarakannya sejak kemarin siang. Para siswi lebih parah lagi. Banyak dari mereka yang menyebutmu penjahat dan seharusnya dipenjara. Dalam sehari kau jadi orang yang paling dibenci di seluruh Sajon. Mereka tak akan mau tahu apa alasanmu. Mereka hanya tahu apa akibatnya pada Han Kaisoo. Dan percayalah tak ada satu pun yang mendukungmu melakukannya. Mereka malah menghujatmu dan memojokkanmu."

"Kau juga begitu?" tanya Kyuhyun miris.

"Kau kira aku seperti itu. Kalau kau mengajakku ikut menghajarnya kemarin, aku sudah dengan senang hati ikut melakukannya," ucap Choi Minho berapi-api.

"Dan kau akan dihujat juga sama sepertiku," sela Kyuhyun.

"Mereka tak tahu siapa Han Kaisoo sebenarnya. Mereka terlalu memujanya dan menganggapnya seperti pangeran yang tanpa cacat dan cela. Kalau mereka tahu kelakuan Han Kaisoo yang sebenarnya, mereka juga tak akan seperti itu."

"Dan sepertinya Sang Pangeran juga yang akan selalu dianggap benar, tak punya cacat dan dosa," keluh Kyuhyun.

Dalam hati Kyuhyun mengeluh. Apa gunanya kemarin ia berbangga diri memberi pelajaran Han Kaisoo kalau seperti ini hasilnya. Menjadi orang yang paling dibenci di seluruh sekolah bukanlah prestasi yang bisa dibanggakan.

"Sepertinya mulai hari ini aku harus berhati-hati. Siapa tahu ada yang ingin menimpukku lagi karena tidak terima aku membuat wajah pangeran mereka babak belur seperti itu," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengembalikan ponsel Minho pada pemiliknya.

"Hindari saja tempat yang ramai dengan anak-anak untuk sementara waktu. Cari tempat yang aman dulu. Aku yakin mereka tak akan merasa puas sampai kau menerima balasan yang setimpal, itu menurutku," kata Choi Minho.

"Aku bukan pengecut. Aku tak akan lari dan bersembunyi. Han Kaisoo akan bertepuk tangan menertawakanku kalau sampai aku bertingkah pengecut seperti itu. Lagipula hal itu juga semakin menunjukkan aku yang bersalah dan Han Kaisoo yang benar," tolak Kyuhyun pada ide yang dilontarkan Choi Minho padanya.

"Aku hanya menginginkan yang terbaik bagimu. Jangan sampai terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan padamu! Kau bisa mengandalkanku juga," kata Choi Minho lagi.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Rasa-rasanya saat ini ia seperti berada pada posisi seperti Kim Ryeowook. Posisi di mana banyak orang yang tidak menginginkan keberadaannya. Namun, ia juga bersyukur masih ada kawan yang mau berjalan bersamanya dan mendukungnya.

Hari-hari yang dilewati Kyuhyun pasca peristiwa dengan Han kaisoo tak bisa dibilang baik. Kyuhyun harus rela menjadi bahan sindiran dan cemoohan. Ia juga harus merelakan sepeda kesayangannya ditempeli dengan berbagai macam ucapan pedas dari orang-orang yang tidak menyukainya.

Nasib Kyuhyun memang karena berani melukai Han Kaisoo, Pangeran Sajon. Ada kalanya Kyuhyun ingin meneriakkan sumpah serapah pada orang-orang yang selalu mencelanya. Ia ingin membuka mata mereka lebar-lebar supaya mereka tahu bagaimana Han Kaisoo sebenarnya.

Han Kaisoo bukan dewa yang harus selalu disembah dan dimuliakan. Ia manusia biasa sama seperti mereka, yang hidup bergelimang kesalahan. Han Kaisoo sama seperti mereka dan tidak berhak mendapatkan perlakuan dan perhatian istimewa.

Namun, apa mau dikata. Saat kau mengagumi seseorang secara berlebihan, kau akan menganggap orang itu serba sempurna. Kau tak akan menolerir siapa pun yang menilai sebaliknya.

Demikian pula dengan Kyuhyun. Ia hanya bisa menelan semua itu tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Toh, mereka hanya menyindirnya tak sampai melukainya.

Hari pertama Han Kaisoo kembali ke sekolah, adalah hari paling memuakkan dalam sejarah hidup Kyuhyun di Sajon. Bukan hanya teman-teman sekelasnya, Han Kaisoo juga mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari beberapa guru yang memang selalu membela Han Kaisoo.

Bisa dipastikan kepala anak itu semakin membesar dan dadanya pun lebih membusung karena menerima perlakuan istimewa seperti itu. Benar-benar memuakkan.

Para guru dan teman-temannya yang lain terlihat menanyakan keadaannya dengan nada khawatir. Kyuhyun melihat wajah Han Kaisoo baik-baik saja. Tak ada bedanya sebelum Kyuhyun memermaknya sedikit. Namun, tampang mengibanya membuat orang-orang di sekelilingnya merasa iba sambil sesekali menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mencela.

"Tatapanmu seperti ingin meninju wajahnya sekali lagi," kata Shim Changmin sambil menyikut lengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku berharap ia lebih lama absen. Ekspresi wajahnya membuatku ingin muntah," ucap Kyuhyun kesal.

"Sayangnya harapanmu tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan. Idola sepertinya memang selalu mendapat pehatian lebih dari siapa saja. Tapi tidak semuanya seperti itu. Banyak juga yang senang kau berani melawannya bahkan menghajarnya," kata Shim Changmin.

"Tapi lebih banyak lagi yang menghujatku. Ada juga yang heran mengapa aku tak dikeluarkan dari sekolah. _Heol_ , apa aku sudah sangat keterlaluan sampai harus dikeluarkan dari sekolah?" gerutu Kyuhyun sebal.

"Han Kaisoo memang membungkus dirinya dengan sangat apik. Orang lain mudah terpesona dengan kemasan yang menarik bukan? Isi merupakan hal kesekian yang akan dilihat orang. ' _Don't jugde a book by its cover_ ' itu tak berlaku dalam kehidupan sehari-hari," kata Shim Changmin.

"Dan saat mereka mengetahui isi yang sebenarnya mereka akan kecewa karena tak semenarik _cover_ -nya," sambung Kyuhyun.

"Itu risikonya. Siapa suruh hanya melihat tampilan luarnya tanpa mau mengenal isinya. Aku yakin penilaian mereka akan berubah kalau tahu tabiat aslinya. Mereka yang membencimu sekarang mungkin akan berbalik memujamu kalau tahu siapa kau sebenarnya. Cho Kyuhyun, pewaris tunggal …."

Belum sempat Shim Changmin menyelesaikan kata-katanya, mulutnya sudah dibekap sedemikian rupa oleh tangan Kyuhyun. Changmin harus megap-megap mencari udara karena bekapan itu.

"Diam, Chwang!" kata Kyuhyun memperingatkan sahabatnya itu.

Mata Kyuhyun sampai mendelik mendengar ucapan Shim Changmin itu. Ia sebal karena Changmin sudah mengungkit-ungkit hal itu.

"Aku akan mengelem mulutmu kalau kau mengucapkan itu lagi!" ancam Kyuhyun.

"Untuk apa kausembunyikan? Suatu saat mereka akan tahu siapa kau sebenarnya. Saat umurmu 18 tahun nanti…."

"Aku bilang diam, Chwang!" kata Kyuhyun kesal.

Mulut Shim Changmin ini sekali-kali perlu diikutkan sekolah kepribadian supaya tidak seperti ember bocor. Untungnya Shim Changmin paham kalau Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa keberatan saat ia mengungkit-ungkit tentang siapa dirinya.

Shim Changmin pun menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ia tak mau dianggap suka menyebarkan kabar burung. Apalagi yang punya cerita tak mau semua itu sampai tersebar hingga seantero sekolah. Ia tak mau membuat Kyuhyun kehilangan kepercayaan padanya.

" _Arraseo_ , aku akan menutup mulutku! Kalau ada yang tahu tentangmu, itu pasti bukan dari mulutku. Aku bisa jamin itu," kata Shim Changmin.

"Aku harap juga begitu. Semoga saja kau bisa menjaga mulutmu itu, untukku," balas Kyuhyun.

Namun, benarkah seperti itu? Saat dinding-dinding bisa mendengar dan semilir angin sepoi-sepoi bisa menebarkan warta bagi dunia, siapa yang bisa menjamin sebuah rahasia akan tetap menjadi rahasia. Apalagi ketika sebuah telinga juga ikut menangkap setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut seorang Shim Changmin saat itu.

TBC

Akhirnya bisa lanjut update Fighting hari ini. Maaf untuk readers yang sudah menunggu lama kelanjutan FF ini. Mau bagaimana lagi saat isi otak dipenuhi dengan silabus dan RPP, ide cerita pun sering menguap. Semoga puas dengan chapter ini ya yang diketik disela-sela bosan dengarkan ceramah waktu workshop. Jangan lupa review ya, guys. Gomawo.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

Mengendap-endap seperti pencuri di rumah sendiri. Itu yang sedang dilakukannya saat ini. Lima belas menit yang lalu kedua orang tuanya sudah pergi untuk menghadiri jamuan makan malam dengan koleganya entah yang mana.

Rumah sedang dalam keadaan sepi. Hanya ada dirinya dan asisten rumah tangga yang masih bergumul untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah tangga yang tersisa di ruang bawah.

Ruang kerja ayahnya untung saja tidak pernah terkunci. Ia bisa masuk dengan leluasa dan mencari apa yang ia inginkan.

Tak akan ada yang mengganggu. Asisten rumah tangga tak ada yang berani naik ke lantai atas saat malam hari. Kedua orang tuanya pun biasanya paling cepat dua jam lagi baru kembali. Ia harus mendapatkan data yang akurat malam ini. Harus.

Dibukanya pintu ruang kerja itu dengan hati-hati dan buru-buru masuk ke dalamnya. Diselotnya pintu ruang kerja agar ia benar-benar merasa aman dan tak ketahuan karena memasuki ruang kerja ayahnya tanpa izin.

Tak ada yang boleh tahu apa yang dilakukannya malam ini. Ia bisa terkena masalah kalau sampai ada yang melihat dan melaporkannya pada ayahnya.

Ia melangkah menuju meja kerja ayahnya yang penuh dengan tumpukan berkas-berkas dan laptop. Meja kayu besar dan berukir itu terletak di seberang jendela. Di samping kirinya berdiri angkuh sebuah lemari kaca yang di dalamnya terdapat berbagai macam buku milik ayahnya.

Ia menyalakan laptop hitam yang terletak di atas meja. Ia sudah sering kali mencuri tahu apa yang ia atau pun teman-temannya ingin ketahui. Ia sudah berulang kali mengintip hal-hal penting yang ada dalam laptop itu meskipun sebenanya terlarang.

Ia membuka setiap _folder_ dan menelusuri _file-file_ yang ada di dalamnya. Matanya terhenti saat menemukan data yang dicarinya. Data tentang seseorang yang menyimpan banyak hal yang tidak dianggapnya penting sebelumnya, namun sekarang dirasanya begitu penting dan menggelitik rasa penasarannya. Data orang yang sebelumnya dipandangnya sebelah mata, namun tampaknya menyimpan sesuatu yang berharga.

Sayangnya hanya data secara umum yang didapatnya dari laptop ayahnya malam itu. Hanya ada tempat tanggal lahir, nama orang tua, alamat, data kesehatan, prestasi, serta data-data umum lain yang lazim dimiliki setiap siswa sekolah.

Nampaknya malam ini ia harus bergadang. Kalau benar orang itu termasuk orang penting, maka tak akan sulit menemukannya melalui internet. Kita bisa mengintip apa saja melalui jendela internet. Tak ada yang tersembunyi di dunia ini semenjak internet mulai menjamah seluruh pelosok dunia.

Ia menyalin data-data yang ia perlukan, kemudian mencetaknya. Kali ini cukup ia sendiri saja yang tahu. Kedua _companion_ -nya tak perlu tahu dulu hal yang satu ini.

Kyuhyun mengunci ruang kelas yang sejak dua jam terakhir dipakainya bersama beberapa orang siswa yang terpilih mengikuti Olimpiade Matematika tahun ini. Lee _seonsaengnim_ yang meminta Kyuhyun membantu melatih anak-anak itu untuk nantinya dipilih yang terbaik menjelang olimpiade nanti.

Kyuhyun pun membantu dengan senang hati. Waktu istirahatnya banyak tersita memang, tapi ia senang melakukannya. Kyuhyun suka Matematika di saat jutaan anak di seluruh dunia membencinya.

Kyuhyun menganggap Matematika pelajaran yang mudah ia mengerti. Kyuhyun malah benci pelajaran Bahasa Inggris karena lidahnya suka berbelit saat mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat berbahasa Inggris yang terasa asing di lidahnya.

Hari sudah gelap. Sudah pukul delapan lebih saat Kyuhyun melirik arlojinya. Masih ada beberapa anak yang terlihat di sekolah, termasuk Kyuhyun. Namun, suasana sekolah sudah mulai senyap.

Kyuhyun melangkah menyusuri lorong di lantai tiga tempat ruang kelasnya berada. Ia harus mengambil bukunya yang tertinggal di dalam loker. Kalau tak ingat ada tugas yang harus dikumpulkannya esok pagi, Kyuhyun tak akan pernah mau menyambangi lantai tiga hanya untuk mengambil bukunya.

Suasana di lantai tiga sudah sangat sepi. Tak ada seorang pun yang terlihat di sana. Kyuhyun cepat-cepat menuju tempat lokernya berada. Suasana yang sangat sepi membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

Kyuhyun mengira ia hanya seorang diri di sana sebelum ia mendengar suara berisik dari ujung lorong. Suara dua orang atau lebih yang kelihatannya sedang bercakap-cakap.

Tapi tunggu, mereka bukan bercakap-cakap, tapi sepertinya sedang berdebat atau bertengkar. Ada suara-suara bernada tinggi dan terdengar mengancam yang entah milik siapa.

Kyuhyun kemudian mendengar ada suara kertas terobek dan barang-barang yang berjatuhan. Karena curiga, Kyuhyun pun mendekati tempat itu. Kyuhyun melihat ke ujung lorong lantai tiga, namun tak tampak seorang pun ada di sana. Kyuhyun pun naik melalui tangga yang menghubungkan lantai tiga dengan lantai empat.

Betapa terkejutnya Kyuhyun saat melihat kertas-kertas, buku, dan alat tulis berserakan di tengah tangga. Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat langkahnya dan mendapati seseorang yang tengah berjongkok memunguti barang-barangnya yang berserakan di lantai. Kyuhyun tak melihat ada orang lain lagi yang ada di sana, hanya dia seorang. Seseorang itu adalah Kim Ryeowook.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Kim Ryeowook?" seru Kyuhyun terkejut.

Kim Ryeowook cepat-cepat menghapus pipinya yang basah oleh air mata. Ia tak mengharapkan ada orang yang tahu tentangnya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Terlebih lagi jika orang itu adalah Kyuhyun.

Kim Ryeowook tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun itu. Ia juga menepis tangan Kyuhyun yang hendak membantunya berdiri. Kim Ryeowook masih saja berjongkok memunguti buku-bukunya yang berserakan. Yang keadaannya sama menyedihkan dengan pemiliknya, bahkan ada yang terlihat dirobek secara paksa.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal.

Dalam benak Kyuhyun sudah terlintas satu nama yang selalu mengganggu Ryeowook, namun ia juga tak yakin karena tak hanya orang itu yang memperlakukan Ryeowook seenaknya.

Melihat Kim Ryeowook yang masih tetap bungkam, Kyuhyun pun menghembuskan napasnya kasar dan membantu Ryeowook membereskan barang-barangnya. Kertas-kertas dari buku Ryeowook yang robek pun dikumpulkannya dengan hati-hati.

"Kau masih tak menjawab pertanyaanku, Ryeowook," kejar Kyuhyun lagi sambil menyerahkan kertas-kertas itu pada Ryeowook.

Kim Ryeowook menerima kertas-kertas dari tangan Kyuhyun itu, lalu menatapnya tajam tanpa kedip.

"Siapa kau?" Ryeowook balik bertanya sambil tetap menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook tak mengerti mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya itu. Apalagi melihat Ryeowook yang menatapnya nyalang seperti itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya. Siapa dirimu sebenarnya, Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Aku tak mengerti arah pertanyaanmu itu, Ryeo. Apa maksudmu menanyakan siapa aku? Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Kyuhyun yang tak juga bisa mengerti.

"Aku tak pernah tahu apa-apa tentangmu, tapi mereka terus memaksaku untuk menceritakan tentang dirimu yang sebenarnya. Aku tak pernah tahu semua tentang dirimu, tapi aku juga yang harus menanggung akibat dari sesuatu yang bahkan tidak sedikit pun aku ketahui," teriak Kim Ryeowook mulai marah.

"Kim Ryeowook, bisakah kau sedikit tenang dan menceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi? Aku sungguh-sungguh tak tahu apa yang kaubicarakan," kata Kyuhyun.

"Mana bisa aku tenang sekarang kalau keselamatanku pun terancam dan itu semua karena dirimu. Kau yang selalu menyembunyikan banyak hal dariku. Dan sekarang saat kedokmu hampir terbongkar, aku yang menjadi sasaran utama. Kenapa mereka tak bertanya langsung padamu? Kenapa harus selalu aku yang yang jadi objek penderita?" teriak Kim Ryeowook yang tak bisa membendung lagi emosinya.

Kyuhyun mencoba menyabarkan dirinya. Ia tahu Ryeowook sedang meluapkan kekesalannya hatinya. Mungkin ia yang menjadi penyebabnya meskipun Kyuhyun tak tahu apa yang membuat Kim Ryeowook terlihat begitu marah padanya.

"Ryeowook- _ah_ , maafkan aku kalau sering membuatmu berada di posisi yang tidak menguntungkan. Tapi, sekarang aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu begitu marah. Selain itu siapa yang kaubilang selalu membuatmu menderita dan kedok seperti apa yang hampir terbongkar? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti," ucap Kyuhyun.

Kim Ryowook kembali menatap Kyuhyun. Dadanya naik turun mencoba menetralkan napasnya yang tak beraturan. Saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang penuh kebingungan itu, membuat Ryeowook sadar anak itu memang tak mengerti apa yang ia maksud.

"Ah, sudahlah! Kau memang tak mau menceritakan apa pun tentang dirimu padaku. Aku bukan bagian dari kelompokmu. Aku bukan teman baikmu yang bisa kaupercaya. Aku tak berguna untukmu dan hanya menjadi bebanmu. Selama ini kau banyak membantuku, namun aku tak pernah bisa membalasnya dengan cara yang layak. Lupakan saja. Itu tak penting. Aku hanya teman yang selalu merepotkan dan tak berharga," ucap Ryeowook lalu beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun termangu mendengar ucapan Ryeowook itu. Kyuhyun akui ia memang tak dekat lagi dengan Ryeowook. Namun, bukan berarti Kyuhyun berhenti peduli.

Ia akan selalu ada kapan saja Ryeowook membutuhkannya. Ia juga dengan suka hati membantu Ryeowook kapan pun Ryeowook memerlukannya.

Kim Ryeowook tetap teman baiknya. Ia setara dengan Shim Changmin dan Choi Minho. Jarang berkomunikasi dan bermain bersama, bukan berarti mereka tak bisa lagi disebut sebagai sahabat.

"Ryeowook, tunggu!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil mengejar langkah Ryeowook yang semakin menjauh.

"Maaf, mungkin aku terlihat tak memperhatikanmu. Namun, bukan begitu maksudku. _Well_ , kita memang tidak sering bercakap-cakap seperti dulu. Namun, bukan berarti kita berhenti berteman. Kau bisa bercerita padaku tentang apa saja. Kalau kau membutuhkan bantuanku, kau bisa mengatakannya padaku," kata Kyuhyun lagi.

Kim Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Kyuhyun dalam-dalam. Banyak hal sebenarnya yang ingin ia katakan pada Kyuhyun. Apalagi setelah kejadian hari ini. Setelah seseorang memaksanya, bahkan mengancamnya, untuk menceritakan siapa Kyuhyun sebenarnya.

Ia tak mengenal semua tentang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak memperbolehkannya mengetahui banyak hal tentang dirinya. Hanya teman-teman tertentu saja yang ia perbolehkan mengetahui semua tentang kehidupannya.

Apa yang tadi ingin diketahui orang itu tentang Kyuhyun, mau tak mau membuat Ryeowook merasa kecewa pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun seperti tak menganggap kehadirannya sebagai teman yang layak untuk dipercaya.

"Ikut aku kalau begitu!" ajak Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Ryeowook.

" _Eoh_ , ke mana?" tanya Ryeowook terkesiap.

Ryeowook tak menyangka Kyuhyun akhirnya mau memberitahukan segala sesuatu tentang dirinya. Mungkin Kyuhyun akhirnya sadar bahwa sebagai sahabat, mereka memang harus saling terbuka, tak boleh ada yang disembunyikan.

Kim Ryeowook pun menurut pada ajakan Kyuhyun. Rasa ingin tahunya membuatnya melupakan sedikit rasa kesalnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Jadi, kau menyeretku untuk ikut hanya untuk makan?" tanya Ryeowook tak percaya.

Semula Ryeowook menyangka Kyuhyun akan mengajak ke rumahnya dan mau mulai terbuka tentang dirinya. Namun, anak itu malah mengajaknya ke kedai _ramyeon_ yang terletak tak jauh dari sekolah.

Mereka duduk di sudut dekat jendela. Kedai itu sangat ramai karena ini memang sudah waktunya makan malam dan banyak orang sepulang kerja yang mampir di kedai itu sekadar untuk makan atau bersenda gurau dengan sesama rekan kerjanya.

Di meja mereka masing-masing ada semangkuk besar _ramyeon_ dan seporsi mandu yang masih mengepulkan asap.

" _Eomma_ -ku bilang perut yang kenyang bisa meredakan rasa sedih dan amarah. Jadi, aku mengajakmu ke sini supaya kau tidak marah-marah terus padaku," ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengambil mandu dengan sumpitnya.

Ryeowook memutar bola matanya malas. Ia belum mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, namun anak pucat kurus yang duduk di depannya itu malah asyik melahap makanan.

"Cepat makan! Tak akan enak rasanya kalau sudah dingin," kata Kyuhyun tatkala melihat Ryeowook yang hanya diam saja memandangnya.

Kim Ryeowook pun memakan bagiannya. Perut kosongnya pun sudah mulai terisi dengan mandu dan _ramyeon_ itu. Ryeowook merasa suasana hatinya sedikit lebih baik.

"Siapa yang tadi bersamamu?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah beberapa saat.

"Siapa yang mana?" tanya Ryeowook balik bertanya.

"Yang ada bersamamu di ujung tangga. Yang membuat isi tasmu berhamburan," jelas Kyuhyun.

"Bukan siapa-siapa," jawab Ryeowook pendek.

"Ck, pasti salah satu dari mereka kan? Atau malah tiga-tiganya?" desak Kyuhyun lagi.

Kim Ryeowook tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun itu. Tak ada gunanya juga. Ia sudah telanjur terbiasa diperlakukan seenaknya. Tak ada bedanya Kyuhyun tahu atau tidak siapa yang mengancamnya.

"Dugaanku benar. Pasti Han Kaisoo," cecar Kyuhyun.

"Bukan dia," sahut Ryeowook cepat.

"Oh, ya? Kalau begitu siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun ingin tahu.

"Aku tak mau membahas itu, Kyu. Sekarang katakan padaku, siapa kau sebenarnya!" tantang Ryeowook.

"Huh? Aku seperti yang kaulihat dan kaukenal, Ryeowook. Ini aku yang sebenarnya," kata Kyuhyun.

"Kata orang itu kau punya sesuatu yang kausembunyikan. Dia bilang kau akan mewarisi sesuatu. Apa yang kauwarisi?" tanya Ryeowook semakin mendesak.

"Siapa yang bertanya seperti itu padamu?" tanya Kyuhyun kaget.

"Kau kelihatan terkejut. Jadi, benar kan kalau kau sebenarnya juga sama seperti Han Kaisoo?" tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"Aku tak sama dengannya. Tak ada satu pun yang ada dalam dirinya yang ingin kusamai. Aku berbeda jauh dengannya. Aku tak mau disamakan dengan orang yang paling kubenci," sahut Kyuhyun tersinggung.

"Perilaku kalian memang jauh berbeda. Tapi aku yakin kalian memiliki latar belakang dan kehidupan yang sama. Kehidupan sebagai _chaebol_. Aku benar kan?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Jadi, kau hanya ingin tahu apakah aku _chaebol_ atau bukan? Lalu apa yang akan kaulakukan kalau ternyata aku benar-benar _chaebol_?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Kim Ryeowook terdiam. Ia tak mampu menjawabnya. Apa yang akan ia lakukan seandainya Kyuhyun juga _chaebol_ sama seperti Han Kaisoo? Apakah Ryeowook akan merasa tersanjung? Apakah ia akan merasa bangga karena berteman dengan _chaebol_? Ataukah Ryeowook akan berharap kehidupannya di Sajon akan lebih baik karena bisa mengandalkan Kyuhyun? Ryeowook malah merasa seperti benalu kalau sempat berpikiran seperti.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja," jawab Ryeowook akhirnya.

"Aku seperti yang ada di hadapanmu sekarang, Ryeowook. Aku adalah aku. Apa pun yang kumiliki atau yang tadi kaukatakan akan kuwarisi, itu bukan milikku. Jadi, beritahu padaku, siapa yang menanyakan hal bodoh itu padamu!" ucap Kyuhyun.

Kim Ryeowook tertunduk lesu. Ia belum mendapatkan jawaban yang ia inginkan. Sekarang ia malah yang harus menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun siapa orang yang ingin tahu semua tentang Kyuhyun.

"Lee Kwang So, ia yang menyakan hal itu padaku," jawab Ryeowook akhirnya.

Lee Kwang So masih berkutat dengan laptopnya. Ia membuka-buka _website_ yang sudah tiga hari ini ia kunjungi, namun ia tak juga menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Tak ada informasi tentang nama-nama yang telah ia dapatkan dan ia cetak dari data di laptop ayahnya. Nama-nama itu sebenarnya bukan nama yang asing atau unik, namun tak ada penjelasan akurat yang ia dapatkan perihal orang-orang itu.

Nama Kim So Hyi banyak ia temukan, namun tak ada yang mendekati spesifikasi yang ia inginkan. Nama Cho Young Han juga begitu. Ada banyak orang dengan nama itu, namun hanya orang-orang tak penting yang ditemukannya.

Nama itu tampaknya bukan nama orang populer. Tak ada artis, politikus, perwira militer, ilmuwan, atau bahkan pebisnis dengan nama itu. Nama Kim So Hyi yang terkenal pun juga seorang anggota _girlband_ , yang tentu saja umurnya masih sangat muda.

Lee Kwang So sudah mencoba bertanya pada Kim Ryeowook. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Anak itu benar-benar tak tahu siapa Cho Kyuhyun sebenarnya. Cho Kyuhyun menyembunyikan identitasnya rapat-rapat dari teman tak berharganya itu.

Mungkin benar kata Shin Dong Min kalau Cho Kyuhyun itu memang bukan orang penting. Ia tinggal di kawasan elite karena ibunya itu simpanan seorang _chaebol_ , entah siapa. Kalau ayahnya seorang _chaebol,_ tentu akan mudah mencari asal usulnya melalui internet.

Ada banyak _chaebol_ bermarga Cho di seluruh Korea. Namun mereka bukan yang Lee Kwang So cari.

Awalnya, Lee Kwang So juga tak menaruh perhatian pada seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Selama ini Lee Kwang So juga menganggap Kyuhyun sama seperti Ryeowook. Ia juga menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai sampah yang tak berguna. Anggapan yang sama dengan yang ada di pikiran Han Kaisoo dan Shin Dong Min.

Namun, telinganya yang tanpa sengaja mendengar perkataan Shim Changmin, mau tak mau membuatnya penasaran. Kelihatannya Shim Changmin tahu banyak tentang Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi, Lee Kwang So yakin ia tak akan memperoleh apa-apa dari seorang Shim Changmin.

Sebagai seorang anak kepala sekolah di Sajon, Lee Kwang So memiliki dendam tersendiri pada Cho Kyuhyun. Anak itu sudah menghancurkan mimpinya dan mimpi ayahnya untuk mengikuti Olimpiade Matematika tahun lalu. Saat seleksi terakhir, Cho Kyuhyun bisa mengalahkannya dengan telak.

Lee Kwang So sudah mempersiapkan diri sejak _junior high school_ untuk mengikuti Olimpiade Matematika tingkat SMA. Sejak masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar, ia sudah sering mengikuti berbagai lomba Matematika dan berhasil meraih juara. Begitu pun di tingkat sekolah menengah.

Sayangnya, mimpinya harus kandas hanya karena seorang Cho Kyuhyun, anak yang juga pintar Matematika, namun dengan asal-usul dan catatan prestasi tidak jelas. Lee Kwang So dengan terpaksa harus mengakui keunggulannya dan tentu saja harus menelan segala macam sumpah serapah dari ayahnya.

Ayahnya sangat berambisi menjadikannya anak yang selalu juara di bidang akademik. Matematika adalah mata pelajaran utama yang harus membuat Lee Kwang So unggul dari teman-temannya yang lain.

Ambisi orang tuanya itulah yang membuatnya tekun mempelajari pelajaran paling sulit di muka bumi ini. Ia rela belajar berjam-jam setiap hari dan mengikuti les hanya supaya kemampuan Matematikanya semakin terasah.

Hanya satu kegagalan itu yang membuat ayahnya murka dan memandangnya sebelah mata. Semua prestasinya di masa lalu seolah tak ada harganya lagi di mata ayahnya. Ia, anak kepala sekolah, namun tak mampu berbuat apa-apa saat berhadapan dengan Cho Kyuhyun, yang ia ketahui bukan siapa-siapa.

Sejak saat itu, Lee Kwang So melihat sosok Cho Kyuhyun sebagai seorang saingan. Cho Kyuhyun adalah duri dalam dagingnya. Ia kotoran di pelupuk matanya yang sangat menjijikkan dan harus ia singkirkan.

Lee Kwang So hampir saja menyerah, saat tiba-tiba matanya terpaku pada satu nama yang beberapa hari terakhir ini menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Ada sebuah berita lama yang terjadi tujuh belas tahun yang lalu. Saat yang sama dengan tahun kelahiran Cho Kyuhyun.

Dalam berita itu tertulis tentang seseorang bernama Cho Young Han, soorang petani sukses di Gangwon-do, yang meracuni seluruh anggota keluarga petani lain yang menjadi saingannya karena dendam. Selain itu Cho Young Han juga memiliki riwayat sakit jiwa ketika masih berusia muda.

Cho Young Han yang ini juga diberitakan telah meninggal karena bunuh diri tak lama setelah ia dimasukkan ke rumah sakit jiwa. Mata Lee Kwang So membaca berita itu dengan saksama. Mungkinkah Cho Young Han yang ini adalah ayah Cho Kyuhyun?

Lalu apa yang akan diwarisi Cho Kyuhyun kalau ayahnya memang sakit jiwa. Apakah Cho Kyuhyun nantinya akan mewarisi ratusan hektar lahan pertanian seperti yang dilansir sumber berita itu? Ataukah jangan-jangan Cho Kyuhyun mewarisi penyakit yang sama? Apakah Cho Kyuhyun sebenarnya juga memiliki bakat gila?

Lee Kang So tersenyum sinis. Andaikan semua yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini benar adanya, tentu akan menjadi sebuah skandal besar.

Tak akan ada yang mengira kalau ayah Kyuhyun memiliki kelainan jiwa dan mungkin akan diturunkannya pada Kyuhyun.

Lee Kwang So tertawa dalam hati. Pasti akan menarik sekali seandainya hal itu benar. Cho Kyuhyun sebentar lagi akan tamat riwayatnya kalau hal ini nyata.

Lee Kwang So cepat-cepat mencetak berita itu pada selembar kertas. Dia bisa mencari tahu sendiri. Esok pagi ia akan segera tahu hasilnya.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya saat membuka lokernya pagi itu. Ada selembar kertas berukuran A4 yang terselip di sela-sela pintu lokernya.

Sebenarnya ia tak perlu merasa heran atau terkejut karena lokernya itu tak pernah sepi dari tempelan-tempelan bernada hinaan dan hujatan. Sejak ia menghajar wajah Han Kaisoo dan membuatnya seperti pesakitan yang teraniaya, hal-hal seperti itu sudah biasa diterimanya.

Bukan hanya lokernya, bahkan sepeda dan di laci mejanya juga menjadi sasaran. Sekarang memang tak banyak yang mengiriminya catatan-catatan penuh hujatan seperti itu, namun masih ada beberapa tulisan yang penuh dengan kecaman yang ditujukan padanya. Sasaran paling utama memang lokernya.

Cho Kyuhyun membalik halaman kertas itu dan tanda tanya besar semakin bergelayut dalam kepalanya. Ada cetakan berupa dari sebuah berita lama di situ. Berita tentang pembunuhan sadis yang terjadi tujuh belas tahun yang lalu.

Kyuhyun tak mengerti apa maksud seseorang mengiriminya berita itu. Toh, tak ada hubungannya dengannya.

Kyuhyun melipat kertas itu lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah terdekat berikut dengan memo-memo sarkas lain yang tiap hari menghiasi lokernya.

Ia tak mau memusingkan kepalanya dengan hal-hal tidak penting yang hanya menambah kegundahannya saja. Sudah cukup otaknya dipenuhi dengan materi-materi pelajaran yang tak bisa dibilang sedikit. Ia tak mau memenuhi otaknya dengan hal-hal yang tak perlu.

Sementara itu, di bagian lain dari lorong yang sama, Lee Kwang So yang seolah-olah sedang menunggu kedatangan kedua temannya, tengah mengawasi Kyuhyun.

Tadi ia mengira bahwa Kyuhyun akan terkejut dengan lembaran berita yang sengaja ia selipkan di loker Kyuhyun pagi tadi. Nyatanya anak itu berlalu begitu saja dan tak kelihatan terkejut atau cemas.

Kyuhyun tampak tak peduli dengan lembaran berita itu. Seolah-olah ia tak pernah tahu tentang hal itu atau pura-pura tak tahu.

Segudang tanya kembali bergelayut di benak Lee Kwang So. Kyuhyun terlihat santai dengan hal itu. Apakah berita itu memang ada hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun? Ataukah Kyuhyun memang pandai menyembunyikan rahasia dirinya rapat-rapat? Atau sebenarnya berita itu tak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan Kyuhyun?

Ah, Lee Kwang So dibuat pusing dengan hal penuh misteri itu. Namun, ia bertekad untuk mencari tahu semuanya. Cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan tahu kebenarannya.

"Shim Changmin, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanya Ryeowook saat jam istirahat di dalam kelas.

Saat itu Kyuhyun tidak ada di dalam kelas. Sebelum bel istirahat berbunyi Lee Seonsaengnim sudah memanggilnya ke ruang guru.

"Tetang apa?" tanya Shim Changmin.

Tumben Kim Ryeowook ingin menanyakan sesuatu padanya. Hal yang langka sekali karena Kim Ryeowook mau bertanya padanya. Biasanya anak itu menghilang sesaat setelah bel istirahat berbunyi dan kembali pada saat jam istirahat berakhir, entah ke mana.

"Tentang Kyuhyun."

Shim Changmin kembali mengerutkan keningnya. Kenapa Ryeowook tidak bertanya langsung pada yang bersangkutan? Kenapa malah melalui dirinya?

"Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun?"

"Bagaimana latar belakang keluarganya? Kau pasti tahu, kan?" tanya Ryeowook penuh ingin tahu.

"Aku tahu, tapi bukan hakku untuk memberi tahumu. Tanyakan sendiri pada Kyuhyun kalau dia kembali nanti," kata Shim Changmin.

"Dia tak mau memberi tahuku," keluh Ryeowook.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu sekali?" tanya Shim Changmin.

"Aku penasaran seperti apa keluarganya. Kemarin ada yang menanyakannya padaku juga, tapi aku tak bisa menjawabnya karena benar-benar tidak tahu. Kau sungguh tak mau menceritakannya padaku?" kejar Ryeowook.

"Aku tak bisa mengatakannya padamu, Ryeowook, maaf!" ucap Changmin penuh sesal.

Sebenarnya Kim Ryeowook juga ragu Shim Changmin mau menceritakan perihal Kyuhyun padanya. Mau tak mau Ryeowook merasa kecewa juga saat Shim Changmin menolak memberitahunya.

"Siapa yang menanyaimu tentang keluarga Kyuhyun?" tanya balik Shim Changmin ingin tahu.

"Lee Kwang So," jawab Ryeowook singkat.

"Oh, ya? Apa yang dia tanyakan?" tanya Shim Shim Changmin lagi.

"Dia bertanya padaku siapa dan bagaiman keluarganya juga apa yang akan diwarisinya saat Kyuhyun berumur 18 tahun. Aku tentu saja tak tahu. Kyuhyun tak pernah mengatakannya padaku," keluh Ryeowook.

Shim Changmin menelan ludahnya pahit. Gawat, ia tak menyangka apa yang dikatakannya tempo hari ada yang ikut mendengar. Kyuhyun benar-benar akan mengelem, bahkan mungkin akan menjahit mulutnya kalau sampai Lee Kwang So, apalagi Han Kaisoo tahu apa yang sebenarnya.

"Ryeowook-ah, sebaiknya kau menunggu hingga Kyuhyun akhirnya siap menceritakan siapa dirinya padamu. Aku tak bisa memberitahumu apa-apa. Kalau Lee Kwang So atau siapa pun bertanya lagi padamu, bilang saja kau benar-benar tak tahu apa-apa," kata Shim Changmin.

"Aku sudah bilang seperti itu, tapi Lee Kwang So tak percaya. Ah, sudahlah, ini toh bukan masalahku. Terima kasih, Changmin. Maaf, kalau pertanyaanku tadi mengganggumu."

Kim Ryeowook pun berlalu dari bangku Shim Changmin. Meninggalkan Shim Changmin yang merasa bersalah karena tak bisa menjaga mulutnya sendiri waktu itu.

TBC

Annyeong, readerdeul, saya update cepat kan? Di Wattpad dan ffn, cerita ini udah tembus 10k viewers. Maka dari itu, untuk berterima kasih, saya update Fighting chapter 18 hari ini. Fyi…jangan terlalu percaya dengan apa yang kaudengar dan kaubaca, seringkali itu tidak sesuai dengan kenyataannya. Waspada dengan hoax. Terima kasih untuk review kalian. Itu semua sangat berharga untuk saya. Tetap tunggu cerita ini, ya. Kalau ada saran Kyu mau diapain boleh juga kok (asal gak disiksa sampai mati aja ya hehehe). Happy reading guys. I hope you like it. Deep bow.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

Kyuhyun mendelik sebal pada segerombolan siswi yang sedang asyik bergosip. Ia tak akan mempermasalahkan apa gosip mereka pagi ini, andai saja para siswi itu tak bergosip sambil menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, seperti pandangan meremehkan bahkan mungkin juga merendahkan.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Kyuhyun menyaksikan hal itu. Awalnya ia merasa cuek dan tak peduli. Tapi, lama-lama ia merasa jengah juga. Kyuhyun merasa dialah yang menjadi topik gosip anak-anak. Dan percayalah tak ada enaknya menjadi bahan pergunjingan orang lain.

"Kau tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Changmin yang berjalan bersamanya pagi itu.

" _Molla_ , aku tak pernah mau tahu dengan gosip tidak penting," jawab Shim Changmin.

"Kenapa mereka menatapku seperti itu? Aku juga tak pernah mau tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi, cara mereka menatapku sambil bergosip benar-benar mengganggu," kata Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Eoh, biasanya kau tak pernah peduli!" ujar Changmin.

"Tapi, kali ini berbeda," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Tanyakan saja pada Minho. Mungkin saja ia tahu. Anak itu tak pernah jauh dari media sosial, bahkan yang isinya tidak bermutu sekalipun dia tahu," usul Changmin.

"Nanti sajalah. Aku malas mencarinya di kelasnya. Apalagi kalau harus melewati gerombolan penggosip itu," kata Kyuhyun.

"Kirimi pesan kalau begitu. Anak itu suka menghilang saat istirahat bersama teman-teman barunya," ujar Shim Changmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju. Sekarang mereka memang jarang bersama Choi Minho. Anak itu sudah mendapatkan teman-teman baru yang sekelas dengannya. Mereka seringkali berkumpul di taman atau di lobi sekolah.

Choi Minho juga jarang bergabung dengan Kyuhyun dan Changmin saat di sekolah. Anak itu tampaknya sudah punya dunia yang baru.

Ada baiknya juga karena mereka sekarang jarang mendengar keluhan Minho yang mengatakan kalau ia sendirian dan tak punya teman. Heol, memangnya selama ini Minho menganggap Kyuhyun dan Changmin seperti apa.

Namun, lama-lama mereka berdua juga merindukan Minho. Choi Minho yang cerewet dan banyak tingkah, yang bisa membuat mereka tertawa dengan tingkah kekanak-kanakannya. Bagaimana pun juga mereka bertiga adalah sahabat.

"Kau tak tahu gosip tentangmu sendiri?" tanya Choi Minho siang itu saat istirahat.

Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin, dan Choi Minho duduk bertiga di kantin untuk makan siang. Shim Changmin sudah berhasil mengusir Lee Taemin dan Lee Jinki secara tidak hormat untuk memonopoli Minho.

Mereka duduk bertiga di memilih duduk di ujung ruang kantin yang besar itu. Kantin sangat ramai saat jam makan siang. Mereka sengaja mencari tempat duduk yang strategis supaya bisa bicara dengan santai.

"Kalau aku tahu aku tak akan bertanya padamu," kata Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya apa yang mereka gosipkan?" tanya Changmin lebih lanjut.

"Apa saja sih yang kalian berdua lakukan sampai-sampai gosip penting seperti ini pun kalian tidak tahu? Apa gunanya punya ponsel mahal kalau tidak digunakan untuk semestinya?" kecam Choi Minho sengit.

"Mana ada gosip yang penting, bodoh!" balas Kyuhyun tak kalah sengitnya.

"Lalu kenapa sekarang kau ingin tahu gosip yang kaubilang tak penting itu?" balas Choi Minho pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak akan mau tahu kalau mereka tak menunjuk-nunjuk mukaku dan melihatku seolah-olah aku serangga yang menjijikkan," kata Kyuhyun gusar.

"Kau pasti tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan Minho- _ya_. Hidupmu tak penah lepas dari media sosial," ucap Shim Changmin.

"Aku malah mengira kau sudah tahu. Tapi, aku juga tahu bgaimana dirimu yang suka tak peduli dengan apa pun yang orang lain katakan dan lakukan padamu, makanya aku diam saja. Kenapa kau sekarang jadi ingin tahu?" tanya Choi Minho penasaran.

Wajar saja Choi Minho sekarang ingin tahu. Cho Kyuhyun yang ia kenal adalah anak yang seakan tak peduli dengan pendapat orang lain tentangnya. Selama ia tak melanggar hukum atau melakukan sesuatu yang bertentangan dengan norma-norma, ia akan menganggap semuanya bak angin lalu. Orang lain mau berkomentar apa pun tentangnya Kyuhyun tak akan pernah ambil peduli.

Cho Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya. Ia juga tidak tahu mengapa ia sekarang seperti ini. Mungkin suasana akhir-akhir ini yang membuatnya semakin tidak nyaman. Hal itu membuatnya semakin sensitif dengan hal-hal yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

"Entahlah, tapi akhir-akhir ini suasana semakin tidak menyenangkan," keluh Kyuhyun.

Choi Minho menatap Kyuhyun. Beberapa minggu terakhir ia memang tak terlalu dekat dengan kedua temannya itu. Selain berbeda kelas, sekarang ia juga mendapatkan teman baru yang tak kalah menyenangkannya dengan kedua teman baiknya itu.

"Kau yakin mau tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan tentangmu?" tanya Choi Minho khawatir.

"Jadi, benar kan mereka membicarkanku? Apa yang mereka bicarakan?" tanya Kyuhyun ingin tahu.

Choi Minho tak menjawab langsung pertanyaan Kyuhyun itu. Ia malah mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku jas sekolahnya dan membukanya. Tak lama kemudian ia menyerahkan ponsel itu pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menerima ponsel yang diberikan Minho padanya itu dan mulai membaca apa yang tertulis dalam ponsel itu. Tangannya sibuk men- _scroll_ dari atas sampai ke bawah. Shim Changmin pun menggeser tempat duduknya mendakat supaya tahu apa yang tengah dibaca Kyuhyun.

Kening Cho Kyuhyun mengernyit saat matanya menyusuri kata demi kata yang ada dalam ponsel Minho itu. Setiap percakapan dan komentar dibacanya dengan saksama supaya tak ada yang terlewat.

Shim Changmin juga demikian. Kedua matanya sampai membola saat matanya membaca deretan kalimat yang ia rasanya sangat tak masuk akal itu.

"Apa-apaan ini?" ujar Changmin kesal lalu menatap Choi Minho.

"Makanya aku tak memberi tahu kalian. Benar-benar tidak masuk akal kan?" jawab Minho.

"Siapa yang pertama kali menyebarkannya?" tanya Shim Changmin gusar.

"Aku tidak tahu. Awalnya mereka menggosipkannya dari mulut ke mulut, lalu lama-lama mulai menyebar lewat media sosial. Aku pertama kali tahu dari line anak-anak sekelasku," kata Choi Minho lagi.

"Dan kau tidak menyangkalnya?" tanya Shim Changmin.

"Sudah kulakukan, tapi mereka bilang karena aku temannya makanya aku akan terus membelanya. Kalau saja Kyuhyun tak keberatan, aku sudah akan membeberkan siapa dia sebenarnya. Biar semua orang tahu dan tidak memandanganya ebelah mata lagi," ucap Choi Minho.

"Jangan sampai itu terjadi. Aku tak mau mereka berbalik menjilatku karena apa yang kumiliki," kata Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kau harus terus menahan kesabaran karena itu. Kenapa tak kausumpal saja mulut mereka dengan mengatakan siapa kau sebenarnya. Biar mereka lebih tahu diri sedikit," kata Choi Minho ketus.

"Apa menurutmu Han Kaisoo di balik semua ini?" tanya Shim Changmin pada Kyuhyun.

"Mana aku tahu," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Siapa tahu dia ingin membalas dendam padamu setelah kau memukul wajahnya dan membuatnya seperti kehilangan muka," kata Shim Changmin menegaskan.

"Kurasa dia tak akan membalasku dengan cara murahan seperti ini," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Bisa saja begitu. Dia akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk membalasmu. Mungkin saja dia ingin menghasut sebanyak mungkin orang untuk membencimu. Lagipula kalau dengan cara seperti ini dia tak akan rugi apa-apa. Tak akan ada yang menunjuknya sebagai biang kerok karena tak ada yang tahu dari mana berita ini berasal," kata Choi Minho.

Kyuhyun menggeram dalam hati. Kalau benar Han Kaisoo yang menyebar berita bohong ini tentangnya, mungkin ia akan mempertimbangkan untuk menghajarnya sekali lagi. Kali ini Kyuhyun cukup sepakat dengan apa yang pernah dikatakan Siwon, _hyung_ -nya, Kyuhyun merasa ia tak perlu lagi berbaik hati pada orang yang terus-terusan ingin membuat perkara dengannya.

"Orang yang menyebarkan berita bohong tentang ayahmu sudah pantas diberi sedikit pelajaran. Perlukah aku menyebarkan berita bagaimana kehidupanmu sebenarnya? Aku yakin saat ini juga mereka akan menunduk hormat padamu," kata Choi Minho kemudian.

"Tak perlu. Hidupku baik-baik saja tanpa ada orang lain yang tahu seperti apa hidupku. Hidupku yang sebenarnya juga menyebalkan," kata Kyuhyun ketus.

"Hidupmu tidak menyebalkan, tahu! Kau seharusnya bersyukur karena hidupmu adalah impian jutaan anak di dunia ini," kecam Minho.

"Begitukah? Tapi aku tak merasa seperti itu."

Percakapan mereka terhenti tatkala posel Kyuhyun berbunyi. Kyuhyun melihat siapa yang menghubunginya siang-siang begini di sekolah. Kyuhyun mengeluh pelan saat melihat nama orang yang menghubunginya. Panggilan dari seseorang yang tidak diharapkannya untuk ditemui saat-saat ini.

Hari sudah menjelang malam saat Kyuhyun tiba di depan pintu gerbang rumah bercat cokelat di pinggiran Seoul. Gerbang tinggi yang terbuat dari besi dan kayu tebal itu terlihat megah.

Pemilik rumah ini siang tadi meneleponnya dan menyuruhnya menginap. Besok hari libur. Saat Kyuhyun lebih kecil dia biasanya menginap di rumah ini setiap akhir pekan. Setelah Kyuhyun beranjak besar, Kyuhyun bisa memberikan berbagai alasan sehingga ia tidak sering-sering menginap di rumah ini.

Pemilik rumah ini sebenarnya sangat menyenangkan. Beliau sangat menyayangi dan akan mengusahakan apa pun agar Kyuhyun merasa betah tinggal di sini. Namun, tentu saja Kyuhyun lebih betah tinggal di rumahnya sendiri dan dekat dengan keluarganya, terutama ibunya.

"Tuan Cho sudah menunggu Anda sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu, Doryeonim! Beliau seringkali mengeluh mengapa Anda jarang berkunjung ke mari," kata Paman Kim yang menjemputnya di sekolah.

Pintu gerbang terbuka lebar secara otomatis dan mobil yang dikemudikan Paman Kim melaju pelan memasuki halaman besar rumah itu. Rumah itu terlihat megah, tapi juga sunyi di saat yang sama. Tak banyak yang tinggal di dalamnya memang. Lebih banyak pekerja rumah tangga yang tinggal daripada yang empunya rumah.

Paman Kim menghentikan mobilnya di depan pintu masuk utama, lalu keluar untuk membukakan pintu bagi Kyuhyun. Paman Kim orang yang sangat mematuhi tata krama. Dulu Kyuhyun seringkali menolak diperlakukan berlebihan, tapi saat pemilik rumah ini menegur keras Paman Kim, mau tak mau Kyuhyun pun juga ikut mematuhi apa yang menjadi aturan di rumah ini, mau tidak mau suka tidak suka.

Kyuhyun sudah menapakkan kakinya di undakan terakhir, saat pintu rumah terbuka lebar. Seorang yang amat dikenalnya menyambutnya dengan senyum sinis di depan pintu.

"Selamat malam, _Samchon_!" sapa Kyuhyun sambil membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat.

"Jadi, kau datang lagi. Untuk mengecek apakah harta milikmu tidak berkurang sesen pun?" sambut laki-laki yang dipanggil Kyuhyun _samchon_ itu dengan ketus.

Kyuhyun tersenyum pahit. Ia sudah terbiasa menerima sindiran dan kata-kata ketus seperti ini. Sejak kecil pamannya itu memang sering memperlakukannya demikian. Saat ia dan ibunya tinggal di sini, pamannya itu tak pernah menunjukkan raut muka manis padanya, terutama pada ibunya.

Paman Kyuhyun itu, Cho Young Min, adalah adik kandung ayahnya. Setelah ayahnya meninggal, pamannya itu menjadi anak satu-satunya yang dimiliki Cho Soo Man, kakeknya.

Sayangnya, pamannya itu tak bisa diharapkan. Ia seringkali berdebat dengan kakeknya. Kehidupannya pun tak bisa dibilang baik. Pamannya tidak memiliki insting bisnis yang baik. Karena Kyuhyun adalah penerus satu-satunya keluarga Cho, maka dari itu kakeknya menaruh harapan besar padanya.

" _Harabeoji_ yang menyuruhku untuk menginap, _Samchon_ ," jelas Kyuhyun yang dengan susah payah harus menarik kedua ujung bibirnya agar bisa tersenyum di depan pria ini.

"Huh, apa tak cukup kau menjadi bagian dari keluarga Choi? Seharusnya kau mulai menanggalkan nama Cho yang masih kaupakai itu. Kau tidak membutuhkan nama keluarga ini lagi," kata Cho Yung Min semakin tajam.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat supaya mulutnya tak kurang ajar dengan mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar pada _samchon_ -nya. Bagaimana pun juga laki-laki ini adalah adik ayahnya.

" _Abeoji_ yang memberikanku nama itu. Jadi akan kupakai nama itu sampai kapan pun, _Samchon_ ," ucap Kyuhyun tegas.

"Kau bahkan tak mengenalnya, namun kau masih serakah dengan menggunakan namanya. Kau juga mengharapkan warisannya jatuh ke tanganmu juga. Apakah keluarga Choi tidak memberimu sedikit bagian. Kau juga anaknya meskipun hanya anak tiri. Hubunganmu dengan keluarga ini sudah berakhir. Bukankah setelah ibumu keluar dari rumah ini berarti ia juga memutuskan hubungan dengan keluarga ini, termasuk juga dirimu," ujar Cho Young Min semakin meyakitkan hati.

Ingin sekali Kyuhyun meneriakkan pada pamannya itu betapa ia juga tidak menginginkan semua itu. Ia bahagia tinggal dengan keluaga barunya, demikian juga dengan ibunya. Namun, ia juga punya alasan mengapa ia harus tetap menjadi bagian dari keluarga Cho.

" _Harabeoji_ yang akan memutuskan semuanya, _Samchon_. Layak atau tidaknya aku menjadi bagian dari keluarga Cho, semuanya tergantung dari penilaian _harabeoji_. Kalau _harabeoji_ masih menganggapku bagian dari keluarga ini, berarti aku masih cukup berharga menyandang nama besar keluarga Cho," ucap Kyuhyun tegas.

Cho Young Min berdecih mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun itu. Anak itu semakin lama semakin menjadi batu sandungan baginya. Selama Kyuhyun ada, ia tak akan mendapatkan apa-apa. Bahkan rasa simpati dari ayahnya sendiri pun tidak ia dapatkan.

"Tuan Cho sudah menunggu Anda di ruang tengah, _Doryeonim_!"

Suara seorang asisten rumah tangga menginterupsi percakapan tidak mengenakkan yang terjadi antara Kyuhyun dengan pamannya itu. Kyuhyun menarik napas lega karena pembicaraan itu berakhir. Ia tahu pamannya itu tak pernah menganggap kehadirannya.

Setiap tingkah laku dan kata-kata pamannya, secara tersirat selalu menunjukkan ketidaksukaan, bahkan kebencian. Hal itu jugalah yang membuat Kyuhyun merasa tidak nyaman setiap kali berkunjung ke rumah ini.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya melewati pamannya yang masih berdiri di depan pintu dan menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian. Ia mengikuti asisten rumah tangga yang mengantarnya untuk menemui _harabeoji_ -nya.

"Jeez, kenapa anak itu tak mati saat kecelakaan waktu itu. Benar-benar menyebalkan!" gerutu Cho Young Min kesal.

Kyuhyun menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan menerawang jauh. Setelah makan malam yang sebagian besar didominasi oleh _harabeoji_ -nya dan percakapan singkatnya berdua dengan Sang _Haraboeji_ setelah makan malam di ruang kerjanya, hatinya semakin gundah.

Ia hanya punya waktu kurang dari setahun. Ibunya yang menjanjikan akan menyerahkan kembali Kyuhyun pada _harabeoji_ -nya setelah ia berusia delapan belas tahun. Waktu rasanya melompat begitu cepat. Hingga tak terasa waktunya akan tiba.

Kyuhyun tahu perjanjian antara _harabeoji_ dengan ibunya saat ia berumur sepuluh tahun. Saat meningitis membuatnya koma, _harabeoji_ -ya sudah ingin membawanya tinggal bersama secara paksa. Keluarga Choi juga harus menerima kata-kata pedas dari _harabeoji_ -nya itu karena membuatnya sakit, bahkan koma.

Saat itu, ibunya masih bisa menahannya untuk tinggal. Namun, ibunya harus membuat perjanjian dengan _harabeoji_ -nya, bahwa Kyuhyun harus tinggal dengan keluarga Cho setelah berusia delapan belas tahun.

Ia harus meninggalkan rumah keluarga Choi dan tinggal di kediaman keluarga Cho. Tinggal beberapa bulan lagi Kyuhyun akan berusia delapan belas tahun. Itu artinya hanya tinggal sesaat ia akan bersama-sama dengan keluarganya.

Ia akan kehilangan sosok ibu, ayah, dan hyung yang selama ini selalu melimpahinya dengan perhatian dan kasih sayang. Kyuhyun tak ingin kehilangan semuanya itu, namun ia juga tak mungkin membuat ibunya melanggar janjinya. Kyuhyun harus bisa menempatkan diri.

Tinggal di rumah keluarga Cho berarti ia setiap hari harus bertemu muka dengan pamannya. Pamannya tak pernah menyukainya. Sejak lama kakeknya itu mencoret nama pamannya dari daftar penerusnya. Pamannya hanya memperoleh seperlunya saja. Ia tak bisa menguasai semua harta milik keluarga Cho untuk dirinya sendiri.

Mungkin mulai sekarang Kyuhyun harus mulai menebalkan telinga dan menguatkan hatinya terhadap semua sikap pamannya kepadanya. Ia juga harus mulai bisa meneguhkan pendiriannya tentang yang benar dan yang salah, yang baik dan yang buruk. Bukankah sebentar lagi mereka akan tinggal dalam satu atap.

Kyuhyun mengingat lagi semua yang dikatakan _harabeoji_ padanya setelah makan malam tadi. Semua yang harus diingatnya baik-baik dan harus dilakukannya.

"Kau sudah semakin jarang menginap di sini. Apa ibumu melarangmu?" tanya _harabeoji_ pada Kyuhyun.

" _Eomma_ tak pernah melarang. Hanya saja sekolahku semakin banyak menyita waktuku," ralat Kyuhyun tentang tuduhan _harabeoji_ pada ibunya.

"Begitukah? Bahkan sekolahmu juga menyita hari liburmu?" tanya _harabeoji_ lagi.

"Aku sekolah mulai pagi hingga malam, _Harabeoji_. Enam hari dalam seminggu. Aku hanya punya sehari untuk libur. Itu pun jarang kugunakan untuk bersenang-senang karena aku harus mengerjakan banyak PR dan tugas," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Sekolah zaman sekarang memang sangat melelahkan berbeda dengan zaman kakekmu ini sekolah dulu. Lebih baik kau ikut _home schooling_. Jadi kau bisa mengatur waktu sekolahmu sendiri. Aku bisa mencarikan guru terbaik untukmu," saran harabeoji yang membuat Kyuhyun hampir memuntahkan cokelat yang belum sampai melewati kerongkongannya.

Kyuhyun terbatuk keras saat tersedak karena terkejut dengan usul _harabeoji_ -nya itu. Haraboeji pun ikut panic saat batuk Kyuhyun tak kunjung reda. Beliau membantu menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyuhyun agar batuknya reda.

Kyuhyun cukup terkejut dengan usul kakeknya itu. Ia tidak mau meninggalkan sekolahnya. Ia tak bisa lagi bertemu dan berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Meskipun suasana sekolah saat ini sangat menyebalkan, tapi Kyuhyun lebih suka bersekolah daripada terpenjara dalam rumah.

"Andwee, aku tidak mau! Aku tak suka hanya berdiam diri di rumah. Aku suka sekolahku. Memang melelahkan, tapi aku suka," kata Kyuhyun cepat-cepat setelah batuknya reda.

"Pikirkan sekali lagi! Kau bisa belajar pelajaran layaknya di sekolah sambil mempelajari seluk-beluk perusahaan. Kau bisa belajar keduanya dalam satu waktu, bukankah lebih efektif. Kau tentunya tak mau turun langsung dalam perusahaan tanpa mengetahui seluk-beluknya terlebih dahulu bukan?" kejar _harabeoji_ Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

"Kalau begitu tunda dulu keinginan _Harabeoji_ untuk memaksaku masuk dalam perusahaan. _Harabeoji_ masih punya Young Min _samchon_ untuk membantu mengurus perusahaan," elak Kyuhyun.

"Mengharapkan pamanmu mengurus perusahaan? Kurang dari setahun semua perusahaan yang kumiliki akan gulung tikar! Kau tahu betapa tidak becusnya pamanmu itu. Dia hanya pandai membuang uang dan menghabiskannya untuk hal yang sia-sia. Dia sudah menerima bagiannya dan langsung lenyap begitu saja. Aku tidak sebodoh itu dengan mempercayakan tanggung jawab sebesar ini padanya. Tapi, kau, kau adalah anak ayahmu. Kau satu-satunya yang bisa kuandalkan. Aku sudah mengizinkan keluarga Choi membawamu tinggal selama sebelas tahun ini dan sekarang giliranku. Kau akan tinggal di sini setelah kau berumur delapan belas tahun," kata kakeknya tegas.

Kyuhyun menatap kakeknya lama. Matanya sendu memandang wajah kakeknya. Raut wajahnya jelas menunjukkan kesedihan. Apa yang diucapkan kakeknya itu seolah harga mati yang tidak bisa ditawar lagi.

Semula Kyuhyun ingin membujuk kakeknya itu agar membiarkannya tinggal bersama keluarganya lebih lama, setidaknya hingga ia benar-benar siap jauh dari ibunya. Mungkin setelah lulus kuliah, ia akan benar-benar tinggal bersama kakeknya itu, namun ucapan kakeknya barusan seolah membuyarkan harapannya.

"Tak bisakah ditunda sedikit lebih lama, _Harabeoji_?" tanya Kyuhyun mengharap.

"Ibumu sudah berjanji padaku. Ia bahkan menandatangani surat itu dengan kesadarannya sendiri. Kau pun juga seharusnya memegang janji itu. Menundanya sama artinya dengan mengingkarinya," sahut kakeknya itu.

Kyuhyun membuang napasnya yang terasa sesak. Ia tahu jalan hidupnya telah diatur sejak ia masih sangat belia. Sejak kecil, atau mungkin sejak ia masih berada dalam kandungan, takdir untuknya telah tertulis. Sekuat apa pun usahanya untuk mengubah takdir, suratan nasib akan selalu menjerat hidupnya. Hidupnya bukan hanya miliknya seorang. Ia bukan orang yang merdeka untuk menentukan jalan hidupnya sendiri.

"Aku hanya akan menginap malam ini, _Harabeoji_. Besok siang aku akan pulang. Aku tak akan mengingkari janjiku, tapi biarkan aku menikmati masa hidupku yang tersisa selama beberapa bulan ini. Hidup seperti yang kuinginkan. Setelah itu, aku akan kembali untuk menjalani hidup yang _Harabeoji_ inginkan," kata Kyuhyun akhirnya.

"Jangan bicara seolah-olah hidupmu akan berakhir! _Harabeoji_ juga ingin kau hidup bahagia. Kalau aku boleh memilih, aku akan memberi kebebasan padamu untuk menentukan hidupmu sendiri. Tapi, aku tak punya pilihan lain. Hanya kau satu-satunya yang bisa kuharapkan. Baiklah, kau boleh tetap bersekolah dan tinggal bersama ibumu. Tapi, berjanjilah kau akan sering-sering berkunjung ke sini. Rumah ini rasanya semakin sepi," kata Tuan Cho.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. Ia kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja kakeknya itu. Meninggalkan _harabeoji_ -nya yang masih duduk sendiri dengan segelas wine di tangannya.

"Kenapa tak pulang?" tanya Siwon malam itu pada adiknya.

Kyuhyun mendongak dan melihat Siwon dengan wajah cemas seperti biasanya berdiri di sampingnya. Semalam ia memang menginap di rumah kakeknya, siang tadi ia sudah meninggalkan rumah kakeknya. Tapi Kyuhyun tak langsung pulang ke rumah. Ia malah menghabiskan waktu hingga malam menjelang di Seonyudo Park, taman yang serupa pulau kecil di Sungai Han.

Kyuhyun suka duduk-duduk di sana, apalagi kalau suasana hatiya sedang rusuh seperti saat ini. Ia suka memandangi Sungai Han yang tenang yang airnya memantulkan kerlip cahaya lampu warna-warni.

Suasana taman itu cukup sepi pada malam hari, namun luar biasa ramai saat siang hari. Jembatan lengkung dari kayu yang menghubungkan pulau kecil itu dengan tepi Sungai Han dihiasi dengan lampu warna-warni. Jembatan yang juga dikenal dengan _Rainbow Bridge_ itu memberikan cahaya eksotis yang memesona.

Di kejauhan terlihat gedung-gedung tinggi yang penuh dengan gemerlap cahaya lampu. Suasana Seoul pada malam hari memang semarak, seperti tak pernah tertidur.

Seonyudo Park juga terlihat semarak, bahkan pada malam hari, namun suasana tenang dan damai dapat terasa. Ada banyak gazebo yang tersebar di seluruh taman itu. Siapa pun dapat duduk di sana sambil menikmati pemandangan Sungai Han dan Seoul tentunya.

Kyuhyun duduk di salah satu gazebo yang ada di sekitar Seonyudo Park. Gazebo itu dinaungi sebuah pohon besar. Meskipun lampu-lampu penerangan menerangi hampir di setiap sudut taman, namun gazebo tempat Kyuhyun duduk terlihat temaram karena rimbunnya dedaunan pohon yang menghalangi cahaya.

"Hanya ingin menyendiri," jawab Kyuhyun pada kakaknya itu.

Siwon tahu tempat ini. Kyuhyun sering melarikan diri ke sini kalau ia sedang banyak masalah. Kyuhyun sering ke mari hanya untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Siwon duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun. Ia ikut memandangi Sungai Han yang tenang. Beberapa orang berlalu-lalang di jalan setapak sepanjang taman, namun tak mengurangi ketenangan yang ditawarkan Seonyudo Park di waktu malam.

" _Eomma_ sudah cemas karena kau tak juga pulang. Kau tak pernah menginap lebih dari semalam di rumah _harabeoji_ -mu. Apalagi besok kau juga harus sekolah," kata Siwon lagi.

" _Eomma_ menelepon _harabeoji_?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja tidak. Paman Kim tadi menelepon e _omma_ dan bilang kalau kau tak mau diantar sampai ke rumah. Kau membuat banyak orang cemas hari ini. Ada apa?" tanya Siwon.

"Tak ada apa-apa. Hanya ingin menyendiri saja," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa tak berbagi kalau kau punya masalah? Kau selalu begini setiap kalu pulang dari rumah Tuan Cho. Kami memang tidak bisa menahanmu untuk tidak pergi ke sana. Tapi, setiap kali kau seperti ini kau membuat semua orang khawatir, bahkan _appa_ juga merasa begitu," kata Siwon.

"Aku harus bagaimana, _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun memelas.

"Bertahanlah!" kata Siwon.

"Huh?" tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Bertahanlah sekuat yang kaubisa. Jangan menjadi orang yang lemah! Kau harus bisa mengatasi masalahmu dan menerima apa pun hasilnya dan berbagilah saat pundakmu tak sanggup lagi menahan bebanmu," kata Siwon.

"Termasuk harus meninggalkan rumah?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Siwon mengembuskan napas kasar. Berat memang kalau itu hasilnya. Ia pun tidak bisa menerima keputusan keluarga Cho dengan mudah. Kalau bisa, ia akan mempertahankan Kyuhyun agar tetap tinggal bersama keluarganya.

"Apa yang sudah ditetapkan untukku tak ada yang bisa mengubahnya kan, _Hyung_? Bahkan _eomma_ dan _appa_ juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kurang dari setahun aku sudah harus angkat kaki dari rumah. Aku tak mau cengeng, tapi aku juga sedih kalau harus pergi," kata Kyuhyun.

"Memang benar. Seringkali kita terpaksa harus melakukan sesuatu yang bertentangan dengan keinginan kita. Seringkali kita dipaksa menerima apa saja yang disodorkan tanpa bisa menolaknya," kata Siwon lesu.

Siwon tahu seperti apa dan bagaimana Kyuhyun. Adiknya itu tampak kuat dan ceria, namun ia juga seringkali merasa lemah terhadap dirinya sendiri.

" _My life is sucks_!" umpat Kyuhyun.

Siwon memeluk adiknya itu. Dia tahu Kyuhyun sedang merasa kecewa, sedih, dan marah. Kyuhyun merasatak punya orang lain yang bisa mendukungnya. Orang-orang di sekitarnya yang diharapkan bisa melindunginya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuknya.

"Menangislah dan berbagilah beban denganku! Mungkin kau akan merasa lebih baik. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan untukmu saat ini," kata Siwon sambil mengusap punggung Kyuhyun lembut.

Siwon merasa bahunya basah. Meskipun tak bersuara, ia tahu Kyuhyun sedang menumpahkan air matanya. Kyuhyun selama ini pantang mengeluarkan air mata. Ia hanya melakukannya di depan Siwon dan keluarganya.

"Ayo, pulang! _Eomma_ bisa lebih cemas kalau kau tak juga pulang. Masalah hari ini biarkan untuk hari ini, masalah esok hari pikirkan lagi esok hari. Hidupmu masih panjang. Sebenci apa pun kau pada hidupmu cobalah untuk menerimanya! Kami tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sendirian," ucap Siwon sambil menepuk bahu adiknya itu.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sesaat dan menghapus air matanya. Hidupnya memang bukan miliknya sendiri. Namun, ia tetap harus menjalaninya. Ia harus mulai berdamai dengan dirinya dan menerima semuanya itu. Ia mesti mulai belajar menyukainya. Jika nanti ia merasa tak mampu, ia bisa berlari pada keluarganya, hanya untuk memperoleh sedikit kekuatan.

Siwon menarik tangan adiknya dan mengajaknya berdiri. Mereka beriringan melangkah meninggalkan Seonyudo Park. Berjalan dalam diam tenggelam dalam pikiran dan perasaan masing-masing.

TBC

Hallo, readers, terima kasih sudah nunggu ff ini update. Minggu kemarin update Untouchable malah ditagih kapan update Fighting. Kali ini ada sedikit cerita tentang latar belakang hidup Kyuhyun. Sedikit demi sedikit siapa Kyuhyun akan terungkap. Terima kasih semua saran dan masukan, tapi yang ingin Kyuhyun sakit masih belum bisa direalisasikan. Bingung milih penyakit apa yang kelihatannya parah tapi nggak berbahaya (nah lho). Maaf untuk readers ffn yang chapter 18 kemarin comment-nya nggak dibales (susah bales lewat HP), chapter ini janji deh review-nya dibales. Jangan lupa review ya, guys. Happy reading.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

SPY. Lee Kwang So amat menikmati perannya kali ini sebagai mata-mata. Mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik dan perilaku targetnya. Mencari tahu apa yang ingin ia ketahui dan mengumpulkan informasi sebanyak-banyaknya.

Lee Kwang So bahkan membuntuti targetnya itu saat pulang sekolah. Sialnya ia malah terhenti di pos penjagaan kompleks perumahan tempat buruannya tinggal sebelum tahu di mana tempat tinggalnya. Lee Kwang So memang bisa memberikan alasan yang masuk akal. Namun, tatkala mobilnya berhasil melewati penjaga keamanan kompleks itu, ia kehilangan jejak.

Alhasil, Lee Kwang So hanya bisa menjadi mata-mata saat di sekolah. Saat jam pelajaran, ia sengaja memilih tempat duduk paling belakang untuk mengamati. Saat istirahat pun, ia sebisa mungkin berada di tempat yag sama dengan targetnya itu supaya ia bisa mengawasi dan melihat perubahan perilaku yang terjadi.

Sayangnya hasilnya tak seperti yang diharapkan. Anak itu tak menunjukkan perilaku yang diharapkan Lee Kwang So. Dan itu yang membuat Lee Kwang So jengkel bukan kepalang. Ia menjadi lebih bekerja ekstra untuk mencari tahu.

"Apa yang kaulakukan Kwang So-ah?"

Lee Kwang So terperanjat saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya dan membuat perhatiannya pada seorang Cho Kyuhyun teralihkan.

"Kau membuatku kaget," jawab Lee Kwang So, lalu beralih menatap Kyuhyun lagi.

"Jadi, itu yang membuatmu jarang berkumpul lagi dengan kami. Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Han Kaisoo.

"Aku belum tahu. Aku masih mencari tahu," jawab Lee Kwang So lalu duduk di bangku terdekat yang juga sudah diduduki Han Kaisoo dan Shin Dong Min.

"Mencari tahu tentang apa?" tanya Shin Dong Min ingin tahu.

Shin Dong Min akan dengan senang hati mendengarkan apa yang terjadi pada orang-orang yang tak disukainya. Terutama kalau itu menyangkut hal-hal yang tidak baik.

"Banyak hal. Dan aku belum menemukan satu petunjuk pun tentangnya," jawab Lee Kwang So.

"Ayolah, Kwang So-ah! Kau tahu aku tak suka bicara berputar-putar. Beritahu aku ada apa dengan Cho Kyuhyun! Kalau melihat gelagatmu itu pasti sesatu yang besar!" desak Han Kaisoo.

"Well, aku pernah mendengar sesuatu tentangnya. Tapi, aku tak tahu dengan pasti apa itu. Aku hanya sedikit mendengar, belum tahu cerita sebenarnya secara lengkap," ujar Lee Kwang So.

Kedua temannya itu memandangnya dengan tatapan ingin tahu dan tak sabar. Segala sesuatu tentang Cho Kyuhyun memang terdengar menarik bagi mereka berdua.

"Aku pernah mendengar sesuatu tentang Cho Kyuhyun. Aku tak sengaja mendengar perkataan Shim Changmin tentangnya. Kata Changmin, Kyuhyun akan mewarisi sesuatu saat berumur 18 tahun nanti. Tapi aku tak tahu apa itu. Aku sudah mencari tahu tetang latar belakang keluarganya, tapi aku belum menemukan informasi yang kumau. Aku juga sudah mencocokkan data-data yang aku dapat dari ayahku tapi belum ada yang sesuai," terang Lee Kwang So pada kedua temannya.

"Mewarisi sesuatu, eoh? Kau tidak salah mendengar kan, Kwang So? Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Kalau benar dia chaebol dan menjadi ahli waris, aku pasti pernah mendengar nama ayah atau keluarganya. Aku punya banyak kenalan dari kalangan atas dan tak pernah ada nama Cho sialan itu di antaranya," dengus Han Kaisoo sebal.

"Tapi buat apa Changmin berkata seperti itu dan buat apa Kyuhyun menyuruh Changmin menutup mulutnya. Kau juga tahu siapa Shim Changmin. Anak itu tak pernah mengatakan sesuatu tanpa dasar. Aku malah curiga Cho Kyuhyun punya skandal di masa lalunya. Skandal besar yang akan mencoreng namanya. Kalau itu benar, aku adalah orang pertama yang akan bertepuk tangan karena senang," kata Lee Kwang So.

"Lalu apa yang kaudapat sejauh ini?" tanya Han Kaisoo ingin tahu.

"Belum banyak. Aku hanya mencocokkan nama ayahnya dengan seseorang yang kelihatannya memiliki keterkaitan dengannya. Sampai hari ini aku hanya mendapatkan satu informasi tentang Cho Young Han lewat internet. Kau tahu belasan tahun yang lalu ada seseorang bernama Cho Young Han yang membunuh satu keluarga karena dendam dan punya kelainan jiwa. Cho Young Han itu bunuh diri saat dimasukkan ke rumah sakit jiwa. Kalau itu ada hubungannya dengan Cho Kyuhyun bukankah akan menjadi skandal besar?" ucap Lee Kwang So berapi-api.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Han Kaisoo ingin tahu.

"Cho Young Han itu punya lahan pertanian ratusan hektar yang tak terurus. Menurut berita ia dulu juga punya istri dan anak. Kalau benar Kyuhyun anaknya, bisa saja ia akan mewarisi semuanya itu. Bukan saja lahan pertaniannya, mungkin juga penyakit jiwanya," jawab Lee Kwang So antusias.

Han Kaisoo terdiam mendengar semua yang diucapkan Lee Kwang So itu. Memang benar selama ini mereka tak banyak tahu tentang jati diri Cho yuhyun. Mereka hanya menganggap Cho Kyuhyun sebagai anak menyebalkan yang tak tahu diri.

Ia tak pernah mengorek keterangan lebih banyak tentang Kyuhyun. Nyatanya ada banyak hal tersembunyi dari anak itu. Sesuatu yang sengaja disembunyikan Cho Kyuhyun supaya tak diketahui orang lain.

"Tentu akan menyenangkan kalau dia terlibat skandal besar," kisik Shin Dong Min.

"Kau benar. Melihatnya tak punya muka lagi tentu menyenangkan. Pertanyaannya sekarang adalah, apa langkah kita selanjutnya?" kata Han Kaisoo sambil menatap kedua rekannya itu.

"Aku sudah pernah menyelipkan salinan berita ke dalam lokernya. Aku berharap ia salah tingkah atau merasa takut karena kedoknya sudah mulai terbongkar. Tapi, anak itu tak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun. Entah itu memang benar-benar tak ada hubungannya dengannya atau Cho Kyuhyun itu cukup pintar menipu kita. Aku juga pernah bertanya pada Kim Ryeowook, namun anak itu tampaknya juga tak tahu apa-apa," kata Lee Kwang So lagi.

"Hmm, begitu, ya? Kalau begitu aku harus bicara langsung pada Kim Ryeowook. Beritahu padanya untuk menemuiku selepas sekolah nanti di tempat biasa. Aku punya banyak hal yang harus dikerjakan Kim Ryeowook!" perintah Han Kaisoo.

Shin Dong Min menjentikkan jarinya mendengar ucapan Han Kaisoo itu. Sudah beberapa waktu mereka tidak memiliki urusan dengan Kim Ryeowook. Berurusan sekali lagi dengan Kim Ryeowook merupakan selingan yang menyenangkan.

Kim Ryeowook menatap ketiga orang yang berdiri di depannya itu dengan ketakutan. Sudah lama ia tak memiliki masalah dengan Han Kaisoo dan teman-temannya itu. Kim Ryeowook merasa hidupnya sedikit lebih tenang. Namun, Shin Dong Min yang menghampirinya siang tadi dan menyuruhnya ke atap sekolah sepulang sekolah, membuatnya seperti harus menelan pil pahit.

Kim Ryeowook memiliki rasa takut yang luar biasa bila harus berurusan dengan Han Kaisoo dan teman-temannya. Ia selalu berakhir mengenaskan kalau Han Kaisoo sudah ingin menemuinya di tempat yang sepi dan terkucil seperti ini.

"Well, Kim Ryeowook, lama tak jumpa! Kau pasti merasa senang bertemu denganku lagi atau malah sebaliknya?" sapa Han Kaisoo yang terdengar menyeramkan di telinga Kim Ryeowook.

Kim Ryeowook hanya terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ia tahu setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya akan membuat Han Kaisoo mencelanya tanpa ampun.

"Kami tak mau repot-repot bertemu tikus bau sepertimu, Kim Ryeowook. Tapi kami ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untuk kami," kata Shin Dong Min menambahkan.

"Beritahu padaku seperti apa Cho Kyuhyun!" kata Han Kaisoo tak sabar.

Han Kaisoo merasa tak perlu berbasa-basi dengan Kim Ryeowook. Rasa ingin tahu yang besar membuatnya harus mendengar sendiri kisah Cho Kyuhyun sedetail-detailnya.

"Kau pasti mengenalnya dengan baik. Sejak kelas satu, kau selalu dekat dengannya. Ia pasti memberitahumu banyak hal tentang dirinya. Jadi, sekarang ceritakan padaku siapa dan bagaimana Cho Kyuhyun!" bentak Han Kaisoo lagi habis sabar.

Kim Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Demi Tuhan, ia juga tak terlalu mengenal siap Kyuhyun sebenarnya. Ia hanya tahu Kyuhyun di sekolah. Di luar itu Kim Ryeowook buta tentang siapa Cho Kyuhyun.

"Bicara yang benar!" sentak Shin Dong Min kali ini.

Shin Dong Min pun jengah dengan Kim Ryeowook yang hanya diam dan menggelengkan kepala seperti itu.

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Cho Kyuhyun," cicit Kim Ryeowook.

"Kau tak tahu atau tak mau memberitahuku?" teriak Han Kaisoo mulai marah.

Kim Ryeowook merasa separuh nyawanya melayang mendengar bentakan Han Kaisoo itu. Sungguh ia tak tahu apa-apa tentang Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang pada Lee Kwang So kalau aku tak tahu latar belakang Kyuhyun. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, aku bersumpah!" ucap Kim Ryeowook.

Kim Ryeowook mulai menangis. Selalu seperti ini. Ia yang selalu menjadi korban Han Kaisoo dan kawan-kawannya jika itu mulai menyangkut Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kau menyebalkan, Kim Ryeowook! Kau tak ada gunanya sama sekali. Untuk apa kau dekat dengan Cho Kyuhyun kalau tak tahu apa-apa tentangnya. Atau jangan-jangan kau bersekongkol dengannya dengan berpura-pura tak tahu apa-apa?" kata Han Kaisoo memojokkan Kim Ryeowook.

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu," sergah Kim Ryeowook.

"Jadi kau benar-benar tak tahu skandal tentang Cho kyuhyun? Kau tak tahu kalau ayahnya gila, membunuh satu keluarga, lalu bunuh di diri di rumah sakit jiwa?" pancing Shin Dong Min.

Kim Ryeowook terperangah mendengar ucapan Shin Dong Min itu. Ayah Kyuhyun gila? Pembunuh lalu berakhir bunuh diri? Kim Ryeowook bahkan tak pernah memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu selama ini.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar buta selama ini, Kim Ryeowook. Kau tak tahu kalau Cho Kyuhyun menyembunyikan skandal masa lalunya. Aku tak tahu kalau kau sebenarnya begitu bodoh," kata Han Kaisoo.

"Aku tak percaya. Aku tidak percaya kalau Kyuhyun seperti itu!" teriak Kim Ryeowook.

"Buka matamu, bodoh! Kaubisa bertanya langsung padanya dan melihat bagaimana reaksinya. Kau sudah dibodohi karena kau memang dungu!" cemooh Han Kaisoo lagi.

Kim Ryeowook menatap Han Kasoo tak percaya. Cho Kyuhyun tak mungkin seperti itu. Kyuhyun cerdas dan penuh prestasi, mana mungkin punya latar belakang keluarga kriminal dan sakit jiwa.

"Kau boleh pergi, Kim Ryeowook! Kau benar-benar tidak berguna!" usir Han Kaisoo ang mulai malas dengan Kim Ryeowook yang tak bisa diharapkannya.

Kim Ryeowook menyusut air matanya dan berlalu dari hadapan Han Kaisoo. Ia mencengkeram tasnya kuat-kuat dan setengah berlari meninggalkan atap sekolah.

"Kau yakin ia akan mulai bertanya pada Kyuhyun?" tanya Shin Dong Min ragu.

"Kita tunggu saja. Kim Ryeowook itu pasti akan penasaran dan akan mulai mencari tahu. Kita tinggal mengawasinya dan menunggu hasilnya. Semoga saja Kim Ryeowook itu cukup bodoh dan tidak sadar kalau kita jadikan umpan," jawab Han Kaisoo.

"Kau benar. Kim Ryeowook bisa bertanya pada teman-teman dekat Kyuhyun tanpa akan dicurigai. Bila tiba saatnya nanti, kita tinggal mengorek mulut Kim Ryeowook. Semoga saja benar-benar skandal besar. Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat Cho Kyuhyun yang sombong itu kehilangan harga dirinya," ucap Shin Dong Min dengan senyum culas menghiasi bibirnya.

"Ayolah, Shim Changmin, beritahu aku!" rengek Kim Ryeowook untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang aku tak bisa memberitahumu, Kim Ryeowook," kata Shim Changmin kesal.

Siapa yang tak kesal. Sejak dua hari terakhir Kim Ryeowook terus menguntitnya dan menanyakan hal yang sama. Anak itu bahkan nekad mengekorinya sampai ke lapangan basket dan menunggunya hingga selesai latihan.

Kim Ryeowook bahkan dengan tak tahu malunya menyeret-nyeret tangannya dan merajuk. Anggota tim basketnya bahkan sudah menatapnya curiga. Kim Ryeowook yang biasanya antisosial terlihat setia menunggu Shim Changmin selesai berlatih basket. Sesuatu yang di luar nalar bagi siapa pun yang mengenal Kim Ryeowook.

"Hanya kau yang bisa menjawab pertanyaanku, Changmin. Kau yang lebih mengenal Kyuhyun. Jadi, kau pasti tahu," desak Ryeowook lagi.

"Berhenti merecokiku dengan pertanyaanmu itu, Kim Ryeowook! Kau membuat kepalaku pusing," gerutu Shim Changmin.

Dalam hati Shim Changmin sudah ingin menyembur Kim Ryeowook dengan kamus kata-kata mutiara yang dimilikinya. Namun lebih dari itu, Shim Changmin ingin meremas mulutnya sendiri yang pernah teledor membicarakan sesuatu tentang Kyuhyun. Kalau saja mulutnya tidak selebar bak kamar mandi di rumahnya, masalahnya tidak akan serunyam ini

"Apa kau takut bermasalah dengan Kyuhyun kalau kau menceritakannya padaku?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Tentu saja. Kyuhyun pasti akan mencekik leherku kalau sampai tahu aku menceritakan semua tentangnya padamu. Kyuhyun sangat sensitif dengan masalah itu," kata Shim Changmin cepat.

"Kau takut Kyuhyun akan telibat skandal kalau sampai aku tahu?" tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"Huh, skandal apa?" tanya Changmin tak mengerti.

"Skandal yang akan membuat Kyuhyun kehilangan harga dirinya tentu saja. Kau pasti tahu apa yang kumaksud," ucap Ryeowook.

"Kim Ryeowook, aku tak tahu kalau Kyuhyun punya skandal. Skandal apa?" tanya Shim Changmin tak mengerti.

"Well, aku pernah sedikit mendengar tentang latar belakang keluarga Kyuhyun. Tapi, aku tak percaya begitu saja. Makanya aku menanyakannya padamu karena aku tahu pasti kalau kau tahu semua hal tentang Kyuhyun," terang Ryeowook.

"Kau dengar dari mana?" tanya Shim Changmin.

"Ada seseorang yang memberitahuku, Changmin. Dia bilang latar belakang Kyuhyun mengenaskan hingga Kyuhyun harus menyembunyikannya rapat-rapat dari semua orang. Aku tak yakin orang itu mengatakan hal yang benar, makanya aku harus benar-benar memastikannya. Kalau memang hal itu benar, aku bisa maklum mengapa Kyuhyun begitu tertutup tentang keluarganya. Aku tidak akan pernah memaksakanya lagi untuk bercerita. Aku juga akan menerima Kyuhyun apa adanya sebagai teman."

"Hey, hey, Kim Ryeowook, bicaramu semakin melantur. Apa sih yang kau dengar tentang Kyuhyun?" tanya Shim Changmin.

"Aku dengar kalau ayah Kyuhyun sudah meninggal," kata Kim Ryeowook.

"Kalau itu aku juga tahu," tukas Shim Changmin.

"Tapi, Changmin, aku juga mendengar kalau ayah Kyuhyun meninggal karena bunuh diri. Selain itu ayahnya juga kriminal dan punya penyakit jiwa. Itu betul kan?" tanya Kim Ryeowook lagi.

Shim Changmin melongo mendengar perkataan Kim Ryeowook itu. Shim Changmin sampai kehabisan kata-kata dengan semua yang diucapkan Ryeowook padanya itu.

"Tunggu dulu! Berita dari mana itu. Siapa yang memberitahumu semua itu?" kata Shim Changmin.

"Aku tak bisa memberitahumu siapa orangnya. Tapi orang itu punya bukti kuat tentang ayah Kyuhyun. Shim Changmin, apa memang ayah Kyuhyun seperti itu? Aku bisa mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun tak mau berterus terang tentang keluarganya. Aku juga menyesal karena pernah marah padanya karena itu," ucap Ryeowook lirih.

Shim Changmin menghela napas panjang sambil menatap Kim Ryeowook yang terlihat amat sedih di depannya. Ia tak tahu lagi harus berkomentar apa pada Ryeowook yang terlihat lugu di matanya.

"Kim Ryeowook, dengar, aku hanya akan mengatakan padamu satu hal ini! Apa pun yang kaudengar tentang Kyuhyun, semua itu tidak benar. Tidak ada satu pun dari ceritamu itu yang mendekati kebenaran. Kau bisa memegang kata-kataku ini. Semua yang diceritakan padamu, entah oleh siapa, itu semua adalah bohong. Aku tak mau tahu siapa yang menceritakannya padamu. Tapi, aku pastikan satu hal bahwa ayah Kyuhyun adalah orang yang terhormat. Dan lain kali, Kim Ryeowook, jangan penah lagi percaya omongan orang lain tentang Kyuhyun! Kau hanya boleh percaya jika Kyuhyun sendiri yang mengatakannya padamu. Mengerti!"

"Aku mengerti," jawab Kim Ryeowook tergagap.

"Satu lagi, berhenti mengekoriku ke mana pun aku pergi dan jangan bertanya lagi tentang Kyuhyun padaku! Kau cukup bersabar saja sampai anak itu mau membuka diri padamu," jelas Shim Changmin sekali lagi.

Mau tak mau Kim Ryeowook pun mengangguk setuju pada Shim Changmin. Meskipun masih banyak tanda tanya yang bergelayut dalam benaknya, namun Kim Ryeowook tahu ia tak bisa lagi mendesak Shim Changmin.

"Kau, bicaralah pada Kim Ryeowook! Aku sudah gemas melihatnya penasaran seperti itu," gerutu Shim Changmin sore itu di beranda kamar Kyuhyun.

Sore itu Shim Changmin sengaja mampir ke rumah Kyuhyun. Dia memang sering ke rumah Kyuhyun sebelumnya. Shim Changmin juga kenal dekat dengan keluarga Kyuhyun.

"Penasaran tentang apa lagi? Aku sudah pernah memberitahunya supaya ia melihatku seperti apa adanya aku selama ini," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ada orang lain yang kelihatannya juga penasaran tentangmu. Aku tak tahu apa hubungannya dengan Kim Ryeowook, tapi orang itu berani menyebarkan berita bohong tentang ayahmu. Kim Ryeowook bilang orang itu mengatakan bahwa ayahmu adalah kriminal yang punya penyakit jiwa, lalu bunuh diri," kata Shim Changmin.

Cho Kyuhyun hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Shim Changmin itu. Jika, dihubungkan dengan selebaran yang selalu terselip di lokernya selama ini, Kyuhyun bisa mulai menebak ke mana arahnya.

"Ini sudah bukan lelucon lagi, Kyu. Kau seharusnya mulai waspada bahwa ada orang yang ingin menjatuhkanmu diam-diam," kata Shim Changmin sengit.

"Orang yang aku tahu ingin melihatku jatuh hanya Han Kaisoo dan pengikutnya. Kau tahu, Chwang? Beberapa minggu terakhir di dalam lokerku selalu terselip potongan berita aneh tentang kasus pembunuhan tujuh belas tahun yang lalu. Aku tak tahu siapa yang melakukannya. Tapi, kalau mendengar ceritamu dan Kim Ryeowook, aku mungkin bisa menyimpulkan kalau Han Kaisoo dalangnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia. Kim Ryeowook pernah bilang kalau Lee Kwang So pernah mengancamnya untuk menceritakan siapa diriku. Sekarang Kim Ryeowook menceritakan padamu kalau ada orang yang memberitahukan padanya tentang ayahku. Aku sangat yakin kalau Han Kaisoo dan begundalnya itu sudah mulai mencari tahu siapa aku," kata Kyuhyun.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu kenapa kau diam saja? Kenapa tidak kaubuka saja mata Han Kaisoo itu dengan menunjukkan siapa dirimu sebenarnya. Aku sudah mulai jengkel melihatnya selalu mengusikmu," sahut Shim Changmin.

"Untuk apa? Toh, kalau dia menyebarkan berita bohong tentangku, dia juga yang akan rugi. Dia tak bisa menunjukkan bukti kan. Hanya orang yang benar-benar bodoh yang akan percaya kata-katanya begitu saja. Aku tak merasa rugi apa pun," kilah Cho kyuhyun keras kepala.

"Tidak semua orang bisa berpikir cerdas, Kyu. Meskipun pintar, tapi orang mudah menilai orang lain tanpa berpikir panjang. Nama baikmu akan tercoreng dan hidupmu akan semakin tertekan di sekolah. Aku pikir sudah cukup kau bersikap down to earth. Kau bisa menunjukkan jati dirimu yang sebenarnya tanpa perlu mengubah sikapmu," nasihat Changmin.

"Chwang, sikapku memang tidak akan pernah berubah. Tapi, pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa orang-orang di sekitarku lah yang akan berubah. Aku suka dengan hidupku sekarang di mana orang-orang berteman denagnku karena aku, bukan karena semua yang kumiliki. Bukankah lebih baik menjadi sosok yang sederhana tapi dicintai banyak orang, daripada dipuja hanya karena harta? Aku ingin orang dekat denganku karena tulus ingin berteman denganku. Aku tak mau seperti Han Kaisoo yang dipuja banyak orang karena harta yang dimilikinya. Han Kaisoo tidak memiliki teman yang berhati tulus. Apa kaupikir Shin Dong Min dan Lee Kwang So masih mau berteman dengannya seandainya Han Kaisoo bukan orang berada? Aku yakin tak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang mau dekat dengan Han Kaisoo jika ia tiba-tiba saja jatuh miskin. Aku yakin mereka berdua tidak akan pernah mau kenal dengan Han Kaisoo lagi. Bukankah itu lebih mengenaskan?" kata Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu bahwa kau orang yang selalu waspada dengan siapa pun, Kyu. Kau tak mudah percaya dengan sembarang orang. Mungkin latar belakangmu yang membuatmu seperti itu," ucap Shim Changmin.

"Kau benar. Mencari orang yang tulus itu sangat sulit, Chwang. Sekarang ini lebih banyak orang yang bersikap munafik dan suka berpura-pura. Aku benci orang-orang seperti itu. Teman yang tulus sangat sulit aku dapatkan di posisiku sekarang ini. Aku tak mau hanya dimanfaatkan oleh orang-orang yang mengaku sebagai temanku."

"Kau harusnya bersyukur kalau begitu karena aku adalah teman yang tulus," kata Shim Changmin sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak juga. Kau seringkali juga memanfaatkanku untuk mentraktirmu makan atau meminjamimu kaset game terbaru," ejek Kyuhyun sambil tertawa lebar.

Shim Changmin hanya merengut kesal dengan ucapan Kyuhyun itu. Tapi, ia suka Kyuhyun yang sekarang bisa tertawa riang. Berbeda sekal dengan beberapa hari terakhir di mana Kyuhyun lebih sering melamun dan berwajah murung.

TBC

Berapa lama sejak saya update chapter 19? Kayaknya udah lama sekali, saya saja lupa ceritanya sampai di mana saking lamanya, mianhe. Han Kaisoo dan teman-temannya masih keukeuh kalau Kyuhyun punya skandal di masa lalunya. Biarkan sajalah kan nanti balasannya bisa lebih jleb he he he. Pembalasan buat Han Kaisoo akan datang kok tenang aja kan di dunia ini juga berlaku hukum karma. Tetap semangat baca ya guys biar saya semangat nulis juga. Jangan lupa review juga. Happy reading.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

Kyuhyun muak. Semua hal yang terjadi pada hidupnya membuatnya muak. Semua itu sudah melampaui batas toleransinya. Ia bosan hanya menjadi wayang yang menurut pada keinginan dalangnya.

Kyuhyun juga ingin bebas. Ia ingin merdeka menjalani hidupnya. Ini hidupnya, milik pribadinya. Terserah ia ingin mengisi hidupnya dengan apa saja yang ia mau. Ia ingin melakukan apa saja yang ia mau selama masih hidup.

Kyuhyun ingin menjalani hidupnya seturut keinginannya. Ada saat-saat tertentu ia merasa benci dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia ingin melarikan diri dari jerat yang membelenggunya. Ia ingin menukar apa pun yang dimilikinya dengan sebuah kebebasan.

Ironis memang. Di saat ada berjuta-juta orang yang menyandarkan hidupnya pada uang dan kekuasaan, Kyuhyun malah merasa sebaliknya. Uang hanya sebuah jerat baginya. Harta bagaikan simpul mati dari sebuah tali yang mengikat erat hidupnya.

Tapi, tak selamanya Kyuhyun seperti itu. Banyak yang ia syukuri dari hidupnya, meski tak sedikit pula yang dibencinya. Seiring usianya yang bertambah dewasa, ia juga mulai berpikir logis dan realistis.

Sedikit demi sedikit Kyuhyun mulai menerima jalan hidupnya, meski tak jarang ia bergulat dengan batinnya sendiri. Merutuki hidupnya yang tak sejalan dengan keinginannya.

"Melamun lagi," kata Siwon membuyarkan pikiran Kyuhyun yang berkelana jauh.

Kyuhyun menatap kakaknya itu sekilas lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke luar jendela kamarnya.

"Kau semakin sering melamun sekarang. Kau semakin suka menyendiri," lanjut Siwon.

Siwon melangkah mendekati adiknya itu, lalu duduk di samping Kyuhyun yang masih asyik memandang ke luar jendela.

"Tinggal berapa bulan lagi, _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Huh, apa?" tanya Siwon.

"Aku tinggal di sini kurang berapa lama? Tak ada setengah tahun kan? Aku belum siap," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu jangan pergi," kata Siwon.

"Apa mungkin?" balas Kyuhyun penuh harap.

"Apa yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini? Semua bisa terjadi walaupun kadang di luar akal sehat kita," kata Siwon lagi.

"Maksud, _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Setiap ada kemauan pasti ada jalan. Kalau kau masih mau tinggal di sini, maka berjuanglah. Kau bisa mengharap, meratap, merengek, menangis, mengemis… apa pun yang kau bisa. Atau kau bisa mengatakannya dengan tegas di depan _harabeoji_ -mu kalau kau tidak mau tinggal dengannya. Aku yakin _harabeoji_ -mu bukan seorang diktator. _Well_ , meskipun beliau keras kemauannya, namun ia bukan jenis orang yang suka memaksakan kehendaknya. Mintalah, maka kau akan diberi," jelas Siwon.

"Apa bisa?" tanya Kyuhyun menerawang.

"Adikku orang yang sangat bersemangat dan punya prinsip hidup. Adikku bukan orang yang cengeng dan pasrah pada keadaan. Adikku adalah seorang pejuang bukan pecundang," tutur Siwon pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap kakaknya itu. Benar kata Siwon. Ia bukan orang yang lemah dan mudah menyerah. Ia orang yang punya daya untuk memperjuangkan hidupnya.

Ia punya mulut untuk bicara, ia punya nalar untuk berpikir. Kalau ia mau bicara dan bisa mempertahankan pendapatnya, kakeknya mungkin akan mengabulkan permintaannya. Kyuhyun tak akan pernah tahu hasilnya kalau ia belum mencobanya.

"Terima kasih, _Hyung_!" kata Kyuhyun.

"Untuk?"

"Untuk membuatku lebih kuat setiap hari. Kau memang yang terbaik," ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aku memang yang terbaik. Kau tak akan menemukan _hyung_ sebaik aku di dunia ini," balas Siwon sambil memamerkan senyumnya yang paling manis.

"Aku menarik kata-kataku kembali, _Hyung_. Kau menyebalkan!" sungut Kyuhyun.

Siwon tertawa mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun itu. Ia tahu Kyuhyun tidak bersungguh-sunnguh dengan ucapannya.

"Aku tidak keberatan. Aku tahu dalam hatimu aku tetap nomor satu," sahut Siwon yakin.

Kyuhyun mengeluh dalam hati. Ia merasa menyesal memberi _hyung_ kudanya itu pujian yang akhirnya membuatnya semakin besar kepala.

"Kim Ryeowook memang payah. Dia benar-benar tak bisa diandalkan," gerutu Han Kaisoo sebal kepada kedua temannya.

"Benar. Ia mungkin benar-benar tidak tahu atau Cho Kyuhyun memaksanya untuk pura-pura tidak tahu," imbuh Shin Dong Min.

"Aku sudah bilang kan kalau Kim Ryeowook itu tidak mau buka mulut. Aku memaksa dan mengancam pun ia tetap tidak mau cerita," tukas Lee Kwang So.

"Hahhh, padahal aku sudah ingin melihat Cho Kyuhyun itu kehilangan harga diri. Aku sudah tak sabar melihatnya menjadi bahan cemoohan anak-anak satu sekolah. Aku bahkan sudah memimpikan hal itu terjadi. Tapi, nyatanya sia-sia saja. Kenapa kau tak tanyakan pada Shim Changmin saja? Ia kan dekat dengan Kyuhyun," kata Han Kaisoo kesal.

"Bertanya pada Shim Changmin? Kaukira itu lebih mudah daripada menyuruh Kim Ryeowook? Kau tahu seperti apa Shim Changmin dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua sangat dekat seperti lintah. Mendapat informasi tentang Cho Kyuhyun dari Shim Changmin itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat mustahil," ucap Lee Kwang So menukasi perkataan Han Kaisoo.

"Menyebalkan, benar-benar menyebalkan! Semua tidak berjalan seperti yang kita harapkan. Cho Kyuhyun tetap saja berjalan dengan sombongnya dan Kim Ryeowook tetap dengan kebodohannya. Mereka membuatku muak. Ingin sekali aku membuat mereka berdua hidup sengsara, sampai mereka tak ingin lagi melanjutkan hidup," teriak Han Kaisoo sambil mengepalkan tinjunya erat-erat.

"Kenapa tak kaukerjai Cho Kyuhyun lagi? Kau bisa menyuruh Kim Chul Sik melakukannya seperti dulu. Hanya dengan sedikit uang, kau bisa memuaskan hasratmu menghancurkan Cho Kyuhyun," bisik Shin Dong Min dengan culasnya.

Shin Dong Min tersenyum culas dengan semua pikiran liciknya. Ia suka menyiramkan bensin ke atas bara amarah yang menyala.

"Kim Chul Sik sama tak bergunanya dengan Kim Ryeowook. Ia pernah bilang padaku tak mau berurusan lagi dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Ada orang yang mengancamnya untuk menjauh dari Cho Kyuhyun, tapi ia tak mau bilang siapa orangnya," sahut Han Kaisoo.

"Huh, begitukah? Itu kedengarannya aneh. Orang macam apa yang berani membuat Kim Chul Sik tidak berkutik?" kata Shin Dong Min.

"Aku tidak tahu dan tak mau tahu. Haahh, bosan rasanya kalau seperti ini. Aku berharap ada skandal besar, namun ternyata tidak seperti itu. Sekolah ini rasanya sepi kalau tidak ada drama yang menarik," keluh Han Kaisoo.

"Sekolah ini memang kurang hiburan. Hanya aturan ketatnya saja yang nomor satu, lainnya tak ada yang menarik. Kita bisa saja membuat hiburan sebenarnya, tapi kita harus hati-hati agar nama kita tidak terseret," kata Shin Dong Min.

"Kau tak punya ide lagi?" tanya Han Kaisoo pada Shin Dong Min.

Shin Dong Min mengangkat bahunya. Mempermainkan siswa lain dan membuat mereka terlibat masalah adalah hiburan tersendiri bagi mereka bertiga.

"Apa kalian sudah bosan bermain-main dengan Kim Ryeowook?" tanya Lee Kwang So.

"Tidak seru lagi kalau anak tak berguna itu tetap dengan sikap bodohnya. Aku lebih tertarik membuat Kyuhyun menderita daripada Kim Ryeowook itu sekarang. Banyak yang tidak kuketahui tentangnya dan itu membuatku penasaran," balas Han Kaisoo.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membuat Kim Ryoewook melakukan sesuatu dan Kyuhyun mau tidak mau merasa bersalah karenanya?" tanya Lee Kwang So.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Han Kaisoo tak mengerti.

"Kau tahu kan kalau sekolah kita bermasalah dengan sekolah sebelah. Apalagi setelah sekolah kita kalah telak saat turnamen basket bulan lalu. Kudengar Kim Chul Sik sudah mulai mengumpulkan anak-anak untuk balas dendam. Bagaimana kalau kita memaksa Kim Ryeowook ikut dalam rencana itu. Kim Chul Sik hanya takut pada Kyuhyun kan bukan pada Ryeowook? Aku yakin Kyuhyun akan berusaha menyelamatkan Kim Ryeowook, dia selalu bertingkah seperti pahlawan kesiangan. Aku yakin dengnan sedikit hasutan pasti berhasil," jelas Lee Kwang So.

"Kau yakin akan berhasil?" tanya Han Kaisoo ragu.

"Serahkan padaku dan kita tinggal menonton hiburan paling menyenangkan yang pernah kita lihat," ucap Lee Kwang So yakin.

"Jangan sampai meleset kali ini! Aku benar-benar ingin membuat Cho Kyuhyun bertekuk lutut kali ini," kata Han Kaisoo menegaskan.

"Kau tinggal tunggu hasilnya. Aku yakin kali ini kita akan berhasil," kata Lee Kwang So.

Han Kaisoo tersenyum senang. Kalau rencana Lee Kwang So kali ini berhasil, ia akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan berteriak kegirangan dan bertepuk tangan. Tinggal bersabar dan menunggu waktu yang tepat, kejatuhan seorang Cho Kyuhyun sudah ada di depan mata.

Kim Ryeowook menggigil ketakutan. Ini hari kesekian ia dipaksa berkumpul dengan anak-anak yang sebagian besar tidak dikenalnya. Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, sepulang sekolah, Han Kaisoo sudah mengancamnya untuk ikut pertemuan ilegal di atap sekolah.

Pertemuan yang tidak penting buat Kim Ryeowook. Namun, karena paksaan yang tidak penah bisa ditolaknya, mau tak mau Kim Ryeowook harus ikut.

Pertemuan itu dikoordinir oleh Kim Chul Sik. Secara diam-diam orang-orang yang sudah dikumpulakn oleh Kim Chul Sik dan Han Kaisoo naik ke atap sekolah yang sudah sepi. Tak ada seorang guru pun yang tahu tentang pertemuan terlarang itu. Inti pertemuan itu hanya satu, menyerang _Pyonae High School_ yang sejak lama menjadi rival abadi sekolah mereka.

Masalah itu bermula dari kekalahan tim Sajon di lapangan basket melawan tim Pyonae. Hal itu tak akan jadi masalah besar kalau saja kedua sekolah tak saling melempar dan membalas ejekan. Setelah ramai saling serang dan menjatuhkan di media sosial, siswa-siswa Sajon akhirnya sepakat memberi pelajaran pada siswa-siswa Pyonae.

Tak banyak anak yang mau bergabung memang, namun anak-anak Sajon yang berpengaruh tampaknya juga memberikan dukungan pada aksi premanisme seperti itu. Alhasil, semakin besar pengaruhnya, semakin mudah pula mereka menemukan pengikut, baik yang secara sukarela maupun terpaksa.

Setelah beberapa hari mengikuti pertemuan itu, ada satu poin penting yang harus diingat oleh Kim Ryeowook. Ia termasuk salah satu siswa yang ikut menyerang Pyonae sepuluh hari dari sekarang.

Waktu dan tempat sudah ditetapkan. Mereka akan menyerang Pyonae saat sekolah mereka disibukkan dengan persiapan festival sekolah. Banyak siswa Pyonae yang terlibat sebagai panitia dalam festival seperti itu dan biasanya, menjelang persiapan, mereka akan berada di sekolah dan pulang larut malam.

Anak-anak Sajon tak akan memilih target mereka. Mereka akan menyerang siswa Pyonae yang mereka jumpai saat itu, terutama yang laki-laki. Mereka akan menyerang secara acak. Mereka akan menyerang secara tiba-tiba dan pergi secepatnya setelah urusan mereka selesai dan sebelum pihak yang berwajib datang.

Mereka tak peduli lagi sanksi yang akan mereka terima. Toh, selama ini sanksi terberat yang diterima oleh siapa saja yang terlibat perkelahian dan tawuran hanyalah sanksi administratif dan skorsing. Tak sampai ada yang dikeluarkan dari sekolah hanya karena terlibat perkelahian.

"Jadi, seperti yang telah aku katakan kemarin, sepuluh hari lagi kita akan melakukan aksi. Jangan sampai ada orang lain, terutama para guru, yang tahu rencana kita. Tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh mengatakan hal ini pada siapa pun juga yang tidak ikut pertemuan ini. Kalau sampai bocor, aku akan cari tahu siapa pelakunya dan kupastikan hidupnya akan berakhir saat itu juga!" ancam Kim Chul Sik sambil menatap siswa lain yang ada di depannya satu per satu.

Kim Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam saat matanya bertatapan dengan mata Kim Chul Sik. Dalam hati ia berharap semoga Kim Chul Sik tidak tahu ia ikut ke tempat itu karena terpaksa. Kalau sampai rencana mereka bocor, ia bisa menjadi orang pertama yang dicurigai.

"Kita akan berkumpul lagi besok sepulang sekolah. Jangan sampai ada yang buka mulut tentang hal ini!" seru Kim Chul Sik mengakhiri pertemuan hari itu.

Satu per satu siswa yang lain meninggalkan tempat itu. Mereka sengaja tidak turun dari atap sekolah secara bersamaan untuk menghindari kecurigaan.

Kim Ryeowook termasuk salah satu anak yang turun paling akhir. Ada Shin Dong Min yang turun bersamanya. Han Kaisoo dan teman-temannya memang jarang membiarkannya seorang diri sekarang. Apalagi setelah mereka berhasil memaksa Kim Ryeowook menuruti kemauan rahasia mereka, Han Kaisoo dan teman-temannya perlu bersikap lebih waspada.

Kegelapan dan kesunyian melingkupi gedung dan pelataran sekolah saat Kim Ryeowook menjejakkan kakinya di tangga terakhir. Selama menuruni tangga teratas hingga kakinya menginjak tangga terakhir, Shin Dong Min tak henti-hentinya memberi ancaman.

Kim Ryeowook sampai hafal apa saja yang dikatakan oleh Shin Donng Min, bahkan Han Kaisoo padanya. Ia takut tentu saja, maka dari itu, Kim Ryeowook tak mampu menolak.

Kim Ryeowook terpaksa mengikuti kemauan mereka. Ia tak bisa memikirkan menolak permintaan mereka, meskipun menyetujui permintaan mereka juga membuatnya takut dengan posisinya dan beasiswanya di Sajon.

Kim Ryeowook takut ia akan dikeluarkan dari Sajon jika pihak sekolah tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Mereka akan menyerang sekolah lain dan Kim Ryeowook seumur hidupnya tak pernah terlibat perkelahian dengan siapa pun.

Ia tak pernah mengeluarkan tenaganya untuk kekerasan fisik seperti itu. Ia sudah terbiasa dipukul tapi tak pernah sekali pun Kim Ryeowook punya keberanian untuk membalas.

Kim Chul Sik sudah memperingatkan mereka, senjata apa saja yang akan mereka pakai, bagian tubuh mana saja yang akan mereka serang, dan seberapa parah luka yang akan mereka berikan pada sasaran mereka. Tidak boleh terlalu parah atau mengakibatkan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan kalau mereka tak mau berurusan dengan pihak yang berwajib.

Kim Ryeowook tak yakin ia bisa membawa senjatanya dengan benar meskipun itu hanya berupa ranting kayu kecil. Ia juga tak yakinkan tangannya mampu ia gunakan untuk melukai orang lain. Ia tidak pernah melakukan hal itu sebelumnya.

Kim Ryeowook melangkah pelan meninggalkan halaman sekolah seorang diri. Gerimis sudah mulai turun, tapi Kim Ryeowook enggan mencari tempat berteduh. Ia hanya berharap hujan tak bertambah deras sebelum ia sampai di rumah.

Kim Ryeowook tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya saat sebuah mobil berhenti di depannya dan membuat langkahnya terhenti. Ia langsung bersikap waspada dan berharap dalam hati semoga saja itu bukan orang-orang yang ingin membuatnya sengsara.

"Kim Ryeowook, naik!" seru seseorang yang menyembulkan kepalanya dari dalam mobil.

Kim Ryeowook menarik napas lega saat melihat siapa yang ada di dalam mobil itu namun ia juga ragu untuk menerima tawaran itu.

"Aku pulang jalan kaki saja," tolak Kim Ryeowook.

"Jangan bodoh! Gerimis mulai turun. Cepat naik!" perintah Kyuhyun, lalu membuka pintu mobilnya untuk Ryeowook.

Kim Ryeowook pun naik. Ia duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun yang meggeser tempat duduknya lebih ke samping.

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Kyuhyun sesaat setelah Kim Ryeowook duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku ke perpustakaan dulu seperti biasanya," jawab Kim Ryeowook berbohong.

"Jangan bohong! Aku menghabiskan waktuku di perpustakaan sepulang sekolah tadi dan kau tidak ada di sana," ucap Kyuhyun tajam.

Kim Ryeowook meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia sudah ketahuan berbohong dan ia yakin Kyuhyun akan mencercanya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan sampai ia puas mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Dari mana saja kau?" ulang Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan tadi. Jadi, aku tidak bisa langsung pulang," jawab Kim Ryeowook.

"Urusan apa yang harus kauselesaikan? Aku yakin kau tak pernah menunda-nunda tugasmu lagipula kita juga tidak ada tugas dari guru untuk diselesaikan. Jadi, urusan apa yang membuatmu harus berbohong padaku?" kejar Kyuhyun menyudutkan Kim Ryeowook.

"Aku tak harus bercerita semua padamu, kan?" balas Ryeowook yang sudah habis akal.

"Kenapa? Apa ada kaitannya dengan Han Kaisoo dan teman-temannya. Urusan yang tidak mau kaceritakan padaku pasti berkaitan dengannya. Aku benar kan?" tanya Kyuhyun langsung.

Kim Ryeowook terdiam. Ia tak punya alibi lain yang masuk akal untuk meyakinkan Kyuhyun.

"Jadi, benar itu ada kaitannya dengan Han Kaisoo? Apa lagi yang ia inginkan darimu? Apa ia masih penasaran dengan hidupku dan menyuruhmu mencari tahu?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal.

"Bukan tentangmu," jawab Ryeowook.

'Tapi lebih parah dari itu,' lanjut Kim Ryeowook dalam hati.

Kyuhyun menatap Kim Ryeowook lama. Ia masih menunggu jawaban apa yang diberikan Kim Ryeowook padanya.

"Lalu?" tanya Kyuhyun akhirnya.

"Kyu, bisakah kau tidak memaksaku bicara tentang hal ini?" tanya Kim Ryeowook memelas.

Ryeowook sudah lelah. Pikirannya, perasaannya, hidupnya, semua membuatnya lelah.

" _Arasseo_ , tapi aku tidak akan berhenti untuk cari tahu. Kau harus menyiapkan jawaban yang masuk akal untukku besok!" kata Kyuhyun.

Kim Ryeowook mengeluh. Kyuhyun memang begitu. Dia tidak akan mudah menyerah. Ia akan mencari tahu sesuatu sampai ia benar-benar dapat penjelasan yang bisa ia terima.

"Aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai di depan gangmu, Ryeowook. Gang menuju rumahmmu terlalu sempit," kata Kyuhyun.

"Tak apa. Aku sudah sangat berterima kasih kau mengantarku pulang," ucap Ryeowook singkat.

Kim Ryeowook bisa sedikit lega sekarang karena tidak harus dicerca Kyuhyun dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang tak bisa ia jawab.

Mobil berhenti di tepi jalan besar yang ditunjukkan Kyuhyun. Kim Ryeowook bersiap-siap turun meski saat itu hujan sudah turun deras.

Kyuhyun mengangsurkan payung lipat yang selalu tersedia di dalam mobilnya pada Kim Ryeowook. Meskipun tinggal beberapa meter, air hujan bisa membuat Kim Ryeowook basah kuyub.

"Pakailah, biar kau tak basah kuyub," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih lagi. Aku akan kembalikan payungmu besok," kata Kim Ryeowook sambil tersenyum sebelum membuka pintu mobil itu.

"Tak perlu. Kau boleh memakainya kalau masih perlu," balas Kyuhyun.

Kim Ryeowook keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun, namun masih belum beranjak dari tepi jalan besar itu. Kim Ryeowook baru meninggalkan tempat itu saat mobil Kyuhyun mulai menjauh dan hilang di tikungan jalan.

'Kau selalu baik, Kyu. Meskipun banyak yang benci padamu, tapi kau selalu tegak berdiri dan tak pernah merasa takut. Aku iri denganmu' kata Kim Ryeowook dalam hati.

"Apa yang kaudapat?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Choi Minho siang itu di rumahnya.

Cho Kyuhyun berharap Choi Minho bisa memberinya titik terang. Kyuhyun tahu Minho anak yang punya banyak teman dan koneksi di sekolah. Berita apa pun yang Kyuhyun tak tahu, Minho pasti tahu.

"Selama beberapa hari terakhir ini beberapa siswa melakukan pertemuan tertutup sepulang sekolah. Mereka merencanakan sesuatu untuk menyerang Pyonae," jawab Choi Minho yakin.

"Kau dapat info dari mana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku pernah diajak teman sekelasku, tapi aku tolak. Hal tidak penting seperti itu tidak menarik bagiku," jawab Choi Minho.

"Untuk apa mereka menyerang Pyonae?"

" _Well_ , kau tahu kan rivalitas Sajon dengan Pyonae. Kekalahan sekolah kita dari Pyonae di turnamen basket terakhir menjadi pemicu kali ini. Ada beberapa anak yang tidak terima dan merencanakan membalas Pyonae. Tapi, detilnya aku tidak terlalu tahu. Teman sekelasku tak mau menceritakannya lebih detail. Ia takut pada Kim Chul Sik," terang Choi Minho.

"Kim Chul Sik? Dia yang mengumpulkan anak-anak? Tak heran kalau banyak yang ikut. Siapa juga yang mau berurusan dengan preman sekolah seperti dia," dengus Kyuhyun.

"Mereka juga tak punya rasa takut. Mereka sudah terbiasa menggunakan otot dan kekerasan," sahut Choi Minho.

"Huh, dan selama ini pihak sekolah juga tak pernah menghukum mereka dengan keras. Mereka seperti merasa kebal," kata Kyuhyun kesal.

"Mereka terbiasa hidup dengan kekerasan. Jadi, hal seperti itu bukanlah hal yang baru bagi mereka," ucap Choi Minho.

"Apa mereka setiap hari bertemu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kelihatannya tidak setiap hari. Mereka bertemu kalau Kim Chul Sik menginginkannya. Mereka hanya boleh mengajak anak-anak yang mereka percayai dan tentu saja mendukung apa yang mereka rencanakan. Mereka merencanakannya dengan hati-hati supaya tidak bocor pada siapa pun. Aku dengar siapa pun yang ketahuan membocorkan akan berurusan langsung dengan Kim Chul Sik," jelas Choi Minho.

Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk paham dengan penjelasan Choi Minho itu. Namun satu hal yang tak ia pahami adalah alasan apa yang membuat Kim Ryeowook mau ikut serta dengan urusan seperti itu.

Kim Ryeowook penakut. Ia bahkan tak bisa membela dirinya sendiri. Sangat mencurigakan kalau Kim Ryeowook ikut-ikutan rencana gila seperti itu. Pasti ada biang keladi yang membuat Kim Ryeowook mau mempetaruhkan hidupnya seperti itu.

"Sebenarnya ada masalah apa? Kau biasanya tak pernah mau tahu dengan urusan seperti itu, Kyu," tanya Choi Minho heran.

"Minho-ya, kalau ada seseorang yang biasanya penakut lalu tiba-tiba kau merasa punya nyali untuk ikut berperang, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Itu hampir mustahil. _Well_ , aku tidak bilang tidak mungkin, mungkin ada satu di antara seribu. Ada apa?" tanya Choi Minho.

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan seseorang," jawab Kyuhyun sambil menggigit bibirnya dan berpikir keras.

"Siapa yang ku khawatirkan? Aku yakin itu bukan aku," kata Choi Minho ingin tahu.

"Aku belum bisa mengatakannya sekarang, Minho-ya. Aku akan ceritakan padamu nanti kalau aku sudah benar-benar yakin apa alasannya. Aku pulang dulu. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti kalau ada yang perlu aku ketahui lagi," kata Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, kau bisa mengandalkanku kapan saja," ucap Choi Minho.

Cho Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia tahu ia bisa mengandalkan teman-teman baiknya. Namun, dalam hatinya terselib sebuah kekhawatiran. Kekhawatiran tentang apa yang dilakukan oleh Kim Ryeowook.

TBC

Akhirnya…kelar juga chapter 21. Sempat stuck dan hilang ide untuk melanjutkan cerita. Kata orang-orang yang sudah paham dengan dunia kepenulisan (ceile…) banyak baca atau nonton bisa buat nyari ide. Tapi nyatanya baca (manga) dan nonton (anime) malah bikin saya males nulis karena keasyikan…hehehe mianhe. Akhirnya dipaksain nulis aja meski gak mood. Semoga puas dengan hasilnya. Jangan lupa review ya, guys. Happy reading.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

"Jadi, sekarang kau mulai berani ikut-ikutan hal terlarang seperti itu, Kim Ryeowook?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Kim Ryeowook malam itu di lobi sekolah.

Kyuhyun sengaja menunggu Ryeowook sepulang sekolah. Setelah Choi Minho memberitahunya tentang pertemuan terlarang itu, Kyuhyun diam-diam mengawasi Kim Ryeowook dari jauh.

Kyuhyun tak mau Kim Ryeowook terlibat hal bodoh yang akan membahayakan dan merugikan dirinya sendiri. Apa pun alasannya, Kyuhyun tak mau Kim Ryeowook terlibat masalah.

Tepat seperti dugaannya, Han Kaisoo dan teman-temannya selalu membayangi Kim Ryeowook. Anak itu menurut saja seperti kerbau dicocok hidungnya.

Kyuhyun maklum pada keadaan Ryeowook. Kim Ryeowook bukan tipe orang yang mampu membela diri. Ia butuh orang lain yang siap membantunya dan membuatnya berdiri tegak. Kim Ryeowook butuh penopang.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang berdiri di sudut lobi sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, membuat Kim Ryeowook menatap sekelilingnya dengan panik. Ryeowook tak mau siapa pun tahu ia bersama dengan Kyuhyun malam ini. Siapa pun bisa mencurigainya, terutama Han Kaisoo dan teman-temannya.

"Apa yang ada di pikiranmu sampai-sampai kau mau ikut-ikutan seperti itu? Apa kau tak mempertimbangkan posisimu di Sajon?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal.

"Ssttt, diam, Kyu!" kata Kim Ryeowook panik dengan suara tertahan.

Kim Ryeowook cepat-cepat menyeret tangan Kyuhyun meninggalkan lobi sekolah. Kim Chul Sik belum turun dari atap sekolah dan Kim Ryeowook tak mau menjadi bulan-bulanan karena keberadaan Kyuhyun di situ.

"Tidak perlu menyeretku, Kim Ryeowook. Aku hanya perlu penjelasanmu," tukas Kyuhyun.

"Tidak di sini, Kyu. Kau membuat hidupku semakin sulit," kata Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun menurut saja saat Kim Ryeowook menyeretnya hingga ke samping gedung aula yang sepi. Kim Ryeowook sekali lagi mengamati sekelilingnya takut kalau ia ketahuan bersama Kyuhyun malam itu.

"Sekarang bisa kan kau memberikan penjelasan padaku," kata Kyuhyun yang mulai habis sabar.

Kim Ryeowook terdiam. Ia tak tahu harus mulai bercerita dari mana.

"Aku terpaksa ikut," kata Ryeowook kemudian.

"Bisa lebih jelas lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu kan Kyu aku tak bisa menolak. Aku takut. Jadi, aku terpaksa harus ikut meski aku tidak mau," terang Kim Ryeowook.

"Kim Ryeowook, aku sudah tahu kau penakut. Aku juga sudah tahu kalau kau tidak pernah bisa menolak apa pun yang Han Kaisoo katakan padamu. Yang aku tanyakan adalah apa kau tidak memikirkan risikonya? Kau bisa kehilangan semuanya kalau sampai kau ketahuan," kata Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak bisa memikirkan hal lain, Kyu. Aku hanya disuruh melakukan bukan disuruh untuk berpikir."

"Dan kau akan melakukan apa pun yang Han Kaisoo ingin kaulakukan? Sekalipun itu merugikanmu? Sekali pun itu mempertaruhkan masa depanmu? Begitukah?" cecar Kyuhyun mulai jengkel.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa," kata Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun mengembuskan napasnya kasar. Susah memang membuat Kim Ryeowook lebih berani. Anak itu terlalu penakut untuk berkata tidak pada Han Kaisoo.

"Setidaknya kau bisa meminta bantuanku. Kita berteman kan?" kata Kyuhyun.

"Kau selalu sibuk dengan hidupmu, Kyu. Mana sempat kau membantuku," keluh Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook-ah, bagaimana pun keadaan dan kesibukan kita sekarang, kita tetap berteman. Kita selamanya berteman. Aku akan meluangkan waktuku kalau kau memang membutuhkanku. Kau mengerti?" kata Kyuhyun.

Kim Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya menahan air mata yang hendak jatuh. Andai Kyuhyun mengatakannya dua minggu yang lalu, ia tentu tak akan terlibat dalam masalah ini.

"Batalkan saja! Kau tak perlu ikut tawuran itu. Pikirkan posisimu kalau sampai kau tertangkap," kata Kyuhyun.

"Tak bisa, Kyu. Sudah terlambat. Aku bisa menjadi bulan-bulanan kalau mendadak batal ikut," kata Ryeowook ketakutan.

"Biar aku bilang pada Han Kaisoo supaya ia tidak mengganggumu lagi," kata Kyuhyun.

"Jangan, jangan, Kyu! Kau akan membuat posisiku semakin sulit!" teriak Kim Ryeowook mulai panik.

Ryeowook tahu Kyuhyun akan melakukan apa yang ia ingin lakukan. Kyuhyun tak pernah takut pada Han Kaisoo.

"Lalu bagaimana, Kim Ryeowook. Apa yang bisa kulakukan supaya kau membatalkan niatmu itu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Nada suaranya mulai meninggi. Kyuhyun semakin kesal pada Kim Ryeowook yang keras kepala.

"Tak perlu apa-apa. Kau tak perlu melakukan apa pun untukku kali ini. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan menjaga diriku dengan baik," kata Ryeowook mencoba meyakinkan Kyuhyun.

"Ryeowook-ah, aku tak yakin akan hal itu!" keluh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mulai menyerah. Ia tak bisa membujuk Ryeowook kali ini. Ia merasa sudah terlambat.

"Percaya padaku. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang melebihi kemampuanku. Kau tak perlu terlalu khawatir," kata Ryeowook.

Kim Ryeowook memang harus meyakinkan Kyuhyun. Ryeowook tak bisa mundur lagi. Mundur dan melarikan diri sama saja bunuh diri.

"Aku tak tahu harus membujukmu dengan cara apalagi, Kim Ryeowook. Aku hanya berharap kau mempertimbangkan sekali lagi. Kalau kau takut dengan Han Kaisoo, aku bisa mengatakannya langsung pada orang itu. Kau tak perlu khawatir," ucap Kyuhyun mencoba mengalah.

"Terima kasih, Kyu. Tapi kali ini aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, begitu juga denganmu. Aku tak hanya berurusan dengan Han Kaisoo sekarang, tapi juga dengan siswa yang lain. Aku tidak bisa mengkhianati mereka," jawab Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah. Kali ini ia memang tak bisa membujuk Kim Ryeowook dengan baik-baik. Tapi Kyuhyun punya rencana. Rencana yang disimpannya sendiri jauh dalam pikirannya.

"Kau yakin mereka melakukannya malam ini?" tanya Shim Changmin pada Kyuhyun yang ada di sampingnya.

Sekolah sudah berakhir. Malam sudah menjelang meski belum larut. Sekolah sudah mulai sepi. Hanya beberapa anak yang masih ikut kegiatan tambahan yang masih bertahan di sekolah, begitu juga dengan beberapa guru yang harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Cho Kyuhyun berhasil memaksa Shim Changmin bersamanya. Mereka menunggu di halaman belakang sekolah yang sepi. Sesekali Shim Changmin menggaruk-garuk tangan dan lengannya yang digigiti nyamuk kebun sambil sesekali menggerutu.

Choi Minho tak bisa ikut dengan mereka mala mini. Ia masih harus ikut berlatih futsal dengan kub futsal sekolah.

"Lama sekali. Apa yang mereka lakukan? Mengapa mereka belum turun dari atap? Kau yakin mereka akan lewat pintu belakang sekolah? Jangan-jangan informanmu salah," gerutu Shim Changmin lagi.

"Choi Minho tak akan memberikan informasi yang salah. Aku akan menceburkannya ke kolam di depan sekolah kalau ia sampai salah memberiku berita yang akurat," balas Kyuhyun.

"Semoga saja begitu. Aku akan menendangnya sampai ke Korea Utara kalau dia sampai keliru. Aish, nyamuk-nyamuk ini, apa mereka tak makan darah manusia berhari-hari sampai dari tadi terus menggigitiku!" kata Changmin kesal.

"Diam, Chwang, jangan berisik! Kau akan membuat kita ketahuan kalau terus berisik," desis Kyuhyun kesal.

"Semoga saja mereka tidak mengubah rencana dengan tiba-tiba. Aku heran kenapa mereka mau melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu. Anggota tim basket kami malah sudah menerima kekalahan secara sportif," keluh Shim Changmin.

"Itulah bedanya manusia yang punya otak dan tak punya otak, Chwang. Ukuran otot mereka lebih besar daripada kapasitas otak mereka. Maka dari itu, mereka kurang bisa berpikir logis," ucap Kyuhyun berapi-api.

"Kita yang ikut mengintai ini pun ikut yang mana?" sindir Shim Changmin.

Kalau boleh memilih Shim Changmin lebih suka pulang ke rumah. Namun, demi Kyuhyun, partner in crime, teman sehidup sematinya, ia rela menghabiskan malam di kebun belakang sekolah yang sepi dan gelap.

Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, Kyuhyun sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Shim Changmin. Bukan hanya bercerita, namun Kyuhyun juga berhasil memaksa Shim Changmin untuk membantu rencananya.

Rencana yang konyol menurut Changmin. Ia sudah memberi ide yang lebih baik untuk melaporkan pada guru. Namun, Kyuhyun menolak ide itu karena khawatir dengan nasib Kim Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin sudah menyusun rencana. Mereka akan menyusup, menyerat Kim Ryeowook menjauh, dan memastikannya tidak mendapatkan masalah sesudahnya. Mereka berdua sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjauhkan Kim Ryeowook dari masalah.

Rencana yang sederhana. Tapi, sulit untuk dilakukan. Itu yang ada di pikiran Shim Changmin saat ini.

"Bagaimana kalau rencanamu gagal, Kyu?" tanya Shim Chngmin was-was.

Masuk akal jika Shim Changmin merasa was-was. Meskipun mereka bukan termasuk salah satu dari gerombolan peyerang, namun mereka ikut menyusup di dalamnya. Kalau sampai tertangkap habislah riwayat mereka.

"Jangan sampai gagal! Mereka bergerak cepat, kita pun juga begitu. Banyak anak yang ikut serta, mereka tak akan menyadari kalau kita ikut menyusup. Jangan sampai kita tertangkap mata Han Kaisoo atau Kim Chul Sik. Begitu kita lihat Kim Ryeowook, kita harus secepatnya menyeretnya pergi," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Huh, kau kira melakukannya semudah kau bicara? Aku harap Kim Ryeowook itu tidak cukup bodoh untuk menolak ikut dengan kita," kata Shim Changmin.

"Berada di sana tidak cukup baik untuk Kim Ryeowook. Anak itu penakut. Mana mampu ia mengeluarkan tenaga untuk melukai orang lain. Bisa-bisa ia yang jadi sasaran empuk. Ia bukan jenis orang yang mampu membalas meskipun diinjak-injak orang lain. Ia hanya bisa diam dan pasrah. Aku yakin ia hanya akan berjongkok dan menutup kepalanya di tengah perkelahian," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Haahh, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Ryeowook, ia kira hidupnya akan baik-baik saja dengan hanya bersikap pasrah. Sekali-kali ia perlu diajari bagaimana berjuang untuk melindungi dan membela dirinya sendiri," kata Shim Changmin prihatin.

"Chwang, kau dengar suara langkah kaki? Aku rasa mereka mulai ke sini," kata Kyuhyun menghentikan Changmin bicara lebih panjang.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin merapatkan tubuhnya di balik rumpun perdu yang tumbuh subur di kebun belakang sekolah. Mereka juga mulai bersiaga.

Memang benar apa yang didengar Kyuhyun tadi. Tak kurang dari dua puluh anak berjalan ke arah kebun belakang sekolah. Dari tempatnya bersembunyi mereka dapat melihat ada Kim Chul Sik dan teman-temannya yang berpostur besar berjalan di barisan paling depan.

Di belakangnya, ada beberapa anak yang sekelas dengan Kyuhyun dan Changmin, selebihnya mereka tidak mengenalnya, mungkin mereka anak kelas 3 atau kelas 1. Paling belakang ada si kecil Kim Ryeowook yang berjalan dengan terpaksa yang di kiri dan kanannya diapit oleh Han Kaisoo dan Shin Dong Min.

Mereka berjalan tergesa dengan tangan kosong. Entah disimpan di mana senjata yang akan mereka pakai untuk menyerang Pyonae.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin masih bersembunyi di balik rumpun perdu yang banyak tumbuh di halaman belakang sekolah. Mereka menunggu saat yang tepat untuk dapat menyusup masuk dan menarik Kim Ryeowook keluar.

"Well, Kyuhyun-ah, bagaimana cara kita menarik Ryeowook keluar secara diam-diam kalau begitu?" tanya Changmin.

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya kelu. Sekarang yang paling sulit adalah menyeret Kim Ryeowook keluar dari arena pertempuran tanpa disadari oleh siapa pun. Namun, kalau melihat Han Kaisoo dan Shin Dong Min yang menempel pada Kim Ryeowook, Kyuhyun harus mencari cara lain.

"Aku rasa rencana kita tidak akan berjalan sesuai rencana, Chwang. Kaulihat saja Han Kaisoo dan Shin Dong Min, mereka mengawal Kim Ryeowook dengan ketat," keluh Kyuhyun.

"Lalu?" tanya Changmin.

"Tak ada cara lain, Chwang. Berarti kita yang harus menyelinap masuk tanpa mereka sadari. Kalau kita tidak berhasil menyeret Ryeowook keluar, berarti kita harus melindunginya. Benar kan, Chwang?" kata Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kau benar-benar sudah memikirkan risikonya kan? Bukan hanya sekedar memberi ide dadakan?" tanya Changmin gamang.

"Kita tidak punya waktu lagi, Chwang. Ayo, cepat kita ikuti mereka! Saat mereka mulai penyerangan saat itulah kita masuk."

Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari tempat persembunyiannya. Changmin mengikuti di belakangnya. Mereka menjaga jarak agar keberadaan mereka tidak diketahui oleh barisan penyerang yang ada di depannya.

Mereka harus sangat berhati-hati. Mereka hanya punya satu kali kesempatan. Sekali gagal, mereka tak tahu bagaimana nasib mereka selanjutnya.

Rombongan yang ada di depan Kyuhyun dan Changmin keluar area sekolah melalui pintu besi yang mnghubungkan sekolah mereka dengan jalan kecil yang ada di belakangnya.

Pyonae High School hanya berjarak tak lebih dari 500 meter dari sekolah mereka. Sekolah mereka memang berdekatan, namun rawan gesekan dan pertikaian. Hal sepele saja sudah bisa memicu perkelahian.

Hal itu sudah terjadi sejak puluhan tahun yang lalu. Warisan turun-temurun yang tak patut dicontoh oleh generasi penerus kedua sekolah.

Dari jauh Kyuhyun dan Changmin dapat melihat kalau gerombolan pengacau dari sekolah mereka tidak akan masuk melalui pintu gerbang utama Pyonae. Mereka cukup cerdas dengan merusak pagar kawat yang mengelilingi samping timur gedung Pyonae High School.

Mereka masuk bergantian melalui pagar yang telah mereka rusak. Mereka langsung berlari menyerbu ke dalam area Pyonae High School dengan membawa senjata tumpul yang sudah mereka sembunyikan di dalam gorong-gorong yang ada di belakang sekolah.

Ada yang membawa pentungan, pipa, kayu, namun tampaknya mereka cukup pintar dengan tidak membawa senjata tajam. Mereka hanya akan membalas dendam dan memberi pelajaran pada siswa Pyonae, bukan ingin membinasakan.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin mengikuti langkah teman sekolah mereka dengan waspada. Mereka masuk ke area Pyonae High School dengan sikap sangat berhati-hati.

Mereka mendengar suara ribut dari dalam gedung. Nampaknya Kim Chul Sik dan pasukannya sudah menemukan buruannya dan menjalankan aksinya. Suara hantaman, teriakan, jeritan, pukulan terdengar semakin jelas saat Kyuhyun dan Changmin mendekati arena perkelahian itu.

Saat semakin dekat, Kyuhyun dan Changmin melihat pertarungan yang sangat tidak seimbang. Jumlah penyerang dan yang diserang sangat timpang.

Meskipun demikian, siswa Pyonae yang bernasib buruk karena diserang dengan tiba-tiba berusaha melawan dan mempertahankan diri. Mereka mengambil gagang kayu, batu, atau apa pun yang mereka temukan untuk bertahan dan membalas serangan.

Mata Kyuhyun terpaku pada satu titik. Kim Ryeowook, yang meski memegang tongkat kayu di tangannya, hanya bisa mengacung-ngacungkannya tanpa berani untuk menggunannya untuk memukul lawan.

Kim Ryeowook hanya mampu berteriak saat badanya terkena tendangan dari salah satu siswa Pyonae. Ryeowook jatuh terjengkang ke belakang. Anak itu malah hanya meringkuk dan menutupi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya untuk melindungi kepala dan badannya dari pukulan dan tendangan yang diarahkan padanya.

Kyuhyun langsung berlari mendekati Ryeowook. Ia tidak menghiraukan Changmin yang berteriak di belakangnya. Ia tak bisa menunggu lagi terlalu lama. Ryeowook bisa menjadi bulan-bulanan di sini dan itu membuatnya tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi.

Kyuhyun mendorong hingga jatuh anak yang baru saja menendang dan memukul Ryeowook dengan tangan kosong. Ia menyeret tubuh Ryeowook dan melindunginya saat siswa Pyonae yang baru saja terjatuh itu kembali berdiri dan siap menyerang.

Kyuhyun berusaha mati-matian melindungi Ryeowook. Changmin yang datang sesudahnya pun melakukan hal yang sama. Ia memukul jika terpaksa harus mempertahankan dirinya.

Untung saja anak-anak yang lain tidak begitu memerhatikan kedatangan mereka. Mereka sudah larut dalam pertempuran itu. Kyuhyun tak melihat Kim Chul Sik, demikian juga dengan Han Kaisoo dan teman-temannya. Mungkin mereka bertarung di tempat yang lain atau mungkin juga mereka bersembunyi seperti pengecut.

"Chwang, bawa Ryeowook! Ayo, kita pergi dari sini!" seru Kyuhyun di sela-sela suara riuh perkelahian.

Shim Changmin menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Kim Ryeowook tengah berjongkok dan menutupi mukanya. Dalam hati ia merasa kasihan dengan Ryeowook yang berada di tempat dan waktu yang tidak semestinya.

Dengan sigap Shim Changmin menarik lengan Ryeowook dan memaksanya berdiri. Changmin menyeret langkah Ryeowook yang kakinya seolah-olah mati rasa dan tak bisa diajak bergerak.

Shim Changmin sudah akan berteriak mengajak Kyuhyun pergi saat tiba-tiba ada suara teriakan yang menyuruh mereka menghentikan perkelahian. Ada juga suara peluit yang ditiup dan beberapa orang dewasa berseragam berlari ke arah mereka dan meneriaki mereka untuk berhenti dan diam di tempat.

Para siswa penyerang mulai panik. Mereka semburat berlari menyelamatkan diri. Mereka tidak menghiraukan lagi yang lain. Yang dipikirkan hanyalah keselamatan dirinya sendiri.

"Kyu, cepat pergi! Ryeowook bersamaku!" teriak Shim Changmin sambil berlari menyeret Ryeowook.

Dengan ujung matanya, Kyuhyun melihat Shim Changmin berlari kencang sambil menggamit lengan Ryeowook. Tubuh kecil Ryeowook terlihat seperti boneka besar yang diseret-seret tanpa perikemanusiaan.

Kyuhyun mulai bernapas lega meski kini ia juga harus segera mengerahkan tenaganya untuk melarikan diri. Kyuhyun menghindari salah satu siswa Pyonae yang hendak menghadangnya, namun sial seseorang berhasil menyergapnya dari arah belakang.

Kyuhyun jatuh terjerembab. Ia merasa seseorang atau mungkin beberapa orang memiting tangannya dan menahan tubuhnya agar tetap tertelungkup di atas tanah. Kyuhyun berontak, namun tenaga orang-orang yang menyergapnya jauh lebih kuat.

Kyuhyun pasrah. Ia tak bisa berontak lagi. Kini ia tinggal menunggu nasibnya. Nasib buruk yang menghadang di depannya.

"Urrgghh…!" Kyuhyun mengeluh tertahan.

Betisnya mulai terasa perih. Bukan hanya itu telinganya juga rasanya berdenging.

Setelah kejadian tiga puluh menit yang lalu, beberapa siswa Sajon yang tertangkap basah melakukan penyerangan ke Pyonae digiring masuk ke sekolah dan disuruh berdiri berjajar di dalam aula sekolah.

Ada beberapa yang berhasil selamat, namun sebagian besar berhasil tertangkap. Pihak Sajon menginginkan siswa mereka yang melakukan perbuatan brutal diadili dengan cara mereka sendiri.

Kepala Sekolah Sajon sendiri yang kabarnya menegosiasikan hal itu dengan Kepala Sekolah Pyonae. Mereka tidak ingin melibatkan pihak yang berwajib karena akan mencoreng reputasi sekolah.

Kyuhyun, yang menjadi salah satu siswa yang tidak beruntung menyelamatkan diri, harus rela menjadi pesakitan di hadapan guru-gurunya sendiri.

Ia masih ingat wajah Kang Ho Dong, wali kelasnya, yang penuh murka sambil menyorotkan senter besar ke arah mukanya sewaktu di Pyonae tadi.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu siapa yang berhasil menjatuhkannya, namun ia ingat betul bagaimana marahnya Kang Ho Dong Seonsaengnim padanya.

Kang Ho Dong Seonsaengnim malah sudah berteriak berang di depan wajah Kyuhyun, sesaat setelah ia sampai di dalam aula hingga membuat telinganya berdenging. Betisnya sudah dua kali menjadi sasaran kemarahan gurunya itu. Pukulan rotan Kang Ho Dong memang luar biasa.

Kyuhyun melirik ke samping kiri kanannya. Wajah-wajah kuyu seperti prajurit yang kalah perang tampak di raut muka para siswa. Mungkin baru sekarang mereka menyesali perbuatannya, mungkin juga baru saat ini mereka meratapi risiko dari perbuatan mereka.

"Perbuatan kalian benar-benar keterlaluan!" teriak Kang Ho Dong pada salah satu siswa kelas 3 yang merupakan mantan anggota tim basket.

"Perbuatan bodoh yang hanya dilakukan orang-orang yang tidak punya otak!" sambung Kang Ho Dong sambil berjalan memutari barisan anak-anak yang menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Tak ada seorang pun yang berani membantah. Tak ada seorang pun yang berani mengangkat wajahnya. Mereka hanya berdiri diam dan menunduk.

"Hanya orang bar-bar yang memiliki kelakuan seperti itu. Dan kalian, yang mengaku sebagai orang terpelajar, dengan bodohnya memiliki kelakuan seperti itu! Di mana kalian letakkan otak kalian, hah!"

Tak hanya Kang Ho Dong yang merasa marah dengan kelakuan para siswanya malam itu. Para guru yang kebetulan masih ada di sekolah pun juga sama marahnya. Mereka yang telah bersusah payah mengajar dan mendidik murud-muridnya, merasa seperti gagal mengarahkan anak didiknya.

"Kau, apa untungnya kau berbuat seperti itu? Jawab!" teriak Kang Ho Dong Seonsaengnim pada Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan rotannya tepat di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam. Ia tak punya jawaban. Memberi jawaban untuk menyelamatkan Kim Ryeowook tentu terdengar sangat bodoh dan tidak masuk akal.

"Apa kau tidak bisa memberi contoh teman-temanmu yang lain? Apa kau tidak bisa menahan teman-temanmu itu untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal yang merugikan sekolah? Kau, siswa yang cerdas seharusnya bisa berpikir lebih baik dari yang lain. Bukannya malah ikut-ikutan!" teriak Kang Ho Dong Seonsaengnim lagi pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meratap dalam hati. Kalau bisa ia ingin menyobek wajahnya yang seakan sudah tak punya muka lagi. Atau kalau bisa, ia ingin lantai yang dipijaknya terbelah dan menelan dirinya.

Kang Ho Dong Seonsaengnim masih terus mencecar murid-muridnya satu per satu. Demikian juga dengan guru yang lain. Para siswa hanya bisa pasrah dan menunggu hukuman apa yang akan mereka terima.

"Kami sudah menelepon orang tua kalian. Kalian hanya boleh pulang jika orang tua kalian yang menjemput dan menandatangani surat pernyataan. Kalau orang tua kalian menolak, kalian bisa menginap di sekolah sampai besok pagi. Paham!"

Hati Kyuhyun mencelos mendengar ucapan salah seorang gurunya itu. Hukuman di sekolah tak sebanding dengan hukuman yang akan ia terima di rumah. Ibunya akan mengurungnya, tidak membolehkannya keluar rumah, atau menyita barang-barangnya.

Mungkin juga ibunya akan mengatainya bodoh dan tak punya otak seperti yang dikatakan Kang Ho Dong Seonsaengnim tadi. Atau lebih parah lagi, ibunya pasti akan menghajarnya begitu tiba di rumah.

Ibunya tak pernah memukulnya, namun kalau melihat kesalahannya hari ini hal itu bisa saja terjadi. Kyuhyun hanya bisa berharap hal ini tak akan sampai ke telinga kakeknya atau rencananya untuk membujuk kakeknya bisa kandas.

Perlu waktu beberapa lama hingga orang tua mereka datang. Mereka masih harus berdiri sampai orang tua mereka datang menjemput. Kaki Kyuhyun rasanya sudah mulai pegal, terutama betisnya yang terkena sabetan rotan tadi.

Sambil menunggu, Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya. Kim Chul Sik ada di ujung barisan. Ia terlihat tenang meskipun menundukkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun yakin ia menundukkan kepalanya bukan karena menyesal.

Sudut bibir Kyuhyun tertarik ke atas saai ia melihat Han Kaisoo ada di ujung barisan di belakangnya. Dalam hati ia bersorak senang karena anak itu mendapatkan hukumannya juga. Apalagi dilihatnya Han Kaisoo hanya seorang diri di sini tanpa kedua sekutunya.

Kedua temannya itu lebih cepat melarikan diri dan meninggalkannya sendirian. Hmmm…ganjaran yang pantas untuk pengacau menyebalkan seperti Han Kaisoo.

Kyuhyun mulai berpikir mungkin Han Kaisoo dijemput salah satu atau kedua orang tuanya. Mungkin orang tuanya akan memakinya di tempat saking marahnya. Memikirkan hal itu membuat hati Kyuhyun sedikit lebih senang.

Kyuhyun hanya berharap orang tua Han Kaisoo akan datang lebih dulu daripada ibunya sehingga ia bisa menonton pertunjukan hiburan.

"Ah, Kepala Sekolah Lee, Anda sudah datang!" sapa Kang Ho Dong Seonsaengnim pada kepala sekolah mereka.

Para guru yang ada di dalam aula mengangguk memberi hormat pada pimpinan mereka itu. Kepala Sekolah Lee mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling aula dan matanya tertumbuk pada sosok Han Kaisoo.

"Kang Ho Dong Seonsaengnim, aku baru saja menerima telepon penting dari seseorang yang sangat penting pula. Beliau mengatakan bahwa ada suatu kesalahan," ucap Kepala Sekolah Lee.

"Maksud Anda, Kepala Sekolah?" tanya Kang Ho Dong tak mengerti.

"Beliau meneleponku bahwa putranya sebenarnya tidak ikut-ikutan dalam penyerangan ini. Ia hanya diperalat dan dijebak," jelas Kepala Sekolah Lee.

"Bisa Anda jelaskan lagi, Kepala Sekolah?"

"Tuan Han Jung Ahn baru saja meneleponku. Ia mengatakan bahwa putranya diperalat karena ia punya banyak pengaruh. Ia tidak bersalah. Ia hanya ada di tempat dan waktu yang salah," jawab Kepala Sekolah Lee.

"Tapi, Kepala Sekolah, anak-anak ini sudah merencanakannya dengan matang. Mereka sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Mana mungkin ada yang merasa terjebak dengan hal ini," sanggah Kang Ho Dong.

"Guru Kang, Han Kaisoo hanya dijadikan umpan dan alat. Tentu saja kita tidak bisa menghukum seorang anak lemah yang tak bisa menolak untuk diperalat. Ia tidak pernah melanggar peraturan sekolah bukan? Jadi, mana mungkin putra Tuan Han ikut-ikutan penyerbuan ini dengan sukarela? Itu sangat tidak masuk akal," jelas Kepala Sekolah Lee.

Cho Kyuhyun berjengit mendengar ucapan kepala sekolahnya itu. Kepala Sekolah hanya mengenal Han Kaisoo dari luarnya saja, ditambah koneksi keluarganya, beliau nampaknya sudah menutup mata dengan andil Han Kaisoo dalam aksi penyerangan ini.

"Han Kaisoo-ssi, Anda bisa ikut dengan saya!" ajak Kepala Sekolah Lee pada Han Kaisoo.

"Tunggu, Kepala Sekolah! Han Kaisoo tidak seperti yang Anda kira. Ia juga ikut merencanakan semua ini. Ia juga ikut mempengaruhi dan mengajak siswa yang lain," sergah Kyuhyun tanpa pikir panjang.

"Kau juara Olimpiade Matematika bukan? Apa kau juga merasa dijebak atau ikut dengan sukarela?" tanya Kepala Sekolah Lee sambil berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya kelu. Ia tidak dijebak, namun ia juga tidak ikut dengan sukarela. Ia menyusup hanya untuk menyelamatkan Kim Ryeowook. Tapi Kyuhyun tak bisa mengatakan hal itu di depan kepala sekolahnya.

Kim Ryeowook bisa mendapatkan sangsi kalau sampai kepala sekolah tahu ia juga terlibat. Kim Ryeowook bisa kehilangan beasiswanya dan itu artinya Kim Ryeowook tidak bisa melanjutkan pendidikannya lagi.

"Ada perbedaan mendasar antara dipaksa dan sukarela, Kyuhyun-ssi. Han Kaisoo sudah jelas-jelas diperalat. Dan kau memang dengan kemauanmu sendiri ikut dalam rencana kotor ini. Kau seharusnya malu pada dirimu sendiri," ucap Kepala Sekolah Lee pada Kyuhyun.

Cho Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya mendengar ucapan kepala sekolahnya itu. Han Kaisoo berteman akrab dengan anaknya, tentu saja Kepala Sekolah akan membelanya. Selain itu, ayah Han Kaisoo sangat berpegaruh di Sajon. Ia salah satu donatur dan penyandang dana terbesar sekolah ini.

"Kang Ho Dong Seonsaengnim, aku serahkan padamu anak-anak ini. Sangsi sesuai aturan sekolah harus tetap diberikan, aturan sekolah harus tetap ditegakkan. Mari, Han Kaisoo-ssi, Anda bisa ikut dengan saya!" ucap Kepala Sekolah Lee seraya meninggalkan aula dengan Han Kaisoo mengikuti di belakangnya.

Gigi Cho Kyuhyun bergemeletuk menahan amarah. Han Kaisoo lebih buruk daripada semua yang ada di ruangan ini. Ia jauh lebih rendah daripada Kim Chul Sik. Ia bisa lolos dari hukuman hanya karena orang tuanya.

Kyuhyun menatap nyalang Han Kaisoo yang melenggang dengan santainya meninggalkan aula. Dadanya lebih bergemuruh lagi saat Han Kaisoo menatapnya dengan pandangan mengejek dan tersenyum sinis padanya. Cho Kyuhyun bersumpah suatu hari nanti ia akan membuat Han Kaisoo jatuh tersungkur di bawah kakinya.

TBC

Han Kaisoo tambah nyebelin kan? Dia memang trouble maker sejati. Rencananya Han Kaisoo mau saya jadikan musuh abadinya Kyuhyun. Meski sebel sama 1 orang moga aja gak ada yang ingin nglempar saya pake sandal (kkkkkk….). Jangan lupa review ya guys. Happy reading.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

Choi Kihoon duduk termangu dalam mobilnya. Ia tengah dalam perjalanan ke Sajon High School, tempat anak lelakinya bersekolah. Telepon yang baru saja diterimanya membuatnya harus menunda waktu istirahatnya dan cepat-cepat menuju sekolah.

Choi Kihoon baru saja pulang dari kantor. Hari ini tidak begitu banyak pekerjaan. Jadi, ia bisa pulang lebih cepat. Rencananya ia ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang penat.

Ia menerima sendiri telepon dari sekolah sesaat setelah kakinya memasuki rumah. Hari istrinya ada acara amal di Busan. Jadi, ia harus menunda dulu keinginannya untuk beristirahat.

Choi Kihoon tak punya waktu lagi untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian. Rasa cemasnya mengalahkan rasa penatnya. Ia belum tahu keadaan putranya. Ia hanya tahu apa yang sudah dilakukan putranya itu. Pihak sekolah yang meneleponnya tadi hanya menjeaskan secara sekilas.

Saat memasuki gerbang utama Sajon High School, Choi Kihoon langsung disuguhi adegan dramatis. Ada orang tua yang menyeret tangan anaknya dengan raut muka kesal, ada yang yang memukul punggung anaknya dengan tas yang dibawanya, dan ada juga yang mendorong anaknya dengan kasar memasuki mobil.

Satu per satu kendaraan melaju meninggalkan halaman sekolah. Ia datang lebih akhir rupanya. Banyak anak yang sudah dijemput oleh orang tuanya.

Mobil yang ditumpangi Choi Kihoon berhenti di depan pintu masuk lobi utama. Saat menaiki undakan Choi Kihoon melihat Kepala Sekolah Sajon yang kelihatannya baru kembali dari mengantarkan seseorang.

"Ah, Tuan Choi, selamat malam!" sapa Kepala Sekolah Lee ramah.

"Selamat malam, Tuang Lee!" balas Choi Kihoon sambil menjabat tangan Kepala Sekolah Sajon itu.

"Maaf, Tuan Choi, ada keperluan apa Anda datang ke sekolah malam-malam begini?" tanya Kepala Sekolah Lee dengan sopan.

Kepala Sekolah Lee sangat mengenal baik Choi Kihoon. Sejak anaknya, Choi Siwon, berhasil mengharumkan nama sekolah dengan prestasinya selama menempuh pendidikan di Sajon. Bahkan, sampai saat ini Choi Kihoon masih menjalin hubungan baik dengan menjadi donatur utama Sajon High School.

Kepala Sekolah Lee sangat menghormatinya. Tuan Choi masih berbaik hati mengucurkan donasi yang tidak sedikit untuk sekolah ini meskipun anaknya sudah tidak lagi bersekolah di Sajon.

"Saya baru saja menerima telepon dari sekolah, Tuan Lee. Putra saya terlibat suatu masalah dan meminta saya sebagai orang tuanya untuk menjemput dan menandatangani surat pernyataan," jelas Tuan Choi.

"Ah, maaf, Tuan Choi, bukankah putra Anda sudah lama menyelesaikan sekolahnya? Saya tidak pernah tahu Anda masih memiliki putra yang saat ini tengah bersekolah di sini," kata Kepala Sekolah Lee dengan raut muka bingung.

Kepala Sekolah Lee membuka lembaran kertas yang berisi nama-nama siswa yang terlibat peyerangan ke Pyonae malam ini. Ia menelusuri dengan teliti nama anak-anak yang terlibat satu per satu. Tak ada seorang pun siswa yang bermarga Choi yang tertera di situ.

"Tuan Choi, maaf, mungkin ada suatu kesalahan. Tidak ada nama putra Anda di daftar yang saya terima. Mungkin pegawai saya keliru dengan menghubungi Anda tanpa mengeceknya terlebih dahulu," kata Kepala Sekolah Lee rikuh.

Choi Kihoon tersenyum. Ia maklum kalau semua orang di Sajon tidak mengenali putra bungsunya. Marga yang disandang putranya itu memang berbeda dengan nama keluarganya.

"Tuan Choi, mari kita ke ruangan saya dulu. Kelihatannya saya harus meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini," ajak Kepala Sekolah Lee yang merasa semakin tak enak hati.

Kepala Sekolah Lee berjalan ke arah kantornya. Tuan Choi mengikuti di belakangnya. Dalam hati, Tuan Choi bertanya-tanya kesalahpahaman apa yang hendak dijelaskan oleh Kepala Sekolah Lee. Dalam telepon yang diterimanya tadi, ia jelas-jelas mendengar nama putranya disebutkan dengan lengkap.

"Silakan duduk, Tuan Choi!" kata Kepala Sekolah Lee sesampainya di ruang kepala sekolah.

Kepala Sekolah Lee mengambil tempat di depan Tuan Choi dan kembali menelusuri nama yang tertera di ats kertas yang dipegangnya.

"Tadi, ada yang menelepon saya dan mengatakan kalau putra saya terlibat perkelahian dengan sekolah lain. Saya harus datang ke sekolah untuk menyelesaikan hal ini," terang Tuan Choi pada Kepala Sekolah Lee.

"Tapi, tampaknya putra Anda tidak terdapat dalam daftar nama siswa yang saya terima, Tuan Choi. Saya benar-benar minta maaf atas kesalahan ini," jawab Kepala Sekolah Lee.

"Tidak salah, Tuan Lee. Orang yang menelepon saya tadi menyebutkan nama putra saya dengan amat jelas, namun tidak menjelaskan bagaimana keadaannya," sanggah Tuan Choi.

"Sekali lagi saya minta maaf, Tuan Choi. Kalau bolehh tahu, siapa nama putra Anda? Karena yang saya tahu Anda hanya memiliki satu putra, Choi Siwon," tanya Kepala Sekolah Lee ingin tahu.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Nama putra saya adalah Cho Kyuhyun."

Kepala Sekolah Lee membelalak kaget, lidahnya pun terasa kelu. Ia tak menyangka Tuan Choi Kihoon akan menyebutkan nama anak yang tadi sempat dimarahinya sebagai putranya.

"Nama keluarganya memang berbeda. Saya maklum kalau Anda tidak mengenalnya, tapi ia tetap putra saya. Ia putra bungsu saya," kata Choi Kihoon sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, Tuan Choi, Anda sebenarnya tidak perlu repot-repot datang ke sekolah! Anda bisa langsung menelepon saya tadi. Saya bisa membantu Anda," kata Kepala Sekolah Lee yang semakin tak enak hati.

"Saya tidak bisa seperti itu, Kepala Sekolah. Kyuhyun sudah melanggar peraturan sekolah bukan? Kalau ia harus menerima sanksi dari sekolah, saya tidak keberatan. Ia juga harus belajar bertanggung jawab dan menerima risiko atas perbuatannya," kata Tuan Choi.

Kepala Sekolah Lee mengusap tengkuknya dengan kikuk. Apa yang diucapkan Tuan Choi tadi seperti menohok hatinya.

"Anda benar, Tuan Choi, semua yang Anda ucapkan itu benar. Tapi, meskipun begitu, saya tetap merasa tidak enak dengan Anda," jawab Kepala Sekolah Lee semakin merasa rikuh.

"Bolehkah saya menemui putra saya, Tuan Lee. Saya harus membawanya pulang," kata Tuan Choi.

"Oh, tentu saja, Tuan Choi. Saya akan mengantar Anda ke aula," ucap Kepala Sekolah Lee dengan segan.

Kepala Sekolah Lee segera memimpin langkah Tuan Choi menuju aula. Ia merutuk dalam hati karena keteledorannya. Belum lagi, ia sempat memarahi putra Tuan Choi. Ia takut Kyuhyun akan menceritakan semuanya pada ayahnya yang menyebabkan ia harus kehilangan donatur utama sekolahnya.

Bukan rahasia lagi, kalau sekolah swasta seperti Sajon tidak hanya bergantung pada uang sekolah murid-muridnya. Mereka masih memerlukan uluran tangan para donatur untuk mengembangkan sekolah dan memperlancar proses belajar mengajar di sekolah.

Mengelola sekolah swasta, apalagi dengan nama besar seperti Sajon, pasti membutuhkan dana yang besar pula. Dana besar itu untuk membiayai operasional sekolah dan kegiatan-kegiatan pengembangan diri.

Langkah kepala sekolah terhenti di depan pintu masuk aula. Suasana sudah mulai sepi karena sebagian besar orang tua sudah menjemput anaknya untuk pulang. Tinggal beberapa anak lagi yang masih berdiri menunggu orang tuanya datang, termasuk Cho Kyuhyun.

Para guru yang melihat kedatangan Tuan Choi di depan pintu aula juga mengangguk hormat. Mereka juga merasa heran dengan kedatangan Tuan Choi di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Guru Kang, Tuan Choi ingin menjemput putranya pulang," kata Kepala Sekolah Lee pada Kang Ho Dong.

Para guru terkesiap mendengar apa yang diucapkan kepala sekolah barusan. Dalam hati mereka bertanya-tanya putra yang mana yang akan Tuan Choi jemput.

Tak jauh beda dengan para guru, semua yang ada di ruangan itu pun digelayuti dengan banyak tanya dalam benak mereka. Hampir semua yang ada di ruangan itu mengenal siapa Choi Kihoon. Ia seorang pengusaha terkenal. Banyak orang mengenal rupanya meskipun tak banyak yang tahu tentang kehidupan pribadinya.

Hal itu tak pelak membuat Cho Kyuhyun terkesiap. Ia tak menyangka ayahnya yang akan menjemputnya. Ia mengira ibunyalah yang yang akan membawanya pulang. Selama ini ayahnya tak pernah ikut campur dengan segala urusan di sekolahnya. Semua itu atas permintaan Kyuhyun sendiri.

"Cho Kyuhyun- _ssi_ , ayah Anda sudah menjemput. Anda bisa pulang sekarang," kata Kepala Sekolah Lee sambil tersenyum ramah.

Kyuhyun mencemooh dalam hati. Beberapa saat yang lalu Kepala Sekolah Lee memarahinya. Namun, sekarang karena ayahnya, ia berubah jauh lebih ramah padanya.

Kyuhyun mengambil tas yang tergolek di bawah kakinya. Ia berjalan gontai mendekati ayahnya yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu masuk aula.

Di dekat pintu masuk aula itu ada sebuah meja kecil yang di atasnya terdapat setumpuk kertas berisi surat pernyataan yang harus ditandatangani orang tua. Di situ tertera juga sanksi apa yang harus mereka terima.

Tuan Choi mendekati meja itu untuk menandatangani surat pernyataan. Melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Tuan Choi, Kepala Sekolah buru-buru mencegahnya.

"Saya kira Anda tidak perlu menandatanganinya, Tuan Choi. Anda bisa langsung membawa putra Anda pulang. Saya yang akan mengurusnya," sergah Kepala Sekolah Lee.

"Tak apa, Tuan Lee. Anak saya memang bersalah kan. Jadi, dia pantas menerima hukumannya," jawab Tuan Choi sambil tersenyum.

Kepala Sekolah Lee semakin merasa segan pada Tuan Choi Kihoon. Tadi, ia sudah berhasil membersihkan nama Han Kaisoo. Tapi karena ketidaktahuannya ia malah menyeret anak Choi Kihoon, bahkan ia tadi sempat membentak dan memarahinya.

Ia khawatir kalau Kyuhyun akan berkata yang tidak-tidak pada ayahnya itu. Kepala Sekolah Lee sangat sadar sekolahnya hanya dapat berjalan karena uluran tangan para donatur, termasuk ayah Kyuhyun.

"Saya sebagai orang tua mohon maaf atas kelakuan anak saya, Tuan Lee. Maaf saya tidak mampu mendidik anak saya dengan baik," ucap Tuan Choi penuh sesal sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Ah, jangan begitu, Tuan Choi! Saya yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena tidak mengenali putra Anda. Kalau saya tahu, tentu Anda tidak perlu datang ke sekolah. Cukup saya yang menyelesaikan masalah ini," jawab Kepala Sekolah Lee.

Kyuhyun merasa sebal dengan semua yang diucapkan kepala sekolahnya itu. Semua yang dikatakannya di depan ayahnya saat ini sangat berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dikatakannya pada Kyuhyun saat membawa Han Kaisoo pergi tadi.

Tuan Choi segera pamit pada Kepala Sekolah Lee. Ia menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun yang terlihat melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat di samping ayahnya. Sekejap telinga Kyuhyun mendengar bisikan-bisikan di belakangnya. Ia yakin kedatangan ayahnya ke sekolah pasti menjadi berita hangat di seluruh sekolah.

Choi Kihoon terus menggamit lengan Kyuhyun. Ia mengajak anaknya itu masuk ke dalam mobil yang menunggu mereka di halaman sekolah.

"Sepedaku, _Appa_?" tanya Kyuhyun.

" _Appa_ sudah menyuruh orang untuk mengambilnya. Kau akan pulang bersama _Appa_ ," sahut Choi Kihoon.

Kyuhyun menuruti perkataan ayahya itu. Bukan ide yang baik kalau ia menolak ajakan ayahnya itu. Ia sudah membuat ayahnya repot-repot ke sekolahnya malam ini hanya untuk menjemputnya pulang dan membereskan masalahnya.

"Maafkan aku, _Appa_!" ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

"Kita bicarakan nanti di rumah. Sepertinya kau harus istirahat beberapa hari di rumah," kata ayahnya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menunduk dan semakin tak enak hati. Ia tahu ayahnya tak akan pernah marah padanya. Mereka hanya akan bicara empat mata. Tapi, hal itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin menyegani ayahnya.

"Kenapa bukan _eomma_ yang menjemputku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

" _Eomma_ -mu sedang ada di Busan. _Appa_ rasa kau harus memberi penjelasan panjang lebar pada _eomma_ nanti," sahut ayahnya.

"Eomma pasti marah besar," kata Kyuhyun muram.

"Kau pasti tahu akibatnya. Tapi, bukan hanya _eomma_ -mu yang butuh penjelasan, _Appa_ juga butuh penjelasanmu. Apa yang kaulakukan kali ini sungguh-sunnguh di luar tabiatmu. _Appa_ yakin kau punya alasan tertentu hingga melakukannya," kata ayah Kyuhyun sambil menatap wajahnya.

Kyuhyun memalingkan mukanya. Ia tak yakin alasannya bisa diterima dengan baik oleh orang tuanya. Mungkin mereka akan menyebut kelakuannya itu bodoh. Melakukan sesuatu yang bukan urusannya memang terdengar bodoh di telinga orang lain.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang hari ini aku melakukannya karena aku nakal?" tanya Kyuhyun sangsi.

Choi Kihoon tertawa mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun itu. Nakal bukan kata yang ada dalam hidup anak bungsunya itu. Meskipun keras kepala, namun Kyuhyun bukan termasuk kategori anak nakal.

"Itu alasan yang kurang dapat Appa terima. Sepertinya kita akan menghabiskan malam dengan membicarakan hal ini di rumah," jawab Choi Kihoon.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut pada mendengar ucapan ayahnya itu. Ia harus mencari jawaban yang tepat agar orang tuanya percaya tanpa melibatkan Kim Ryeowook.

Kim Ryeowook berdiri di depan gerbang kokoh berwarna cokelat. Akhir pekan ini ia memberanikan diri untuk datang ke rumah ini lagi. Setahun yang lalu ia datang ke rumah ini bersama ayahnya. Ia tak pernah menyangka akan kembali lagi ke rumah ini untuk alasan yang berbeda.

Kim Ryeowook sampai harus berjinjit. Pintu gerbang itu sangat tinggi. Kepalanya tak bisa melewati pintu itu hanya untuk sekadar melongok ke dalam.

Di samping pintu gerbang itu ada interkom. Kim Ryeowook memencet tombol interkom itu dan seseorang di dalam rumah menyambutnya lewat suara.

"Annyeong haseyo, saya Kim Ryeowook. Saya teman sekolah Kyuhyun dan ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun," kata Ryeowook di depan interkom itu.

Seseorang itu menyuruh Ryeowook menunggu dan Ryeowook pun melakukannya. Ia harap-harap cemas dan menunggu pintu gerbang di depannya itu terbuka.

Ternyata bukan pintu gerbang itu yang terbuka, melainkan pintu berukuran lebih kecil yang ada di sebelahnya yang terbuka. Kepala Kyuhyun menyembul dari dalamnya.

"Ayo, masuk!" ajak Kyuhyun.

Kim Ryeowook mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun. Ia mengekori langkah Kyuhyun menyeberangi halaman rumput yang luas. Ada banyak pohon besar yang daun-daunnya sudah mulai berguguran. Ryeowook menatap rumah besar yang berdiri menjulang itu. Rumah yang membuatnya terkagum-kagum saat pertama kali melihatnya setahun yang lalu.

Kim Ryeowook masih saja mengagumi rumah itu. Rumah itu tidak dibuat dengan model klasik nan mewah, namun bergaya minimalis dengan sentuhan modern. Rumah itu besar tentu saja. Tahun lalu saat ayahnya mengajaknya ke rumah ini, Kim Ryeowook hanya menunggu di beranda rumah. Ia tidak sampai masuk ke dalam rumah.

Semula Kim Ryeowook mengira Kyuhyun sama dengan dirinya. Ia hampir saja termakan omongan Lee Kwang So tentang Kyuhyun. Ia tak menyangka kalau Kyuhyun adalah putra Tuan Choi Kihoon, atasan ayahnya.

Kim Ryeowook berusaha bertingkah biasa saja saat memasuki rumah itu meskipun kepalanya ingin menoleh ke segala arah. Ia berusaha mengendalikan dirinya dengan bersikap sopan.

"Kita langsung ke kamarku saja, Ryeowook!" ajak Kyuhyun.

Kim Ryeowook hanya mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan Kyuhyun. Dalam hati ia berdecak saat melihat foto besar keluarga Choi yang digantung di ruang tamu. Ah, andai saja tahun lalu ia ikut masuk ke dalam rumah ini tentu ia akan tahu siapa Kyuhyun sejak awal.

"Aku membawakanmu catatan dan soal-soal selama kau tidak masuk, Kyu," kata Ryeowook canggung.

Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Ryeowook lalu mengajaknya ke lantai atas di mana kamarnya terletak.

Ryeowook meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia tak pernah mengira masuk ke dalam rumah besar itu akan membuatnya secanggung ini. Berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun pun tidak sesantai dulu seperti saat ia belum mengetahui siapa Kyuhyun sebenarnya.

Ryeowook tak menyangka, Kyuhyun yang selama ini dikenalnya sangat bersahaja, ternyata berasal dari keluarga yang terpandang. Teman-teman di sekolah pun juga tidak ada yang menyangka.

Banyak yang kagum dengan cara hidup Cho Kyuhyun selama ini, namun tak sedikit pula yang mencibir. Bahkan ada yang bilang kalau Kyuhyun bukan anak kandung Choi Kihoon dan Tuan Choi tidak menerima kehadirannya sebagai anggota keluarga Choi.

Kim Ryeowook pun punya pemikiran yang sama, mengingat betapa tertutupnya Kyuhyun tentang keluarganya selama ini. Yah, mungkin saja gosip itu benar meskipun Ryeowook belum dapat membuktikannya atau mengonfirmasi langsung pada Kyuhyun.

Mungkin itu alasan Kyuhyun tidak mau bercerita tentang keluarganya. Kalau itu memang benar, Ryeowook merasa menyesal telah berulang kali mendesak Kyuhyun untuk menceritakan yang sesungguhnya. Siapa pun tentu tak akan bercerita dengan suka hati perihal keluarga yang tidak menerima kehadirannya. Sekarang Kim Ryeowook merasa maklum meskipun ia juga merasa kasihan pada Kyuhyun.

Langkah Kyuhyun yang diikuti Kim Ryeowook terhenti di ujung lorong lantai dua rumah itu. Kyuhyun membuka pintunya dan suara lain yang tidak asing lagi di telinga Kim Ryeowook pun terdengar.

"Kalian juga di sini?" sapa Ryeowook pada Shim Changmin dan Choi Minho yang sedang bercanda sambil menatap ke layar besar di hadapan mereka.

"Oh, halo, Kim Ryeowook! Kami sudah di sini sejak tadi pagi," balas Choi Minho.

"Mereka bahkan datang sebelum aku bangun tidur," keluh Kyuhyun lalu duduk di lantai di samping kedua sahabatnya itu.

Kim Ryeowook pun duduk bersama mereka di atas karpet cokelat tebal yang digelar di lantai. Mereka sedang bermain _game_ ternyata.

"Mumpung libur, kami bemain _game_. Kami baru datang hari ini. Tiga hari yang lalu kami mana berani datang. Ibu Kyuhyun pasti akan mengusir kami. Kau dihukum apa lagi selain tidak boleh keluar rumah dan menerima telepon dari siapa pun, Kyu?" tanya Shim Changmin menggoda Kyuhyun yang sudah cemberut saking sebalnya.

Malam itu juga setelah ayahnya membawanya pulang, ibu Kyuhyun yang sedang berada di Busan pun langsung pulang ke Seoul. Meskipun lelah luar biasa, tapi ibunya masih bisa memarahinya selama berjam-jam (menurut Kyuhyun).

Kyuhyun tidak boleh keluar rumah selama masa skorsing, ia juga dilarang menerima telepon, bermain game, bahkan Siwon, hyung-nya juga dilarang menyambangi kamarnya. Singkat cerita Kyuhyun merasa ia diasngkan dari dunia karena menurut ibunya kesalahannya kali ini tidak bisa ditolerir lagi. Benar-benar menyiksa.

Untung saja besok Kyuhyun sudah bisa kembali ke sekolah. Meskipun ibunya menyuruh untuk langsung pulang ke rumah seusai sekolah dan melarang Kyuhyun pergi ke mana pun sampai batas waktu yang tidak ditentukan, namun Kyuhyun merasa bisa menghirup napas kebebasan meski hidupnya masih berkutat antara rumah dan sekolah.

"Orang tuamu ke mana, Kyu?" tanya Ryeowook was-was.

Mendengar perkataan Changmin membuat Ryeowook merasa cemas. Ia tidak mau diusir dari rumah ini. Masuk di lingkungan _chaebol_ terasa menakutkan bagi Ryeowook.

"Tak perlu tegang seperti itu, Kim Ryeowook! Hanya ada kita berempat sekarang orang tua Kyuhyun dan Siwon _hyung_ tidak ada di rumah sekarang!" kata Shim Changmin menenangkan saat melihat perubahan raut muka Kim Ryeowook.

"Kau mau ikut main? Bertanding denganku, ya! Mereka berdua curang tidak membiarkanku menang sekali pun," keluh Choi Minho merayu Kim Ryeowook.

Kim Ryeowook menggeleng. Ia tak tahu cara bermain. Ia tak mau terlihat bertambah bodoh di tempat yang membuatnya canggung sejak pertama kali ia memutuskan mengunjungi Kyuhyun.

"Mana catatan dan tugas-tugas yang kaubawakan untukku, Ryeowook? Mereka berdua ini memang tidak berguna. Shim Changmin malah tidak ingat sama sekali untuk membawakanku catatan. Mereka berdua hanya menghabiskan makanan saja dari tadi," cemooh Kyuhyun.

"Bukannya aku lupa. Aku hanya tidak ingat untuk membawakannya untukmu," kilah Shim Changmin menyebalkan.

"Huh, apa bedanya kalau begitu? Kau juga tidak ingat untuk mencari tahu keadaanku kemarin," kata Kyuhyun sebal.

"Ibumu tak memberitahu? Aku sudah ke sini dua hari yang lalu. Ibumu yang menemuiku dan menyuruhku pulang. Kau tidak boleh menerima tamu sampai hukumanmu selesai. Menyeramkan sekali," balas Shim Changmin membela diri.

Kyuhyun berdecak. Pendirian ibunya memang seteguh batu karang. Mana mungkin ibunya goyah hanya karena melihat wajah bodoh Shim Changmin.

Kim Ryeowook tersenyum berat mendengar penuturan Shim Changmin. Ibu Kyuhyun terdengar menyeramkan. Mungkin setelah ini Kim Ryeowook akan mempertimbangkan berulang kali sebelum mengunjungi Kyuhyun di rumahnya lagi.

"Kau tahu, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun hari ini bahkan tidak boleh ikut ke _Daegu_ karena menurut ibunya ia masih dalam masa tahanan. Hukumannya berakhir seperti yang tertulis pada surat skorsingnya," imbuh Choi Minho yang membuat hati Kim Ryeowook semakin menciut.

Kim Ryeowook menelan ludahnya pahit. Ia tak menyangka ibu Kyuhyun begitu menyeramkan. Mendengar cerita Shim Changmin dan Choi Minho membuat Kim Ryeowook menilai ibu Kyuhyun orang yang sangat kaku dan ketat.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka, Ryeowook! Ibuku bukan orang yang menakutkan. _Well_ , meskipun aturannya sangat ketat tapi ibuku bukan orang yang menyeramkan," bela Kyuhyun.

Ia tak suka kalau ada orang yang menilai buruk pada ibunya. Ia mendapat hukuman seperti ini juga karena kesalahannya. Bukan salah ibunya kalau Kyuhyun harus menjadi tahanan rumah.

"Oh ya, aku hampir lupa, Kyu! Ini catatan dan tugas-tugas selama kau tidak masuk. Aku sudah menyalinkannya untukmu," kata Kim Ryeowook.

Kim Ryeowook mengeluarkan kertas-kertas dari dalam tasnya. Ia tahu Kyuhyun pasti akan sangat kewalahan kalau harus menyalin semua catatan dan tugas selama tiga hari ia absen. Maka dari itu Kim Ryeowook menyalinkannya untuk Kyuhyun dan menuliskannya pada lembaran-lembaran kertas sehingga Kyuhyun bisa menempelkannya di buku catatan atau di buku latihannya tanpa repot-repot menyalin lagi.

"Wah, kau terlalu baik, Kim Ryeowook!" tukas Shim Changmin saat melihat rapinya tulisan Kim Ryeowook pada kertas-kertas itu.

"Kau memang teman yang baik, Ryeo, tidak seperti kalian, menyebalkan!" hina Kyuhyun pada kedua temannya yang hanya memandang sambil tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Kau tahu seperti apa tulisanku, Kyu. Aku jamin kau akan pusing kalau membaca tulisanku," kilah Shim Changmin.

"Kita juga tidak sekelas. Siapa tahu ada yang beda antara materi di kelasku dan kelasmu," ucap Choi Minho membela diri.

"Banyak alasan."

Kyuhyun berdecak sebal. Kedua temannya itu memang pandai berkilah. Mereka akan benar-benar diam dan menurut kalau Kyuhyun sudah mengeluarkan taringnya.

"Tuan Muda, Tuan Cho menunggu Anda di bawah!" suara seorang asisten rumah tangga di depan pintu menghentikan perdebatan Kyuhyun dan kedua temnnya.

Kyuhyun mengeluh, sedangkan kedua temannya itu terdiam dan memandang Kyuhyun cemas.

"Kelihatannya waktu bertamu kita sudah habis. Ayo, pulang! Kim Ryeowook, kau mau mampir ke rumahku?" ucap Shim Changmin memecah keheningan yang tak mengenakkan itu.

"Oh, kenapa?" tanya Kim Ryeowook tak mengerti.

Ia baru saja sampai di rumah Kyuhyun. Belum juga setengah jam ia di sini, tapi Shim Changmin siudah mengajaknya pergi.

"Kyuhyun punya pertemuan penting yang tidak bisa ditunda dan diganggu gugat. Ayo, cepat kita pulang!" terang Shim Changmin singkat.

Tangannya juga menarik lengan Kim Ryeowook yang terlihat keberatan meninggalkan rumah Kyuhyun.

"Kita ketemu lagi besok di sekolah, Kim Ryeowook. Shim Changmin akan mengantarmu pulang," kata Kyuhyun lesu.

Kyuhyun mengantar ketiga temannya itu sampai ke pintu depan. Kyuhyun tak melihat ada kakeknya di ruang tamu rumahnya saat mereka turun. Hmm, kakeknya itu pasti menunggunya di dalam mobil. Ia harus cepat-cepat menemui kakeknya itu sebelum kakeknya menumpahkan kemarahan pada ibunya seperti biasanya.

"Siapa Tuan Cho, Changmin?" tanya Kim Ryeowook di belakang boncengan motor Shim Changmin dalam perjalanan ke rumah Shim Changmin.

"Kakek Kyuhyun," jawab Shim Changmin singkat.

"Kenapa Kyuhyun kelihatan tidak suka?" tanya Kim Ryeowook lagi.

"Karena Tuan Cho adalah orang yang tidak ingin ia temui, terutama di saat seperti ini. Urusannya akan panjang kalau Tuan Cho ikut campur dalam masalah Kyuhyun kali ini," jawab Shim Changmin.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kim Ryeowook ingin tahu.

"Panjang ceritanya, Ryeowook. Aku akan ceritakan di rumah nanti," kata Shim Changmin sambil menambah kecepatan laju motornya.

Ryeowook diam. Ia memang ingin mendengar cerita tentang Kyuhyun selengkap-lengkapnya. Hanya mendengar cerita singkat dari mulut teman-temannya tadi membuat Ryeowook segan dengan keluarga Kyuhyun. Bukan segan karena status sosial mereka, namun segan karena hidup Kyuhyun tidak semanis kelihatannya.

Mungkin benar gosip yang didengarnya di sekolah selama beberapa hari ini. Kyuhyun anak yang tidak diinginkan. Hidupnya sulit karena ia kurang diterima keluarga barunya. Memikirkannya saja membuat Ryeowook merasa kasihan pada Kyuhyun.

TBC

Akhirnya selesai juga part ini. Makin lama kan nunggunya. Mianhe, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini penyakit malas sering muncul kalau mulai ngetik. Harap maklum kalau banyak typo nggak sempat edit dua kali coz pengen cepat update. Yang hobi baca di FFN pasti bisa baca lebih dulu karena wattpad masih error. Lanjut di WP kalau udah nggak error lagi. Review ya guys and happy reading.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

Cho Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu mobil yang terparkir di samping rumahnya. Pemilik mobil itu, Cho Soo Man, memang kurang suka masuk ke rumahnya. Beliau memang tidak pernah bisa menerima keluarga Choi betapa pun baiknya mereka memperlakukan dan menghormatinya.

Biasanya hanya Paman Han, sopir pribadi yang sudah mengabdi puluhan tahun, yang menjemputnya kalau kakeknya ingin bertemu. Jarang sekali kakeknya ikut menjemputnya. Kyuhyun yakin kakeknya itu sudah mendengar apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya, entah dari siapa.

Pintu mobil terbuka secara otomatis. Cho Soo Man, kakek Kyuhyun, duduk di kursi penumpang. Ia menggeser posisi duduknya ke samping dan menyuruh Kyuhyun duduk di sampingnya.

Mobil melaju dengan kecepatan sedang meninggalkan rumah kediaman keluarga Choi. Kakeknya hanya diam seribu bahasa selama bersamanya di dalam mobil. Kesunyian itu membuat perasaan Kyuhyun semakin tak menentu. Sepertinya kejadian buruk akan berlaku padanya sepanjang hari ini.

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi berbelok ke kediaman keluarga Cho. Kakeknya turun terlebih dahulu, Kyuhyun menyusul kemudian di belakangnya. Langkah Cho Soo Man langsung menuju ruang kerjanya di lantai atas. Dengan isyarat tangannya, beliau menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk mengikutinya.

"Mulai hari ini kau tinggal di sini," kata Cho Soo Man pada Kyuhyun dari balik meja kerjanya.

Tangannya ditumpukan pada dagunya sambil memandang Kyuhyun tajam dari singgasana tempatnya biasa bekerja.

" _Mwo?_ " seru Kyuhyun kaget.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya. Aku tak habis pikir dengan semua yang sudah kaulakukan. Tepat seperti dugaanku, mereka tak mengajarkan apa-apa padamu," kata Cho Soo Man ketus.

Cho Kyuhyn tahu siapa yang dimaksud kakeknya itu. Itu tidak benar. Dialah yang membuat masalah. Seharusnya kakeknya tu menumpahkan kemarahannya padanya, bukan pada kedua oranng tuanya yang tak tahu apa-apa.

"Semua itu salahku, _Harabeoji_. Semua ini tak ada hubungannya dengan _appa_ dan _eomma_ ," ralat Kyuhyun.

"Semua yang dilakukan seorang anak menjadi tanggung jawab orang tua. Kau seperti ini adalah kesalahan orang tuamu yang salah mendidikmu."

" _Harabeoji_ , aku mohon, jangan menyudutkan _eomma_ lagi! Harabeoji marah saja padaku, tapi jangan pernah melibatkan _eomma_ ," kata Kyuhyun tak terima dengan ucapan kakeknya itu.

"Aku hanya melihat kenyataan yang jelas-jelas sudah terjadi. Masalah ini pun aku mendapatkan informasinya dari orang lain. Orang tuamu bahkan tidak memberitahu apa pun padaku. Apa mereka kira aku akan diam saja tanpa tahu satu hal pun tentangmu? Apa mereka kira mereka bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku tntang semua yang terjadi padamu?" sindir Cho Soo Man.

" _Harabeoji_ tahu dari siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun ingin tahu.

"Kau tak perlu tahu. Aku bisa mendapatkan informasi sekecil apa pun tentangmu dengan mudah dan lengkap. Aku tahu apa saja kegiatanmu setiap hari, kau berangkat sekolah jam berapa, kapan kau pulang pun aku juga tahu, bahkan dengan siapa kau bergaul pun aku juga tahu" terang Cho Soo Man.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut. Kakeknya itu benar-benar tahu segalanya tentang dirinya, bahkan yang tersembunyi sekali pun. Hebat, benar-benar hebat.

"Perjanjiannya bukan sekarang kan, _Harabeoji_. Masih beberapa bulan lagi," kata Kyuhyun mengingatkan.

"Perjanjian itu tidak berlaku lagi sejak mereka gagal mendidikmu. Mulai sekarang kau tinggal di sini. Kau tak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi dengan keluarga Choi. Seharusnya sudah dari dulu aku melakukan hal ini. Sejak ibumu memutuskan keluar dari rumah ini, seharusnya aku tak mengizinkannya membawamu serta. Apa yang dijanjikannya padaku tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan. Bahkan mendidikmu dengan benar pun, ia tidak mampu. Benar-benar mengecewakan," gerutu Tuan Cho tajam.

"Itu bukan salah _eomma_ , _Harabeoji_. Itu sepenuhnya salahku. _Eomma_ tak ada hubungannya dengan kenakalanku kali ini. _Eomma_ mendidikku dengan sangat baik. Semua sayang padaku dan aku pun bahagia tinggal bersama mereka. Kalau _Harabeoji_ marah, _Harabeoji_ bisa memarahiku. Aku yang salah bukan mereka," kata Kyuhyun.

"Itu bukan alasan. Aku sudah cukup dengan melihat hasilnya. Tidak ada bantahan dan tidak ada negosiasi. Keputusanku sudah bulat dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat," kata Cho Soo Man tegas.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya kecewa. Kalau tahu akan seperti ini hasilnya, ia akan berpikir seribu kali sebelum bertindak seperti pahlawan kesiangan. Kali ini kalau dipikir-pikir lagi tindakannya memang sangat konyol. Seharusnya ia seret saja Kim Ryeowook dan menguncinya di dalam gudang sekolah hari itu.

"Aku perlu berkemas, _Harabeoji_. Perlengkapan sekolahku masih ada di rumah. Aku masih boleh sekolah kan?" tanya Kyuhyun lesu.

Paling tidak hari ini ia bisa pulang ke rumah. Meskipun untuk terakhir kalinya, ia berharap masih bisa bertemu keluarganya hanya sekadar untuk berpamitan dan memohon maaf karena sudah bertindak bodoh.

"Aku sudah menyuruh orang untuk mengemasi barang-barangmu. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Tidak akan ada satu pun barangmu yang tertinggal di sana. Mulai malam ini kau tinggal di rumah ini. Ada sopir yang akan mengantar jemputmu ke sekolah. Jadi, kau tak perlu bersepeda lagi. Bersikaplah sebagai Tuan Muda Cho mulai sekarang. Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka," kata Cho Soo Man.

Cho Kyuhyun hanya bias mengangguk pasrah meski dengan berat hati. Ini sudah keputusan final kakeknya. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain menurutinya. Ia tak mau kakeknya itu murka dan melampiaskannya pada keluarganya, Kyuhyun tak mau itu terjadi. Kakeknya memang bukan orang jahat, tapi ia bisa melakukan apa pun menurut kehendaknya.

Pagi ini Kyuhyun berangkat dengan mobil kakeknya. Paman Han, sopir pribadi kakeknya yang mengantarkan ke sekolah. Kyuhyun tak bisa protes seperti saat ia tinggal di rumah keluarga Choi. Ia patuh melakukan semua hal yang dikatakan kakeknya.

Saat Kyuhyun bangun dan keluar dari kamar pagi tadi, ,arang-barangnya sudah ada di depan pintu kamarnya. Perlengkapan sekolah dan baju-bajunya sudah ada dalam kotak-kotak kardus dan koper-koper besar. Memang tak ada yang tertinggal, kecuali peralatan _game_ dan _handphone_ -nya. Kelihatannya memang sengaja ditinggalkan entah dengan alasan apa.

Kyuhyun harus mengeraskan hatinya saat ke sekolah hari ini. Bukan hanya status keluarganya, namun juga kendaraan yang dipakainya pagi ini. Mobil kakeknya memang bukan mobil yang normal menurut Kyuhyun. Kakeknya itu suka sekali dengan mobil-mobil antik. Salah satu mobil kesayangannya adalah _Rolls Roys_ yang hari ini dinaiki Kyuhyun. Satu-satunya mobil dengan model yang normal menurut Kyuhyun adalah milik _samchon_ -nya, yang tentu saja tidak akan pernah pamannya itu izinkan untuk dipakai Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sudah membayangkan yang bukan-bukan. Peristiwa beberapa hari yang lalu tentu akan menyebar dengan cepat. Kabar burung memang menyebar dengan sangat cepat seperti desiran angin yang mengambara ke seluruh penjuru bumi.

Kyuhyun yakin banyak berita dan cerita tentang dirinya yang berkembang di sekolah. Mungkin ada baiknya juga, paling tidak Han Kaisoo akan sedikit menaruh hormat padanya. Mungkin Han Kaisoo tidak akan memandangnya sebelah mata lagi. Kyuhyun juga yakin kedua kasim Han Kaisoo tidak akan berani berbuat macam-macam dengannya. Apalagi Shin Dong Min. Kyuhyun anak bos ayahnya. Jadi, Shin Dong Min tidak akan berani lagi membuat masalah dengannya. Mungkin anak itu akan berbalik menjilatnya, siapa tahu. Ular macam Shin Dong Min akan bisa membelit siapa saja.

"Anda pulang sekolah jam berapa, _Doryeonim_?" tanya Paman Han beberapa ratus meter dari gerbang sekolah Kyuhyun.

"Hari Senin aku pulang sekitar jam 9 malam, _Ahjussi_."

"Ah, kalau begitu saya akan menjemput Tuan Cho dulu sebelum menjemput Anda!" kata Paman Han, "Anda tidak keberatan kan kalau menunggu sebentar jika saya belum datang?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk meskipun sambil merutuk dalam hati. Kalau pun Paman Han menjemputnya tengah malam, Kyuhyun tak akan berani pulang lebih dulu.

"Berhenti di ujung jalan saja, Paman," perintah Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa begitu? Anda harus berjalan cukup jauh kalau turun di ujung jalan," kata Paman Han tak mengerti.

"Aku terbiasa begitu," kata Kyuhyun enggan menjelaskan.

"Tuan Besar Cho menyuruh saya mengantar Anda sampai di tempat, _Doryeonim_ ," kata Paman Han tanpa terdengar membantah tapi cukup membuat Kyuhyun terdiam.

Bukan tanpa alasan Kyuhyun ingin turun di ujung jalan. Ia tak mau menjadi pusat perhatian, meskipun ia yakin akan sulit melakukannya, apalagi mobil yang dikendarainya ini pasti akan menyita perhatian banyak orang.

Kyuhyun tak mau membahas lagi ia akan turun di mana. Ia malas menghabiskan tenaganya sepagi ini hanya untuk berdebat dengan Paman Han. Kyuhyun hanya tidak mau membuat Paman Han bermasalah dengan kakeknya kalau sampai kakeknya itu tahu Paman Han tidak mengantarkan Kyuhyun sampai di depan lobi sekolah.

Suasana sekolah sudah mulai ramai pagi itu. Banyak mobil yang keluar masuk gerbang utama sekolah. Seperti yang sudah diprediksi, mobil yang ditumpangi Kyuhyun membuat banyak orang memerhatikannya. Kyuhyun sampai harus menarik napas berulang-ulang untuk menenangkan diri sebelum turun dari mobil.

Decak kagum terdengar kala Kyuhyun turun. Beberapa gadis yang ada di dekat tangga juga berteriak tertahan. Kyuhyun mengumpat-umpat dalam hati, saat gadis-gadis yang biasanya melewatinya begitu saja, mulai menyapanya dengan senyum paling manis. Belum lagi sekelompok gadis lain yang mengikuti langkahnya sampai ke depan pintu kelas. Membuat Kyuhyun merasa seperti artis kapiran.

Di depan pintu kelas, Kyuhyun bersirobok dengan Shin Dong Min. Anak itu langsung menunduk dan buru-buru melangkah cepat meningglkan Kyuhyun. Anak itu tampaknya cukup tahu diri sekarang. Ia tak berani lagi petentang-petenteng di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melangkah cepat menuju bangkunya di ujung belakang. Shim Changmin sudah duduk di situ sambil memainkan ponselnya. Kyuhyun yang membanting tasnya di atas meja membuat Shim Changmin terkejut dan menoleh padanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shim Changmin saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang kusut pagi itu.

"Dalam dua hari aku masuk ke dalam neraka yang berbeda. Bisa kaubayangkan bagaimana hidupku sekarang?" gerutu Kyuhyun kesal.

"Neraka, _eoh_? Maksudmu gadis-gadis manis yang menunjuk-nunjukmu dari pintu depan sambil berteriak memanggil namamu itu seperti neraka? _Heol_ , kau perlu memeriksakan matamu kalau begitu," kata Shim Changmin geli.

Kyuhyun makin dibuat uring-uringan dengan kata-kata konyol Shim Changmin itu. Kyuhyun paling benci menjadi pusat perhatian. Apalagi perhatian yang memiliki maksud-maksud tertentu, membuat Kyuhyun merasa muak.

"Hah, mereka tak pernah begitu sebelumnya!" kata Kyuhyun mulai marah.

"Itu kenyataan yang harus kauterima sekarang. Tahan saja sampai satu tahun mendatang sampai kau lulus sekolah," ucap Shim Changmin santai yang membuat Kyuhyun ingin menjambak rambutnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah bertemu musuh besarmu belum?" tanya Shim Changmin melanjutkan.

"Aku hanya bertemu Shin Dong Min tadi. Anak itu bahkan tak mau melihatku saat berpapasan di depan kelas," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Bukannya dia tak mau, tapi tak berani. Apalagi sekarang ia tahu siapa ayahmu. Bunuh diri namanya kalau ia masih berani mengganggumu. Kau tahu, Kyu, Han Kaisoo nampaknya akan kehilangan dua orang kepercayaannya sekarang. Saat kau tidak masuk Shin Dong Min dan Lee Kwang So nampaknya mulai segan dekat-dekat dengannya lagi," ucap Shim Changmin.

"Oh, ya? Baguslah, sekarang ia akan tahu rasanya ditinggalkan orang yang selama ini dianggapnya sebagai teman. Tak akan ada orang yang mau berteman dengan tulus di posisinya seperti sekarang ini. Teman yang benar-benar tulus itu susah didapat," kata Kyuhyun yang mau tak mau hatinya merasa senang.

"Kau benar, ia tak punya teman yang seperti aku yang selalu setia kawan dan perhatian," kata Shim Changmin memuji dirinya sendiri.

"Huh, kau pun sama saja! Kau hanya mau mampir ke rumahku kalau butuh makanan enak," cela Kyuhyun yang membuat Shim Changmin terbahak mendengarnya.

"Nikmati saja masa-masa sekolahmu, Kyu. Meskipun rasanya tidak nyaman, namun kau harus mulai menerimanya. Status sosialmu memang membuat orang silau. Akan banyak juga lintah yang ingin menempel padamu berharap kecipratan ketenaran dan kekayaanmu. Kau mulai harus lebih bersikap waspada, siapa tahu mereka akan mempergunakanmu untuk kepentingan mereka sendiri!" nasihat Changmin.

"Itu harus kan. Aku tak punya pilihan lain sekarang selain menerima hidupku sekarang. Kau tahu, Chwang, sejak kemarin aku sudah pindah ke ruamh kakekku. Barang-barangku pun sudah ada di sana semua. Aku bahkan tak punya kesempatan untuk sekadar berpamitan pada keluargaku," keluh Kyuhyun.

"Oh, ya? Jadi, _harabeoji_ -mu akhirnya berhasil memaksamu untuk tinggal bersamanya? Daebak. Lalu bagaimana reaksi keluarga Choi?" tanya Shim Changmin takjub.

"Aku belum tahu. Semalam waktu aku beralasan mau pulang sebentar untuk mengepak barang-barangku pun tak diizinkan _harabeoji_. Semua barang-barangku sudah tertumpuk rapi di depan pintu saat aku bangun tidur tadi pagi, kecuali ponsel dan peralatan _game_ -ku," keluh Kyuhyun.

"Huh, sampai segitunya _harabeoji_ -mu?" tanya Shim Changmin tak percaya.

" _Harabeoji_ memang tidak pernah setuju _eomma_ menikah lagi. Saat eomma menikah dan memutuskan keluar dari rumah dengan membawaku juga, _harabeoji_ mengajukan berbagai persyaratan tertulis yang harus disetujui _eomma_ dan _appa_. _Harabeoji_ memang orang yang kaku dan keras. Apa yang menjadi keputusannya tak bisa diganggu gugat. _Well_ , bukan berarti _harabeoji_ orang yang kejam, beliau hanya terlalu konservatif," kata Kyuhyun.

"Berarti kau tak tahu bagaimana keadaan keluargamu sekarang, terutama _eomma_ -mu setelah kautinggalkan?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu keadaan _eomma_ -nya. Mungkin _eomma_ -nya itu sangat terpukul dengan keputusan _harabeoji_ -nya itu. Apalagi _harabeoji_ menjemputnya pergi tanpa sepengetahuan _eomma_ dan keluarganya yang lain. Apakah _eomma_ merasa sedih? Apakah _eomma_ merasa kehilangannya? Apakah _eomma_ tengah meratapi kepergiannya?

Kyuhyun ingin bertemu dengan _eomma_ -nya, hanya untuk berpamitan, untuk mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun akan selalu menyayanginya meski tinggal berjauhan, bahwa Kyuhyun meyesal karena membuat _eomma_ -nya itu berpisah dengannya.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu _eomma_ untuk terakhir kalinya, Chwang. Aku yakin _harabeoji_ akan semakin marah kalau tahu aku menemui _eomma_ secara diam-diam. Tapi, aku merasa seperti anak durhaka karena meninggalkan rumah tanpa sepatah kata pun," kata Kyuhyun lirih.

"Meluluhkan hati _harabeoji_ -mu yang masih dikuasai amarah memang bukan perkara mudah. Tapi, aku yakin, untukmu, _harabeoji_ -mu akan membuat pengecualian. Menurutku rasa sayangnya padamu lebih besar dari pada kemarahannya. Mungkin bukan sekarang, tapi nanti kau akan diperbolehkan bersama keluargamu lagi," hibur Shim Changmin sambil menepuk pundak Cho Kyuhyun pelan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Changmin itu. Yah, semoga saja setelah banyak hal buruk yang terjadi padanya, akan ada saatnya kebaikan yang menghampirinya. Ia hanya harus sedikit bersabar. Pelan-pelan mencoba menerima semua yang terjadi padanya dengan hati lapang.

" _Well, well_ , menikmati keteranamu sebagai selebritis dadakan, Cho?" tanya seseorang pada Kyuhyun dengan nada penuh dengan sindiran.

"Tutup mulutmu! Aku sedang tidak ingin melihatmu atau mendengar ocehanmu sekarang," jawab Kyuhyun ketus setelah tahu siapa yang menyindirnya.

Han Kaisoo yang tampaknya sudah mulai kehilangan pamornya berjalan mendekati Cho Kyuhyun yang sedang menyendiri di atap sekolah. Kyuhyun sengaja menyelinap ke atas atap sekolah siang itu karena muak dikejar-kejar penggemar dadakan yang selalu membuntutinya ke mana pun ia pergi.

"Enak bukan menjadi selebriti yang dipuja dan dikagumi banyak orang. Aku lihat kau menikmati peranmu saat ini," kata Han Kaisoo dengan kata-katanya yang semakin tak enak didengar.

"Aku bukan sepertimu. Aku tak suka dikelilingi penjilat-penjilat sepertimu," kata Kyuhyun.

"Kau memang tak bisa sepertiku. Aku tetap nomor satu di sekolah ini. Kau dan aku setara, aku ralat, hampir setara. Aku adalah anak kandung ayahku, sedangkan kau adalah anak tiri. Aku mewarisi semua yang dimiliki ayahku, sedangkan kau hanya mendapatkan sisa-sisa yang dibuang kakakmu. Aku benar kan?" ucap Han Kaisoo semakin membuat telinga Kyuhyun merah.

"Kau benar. Aku memang tak akan memperoleh apa-apa dari ayahku. Aku memang tidak sama sepertimu karena aku tidak pernah mau menjadi sepertimu. Kau memang memiliki kekayaan dan ketenaran, tapi aku yakin kau tak punya sahabat dan teman yang tulus menganggapmu sebagai teman. Mereka hanya mau berteman denganmu karena apa yang kaupunya. Aku yakin mereka tak akan mau dekat-dekat denganmu kalau kau tak punya apa-apa. Hidupmu lebih menyedihkan bukan? Aku lihat kedua antekmu pun tak mengikutimu ke mana-mana seperti biasanya. Apa mereka sudah bosan denganmu?" jawab Kyuhyun yang menohok perasaan Han Kaisoo.

Han Kaisoo mengepalkan tangannya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun itu. Memang benar, kedua teman dekatnya selama ini sudah mulai menghindarinya, terutama Shin Dong Min. ia maklum karena ayah Shin Dong Min bekerja pada ayah Kyuhyun. Tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa menerimanya begitu saja.

"Huh, aku bisa mencari yang lebih baik dari mereka! Teman mudah kucari. Aku bisa memiliki apa pun yang aku inginkan di dunia ini. Aku punya segalanya dan dengan itu aku akan memiliki segalanya," balas Han Kaisoo.

Cho Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar apa yang dicapkan Han Kaisoo itu. Bisa mendapatkan apa pun, huh. Anak _chaebol_ di sebelahnya ini sungguh-sungguh picik pikirannya. Ia pikir ia bisa mendapatkan apa pun dengan uangnya itu. _Heol_ , harta tidak abadi. Harta hanya titipan Tuhan yang bisa diambil kembali oleh pemiliknya kapan saja.

"Kau memang punya segalanya. Tapi, kalau kau terus berpikiran picik seperti ini, aku yakin kau akan kehilangan segalanya," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Jangan meremehkan aku, Cho! Kau tahu, aku lebih segalanya daripada kau. Sekarang kau memang idola baru di sekolah ini, tapi aku yakin kau tak akan bisa menikmati selamanya. Aku akan tunjukkan pada siapa pun kalau aku lebih baik darimu," gertak Han kaisoo.

"Semaumulah. Kau bebas melakukan apa pun yang kau mau. Aku tak pernah ingin menjadi sanganmu. Kau pikir aku suka dengan statusku sekarang? Aku tidak pernah menginginkannya kau tahu? Kau boleh lebih terkenal, lebih dipuja, lebih segalanya. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik," kata Cho Kyuhyun.

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Kyuhyun pun berlalu meninggalkan Han Kaisoo. Ia sudah cukup muak dengan keadaannya ditambah lagi dengan ucapan dan gertakan Han Kaisoo membuatnya semakin tertekan. Ia tak pernah menginginkan semuanya. Kalau boleh memilih, ia akan memilih untuk melepaskan semua yang dimilikinya sekarang.

Choi Siwon masih menunggu sekolah bubar di dalam mobilnya. Sudah setengah jam ia duduk terdiam di dalam mobilnya itu. Matanya tak lepas menatap gedung megah yang berdiri menantang di hadapannya.

Kemarin, setelah ia dan orang tuanya pulang dari Daegu, mereka mendapati Kyuhyun sudah tidak berada di rumah. Hanya ada kadus-kardus yang sudah rapi dan koper-koper siap angkut tertumpuk di serambi depan. Semula ia tak tahu apa isinya. Tapi, melihat ibunya yang terus menangis dan meratap, membuatnya tahu apa yang terjadi di rumahnya selama mereka pergi.

 _Harabeoji_ Kyuhyun akhirya berhasil memaksa Kyuhyun untuk tinggal bersamanya. Tampaknya kedua orang tuanya pun sudah tahu tentang rencana ini. Maka dari itu ayahnya dengan sengaja mengajak mereka ke Daegu dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun di rumah. Ibunya tidak akan sanggup melihat anak kesayangannya itu dibawa pergi.

Siwon juga merasakan hal yang sama. Setelah tahu kejadian itu, ia berniat pergi ke rumah keluarga Cho dan meyeret Kyuhyun pulang. Namun ayahnya bisa meredam emosiya. Semuanya masih dalam pikiran yang kalut. Masing-masing dari mereka merasa memiliki hak untuk mendapatkan Kyuhyun.

Menurut ayahnya jika mereka menjemput Kyuhyun kembali saat itu juga, maka masalahnya akan semakin rumit. Mereka harus menunggu hingga suasana menjadi tenang sebelum bernegosiasi tentang Kyuhyun dengan Tuan Cho.

Malam ini, Siwon sengaja menunggu adiknya itu pulang sekolah. Ia harus memastikan bahwa adik kesayangannya itu baik-baik saja. Mungkin fisiknya terlihat sehat, namun belum tentu mentalnya seperti yang terlihat.

Siwon tahu betul, betapa rapuhnya Kyuhyun saat sedang terjatuh. Ia pasti butuh seseorang untuk bersandar. Selama ini Siwon terbiasa menyediakan bahunya untuk tempat Kyuhyun bersandar. Ia juga yang menghapus air mata adiknya itu saat beratnya beban tak bisa ditanggungnya lagi. Siwon sangat mengenal Kyuhyun. Lebih dari separuh umur hidupnya ia habiskan bersama adiknya itu.

Pintu gerbang utama sekolah terlihat dibuka lebar oleh seorang petugas keamanan. Mobil-mobil yang awalnya menunggu di tepi jalan sama seperti Siwon, perlahan-lahan mulai memasuki halaman sekolah. Siwon lebih memilih menunggu di tepi jalan, toh saat bubaran sekolah, halaman sekolah sangat ramai.

Mobil-mobil dan beberapa anak yang berjalan kaki terlihat meninggalkan area sekolah. Choi Siwon menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan memasuki halaman sekolah yang sudah tidak terlalu ramai. Semoga saja ia beruntung malam ini dan bisa menemui Kyuhyun. Siwon yakin sekolah adalah satu-satuya tempat di mana ia bisa bertemu Kyuhyun dan bicara dengannya dengan leluasa.

Malam ini memang Siwon tengah dinaungi dewi fortuna. Ia melihat adiknya duduk sendiri di lobi sekolah yang mulai sepi. Sesekali adiknya tampak mengangguk dan membalas sapaan temn-temannya. Siwon keluar dari mobilnya dan melangkah ke dalam lobi sekolah.

"Kyuhyun!" panggil Choi Siwon cukup keras.

Kyuhyun cepat menoleh mendangar panggilan yang amat dikenalnya itu. Kyuhyun merasa terkejut sekaligus senang melihat _hyung_ kesayangannya itu melangkah cepat ke arahnya.

"Siwon _Hyung_ , apa kabar?" tanya Kyuhyun riang.

"Kau menanyakan kabarku? Tentu saja tidak baik," jawab Siwon.

" _Eomma_?" tanya Kyuhyun resah.

" _Eomma_ apalagi. _Eomma_ menangis semalaman. Pagi ini pun beliau tidak keluar dari kamarnya. Suasana rumah serasa seperti di tempat pemakanan," jawab Siwon lalu duduk di kursi metal panjang yang tersedia di lobi.

Kyuhyun mengenyakkan tubuhnya di samping Siwon. Ia dapat membayangkan perasaan ibunya saat ini. Sama seperti dirinya yang juga merasa kehilangan.

"Ini. Kau lupa membawanya," kata Siwon sambil mengangsurkan ponsel Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menerima ponsel itu dari tangan Siwon. Ia bisa diam-diam menghubungi _eomma_ -nya dengan ponselnya itu, kakeknya tak perlu tahu.

"Kenapa _Hyung_ kemari" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa katamu? Tentu saja untuk bicara denganmu. Kalau saja aku tahu _appa_ mengajak ke Daegu supaya kakekmu bisa leluasa membawamu pergi, aku pasti akan menolak ikut. Paling tidak aku bisa membantumu untuk tetap bertahan di rumah," ucap Siwon emosional

" _Harabeoji_ sudah membuat keputusan. Kita semua tahu watak _harabeoji_. Aku tak mau _harabeoji_ semakin memojokkan _eomma_ dan _appa_ kalau aku menolak ikut," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah _harabeoji_ -mu sudah membuat kesepakatan untuk membawamu tinggal tahun depan? Ini terlalu mendadak dan di luar kesepakatan," kata Choi Siwon meradang.

"Ini karena kebodohanku, _Hyung_. Seharusnya aku lebih mawas diri dan tidak hanya mengikuti kata hati. Sekarang kalau sudah begini, aku hanya bisa menyesali diri," sesal Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak pernah menyetujuinya. Seperti Tuan Cho yang tak pernah menerima kehadiran keluargaku, aku pun juga tak pernah bisa menerima jalan pikirannya tentangmu. Ia terlalu posesif seolah-olah hanya dia yang paling berhak atasmu. Seperti Tuan Cho yang bisa melakukan segala cara untuk membawamu pergi, aku pun juga akan melakukan segala cara untuk membawamu kembali."

"Dan apa yang akan kaulakukan untuk membawa Kyuhyuhyun-ku kembali, Choi Siwon- _ssi_?"

Cho Kyuhyun dan Choi Siwon menoleh menatap pintu masuk lobi saat mendengar ucapan tegas itu. Di ambang pintu Taun Cho telah berdiri dengan tatapan tajam yang tak lepas mengawasi Choi Siwon. Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya pahit. Tampaknya masalah antara kakeknya dan keluarganya akan semakin bertambah rumit.

TBC

Annyeong, readerdul, makin nunggu lama ya? Maaf semakin lama memang semakin berat untuk melanjutkan cerita. Bukan hanya Fighting, tapi cerita yang lain juga. Persiapan ujian membuat pekerjaan menumpuk dan harus selesai secepatnya. Tapi, meskipun lama, aku janji akan melanjutkan cerita ini sampai tamat. Jangan segan untuk menagih kelanjutan cerita kalau sudah terlalu lama. Kadang aku lebih semangat bikin cerita kalau sudah ditagih hehehe. Happy reading guys, jangan lupa review ya. Gomawo.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25

Kyuhyun tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Lidahnya kelu, jantungnynya berdegup kencang. Kini di depannya tengah berdiri berhadapan dua orang yang begitu dekat dengannya. Choi Siwon, kakak yang sangat disayanginya dan Cho Soo Man, kakek yang dihormatinya.

Mereka saling menatap tajam. Choi Siwon tampaknya sudah kehilangan sopan santunnya. Ia tidak menyapa atau membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan. Ia hanya menatap kakek adiknya itu dengan bibir terkatup rapat.

"Aku sangat ingin tahu, Choi Siwon-ssi, bagaimana caramu membawa cucuku pergi tepat dari hadapanku sekarang?" kata Cho Soo Man dingin.

Choi Siwon masih terdiam. Tak sepatah kata pun terucap dari bibirnya. Dadanya bergemuruh mendengar nada menantang dari mulut kakek Kyuhyun itu.

"Kyuhyun adalah bagian dari keluarga kami. Aku yakin ia tidak mau pergi dari rumah dan tinggal bersama Anda dengan sukarela, Tuan Cho. Meski ia menunjukkan perilaku yang biasa saja, tapi batinnya pasti tersiksa. Kalau Anda memang menganggapnya sebagai cucu kesayangan, Anda tentu tidak ingin membuat hidupnya menderita," ujar Choi Siwon.

"Menderita katamu. Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah merasa menderita jika ia tinggal bersamaku. Apa kau ingat keteledoran apa saja yang pernah dilakukan oleh keluargamu? Ia pernah sakit keras, kecelakaan, dan sekarang ia mempermalukan nama keluarganya sendiri karena perbuatannya yang melanggar aturan sekolah. Kau kira ia akan mengalami semua itu kalau ia tinggal bersamaku, Choi Siwon-ssi?" kecam Cho Soo Man.

"Ada banyak hal di luar jangkauan kami yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun, Tuan Cho. Tapi, itu bukan keteledoran. Setiap orang pernah sakit. Kyuhyun pun kadang bersikap bandel. Tapi, itu semua bukan karena keluarga kami yang kurang menjaganya. Orang tua kami juga mendidiknya dengan sangat baik. Tak ada perbedaan perlakuan antara saya dengan Kyuhyun. Kami mencintainya dan Kyuhyun merupakan bagian tak terpisahkan dari keluarga kami," jawab Choi Siwon.

"Kau kira aku juga bukan bagian dari keluarganya? Kyuhyun adalah darah dagingku. Ia keturunan dan penerus keluargaku. Apa kau pikir aku tak punya hak untuk membawanya tinggal bersamaku?" kata Cho Soo Man meradang.

"Saya tidak pernah mengatakan Anda tidak berhak terhadap Kyuhyun. Saya tahu Anda juga keluarganya. Tapi, bukan begini caranya, Tuan Cho. Bukan dengan cara mengambilnya secara paksa dari rumah kami. Anda sudah membuat perjanjian dengan eomma kan sebelumnya, bahwa Kyuhyun akan tinggal bersama Anda setelah ia lulus sekolah, setelah ia berusia 18 tahun" kata Choi Siwon mengingatkan.

"Perjanjian itu sudah tidak berlaku lagi. Aku sudah cukup menahan diri dengan semua yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun selama ia tinggal bersama keluargamu. Batas kesabaranku sudah habis. Kyuhyun akan jauh lebih baik dan bahagia tinggal bersamaku," seru Cho Soo Man.

"Anda tidak bisa berbuat seenaknya, Tuan Cho!" seru Choi Siwon lantang. Ia sudah kehilangan rasa sabarnya.

"Jaga bicaramu, Choi Siwon!" sembur Cho Soo Man tak kalah lantangnya.

Keduanya tak ada yang mau mengalah. Masing-masing dari mereka tengah memperebutkan apa yang menurutnya sangat berharga untuk dimiliki, merasa paling berhak untuk memiliki. Dan Kyuhyun tak menyukai hal itu. Ia tak mau orang-orang yang disayanginya bertengkar karena dirinya.

"Bisakah kita bicara dengan kepala dingin," ucap Kyuhyun mencoba mendinginkan suasana yang mulai memanas.

Kyuhyun merasa tak enak hati karena pertengkaran panas yang terjadi di depannya itu. Belum lagi mereka bertengkar di sekolahnya. Masih ada beberapa anak yang melihat pertengkaran itu dan itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin kesal. Ia sudah menjadi topik utama di sekolah karena kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, ditambah lagi dengan pertengkaran antara kakak dan kakeknya malam ini, pasti menambah cerita baru yang tidak enak untuk didengarnya.

" _Hyung_ , sebaiknya kau pulang. Aku akan ikut _Harabeoji_ pulang ke rumahnya," kata Kyuhyun.

"Tapi, Kyu," sela Siwon.

"Aku akan mengunjungimu, _Hyung_. Aku janji. Aku juga tidak ingin suasana panas seperti ini berlarut-larut. Aku yakin _harabeoji_ akan mengizinkanku mengunjungi kalian dalam waktu dekat," ucap Kyuhyun memotong protes Siwon.

Kyuhyun menatap kakaknya itu dengan tatapan memohon yang Siwon tak pernah sanggup untuk menolaknya. Kakeknya itu masih menunjukkan raut muka tidak senang, namun beliau tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun untuk menyangkal perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan mengunjungi _eomma_. Kita juga bisa bicara tentang banyak hal. Tapi, aku tidak bisa pulang ke rumah sekarang. Kau tahu keadaannya kan, _Hyung_? Aku hanya tidak mau semakin banyak kebencian yang akan memecah keluarga kita," bujuk Kyuhyun saat melihat Siwon yang nampaknya tidak menyetujui keputusannya.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu," kata Siwon mengalah, "Tapi kau harus berjanji akan mengujungi rumah secepatnya. Bagaimana dengan Anda, Tuan Cho?"

"Apa aku punya pilihan lain? Asalkan Kyuhyun tinggal bersamaku, aku tidak keberatan kalau sesekali ia mengunjungi rumah keluarga Choi, hanya sesekali," sahut Cho Soo Man.

Choi Siwon mengangguk pasrah. Kalau memang itu jalan terbaik untuk saat ini, maka biarkanlah terjadi. Selama keluarganya tidak kehilangan Kyuhyun sepenuhnya, maka mau tak mau ia harus berbesar hati menerima keputusan Kyuhyun.

"Kami pulang dulu, _Hyung_. Katakan pada _eomma_ bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan mengunjunginya dalam waktu dekat," kata Kyuhyun sendu.

Choi Siwon mengangguk meski dengan berat hati. Ia hanya bisa menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang menjauh mengikuti langkah kakeknya meninggalkan lobi sekolah. Ia tak pernah merasakan seberat ini ditinggalkan oleh adik kesayangannya itu.

Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamarnya pelan. Ia sandarkan tubuh penatnya di balik pintu kamar yang kini tertutup rapat. Hatinya resah, pikirannya pun gundah. Pertemuannya dengan Siwon dan pertengkaran antara kakaknya itu dengan kakeknya membuat batinnya kian tersiksa.

Ia tak ingin kepegiannya menjadi beban bagi keluarganya. Meskipun ia bisa memenuhi keinginan kakeknya, namun ia juga harus menepikan perasaan keluarganya yang lain, terutama ibunya.

Kalau ia boleh memilih, tentu ia akan memilih yang terbaik untuk dirinya dan keluarganya. Namun, ia tak bisa memilih. Haknya untuk memilih jalan hidupnya sudah tercabut sejak ia lahir.

Kyuhyun sering membayangkan betapa enaknya menjadi seorang Kim Ryeowook. Meskipun hidupnya serba kekurangan dan sering menjadi bahan ejekan di sekolah, tapi Kim Ryewook masih merdeka untuk menjadi dirinya sendiri. Kim Ryeowook juga tiap hari bisa berkumpul bersama keluarganya. Merasakan hangatnya suasana rumah yang nyaman dan penuh kebahagiaan.

Hidup seperti Shim Changmin juga enak. Meskipun ayah Changmin mendidiknya dengan sangat disiplin, namun ia tak kekurangan kasih sayang. Shim Changmin masih diberi kebebasan untuk menikmati masa mudanya selama tidak melanggar hukum dan norma-norma dalam masyarakat.

Kyuhyun merasa hidupnya kini kosong. Hidupnya bagai selongsong kosong yang tak memiliki arti. Ia punya semua kemewahan yang diimpikan setiap orang, tapi kalau semua itu harus dibayar dengan kebebasannya sebagai manusia, ia lebih memilih meninggalkan kemewahan yang disodorkan kepadanya itu.

Kyuhyun tertawa sinis. Menertawakan hidup dan nasibnya. Ia bahkan tak merasa bahagia. Bukan keadaan seperti ini yang diinginkannya, bukan situasi seperti ini yang dikehendakinya.

Ia bisa saja mulai membantah dan berontak. Tapi, itu artinya ia harus mengorbankan orang lain. Mengorbankan orang-orang yang disayanginya untuk dimaki-maki dan disalahkan oleh kakeknya. Dan Kyuhyun sungguh tak mau semua itu terjadi.

Kyuhyun mengempaskan tubuh penatnya ke atas tempat tidur. Ia mulai merasa sunyi. Seumur hidup kesunyian dan kesepianlah yang paling ia takuti. Ia tak mau merasa sendiri, Kyuhyun tak pernah mau merasa ditinggalkan.

Air mata menetes pelan dari sudut matanya. Kyuhyun terisak pelan dalam kesendiriannya. Apa yang bisa dilakukannya untuk mengubah hidupnya? Apa yang bisa diperbuatnya untuk kembali merengkuh orang-orang yang disanyanginya, yang begitu berharga dalam hidupnya?

Kyuhyun berjengit kaget saat sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya pelan. Ia mendongak dan melihat Kim Ryeowook tersenyum padanya. Pemuda bertubuh kurus dan berkaca mata tebal itu lalu duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Ryeowook pelan.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap Ryeowook, lalu melemparkan botol air mineral kosong yang digenggamnya sejak tadi ke dalam tong sampah di dekatnya dengan keras.

"Aku selalu baik," jawab Kyuhyun tak acuh.

"Kau yakin? Karena menurutku kau jauh dari kata baik akhir-akhir ini," kata Ryeowook.

"Huh, menurutmu begitu?"

"Kau sekarang lebih sering sendiri dan lebih pendiam daripada biasanya. Aku sering melihatmu melamun, bahkan saat pelajaran" ujar Ryeowook.

"Kau mempehatikanku kalau begitu," kata Kyuhyun.

"Tidak secara khusus. Tapi, perubahan yang sangat mencolok seperti itu pasti akan membuat siapa pun yang mengenalmu akan menyadari kalau kau banyak berubah," jelas Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab ucapan Ryeowook itu. Ia akui ia memang lebih suka menyendiri sekarang. Sesuatu yang dulu amat dibencinya dan selalu dihindarinya, namun kini tampaknya semakin akrab dengannya. Kyuhyun jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temannya. Ia juga jarang berkumpul dengan Changmin dan Minho, bahkan ia sering mengabaikan panggilan telepon dari mereka.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu sepulang sekolah?" tanya Ryeowook hati-hati.

Kyuhyun menatap tajam Ryeowook. Kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu apa lagi yang dimaksud Ryeowook kalau bukan pertengkaran antara _hyung_ dan _harabeoji_ -nya di lobi sekolah.

"Kau melihatnya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak sengaja. Aku hanya mau pulang waktu itu. Tapi, aku tidak bermaksud ingin tahu atau apa. Ada beberapa anak lain yang kebetulan juga melihat kejadian itu, bukan hanya aku," ucap Ryeowook yang merasa tak enak hati apalagi saat Kyuhyun menatapnya tak senang.

Kyuhyun segan menceritakannya pada Kim Ryeowook. Ia tak mau membagi kegundahan hatinya dengan siapa pun. Toh, mereka juga tak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk membantunya.

"Orang-orang pikir, begitu juga aku, hidupmu sangat beruntung dan sangat bahagia. Kau punya segalanya. Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan hidupmu. Apa yang kaumakan esok hari, apa yang akan kaupakai hari ini, kau tinggal menunjuk apa yang kau mau dan dalam sekejap semua bisa menjadi milikmu. Tapi, saat aku melihat dengan lebih dekat, aku tahu kau pun punya masalah yang membuat hidupmu berat untuk melangkah. Hidupmu tak seindah yang terlihat. Maaf, Kyu, bukan aku bermaksud iri atau menyindirmu. Aku hanya mengatakan pendapatku. Tapi, seberat apa pun masalah keluargamu, aku yakin pasti ada jalan keluarnya. Mungkin tidak sekarang, tapi aku yakin solusi itu pasti ada," hibur Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook-ah, katakan padaku, apa menurutku aku kurang bersyukur akan hidupku? Apa aku terlalu banyak menuntut dan mengeluhkan hidupku?" taya Kyuhyun lirih.

"Mungkin ya, mungkin juga tidak. Kalau kaubandingkan hidupmu dengan hidupku seharusnya kau sangat bersyukur. Tapi, kalau melihat masalahmu, meskipun aku tidak tahu seperti apa yang sebenarnya, aku maklum kalau kau merasa hidupmu terlalu berat. Kita masih remaja, kita perlu menikmati masa muda kita. Aku pun juga akan merasa sepertimu kalau menanggung beban seberat itu di usiaku yang masih sangat muda seperti sekarang ini," jawab Ryeowook.

"Aku baru tahu kalau bisa sebijak itu, Ryeowook," kata Kyuhyun.

"Bijaksana? Mungkin kurang cocok kalau kaubilang bijaksana. Tapi, aku akan berusaha memahamimu. Aku tak bisa menolongmu, tapi aku bisa menjadi tempatmu bercerita dan berkeluh kesah. Hanya supaya bebanmu tidak terasa semakin berat, supaya kau tak merasa sendiri. Kau jauh dari keluargamu, tapi kau masih puya teman-teman yang akan selalu mendukungmu," ucap Kim Ryeowook sambil menepuk pundak Kyuhyun pelan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum samar. Meskipun masalahnya belum selesai, namun ia masih punya teman-teman yang akan mendukungnya. Jangan lupakan juga orang tua dan _hyung_ -nya yang akan selalu berada di pihaknya meski mereka tak tinggal satu atap lagi.

'Kau harus optimis, Kyu. Selama ada kemauan di situ pasti ada jalan,' kata batinnya menyemangati.

Kyuhyun merasa hatinya terasa lebih ringan sekarang. Ia hanya perlu memikirkan orang-orang terdekatnya. Yang selalu peduli padanya dan mendukungnya. Ia hanya perlu memikirkan itu sekarang. Seberat apa pun hidupnya selama ia masih memiliki teman dan keluarga, semuanya akan terasa baik-baik saja.

"Bagus, Ryeowook, kau bisa membuatnya bicara bahkan tersenyum," kata Shim Changmin dari balik dinding di mana ia dan Choi Minho mengintip apa yang dilakukan Ryeowook barusan.

"Aku sudah tak yakin kalau kau bisa membuatnya bicara, Ryeo. Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan kami hampir seminggu ini," kata Choi Minho sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ia hanya mau sendiri. Kalau kita terlalu memaksanya bicara, Kyuhyun akan semakin menghindar. Aku harap ia bisa kembali ceria setelah ini," ujar Kim Ryeowook pada Shim Changmin dan Choi Minho.

Sejak kemarin dua kawan karib Kyuhyun ini merengek-rengek padanya. Menyuruhnya bicara empat mata dengan Kyuhyun. Kim Ryeowook sangat tidak yakin ia akan berhasil bicara dengan Kyuhyun. Kalau dua teman baiknya saja diabaikan, apalagi dirinya yang sekarang tidak begitu akrab dengan Kyuhyun.

Untung saja semuanya berjalan lancar seperti harapannya. Kyuhyun masih mau mendengarkannya. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu kapan anak itu mau membuka dirinya lagi.

Kim Ryeowook sedikit banyak tahu masalah apa yang dihadapi Kyuhyun saat ini. Selain karena ia tak sengaja mencuri dengar percakapan Kyuhyun dengan _hyung_ dan kakeknya, Shim Changmin juga menceritakan banyak hal tentang Kyuhyun. Tentang keluarganya, tentang kehidupannya, dan juga tentang masa lalunya.

Kim Ryeowook merasa amat prihatin dengan keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang. Ryeowook tahu Kyuhyun sangat mencintai keluarganya. Dan sampai kapanpun seorang anak yang baik tidak akan pernah mau berpisah dengan keluarganya.

"Aku kasihan padannya," kata Shim Changmin membuyarkan lamunan Ryeowook.

"Kyuhyun tak pernah siap untuk tinggal bersama kakeknya. Bahkan saat umurnya 18 tahun nanti, ia berencana memohon pada kakeknya itu untuk diizinkan tetap tinggal dengan keluarga Choi. Dipaksa berpisah dengan keluarga yang dicintainya dengan cara seperti ini, membuatnya sangat terpukul," lanjut Shim Changmin.

"Kalau aku tak akan keberatan tinggal bersama kakekku selama semua kebutuhan hidup dan keinginanku terpenuhi," sela Choi Minho dengan komentar bodohnya.

"Siapa juga yang mau memungut babi sepertimu. Kau hanya akan menghabiskan dana untuk makan. Kau kan rakus bukan main," cela Shim Changmin sebal.

"Yak, kenapa juga kaubilang aku seperti babi. Itu haya seandainya, bukan betulan," balas Choi Minho sewot.

"Pikir dulu sebelum bicara. Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun dengar? Dasar bodoh!" sembur Shim Changmin.

Choi Minho mencebik mendengar perkataan Changmin barusan. Memang benar, mereka harus bisa menjaga perasaan Kyuhyun sekarang. Membuat Kyuhyun merasa nyaman dalam kekalutan hidupnya adalah misi mereka bertiga. Bodoh sekali kalau mereka sampai mengacaukannya hanya karena sebuah perkataan konyol.

"Sebaiknya kita tidak terlalu mendesak Kyuhyun. Mungkin kehadiran kita bertiga malah semakin membuatnya terganggu. Kita cukup mengawasi dan memperhatikannya dari jauh. Atau kalau ia sudah mulai tenang kita bisa menemaninya dan duduk dengan tenang di dekatnya. Mungkin aku bisa lebih sering dekat dengan Kyuhyun mengingat ia mau sedikit bicara denganku. Kalau melihatnya sendirian, aku bisa menemaninya," usul Kim Ryeowook.

"Itu juga lebih baik. Yang penting kita tidak meninggalkan Kyuhyun semakin terpuruk. Kami mengandlkanmu Kim Ryeowook. Ceritakan pada kami bagaimana perkembangannya nanti," kata Shim Changmin.

Kim Ryeowook mengangguk pasti. Mereka berteman kan. Dan seorang teman yang baik tidak akan pernah meninggalkan sahabatnya untuk alasan apa pun.

"Kenapa tak bilang kalau kaudatang," ucap Choi Siwon keras saat melihat Kyuhyun duduk terpekur di atas ranjang di kamarnya.

Tiga puluh menit yang lalu asisten rumah tangga meneleponnya dan mengatakan kalau tuan muda kecil mereka pulang. Siwon yang masih sibuk di kantor ayahnya, langsung melesat pulang. Setelah meninggalkan berbagai macam instruksi pada anak buahnya, ia pun memacu mobilnya untuk cepat sampai di rumah.

"Aku ingin bertemu _eomma_ , tapi ternyata _eomma_ tak ada," keluh Kyuhyun.

" _Eomma_ diajak _appa_ ke Taiwan tadi pagi. _Appa_ sering mengajak _eomma_ pergi sekarang biar tidak terlalu larut dalam kesedihan. _Eomma_ sering menangis dan mengurung diri di kamar, makanya _appa_ sering mengajak _eomma_ pergi meski sekadar menemani untuk urusan bisnis, " kata Siwon.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal aku sangat ingin sekali bertemu _eomma_ ," jawab Kyuhyun muram.

" _Eomma_ pasti akan senang sekali. Tuan Cho tahu kalau kau ke sini?" tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Ia memang tidak akan bisa sampai ke rumah ini kalau kakeknya itu tahu.

" _Harabeoji_ ada di Busan sampai lusa. Aku harus merengek-rengek pada Paman Han supaya mau mengantarkanku ke sini," kata Kyuhyun.

Siwon tertawa. Adiknya itu memang suka merengek kalau menginginkan sesuatu. Dan percayalah tak akan ada yang bisa menolak kalau Kyuhyun sudah mulai merengek.

"Kau masih suka merengek? Aku yakin telinganya akan gatal kalau mendengarmu merengek tanpa henti," seloroh Siwon.

"Aku mengancam akan mogok makan selama seminggu kalau tidak diantar ke rumah hari ini," sahut Kyuhyun sambil memamerkan _smirk_ andalannya.

Siwon mengacak rambut adiknya itu gemas. Rumah ini terasa semarak dengan adanya Kyuhyun. Selama seminggu terakhir rumahnya terasa suram. Tak ada suara berisik dan manja. Tak ada gelak tawa yang biasanya memenuhi setiap ruangan di rumahnya.

"Kau sudah makan?" taya Siwon.

"Belum. Aku berniat makan di sini bersama _eomma_ , tapi _eomma_ ternyata tak ada di rumah. Aku sangat merindukan masakan _eomma_."

"Kenapa tak meneleponnya? Aku yakin _eomma_ pasti akan memasakkan apa pun yang kauminta dan tak akan mau ikut _appa_ ke Taiwan," kata Siwon.

"Setelah _Hyung_ memberikan ponselku aku menelepon _eomma_. Tapi yang aku dengar hanya isak tangis. _Eomma_ bahkan hanya mengatakan ' _mianhe_ ' berulang-ulang padaku. Kau tahu, _Hyung_ , sekarang ponselku itu pun lenyap entah ke mana. Aku yakin _harabeoji_ yang mengambilnya," keluh Kyuhyun memelas.

"Aku tak mengerti jalan pikiran _harabeoji_ -mu itu. Kepalanya keras, sampai batu karang pun kalah kerasnya," gerutu Siwon.

"Aku juga jarang bicara dengan _harabeoji_ selama di sana. Aku lebih suka diam di kamar sepulang sekolah. Tak ada teman, tanpa ponsel. Yang lebih menyiksa lagi tak ada _game_. Kau bisa merasakan penderitaanku kan, _Hyung,_ hidup tanpa _game_?" kata Kyuhyun mulai mendrama.

Siwon memeluk adiknya itu. Ia tahu betapa gilanya Kyuhyun dengan _game_. Tiap hari barang itulah yang paling sering disentuh Kyuhyun. Adiknya itu bahkan seringkali bergadang hanya untuk menuntaskan level _game_ -nya.

" _Hyung_ , aku lapar," kata Kyuhyun yang membuat Siwon semakin mengacak-acak rambut adiknya itu dengan gemas.

" _Arra_ , kau tunggu di bawah! _Hyung_ mandi dulu," sahut Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tanpa menunggu waktu lama ia pun melesat meninggalkan kamar Siwon menuju ruang makan.

Kyuhyun pulang ke rumah _harabeoji_ -nya malam itu dengan tubuh penat. Waktu sudah melewati tengah malam. Tubuhnya memang penat, tapi hatinya senang. Meskipun hanya sebentar dan hanya bisa bertemu dengan _hyung_ -nya, namun cukup membuat perasaannya lebih baik. Ia tidak bisa bertemu _eomma_ -nya, tapi bisa berkeluh kesah dan bermanja-manja dengan Siwon dirasanya sudah lebih dari cukup. Lain kali ia bisa menyelinap lagi dan memaksa Paman Han untuk mengantarkannya pulang ke rumah.

"Jam berapa kau baru pulang sekarang? Jam satu pagi! Kaukira sekolah mana yang buka sampai dini hari," cemooh seseorang yang sebisa mungkin Kyuhyun hindari dari ujung tangga menuju lantai dua.

Kyuhyun mengeluh pelan. _Samchon_ -nya tengah menatapnya tajam dan berkacak pinggang. Kyuhyun sudah lelah dan ia tak mau meladeni siapa pun yang hanya akan membuat kepalanya semakin beruap.

"Masih ada hal yang harus kuselesaikan, _Samchon_. Jadi, aku baru bisa pulang sekarang," jawab Kyuhyun sesopan mungkin.

"Huh, urusan macam apa sampai selarut ini! Kaukira aku orang bodoh apa yang tidak tahu kelakuan remaja zaman sekarang. Kau dari klub, mabuk, tempat karaoke, atau dari hotel?" cecar _Samchon_ -nya itu yang membuat Kyuhyun harus menahan sabar.

"Aku tidak pernah ke tempat-tempat seperti itu, _Samchon_. Aku hanya bersama teman-teman sekolahku dan tidak melakukan hal-hal yang terlarang," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Kaukira aku semudah itu percaya dengan omonganmu, huh! Remaja tanggung sepertimu hanya bisa menghambur-hamburkan uang dan berfoya-foya," cerocos _samchon_ Kyuhyun.

"Maaf, _Samchon_ , tapi kurasa hidupku dan hidup _Samchon_ sangat jauh berbeda. Mungkin _Samchon_ menghabiskan masa muda dengan hal-hal seperti itu, tapi tidak denganku. Aku tak pernah mabuk atau menghambur-hamburkan uang hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Aku juga tak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang melanggar hukum," jawab Kyuhyun.

Cho Young Min, _samchon_ Kyuhyun, hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar jawaban keponakannya itu. Ia tahu mengapa ayahnya sendiri tidak memercayainya untuk mengendalikan perusahaan. Ayahnya itu bahkan mati-matian menjadikan Cho Kyuhyun sebagai penerusnya, bahkan mungkin sebagai pewaris tunggalnya juga.

 _Hell, no_ , itu tak akan mungkin terjadi. Selama ia masih hidup tak akan ia biarkan anak ingusan itu melangkahinya dan mendapatkan semua yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya.

"Aku naik dulu, _Samchon_. Aku lelah dan besok aku juga harus sekolah," kata Kyuhyun singkat lalu beranjak naik menuju kamarnya.

Cho Young Min masih terdiam di ujung tangga. Anak itu semakin mengancam posisinya. Tapi, mencari masalah dengan anak itu dan menyeeretnya keluar dari rumah secara terang-terangan akan membuatnya bersitegang dengan ayahnya sendiri.

Ia harus punya rencana yang bagus untuk menyingkirkan anak itu. Rencana yang harus disusunnya dengan hati-hati. Harus sangat teliti, terencana, dan sempurna sehingga anak itu akan lenyap tanpa bekas dan tanpa seorang pun yang tahu.

TBC

Ada yang nunggu FF ini? Aku hanya bisa minta maaf karena FF-ku banyak yang molor. Selama sebulan lebih dipenuhi soa-soal yang bikin kepalaku sulit memikirkan hal lain. Seadanya dulu ya, yang penting update wkkkk. Jangan lupa review ya. Gomawo and happy reading.


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26

Bertahanlah meski rasanya menyakitkan. Kuatlah meski kau ingin menyerah.

Tapi, mudahkah semua itu dilakukan?

Bisakah ia bertahan setiap kali rasa sakit itu membuatnya ingin menyerah?

"Sudah terlalu malam, _Deoryeonim_. Sudah saatnya kita pulang," ajak Paman Han, sopir yang biasanya mengantar jemput Kyuhyun ke mana pun ia pergi.

"Sebentar lagi, _Ahjussi_. Aku masih ingin di sini," tolak Kyuhyun.

Matanya masih nanar menatap bangunan besar yang berdiri megah di hadapannya. Bangunan rumah yang selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun menjadi tempatnya tinggal dan bernaung.

"Sebentar lagi Tuan Cho pulang. Anda tentu tidak mau menimbulkan banyak masalah kan, Tuan Muda?" bujuk Paman Han lagi.

Sejak menjemput Kyuhyun pulang dari sekolah dua jam yang lalu, mereka ada di sini. Mengawasi rumah yang terlihat sepi dari luar. Kyuhyun ingin masuk ke dalam rumah itu, namun Paman Han berhasil mencegahnya. Ia takut Kyuhyun terlambat pulang seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia juga tidak mau bermasalah dengan majikannya karena melanggar perintah untuk segera membawa Kyuhyun pulang ke rumah seusai sekolah.

"Kita pulang sekarang, Paman Han," ajak Kyuhyun kemudian yang membuatnya menarik napas lega.

Membujuk tuan muda kecilnya itu memang susah. Yang ada biasanya ia yang menyerah karena tidak kuasa menolak rengekan dan ancamannya.

"Kita bisa kembali lagi ke sini kapan-kapan, Tuan Muda. Tuan Cho sering pergi ke luar kota bahkan ke luar negeri. Anda bisa mengunjungi rumah Anda lagi saat Tuan Cho tidak di rumah," hibur Paman Han.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Paman Han memang baik. Ia selalu berusaha menuruti semua kemauannya. Kyuhyun sudah mengenal Paman Han sejak masih kecil. Paman Han dulu juga menjadi sopir pribadi ayahnya semasa masih hidup.

Di rumah Cho, Kyuhyun hanya bisa merasa nyaman karena ada Paman Han. Kakeknya sering pulang malam. Kyuhyun hanya bertemu dengan kakeknya itu saat makan pagi. Kyuhyun sebisa mungkin juga menghindari pamannya karena ia tak mau mencari masalah dengan pamannya itu. Kyuhyun tahu pamannya itu amat tidak meyukainya dan berharap Kyuhyun tidak ada di rumah itu.

Kyuhyun sering meminta tolong apa saja yang bahkan mungkin Paman Han merasa khawatir jika mengabulkannya. Hal sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini hanya bisa Kyuhyun lakukan bersama Paman Han.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran jok saat Paman Han melajukan mobil meninggalkan rumah keluarga Choi. Meski rasa rindunya tak tertahan lagi, namun ia berharap kapan-kapan ia bisa ke sana lagi. Hanya menatap dari seberang jalan pun, Kyuhyun sudah merasa senang.

"Tuan Muda, nampaknya Tuan Cho sudah pulang. Mobilnya ada di halaman," kata Paman Han sesampainya di rumah keluarga Cho.

Kyuhyun yang hampir terlelap pun terhenyak. Tak biasanya kakeknya itu pulang cepat. Biasanya beliau tiba di rumah menjelang tengah malam. Kyuhyun melirik jam tangannya, baru jam sepuluh lebih sedikit. Urgh, biasanya Kyuhyun selalu ada di rumah saat kakeknya itu pulang. Sekarang ia harus menyiapkan alasan yang masuk akal supaya kakeknya itu tidak merasa curiga.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil membolak-balikkan badanya di atas kasur empuknya yang selama beberapa bulan terakhir tak ditidurinya. Tangannya yang cekatan sedang memencet-mencet tombol PSP kesayangannya yang sekian lama sudah tak pernah dibelainya lagi.

"Berhenti tersenyum sendiri! Atau orang lain akan menganggapmu sudah gila," tegur Siwon.

"Kau menyebalkan, _Hyung_. Aku sedang senang. Jangan menggangguku!" sungut Kyuhyun.

Kepergian kakeknya selama empat hari ke Macau membuatnya merasa bebas. Ini malam kedua ia menginap di rumah keluarga Choi.

"Gigimu tak terasa kering karena terlalu banyak tersenyum kan?" goda Siwon.

Siwon merasa senang tentu saja. Kyuhyun yang mengejutkan seluruh keluarganya 2 hari yang lalu dengan kepulangannya yang tanpa pemberitahuan berhasil mengharu-birukan suasana rumah yang kosong. Ibunya yang selalu sedih terlihat lebih berseri-seri.

"Kau tetap menyebalkan, _Hyung_ ," kata Kyuhyun kesal.

Kakaknya itu tak berhenti menggodanya, membuatnya kesal dan cemberut. Belum lagi dengan tingkah Siwon yang keterlaluan bahkan memaksa tidur sekamar dengannya.

"Tapi kau merindukanku, kan? Meskipun kau selalu bilang aku menyebalkan, toh aku tetap _Hyung_ nomor satu bagimu, kan?" ucap Siwon sambil memamerkan senyum lebarnya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kalau aku punya _hyung_ lebih dari satu, aku akan menempatkanmu di urutan terakhir!" balas Kyuhyun cepat.

Choi Siwon merengut mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun itu. Ia sudah merindukan adiknya itu setengah mati, namun Kyuhyun berlagak seolah-olah dirinya tak berarti apa-apa untuk dirindukan.

"Jadi, kau pulang hanya untuk _eomma_?" tanya Siwon sedih.

Tawa Kyuhyun hampir menyembur melihat wajah Siwon yang seperti orang kalah perang. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan raut wajah yang dibuat menyedihkan tak membuat Kyuhyun merasa iba malah ingin tertawa mengejeknya.

"Jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil yang tidak mendapat mainan kesukaannya, _Hyung_! Sudah tidak pantas dengan badan besar dan berototmu," ejek Kyuhyun.

" _Eomma_ sangat beruntung. Siapa pun mencarinya, siapa pun merindukannya. Jika _eomma_ semenit saja tak terlihat semua orang akan ribut mencari keberadaannya. Apalah aku yang hanya remahan," ratap Siwon.

"Stop, berhenti sampai di sini! _Arra_ , _arra_ , aku juga merindukanmu, _Hyung_. Puas!" kata Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu kau juga merindukanku!" teriak Siwon senang sambil memeluk Kyuhyun yang membuatnya kehabisan napas karena sesak.

"Kau mau membunuhku, _Hyung_? Kau tahu lenganmu itu seperti apa?" protes Kyuhyun sambil mengirup udara banyak-banyak.

" _Mianhe_ , aku terlalu senang. Jadi, sampai berapa lama kau tinggal?" tanya Siwon.

"Kau mau mengusirku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Bukan itu. Aku hanya ingin tahu sampai berapa lama kau tinggal. Kalau kau tinggal di sini lagi selamanya, itu akan lebih bagus kan?" ralat Siwon.

" _Harabeoji_ hanya 4 hari di Macau. Lusa aku sudah harus pulang. Aku tak mau kalau _harabeoji_ sampai tahu aku menginap di sini selama beliau pergi," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kau yakin tak ada yang mengadu pada _harabeoji_ -mu kau tak pulang selama 3 hari?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"Semoga saja tidak. Paman Han bisa aku percaya. Asisten rumah tangga di rumah selama ini tak ada yang suka bermulut ember. _Samchon_ juga sering bepergian. Aku jarang bertemu dengannya di rumah," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Semoga saja seperti itu. Aku tak mau menambah masalah dengan _harabeoji_ -mu itu. Ia sangat keras kepala. Tak mau mendengar apa pun pendapat orang lain," keluh Siwon.

" _Harabeoji_ memang keras, tapi sebenarnya ia baik. Hanya saja kriteria baik antara kita dan _harabeoji_ memang berbeda," sahut Kyuhyun.

"Kau lebih bahagia tinggal di sana?" tanya Siwon.

Meskipun hati kecilnya menolak jika Kyuhyun suka tinggal bersama kakeknya itu, namun Siwon juga ingin adiknya itu merasa bahagia di mana pun ia berada.

"Kalau disuruh memilih tinggal di sini atau di rumah _harabeoji_ , tentu aku lebih memilih tinggal di sini. Aku merasa memiliki keluarga yang sesungguhnya di sini. Kalau aku boleh memilih, tentu aku ingin kita tinggal bersama-sama seperti dulu lagi, tapi, sekarang aku tak bisa memilih kan, _Hyung_?" ucap Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengangguk. Memang benar, kalau mereka bisa memilih tentu mereka akan memilih yang terbaik, namun itu tak mungkin apalagi dalam situasi seperti sekarang ini. Walau batinnya selalu berharap mereka bisa tinggal bersama lagi, namun ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa mereka harus berpisah ruang dan jarak.

"Aish, sudahlah, untuk apa kita memikirkan tentang hal itu. Yang penting aku bebas selama beberapa hari ini. Aku bisa berkumpul dengan kalian lagi dan bermanja-manja seperti biasanya," kata Kyuhyun meriangkan suasana yang dirasanya sedikit kurang menyenangkan.

"Kau benar. Oke, jadi mulai malam ini aku akan tidur bersamamu. Kau boleh bermanja-manja denganku sampai kau puas, betul kan?" kata Siwon senang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut. Bermanja denganh _hyung_ -nya? Ia yakin _hyung_ -nya itu akan memperlakukannya seperti anak yang masih balita. Meskipun sebal, namun Kyuhyun juga merasa senang. Ia senang karena ia bisa sedekat ini dengan keluarganya meskipun hanya untuk beberapa hari.

"Jadi, kau sekarang tinggal di rumah?" tanya Shim Changmin petang itu.

Tak seperti biasanya, Kyuhyun mencegatnya dan memaksanya bermain basket sepulang sekolah hari itu. Biasanya anak itu langsung pulang ke rumah. Sopirnya selalu sudah _stand by_ di luar pintu gerbang sekolah setiap hari.

" _Harabeoji_ pergi ke Macau. Jadi, aku bisa santai sejenak. Daripada aku sendirian di rumah, mending aku pulang," kata Kyuhyun sambil memasukkan bola basket yang dipegangnya ke dalam ring.

"Kau membuatku kaget ketika menyeretku ke sini. Aku pikir ada apa," kata Shim Changmin.

"Sopirmu?"

"Paman Han setiap hari masih mengantar jemputku. Setiap pagi ia menjemputku di rumah keluarga Choi dan mengantarku ke sana sepulang sekolah. Paman Han bisa diajak kerja sama, tenang saja," kata Kyuhyun.

"Berapa lama kakekmu pergi?" tanya Shim Changmin.

"Senin siang _harabeoji_ pulang," jaab Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu hari Minggu besok kita bisa jalan-jalan. Aku yakin kau tak pernah bersenang-senang selama tiggal dengan kakekmu," ajak Shim Changmin antusias.

"Boleh, kita mau ke mana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ada pertandingan basket di Jamsil hari Minggu nanti. Kita nonton, yuk! Minho pasti akan senang sekali," ajak Changmin.

"Ok, aku akan mengajak Ryeowook kalau begitu. Sudah lama aku tidak keluar dengan yang lain. Seperti tahanan rumah, hidupku hanya di sekolah dan rumah. Menyebalkan!" kata Kyuhyun senang.

" _Harabeoji_ -mu tak pernah mengajakmu pergi?" tanya Shim Changmin.

"Hanya sekali _harabeoji_ mengajakku makan malam dengan kolega-koleganya yang membosankan. Dan aku bersumpah itu adalah hal yang paling tidak menyenangkan, bahkan aku harus duduk semeja dengan Han Kaisoo dan orang tuanya, membuatku ingin muntah," kata Kyuhyun tak senang.

Shim Changmin hanya tertawa mendengar keluhan Kyuhyun itu. Tuan Muda Cho di depannya itu sepertinya belum sadar bahwa hal yang dianggapnya menyebalkan itu akan menjadi bagian dari hari-harinya saat ia menggantikan kakeknya nanti.

"Ha, kau bertemu dengan Han Kaisoo? Aku ingin tahu bagaimana rupanya saat bertemu denganmu di sana. Selama ini dia tak pernah memandangmu dan selalu mengejekmu. Begitu ia tahu kalau kau setara dengannya, aku sangat ingin tahu bagaimana wajahnya sekarang," kata Shim Changmin.

"Kau tanya padaku bagaimana rupanya? Dia masih saja pongah seperti biasanya. Dagunya masih diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi kalau melihatku. Dia memang tak sesombong dulu karena dua begundalnya tampaknya sudah mulai insyaf. Kau tahu, dia masih sempat marah-marah pada pelayan yang tak sengaja menjatuhkan sendok di pangkuannya. Kalau aku jadi pelayan itu, sudah aku guyur kepalanya itu dengan sup," kata Kyuhyun sebal.

"Tampaknya dia benar-benar membencimu sampai ke tulang sum-sumnya. Hati-hati saja, perusahaan kakekmu dan milik ayahnya bersaing kan? Jadi, siapa tahu kalian akan benar-benar bersaing sengit dan tak ada yang mau kalah," ingat Shim Changmin.

"Hah, aku tak akan kalah darinya. Ular semacamnya tak akan membuatku takut dan lari," sahut Kyuhyun.

"Itu bagus. Aku selalu suka sikapmu yang selalu optimis. Tidak seperti beberapa minggu terakhir yang murung dan tak punya semangat hidup. Semangat Cho, kau pasti bisa melalui semuanya ini!" kata Changmin memberi semangat.

"Terima kasih, Chwang! Kau memang teman yang baik," kata Kyuhyun tulus.

"Aku tahu itu. Ayo, Kyu, kalahkan aku kalau bisa!" teriak Changmin sambil merebut bola yang dipegang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berlari mengejar Changmin dan tertawa senang. Ia senang bisa melewati harinya dengan kebebasan yang dirindukannya meskipun hanya untuk 4 hari.

 _Jamsil Indoor Stadium_ sangat ramai Minggu sore itu. Pendukung kedua tim mulai menyemut di luar pintu masuk stadion. Pintu stadion belum dibuka. Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin, Choi Minho, dan Kim Ryeowook menunggu di depan pintu gerbang.

Kim Ryeowook yang baru pertama kali itu ikut menonton pertandingan basket bersama ketiga temannya yang lain, merasa senang sekaligus takut. Berada di tengah-tengah keramaian seperti ini dan menonton pertandingan secara langsung merupakan pengalaman pertama baginya.

Cukup lama mereka berdiri menunggu pintu masuk dibuka. Kaki Kyuhyun rasanya sampai kesemutan karena terlalu lama berdiri. Ia ingin mencari bangku untuk duduk, tapi tampaknya tak ada bangku kosong yang bisa dipakainya duduk.

"Lama sekali. Perasaan tak pernah selama ini kita harus menunggu pintu dibuka," keluh Kyuhyun.

"Kita datang terlalu siang. Makanya kita harus lama menunggu," kata Choi Minho.

"Dan ide siapa kita datang siang-siang?" sindir Kyuhyun sambil menatap tajam temannya yang sering diejeknya berwajah mirip kodok itu.

"Kukira kita bisa jalan-jalan dulu. Kan sudah lama kita tidak pernah kumpul-kumpul seperti ini lagi," kelit Choi Minho sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Kyuhyun berdecak mendengar alasan Choi Minho itu. Siapa juga yang mau jalan-jalan di panas terik seperti ini.

Untungnya pintu terbuka tak lama kemudian. Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya antre dengan tertib dan memasuki stadion _indoor_ itu. Mereka menunjukkan tiket yang berada dalam genggaman tangan mereka masing-masing, setelah itu mereka mencari tempat duduk sesuai dengan deretan nomor yang tertera pada tiket.

Mereka beruntung bisa mendapatkan tempat duduk yang strategis. Berterima kasihlah pada Choi Minho yang kakaknya bekerja sebagai staff di Jamsil sehingga mereka bisa mendapatkan tiket sesuai tempat duduk yang mereka inginkan.

Pertandingan dibuka oleh beberapa pertunjukan pembuka yang membuat suasana semakin meriah. Kyuhyun merasa senang. Dulu ia sering menonton basket, sepak bola atau baseball bersama teman-teman atau _hyung_ -nya. Sekarang ia tak punya waktu untuk bersenang-senang.

Pertandingan berlangsung ketat sejak _quarter_ pertama. Kedua tim saling menyerang dan berusaha mencetak angka untuk mengalahkan lawannya. Pertandingan berjalan seru. Kerongkongan Kyuhyun sampai terasa serak karena berteriak-teriak mendukung tim kesukaannya. Hatinya senang. Ia hanya ingin menikmati hari ini sepuas-puasnya.

Pertandingan _quarter_ ketiga usai sudah. Waktu _break_ terakhir pertandingan hari itu digunakan para penonton untuk menurunkan tensi agar suasana hati mereka tidak bertambah panas karena terbawa suasana pertandingan yang sengit.

Kyuhyun menenggak air mineralnya hingga tandas. Kerongkongannya terasa kering karena terlalu banyak berteriak-teriak. Ia duduk di samping Kim Ryeowook dan mengelap keringat yang menetes di dahinya.

"Pertandingan yang seru kan, Kim Ryeowook?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak pernah menonton pertandingan olahraga seperti ini. Tapi, memang menyenangkan," jawab Kim Ryeowook.

"Lain kali kita nonton lagi. Aku ingin menontong pertandingan baseball. Biasanya aku pergi menonton baseball dengan appa dan Siwon hyung," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak begitu paham dengan olahraga. Tapi, menonton pertandingan seperti ini membuatku tertarik dengan olahraga," sahut Kim Ryeowook.

"Dulu aku sering mengajakmu kelluar karena kau selalu sendirian dan hanya belajar. Sekarang gantian aku yang mengalami hal seperti itu. Hidupku hanya belajar di sekolah, belajar di rumah, atau ikut _harabeoji_ ke pertemuan-pertemuan membosankan. Aku jadi tahu bagaimana hidup yang membosankan itu," kata Kyuhyun.

Kim Ryeowook tertawa mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun itu. Kyuhyun memang anak yang sangat aktif. Jadi, Kim Ryeowook maklum kalau Kyuhyun menganggap hidupnya saat ini sangat membosankan.

Kyuhyun merasa ponsel yang ada di dalam saku celananya bergetar. Ia mengambil ponselnya itu dan melihat siapa yang meneleponnya. Nama Paman Han tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Ada apa, Paman Han?" tanya Kyuhyun setengah berteriak.

"…."

"Apa, sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya. Dadanya berdegup kencang.

Gawat, benar-benar gawat. Kyuhyun cepat-cepat berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menyambar tas punggung yang diletakkan di bawah kakinya.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang," kata Kyuhyun pada ketiga temannya yang menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shim Changmin ingin tahu.

"Aku harus cepat-cepat pulang. Ada perubahan rencana mendadak. Aku sudah harus sampai di rumah paling lambat tiga puluh menit lagi. Sampai ketemu lagi besok pagi," kata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun setengah berlari menuju pintu keluar. Meskipun ia merasa kesal, namun ia lebih dikuasai oleh perasaan panik saat ini. Ia harus pulang secepatnya. Ia tak punya waktu lagi.

TBC


End file.
